Fire Emblem: The Flame of Oath
by Gingalain
Summary: A promise, made long ago in a era that is already forgotten, bound a young man to this promise. Will this small bud of hope prosper and save the souls of his ancestors and friends or will he fail and fade... LynxTactician and other parings. Crossover from FE 6,7,8,9,10,13
1. Prologue

_A/N: I played Fire Emblem a while back. I was a big fan of the game series, with its rich story and excellent gameplay, but what really got me hooked was the characters. There were no ornamental characters, though some were more important that others. Everyone had their own personalities, their own backstories. And there was so many ways I could play._

_One of the coolest things about Fire Emblem 7 was the role of the tactician. Effectively, you play a defining role in the story, though you aren't directly involved with the battles. It always was a bother to me and brought up the question of what the tactician was like as a person or what was if he could fight, would he be weak or strong or will he have a terrible background or was he a dragon just like Ninian and Nils. Everyone else has a personality and a back story, why shouldn't the tactician?_

_Of course, the idea for a fanfiction revolving around the tactician has been done many times. The ones I read were from my P.O.V very good and like I said I had the idea very long to make one and now I make one. The tactician in this story is a bit of a mixture of a No-Good-Char, he does know a lot about how to fight and tactics but is a bloody amateur in swordmanship._

_Anyways, this story will take advance on FE 7,8,9,10 and the newest title Fire Emblem 13: Awakening. There will show up more as only my OC and if you want to know how they act then please visit my profile, though I'm not finish with all of my chars. Well back to the topic, I will make a crossover with the other parts and that even the children of some chars will appear or some future self._

_First of all, since I start with FE 7 there will as a fix pairing Tactician X Lyn, no Lyn X Rath YUKS. seriously after all playing I can't see that, even Eliwood and Hector have better chances with her. And since Lyn will appear in FE 13 as DLC, I hope here in europe too, I will use this paring and maybe even add a child that is from the future. But I will try too make an off and go on relationship. For Eliwood X Ninian or OC? I don't know since in Roy's profile is listed that his mother died by his birth and I don't like the idea that Ninian will die like this... Hector X ?, I actually don't know who married him but I'm open for suggestion and I doubt it that it was Lyn despite the fact that he had more chances to end up with her as Rath... I like more the Mark x Lyn route, which isn't there only in the imagine but for me it makes more sense as the others. _

_Also I accept OC chars, so if you want to join this challenge please send me a review or a pm and if somebody knows good advice on making a romance scene or someone who want to join, like I said, your very welcome. _

_Last but not least, a little info to my char which will come from our world. He is the 14th generation of the White Demon and the reincarnation of the 1st White Demon, a woman called Neah. _

_One more thing don't know what sounds better from my char P.O.V or in the third person. So I will use both... _

_Enjoy and Review!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. Except for the particular tactician in this story. And maybe a few original characters I may throw in here and there. Other than that, the characters are from the game, and are owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems._

**Bolt = Main OC P.O.V  
****_Bolt + Italic = Unknown Voice  
Italic = Main OC Thoughts  
_**

* * *

**Fire Emblem: The Flame of Oath**  
**Prologue**

* * *

Gaia, a world of chaos and harmony.

Today, everyone calls it a "Cursed World"...

A difficult place for even people to live. In an era when everyone has forgotten the true "Language", a small bud of hope was about to be born...

This small bud of hope was determined by destiny to fulfil a promise, which was made and broken on a Sacred ground...

Because of this broken promise, all children were punished and the world, Gaia, was separated into many...

In a world in which the magic ruled and in one where only fairy tales about magic and heros existed...

Our story start on this world, where only fairy tails about heros and magic existed, on a certain high school to a certain hour, called sport classes...

* * *

"Hey Vieth, pass!" A classmate yelled at our hero, but before he could react he got hit by a ball and flow trough the whole sporthall. And as usual the reason why he got hit, by a ball, was that he had his head was, once again, into the clouds.

"Ooof... OWW!" He yelped out in pain and hold his swollen cheek, after he slide over the ground and the ball fall from his face...

"Ah... Not again!" Their captain called out, "Come on Vieth! Stand up!"

His classmates yelled at him, but before he could respond or throw the ball back, the sound of the school bell rung around the halls. That was the signal for the end of the lesson and the begin of the lunch break for everyone. And the hallways were fast filled with several student's, scouting around in different classrooms on the seek for their friends, to talk about hangout after school or about the new rumors around the campus. But for Ingo Vieth, a normal fifteen years old teenager, was it just the begin for his daily trial of mocking...

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT WE LOST, YOU KNOW!" The captain of his team yelled at him, angry.

"Sor... Sorry," Ingo apologized as he heard the grudge and threatening voice of his captain and Senpai, along with the angry faces of his team mates...

"So, and as punishment you can do the cleaning. After all it is your fault that we lost the soccer match and we don't want to spend our precious lunch break with cleaning up this mess," He said and pushed him the cleaning tools into his hands.

"Uuhh..."

But before he could refuse or say no, his so called classmates turned around and begun to ignore him...

"We're counting on you."

"You can do it No-Good-Femi-Face!" Two of the guys throw one of the daily insults, he everyday got, at him and left with the others the sporthall...

But it was then that Ingo throw the broom on the ground and run after them... "Hey, wait a minute!"

However, they walked out and totally ignored Ingo's calls after them. Annoyed, he turned around to take the broom from the ground and he suddenly begun to hear how some other students, that passed the entrance of the sporthall, begun to made fun of him...

"Wait, can you repeat that about this sore loser Vieth. What was with the tests that we had last week?"

"Flunked, and not only the one from last week, he flunked them all since he enrolled."

"And what was that about sport class?"

"The team that have him in is on always loses."

"Ha! Now wonder that no club want him to join."

As Ingo heard this he felt strange, but it wasn't actually a matter for him... "Alright alright. I'm just an idiot and not athletic at all. Who cares anyways?" He spoke totally relaxed and slide the broom next to him over the ground.

He then sighed and turned to the windows, holding the broom in front of him, so that he could put his chin on the broomstick. Ingo decided to watch out of the windows and saw how the birds flow trough the sky, until he saw two girls walking on the path and begun to smile as he saw the girl with the long dark hair...

* * *

**Seriously? The only reason why I'm still attending school is only to see a girl. And this girl is known as Kaithlyn Vieth and she is my twin sister, despite the fact that we don't look alike. She is really popular, but I just want to keep my promise, that I made after Mom and my other sister, Sylphi, passed away. And it is not that I'm a totally loser or so, I just don't get a hold on the stuff that they teach here in Japan. **

**And if you wonder why do I have a western name or say what does a western guy in Japan. Well, after Sylphi passed away two years ago and our Mum 1 year later, trough a mysterious sickness. We were adopted by her best friend Kamui and I told him that I swor to myself and to mom that I would never stop to protect Kaithlyn, even when it means my own dead or to sacrifice everything what would made me happy. And even now I still feel guilty about an event of our past... **

**And so strange that maybe sounds she actually didn't had anything against it, actually it was the opposite, she liked that promise and said she would do the same thing for me. Maybe because she thinks I'm lonely or it has something to do with what has happened in the orphan house...**

* * *

As Ingo began to remember on his past and why he didn't care that the others treat him as trash, he saw that Kaithlyn turned to the window where he stood and smiled at him. It was then that he saw that someone was approaching them.

"Huh!? That guy again? I thought Levi made it clear, as he beat him, that Kai isn't a toy that he could use and then just switch to the next girl." He begun to complain as he saw the captain of the Kendo team... "Really, even Ryu and Aki told him that he should stay away from her. I'm just happy that Kai knows that he use every girl just as sex-toy..."

He respond to himself and saw how he begun to talk with Kaithlyn, Ingo's mood got darker and had the feeling that he could puke, maybe he was jealousy about this guy, but what could be at a guy who-cheat-on-every-girl be great... "I'm sick of this. I'll go home..."

And so he changed into his school uniform and walked home, middle in class. But just as he was walking on the street, Ingo got chills down his spin as would someone or something watching him...

"I bet it is one of Ray Alaude's Disciplinary Squad member's." He sighed "Oh well, I guess that means I will get in trouble again..." Ingo respond and begun to smirk, he found it funny that he would get in trouble... But normally nobody would even notice him...

The only thing in which he would be noticed were nasty rumors or when his class mates begun to make fun of him, like this morning. But the worst jokes were not about his desinterest in clubs or the bad grades. No, the worst jokes were always about his femine appearance, his white hair and his deformed and rather dark-skinned, scarred arm...

Finally reaching his house after those depressing thoughts, about being treated like a monster or some freak, he walked trough the door of his home and Ingo noticed directly that there were no shoes on the front door. "I guess I'm all alone...again." Ingo said as he put his shoes off and moved into his room. Opening the window, and sat down on his bed, staring out into the sky again. Hoping that his live would be a little more exciting or different...

"I still have such a weird feeling..." Ingo respond depressed and was waiting for someone or something to happen.

But suddenly his attention was drawn to the desk in his room, were something begun to glow in a shiny light. "Huh...? Must be the sunlight that shine through the window on something on my desk." Ingo said as respond on the shinning object that were on his desk, but in the moment he realized that the sun was blocked by some clouds and the object on his desk was still glowing in a sparkle light..., he then jumped off from his bed and went to the desk. "What is Abaddon doing here and why do it glows like that...?" He took a dagger like weapon from his desk and looked at it, but just as he touch it, with his right dark-skinned and scarred arm, Abaddon stopped to glow and Ingo was now confused...

But he then decided shrug it up and put Abaddon back on the desk. As he turned around, he saw several books, comics and Mangas on the ground from normal to adult.

"Uh... Why does Levi have to hide those Hentai books in my room and every time he reads them, he just leaves them in public..." Ingo begun to complain as he took them from the ground and looked at the cover, with no bad intention's of course. "Well, the character design is interesting..." He said as he looked at one of the cute cover girls. "Urg... What I'm doing, I'm not a pervert..." Saying so Ingo put all the Mangas under his bed and took his own one out and begun to read them.

Some hours later he could hear that someone opened the front door and was talking with someone and it didn't took long as Ingo suddenly a male voice heard, who wasn't happy at all. "INGO N. VIETH! I got a call from school! You came home in middle of class again! What do you plan to do in the future?" Kamui's voice echoed trough the house and Ingo could tell that he was a little annoyed. Normally, Kamui was very whimsical and goofy but also sometimes very strict and seriously.

"I DON'T KNOW..." Ingo called back with a disinterested and bored voice...

* * *

"I'm not saying you have to go on a good college like Alisa did, you know." Kamui smashed the door open from Ingo's room and stood in the door and glared down at him.

"DON'T BARGE INTO MY ROOM LIKE THIS!" He cried angry out at him...

"Seeesh... Alisa didn't give me you both to slack off like this. You can live your entire life bored like you are right now, or live it happily." Kamui said smartly "We all want you to live feeling, It's great to be alive!"

"Could you not say that in front of people, It's embarrassing. I really can't understand why Mom was befriended with you..." Ingo said annoyed with a sigh and begun to hope that Kamui would go now...

"Oh my... Are we today in a bad mood?" Kamui said and begun to smile sadistic "Igi-chan... If you don't want to go to school then you will get a home tutor and the home tutor is already coming today." Kamui said with a big but goofy and sadistic smile...

"HOME TUTOR!?"

"There was an interesting letter in the mailbox." Kamui draw a letter out of his coat and begun to read it with passion. "Dear Kamui, I will come today and be the home tutor of the stupid pupil. Make sure he won't run away. Marian Vieth." He finished to read the letter and turned to Ingo with a cat-like smile. "Isn't that great? Alisa's brother is finally coming back to you both." Kamui suddenly began to laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Don't react like this. Have you forgotten that Marian is an intelligent person who saw nearly every country on this world and even liveed in them. I think Alisa wanted to have such a person as your teacher." Kamui respond a little shocked about the reaction from Ingo

"Don't create your own imagine of him. I didn't forgot how he threw me at some angry husbands, that were angry at him because he slept with their wives. He doesn't care about the feelings of others and I REFUSE to have such a terrible person as teacher!"

"Yo, stupid pupil!"

A new voice suddenly appeared, just as Ingo was about to unleash his anger about the news that Kamui brought him. Both of them realized which voice it was, so they turned their heads behind them and saw a 195cm tall handsome man with long, vibrant red hair and a goatee and eyes in the same shade of red as his hair. Both were shocked and stunned about the fact that Marian was standing in Ingo's room without being noticed to enter it.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" Both yelled at him...

"Through the window. To get in here was so easy as to get into the pantys of a woman. Hahaha!" Marian said proudly with a big laugh.

Kamui and Ingo who recovered from the shock just stared into one anothers eye's. "I take it back what I said earlier about you, Kamui. He is much more embarrassing than you..."

But before Ingo could end his sentence or Kamui could react to it, Ingo got hit into the guts by Marian's fist. "UGH..."

"It seem's you have forgotten how to behave in front of adults. Well anyways, let's get started." He said and dragged the unconscious boy behind him, on his tie.

Kamui, of course, was laughing at the scene in front of him. "This is his room, right Kamui?" Marian asked him and saw that Abaddon was once again glowing...

After two hours, Ingo finally found back into the world of the living and started directly to yell at Marian, who sat onto his bed and was reading the Hentai books from Levine.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Ingo yelled at Marian who looked from the book at him.

With no respond from him, Marian suddenly grabbed the tie from Ingo's cloths and simply threw him against the wall.

"Owwwwwww... Why are you doing this, Master..." Ingo yelped in pain as he recovered from the throw...

"You have to many openings. For what will come, you have to learn to become a shield with your body and your mind."

"Huh...? Is your head alright...?" He asked Marian, thinking that his Uncle and Master lost now finally his mind...

"Should I shoot you once?" Marian simply said and draw his revolver.

"WHA...! HEY..." Ingo yelped up and was really shocked that Marian would kill him. Ingo know that his Master was kind of a strange person who had a different taste for jokes as Kamui or even his sister and Kaithlyn...

"But not now." He said and put his revolver back into the holster.

It was then that his stomach begun to growl. "Oh well, I'm going to get something to eat. Later!"

For Ingo who was still in a little shock just watched how is Uncle and Master went down into the kitchen. "Wha... I hate him so much... I'm still shaking... Why was Mom surrounded with such crazy people, the only normal people are Reever and Weiss..."

As he finally calmed down, Ingo realized that his stomach begun to grumble as well. And so he went downstairs, but since Marian was there he declared that he would eat outside...

"Igi, what about dinner?" A new and female voice went trough his ear's, and as he turned to the origin of that voice he know which one's it was.

"Sorry, Kai. I don't want it. I'm going to eat out, so I take some of Mom's money..." He said, pissed.

"Awww... Okay then I give your dinner to Uncle." Kaithlyn respond, first a little upset that her beloved brother didn't wanted the meal that she cooked for everyone, but switched fast to be happy again as her Uncle begun to praise her cooking skills and her beauty.

As Ingo this saw he couldn't believe what he just saw. Marian was holding Kaithlyn as would he kiss her any moment, but before he could say anything. Marian took a mug and throw it on Ingo's head, which caused him to fall again into unconsciousness...

Another hour later, Ingo finally woke up again. He saw that Kaithlyn took care of him and that she was angry at Marian, but Ingo himself was so pissed that he just ignored everyone and walked outside.

"You've gotta be kidding me, right?" Ingo cried annoyed out as he realized that Marian was walking next to him. "Actually, why are you following me!? Don't you have to hook up with a married woman or something like that?" Ingo asked...

"Not this time. I already told you that I have to train you, so that you-..." Marian begun to speak again, but before he could end his sentence he was interrupted by his young stupid pupil...

"Quit the teacher and mysterious act already! Do you really think I already have forgotten how you throw me at the angry husbands or at people that wanted their money back, which you borrowed and never paid back!?" Ingo said within an angry expression on his face.

With no responds Marian suddenly grabbed Ingo's left arm and turn it forceful into the opposite direction...

"OW OW OW OW OW! I give up..." Ingo cried out in pain and Marian let go off his arm...

As Ingo fall to the ground he was holding his shoulder and begun to curse him... "Dammit... I hate him so much, but he is the only one who showes me respect and believes in me, despite that he show it in a very strange way..." Ingo thought, thinking back on how Marian adopted him, after Kaithlyn was taken forcefully into a orphan house...

"Have you already forgotten what I taught you?" He asked, not sounding threatening.

"Of course not! And I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, Master..." Ingo apologized as he sat on the ground and looked up to the tall man...

As Ingo stood up and brush the dust from his cloths, Marian suddenly began to speak... "That loser complex of yours is really amazing. You are always apologize, yourself, for the slightest mistake you do..."

This hit him again and Ingo fall once again back into his old behavior... "Shut up. Leave me alone."

"It is finally time." Marian suddenly said, catching Ingo's surprised attention...

"Huh?"

"Die!" Marian said pulling out his revolver and was holding it onto Ingo's forehead.

"HUH!?" He respond and jumped back, a little. "That is a toy, right? You just joking, like always, correct?" Ingo said feeling now really scarred...

"Go die once."

"STOP MOCKING ME ALREADY, MASTER!?" Ingo suddenly yelled at him. "I DON'T EVEN SEE THE POINT IN GETTING ME KILLED!?"

"You will know when you die." Marian said and pulled the trigger.

Ingo who still hoped that this revolver was just a toy, was more as shocked. In the moment where the bullet left the revolver and entered his head, he fell to the ground and while dying, Ingo regretted many things...

* * *

**He really shot me... I'm really going to die... But why!? Why had he done this!?... I will never ever see my friends again... Why do I have to be like this? Why couldn't I have been better... Why did I always skip school and turn every invitation from the clubs down... Why Mom... Why can't I keep my promise...**

* * *

As his body finally smashed with the ground, Ingo's consciousness was gone. His body was numb, his thoughts empty and yet he could feel and smell the softness of grass. He could feel the cold and yet warm breeze of a summer wind and hear steps that came closer...

* * *

_**Welcome to your trial 14th White Demon, Silver.**_

* * *

Reviews are always good. So please don't hold back.


	2. The lonely beauty of the plains

**Arc 1:**  
**The Noble Woman of the plains**  
**Chapter 1:**  
** The lonely beauty of the plains**

The Sacaen plains, a green sea of grassland. On this sea of grassland stood a single beautiful young Sacaen woman, not older than 15 years, all alone on a hill. She greatly enjoyed the view of the plains that the hill provided her. She often came to this hill to think and relax. It was a very peaceful spot, she could always count on a beautiful view and some fresh air. Not far from were she stood was a small and round stone, perfect to sit on it. She smiled fondly at the stone and remembered how her mother took her always to this place as she was little and told her storys or sung for her. Then as the young Sacaen woman looked around again, to face the sunset, she spotted a forlorn figure crumpled on the ground about 20 feet from where she was standing. Her hand strayed to the long sword she kept at her side whenever she was out. But as she got closer, she noticed it was a young man, maybe a year older than herself or even younger and that he appeared to be unconscious. The young girl shook him gently, trying to determine if he really was unconscious or not and as she did so she spoke to him.

"Hello? Are you ok?" When he did not respond she grew worried and turned him over on his back so she could get a better look at him.

She noticed then that he had a number of serious injuries on his body. Not the least of which was a nasty wound on his head. Despite the other injuries, the young girl noticed then that the right arm of this person was odd too. For her it looked as though it had become badly infected too. After she checked on him, she put her head onto his chest to check if he was really still alive. To her relieve, she could hear his heart beating with a nice sound, not fast and not to slow. Relieved the girl looked around, in hope she would find someone else, but she couldn't see anybody else, what brought her the only solution...

"Bandits must have attacked you," She noted in alarm. Even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She then decided to take him home with her and to take care of his injuries. To her surprise he wasn't that heavy, in fact he was very light.

Once she reached her hut and put her guest into her bed, she began to search in her trunk some medicinal supplies. She found a vulnerary, some red wine and some old clothes. She tore the clothes up so she could use them to clean and dress the young man's wounds. She then removed his shirt and began cleaning his injuries with the wine and the rags. Also she realized that his clothes were strange and that she never saw such clothes before. As she worked, she also noted that the boy seemed to be of average height with a lean, muscular physique, with medium-length white hair which was a little messy.

Also she noticed that his whole right arm, from his shoulder down, was wrapped in black-leather bandages, which are also cover the half of his right hand. She begun to wonder why his arm was wrapped into something strange. As she decided to take the bandage off, she saw that his arm was very odd, it looked like as was his entirely arm burned. In fact that his arm looked like this and that on the back side of his hand was a strange mark, intrigued her greatly. She made a mental note to possible ask him later, when he woke up and the opportunity arose. After she made that mental note she found herself how she traced his body with her fingers. As she realized what she did, in that awkward moment, she admitted that her guest quite handsome was, which caused her to blush.

After dressing his wounds she opened the vulnerary and poured the content of the potion in his mouth, down his throat. After that she settled him back down on the pillow. After she made sure that her guest wouldn't freeze in the night. She took a closer look on his strange clothes, she noticed he had a dagger-like weapon with some strange symbols on the blade. Also she examined the strange clothes that her guest wore. She never saw those before and found them a little funny, especially the set of pants that he wore under those black pants. As she wanted to put them on a table, something small and colorful fall out of one of those small pockets. As she took it from the ground and investigated it, she was more as confused. She found papier in a strange color, on which some number stood, and also a hard card in a language she never saw before, where a picture of her guest was on it.

She wondered briefly for what he could use this paper and this card, but then she put that mystery out of her mind. After she put the unknown object back, she checked a last time on him and saw that he was sleeping now, within an adorable snore. As she heard this the young Sacean woman begun to smile, it was like she had a brother or found a friend...

"You should feel better soon," The young Sacea woman said to him before leaving the room, "In the meantime, I need to practice."

With those words, she took her sword outside and stopped by the edge of a near forest. Drawing the sword from her sheath, she glared at the trees as if they were her foe. Suddenly, with a battle cry, she sprinted for the trees and slashed away at them hacking small cuts with her blade. After about an hour's worth, she stopped and placed her sword back into her sheath. Eventually she lay down in the grass with her arms folded behind her head as she stared up into the blue sky. The warm sun upon her face forced a small smile upon her lips, and made her green eyes shut in relaxation. Before she knew it, the girl fell into a deep slumber, using the plain grass as her bed. She remained asleep, for about 3 hours, and was most of the time dreaming about her past how her father, Hassar, and her Mother, Madelyn, told her storys. He favorite story was the one of a Tactician called Mark, who was found by a person of her own kind. A young Sacae tribes woman. As she then awoke from the sound of birds, she yawned and was wondering about how her guest was named. Quizzically about her guests name, she got back on her feet and went back home into the sunset.

As she reached her hut, she rushed into her house to her unconscious visitor.

"Hey! Hey you! Are you up yet?" The girl cry out with an eager heart, she ran to her quarters where she laid earlier her guest to rest, however, he still lay motionless.

She was a little sad about that her guest was still in the condition how she left him, because his eyes were still unopened. However something WAS different, the adorable snore was gone. Worried that he may have perished, the girl ran to his side and placed her head on his chest again. She stood there for a while, fascinated by his steady heartbeat. He had been recovering. Relieved, she then pulled her head back and the blankets back over him. Eventually she sat herself down on the ground, next to him, and lay her head on the edge of the bed, to sleep for the night.

On the morning of the next day after she found the young man, the girl woke up, yawned and stretched wondering aloud to herself. That everything what has happened yesterday was just a dream. But soon as the eyes from the girl were free from the signs of sleep, she saw that a pair of azure blue eyes were starring at her in confusion.

"You woke up!?" She whispered quietly suprised and could tell by looking at his face that her guest had no idea of where he actually was.

The young man nodded at her and looked around.

"I found you unconscious in the plains," She explained as she looked at him and saw how he looked around in her hut. "I am Lyn of the Lorca Tribe. You are safe now." And then as her guest turned back at Lyn, she asked, "How are you feeling? Do you remember your name?" He nodded.

"I'm fine... Um, I'm..." Lyn's unknown guest said and as he stopped to talk, she saw his pale face and that it reflected fear... "I... can't remember... my name..." He added and that made Lyn a little sceptical.

"You... can't remember...?" Lyn said and stood up, holding her hand closly on the sword, which stood near the wall. However, Lyn realized that it would be normal, after all she found him in a bad state. "Do you know where you are?"Lyn asked instead and kneels herself down again.

He again shook his head in denie. "No..."

"You are in a land called Elibe and right now you are in the plains of Sacae, and like I said ealier, I'm Lyn of the Lorca Tribe," Lyn said and got the attention of her guest.

"E-Elibe... Sacae... Lorca Tribe...?" He asked

Lyn put then the tip of her fingers on her chin and begun to think. "Maybe he is playing dump, or can he really not remember...?" Lyn sunk in deep thoughts about her guest, but she saw suddenly that her guest was holding his throat and she saw that his lips were rough. So she decided to stand up. "Hold on..."

As Lyn stood up and waved around to run on the other side of the room, her still unknown guest begun to blush. Lyn was pretty he admit it. She had teal-green hair in a ponytail and emerald eyes, that from his point of view, seemed to be sparkling as he gazed into them. She was wearing a dark cyan tunic with a unique design along with a black undershirt. He was still looking at her and was now even more red and saw that Lyn begun to smile as she stood in front of him. Maybe she saw his blushing face or was just happy?

She sat down next to him, on the bed, and gave him a bowl of water. Her guest suddenly realized how thirsty he was. "Make sure to drink it slowly or-" Lyn said...

"WAAAAAAH!" The young man choked, ignoring her advice.

"... Yeah, that..." Lyn sighed. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"I... don't think, but I can't remember from where I come..."

"Hmm. Say, so long you can't remember who you actually are, can I call you Mark?" Lyn asked with a fairly blush on her face.

"Mark? That is a odd name. But I think it will work until I get my memories back." The boy who was now named Mark said.

Lyn suddenly burst out into uncontrollably laughter uncontrollably, as she heard this from him. "Well, actually that name, Mark, is not a common Sacae Tribe's name. I choose him from a story that my parents told me, as I was younger..."

It was then that the young man, Mark, saw how Lyn's hand the blanket, that him coverd from being naked, firmly squeeze and that she turned her face away from him. For Mark looked it like as was Lyn about something sad or angry or even both...

But before he could say anything, Lyn suddenly jumped from the bed and the sound of yells from outside could be heard. And as he glanced at his companion, a dark look fell over Lyn's face. "Hm? What was that noise?" Lyn wondered aloud. "I'll go see what's happening. Mark, wait here for me." It actually didn't took long until Lyn run fast back. "Bandits," she explained as she drew a sword from the wall, "They must have come down from the mountains to raid the villages in the area. I…I think I can deal with them, but I want you to stay here where it is safe," she told him, trying to downplay the danger.

It was most likely the bandits that had caused Mark's injuries, and she didn't want to involve and worry him too much.

As she put her worries aside and looked at him to gauge his reaction, however, Mark was not withdrawing, instead he pull himself out of his sick-bed and force the blanket over his bandages.

"What are you doing?" Lyn cursed at him.

"I cannot let you go alone. I owe you my life and I cannot let you go when I could help you," Mark muttered back as he stumbled forward, with a painful look on his face.

"You are barely well enough to walk, let alone hold or wield a sword."

"So let them see that I am weak. They will become overconfident or I could distract them for you," he countered, "I will find a way to help you. If I cannot do that, then I have escaped death for nothing, Lyn. Let me do this, please."

Lyn grimaced fearful. "If…if I let you, please take at least this sword," she replied worried and passed him another blade from the chest.

Mark took it weakly with his left hand, unable yet to use his aching right hand.

"Stay behind me and I will guard you," Lyn respond, looking at Mark worried.

"Lead the way," Mark responded, through supporting himself on the sword as if it were a cane.

The pair exited the tent and Mark was blinded, from the sun light. Lyn pulled him away as his vision cleared again, leading him by the arm.

"Over here," she whispered, her voice was like a breeze over the plains, in Mark's ears, which they were faced with, "I will protect you, so stay close to me." Mark nodded behind her as they crept around the tent, she more graceful as he with his stiff gait.

And once again he blushed, as Lyn was holding his hand. But instead of just holding his hand, Lyn dragged him, fast, into the near bushes. Looking carefully trough the bush, they both begun to examine the movements from the Bandits...


	3. Demon Child

**Chapter 2:**  
**Demon Child**

Still examine the movements of the Bandits, Lyn bit on her teeth and could feel how her hate for those Bandits begun to eat her up from the inside. However, as she looked at her left where she saw Mark, her anger disappeared and she calmed down...

"This time I'm not going to run away." Lyn gritted her teeth again. "I'll defend my clan and Mark or die trying it."

"I only can see three, Lyn." Mark respond and Lyn turned with her head to him as she felt his hand on hers.

"Shhhhh!" Lyn put her hand on his mouth, to symbolize that he should keep quite.

"Hey, did you hear something?" One of the Bandits respond.

"No. I think you hear the moans of the girls, which we already caught. I bet the boss has his fun with them right now." The other Bandit respond at his paranoid partner.

At this the both, Mark and Lyn, gasped. "They already have some people caught?" Lyn saw Mark's wide eye's, as she said this disbelieved

"Hey you both!?" One of the three Bandits suddenly yelled and the both teens tought that they have found them now. "Stop talking and get back to work. There is still one Gar left."

As the third Bandit left the both, the other Bandits begun to work again. It was then that Lyn turned to Mark, with a mixed facial expression from fear and worry. "Mark, if I fall, flee from here. Run far away! Promise me that you will live!" Lyn exclaimed with one hand on her chest.

"No, you stupid. Don't say something like this," Mark suddenly said and pumped his fist soft on her head, causing Lyn to close her eye's with small tears in it.

As Lyn opened her eye's and saw Mark's stern face, she nod and apologized, "I'm sorry..."

Somehow felt this familiar to Mark, as was Lyn his sister and his sister just said something stupid, "Uh... No I'm sorry..."

Lyn had a faint smile on her lips as she felt the worries of Mark and she turned back, knowing that there was someone who felt, something, for her. "Mark, stay here! I will take care of those three Bandits." She said and was ready to dash out of the bush.

"Okay! But be careful, Lyn!" Mark said, watching the surroundings.

"I will," Were Lyn last words as she dashed out of the bush, taking the first by surprise and running him through with her sword.

The second screamed, and jumped backwards, but the third, experienced in combat, was more skilled and swung his axe at Lyn, while she was unprepared. She barely managed to dodge the axe swing, and retreated to a safer distance.

"Looks like we've found a stray." The bandit who attacked Lyn gave a malicious grin, showing a mouth full of rotting teeth. "And a pretty one at that."

The second bandit recovered from his shock, and drew his axe.

"You whore, the boss will be pleased if we bring her back?" He began grinning like the first.

Lyn began to shake. She was outnumbered 2 to 1, by bandits who were obviously pretty strong. She was just a young nomad girl who hadn't even finished her swordsmanship training. But she had to protect her tribe, and the injured Mark. She tightened her grip on her sword and prepared for another attack, as suddenly a stone flow against one of the Bandits head and distracted both.

"Wha...?"

"What is wrong you idiot?"

"Something bumped me on the head..."

It was then as the both Bandits looked confused around, that Lyn saw Mark making some strange movements with his finger's. His hand signs said that she should run towards east. Lyn never saw something like this and yet she know what Mark was saying to her.

"Mark..." Lyn suddenly smiled and she suddenly sprinted off, towards the east.

"Oi!" They yelled, chasing after her.

The two bandits chased Lyn across the plains, but they couldn't catch her, and were beginning to become tired. They were about to give up, when Lyn suddenly stopped, at the bottom of a large ditch.

"You sure gave us a decent run for our money." The first bandit grinned, hopping down into the ditch. "But now the chase is- huh?"

A loud squelch sounded from beneath the bandit's feet.

"Mud?" The bandit tried to pull his feet out, but he was stuck, "But it hasn't rained for days!"

"I'll help you," The second bandit offered, reaching his hand out. "Grab hold of-"

"No! Keep your eye on the girl!" The first bandit warned. But it was too late.

Unlike the bulky bandits, Lyn was able to move over the mud with ease, and she cut down the unprepared second bandit, before leaping out of the way of the remaining bandit's axe swing.

"Why... you...!" The bandit tossed his axe at Lyn in a last ditch effort, but she dodged it with ease, and cut his neck open. The bandit fell lifeless into the mud, the blood spray everywhere, but not on her.

Lyn sat down for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath, and comprehend what had just happened.

"You okay, dear?" Madelyn's voice suddenly echoed in her head.

"Just a bit shaken, mum," Lyn answered. "How-" Lyn suddenly shoot open her eye's and looked up, but nobody was to be seen...

As Lyn looked then into the sky she whip the sweat from her forehead and realized that she left Mark alone, in the small camp of the Bandit's.

"Oh no, Mark... I have to hurry, to get back to him," Lyn said and dashed back to the place where she saw Mark the last time, holding her hand on her sheathed blade, ready to kill everyone who will get in her way.

* * *

In the meantime, as Lyn was on her way back, Mark looked around the camp, to make sure nobody would see him. As he was sure that nobody was around anymore, Mark sneak into the tent from where he heard sobbing screams and moan's. Mark was speechless as he saw the remnants of the Lorca Tribe sat huddled together, fearful for their lives. It were only woman and they all wore tattered cloths that nearly covered nothing and a few other girls, that were unconscious and naked. But there were also two young girls that weren't even touched. Mark could only guess what those Bandits done to the naked woman. As he moved, slowly, towards them the women began to moan in fear...

"Don't be afraid. I'm here to save you all." He said, moving closer and begun to unleash the fetters, of a 19-year-old girl who wore clothes of a mercenary.

Mark hoped if he would unleash her, she could help Lyn and him to defeat the Bandit's. But it was also the moment were his luck run out. As he was busy with losing the handcuffs, a shadow walked behind him into the tent.

"B-Behind you..." The unknown girl respond, but it was too late for Mark.

Before he could draw the sword that he got from Lyn, he was knocked out by one of the Bandit's. It were three bandits that looted their homes, in search of valuables.

"This is all what we found, boss!" One of them complained, kicking over a bag of grain. "This was a waste of time! Oh! What does we have here?" He asked after his complain.

"Just keep looking boys! In the meantime, I will take care of our guest here." The boss, Batta told them. "Even if there's nothing here, we can sell the women and children as slaves. Also I think we caught a Demon Child, here."

"A Demon Child...?" One of Batta's goons asked

"Yes, see that right arm and white hair?" Batta respond and grabbed the head of Mark. "They are highly loved by the Mage of the Dark Art. Last time on the slave market, a Shaman gave a whole chest of gold for just one strand of hair. So we take him with us." He add and smashed Mark back to the ground, to keep him unconscious.

At this the Lorca woman cowered further together. The pressure finally got to one young girl, who wriggled out of her mothers grasp, and made a run for it. She didn't get far before Batta caught her and lifted her clean off the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that." He growled. "Now, I'm gonna have to set an example to you all. By cutting you and this Demon Child in half!"

The little girl shrieked, as he raised his axe-

But he was interrupted by a snap sound from the outside. Batta's head swiftly turned to where the sound came from. He saw a small figure moving in the outside of the camp.

"Oi, Belarm, you missed one!" He yelled.

"I got it, boss." Belarm run out of the tent and moved towards the figure. He found her near a small bush. It was a young woman, hunched over, with her hands covering her face. She seemed scared out of her mind. "Hey Lady, stop sitting around and join the re-"

Lyn immediately stabbed him in the arm with her concealed dagger, which she found in the clothes of Mark.

"Gyaaaaahhh!" He screamed in pain, falling backwards.

"Belarm?" Batta considered dashing to check on him, but remembering he had several prisoners to look after, he thought better of it. "Krell, go check on him."

"R-Right boss." Krell slowly and cautiously, made his way towards his injured comrade. "Belarm, what happened?"

"Woman... scared... hand... stabbed..." Belarm groaned in pain and died in front of Krell

"Where is she now?"

"Behind you." Lyn answered, pointing her sword at his neck and with a fast cut, she chop of his head.

Batta was worried now. Judging by Krell's loud scream, he was probably dead. Which just left Batta. Whoever his opponent was, he was smart and strong. So why had he not attacked yet? Suddenly, he felt something squirming in his hands. He was still holding onto the little girl from earlier.

An idea crossed Batta's mind. A very clever idea. However, Batta turned to the Devil Child and begun to understand. "So, you not alone here, huh monster." He said grabbing the child and throw it back into the pile of woman.

"Oh Mr Warrior!" He yelled, holding his axe at the unconscious Mark's throat. "Come out now or I'll decapitate your little friend!"

From her hiding place, Lyn gasped as she saw who was Batta holding.

"Mark...!?" Lyn got wide eye's "No."

"Come out, now, and I will spare the live of this Demon Child!"Batta yelled

Lyn gulped and stepped out towards the bandit.

At first Batta was shocked. His bandit gang has been taken down by a woman? Then his disbelief turned to rage and he changed his mind.

"Here am I, now let go of Mark..." Lyn said determined

"Drop your weapon." He growled. "You'll pay for what you did to my gang. I'm gonna hang up your heads as a trophy."

Lyn dropped her sword, as Batta had asked. Now, her only chance was the small concealed dagger she had, but she'd need a lot of luck to even get close to him. And she hoped that Batta would hold his word and let go of Mark, like he said.

Mark. A nameless boy who Lyn found the other day and took care of him.

It was strange how she thought of him in her final moments, as she found him on the plains, even back there, there was this slight connection she felt to him. While she was watching him he seemed weak and scrawny, and sometimes oafish, yet he had a body with lean, muscular physique, also it seemed he had a sharp mind and there was no way she would have got this far on her own. She wondered if the bandits would hold his word and let him go. And if he would let him live, would he be okay and find his memories or would he die with her. And suddenly she felt a great need to stay alive. For his and her own sake. Lyn wanted to be at his side, she wanted to know who was Mark really, where he came from...

As Lyn made up her mind to not give up she rose her face up and had small tear in her eye's. She refused to give up, however, as she looked at Mark and Batta, Lyn got her answer on her question...

Batta didn't throw Mark to the side, instead he was holding Mark's right arm and begun to pull on it as he moved his right arm in the opposite direction. The pain which would Mark feel made him to shoot open his eye's and he begun to scream.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Mark began to scream in pain, but he was to weak to do anything against it and his legs were to far away from Batta to kick at the the defenseless warrior.

"STOP!? YOU SAID WHEN I DROP MY WEAPON YOU LET GO OFF HIM..." Lyn snapped as she saw Mark screaming in pain...

"Stupid girl! Do you really thought I let anyone escape?" Batta replied with a grin as he moved Mark's arm, more, in the opposite direction.

As Lyn desperate begun to think what could she do. A sword suddenly rush trough the arm from Batta, it was the arm that hold Mark.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GRAB YOU SWORD AND KILL THAT BASTARD!?" An unknown female voice yelled at Lyn.

"Gaaaaahhh!"Batta yelled. "You little-!"

In that second, Lyn threw herself towards, grabbing her sword and dashed towards Batta. As she was close enough she could catch Mark, before he smashed with the ground, however, it was a little late. Batta's axe cut into her arm, leaving a large gash, but Lyn had managed to grab Mark and to protect him from Batta's axe. Eventually, Lyn tighten her grab around her sword, ignoring the pain from her arm, dashed forward towards Batta. But Batta was faster than he look, he was already ready and thwarted Lyn's wounded arm with the flat of his axe. There was a sickening crack as the bone shattered, but Lyn didn't stop and, with one swift movement, she cut Batta down.

"I did it." She thought. "I protected my clan, my friend Mark, just like I said I would."

Then the pain finally got to her and everything started to go black. Before she passed out, she saw a familiar figure that caught her...

* * *

Lyn woke up with a startle, to find herself lying on her bed, in her tent. Also she noticed that she wasn't wearing any of her clothes, she only wore her panties.

"Was it a dream?" She wondered. Then the throbbing pain in her arm started. It was quite sloppily bandaged, with a vulinary rubbed into it, but it was recovering quickly.

"You're awake?"

Lyn turned suddenly, to spot a familiar girl sitting against the tent wall. "Y-Yeah." Lyn respond grabbing the blanket, to cover her body, but instead she felt the white hair of Mark.

"You were knocked out for a couple of days." The unknown, yet familiar, girl smiled. "I thought we may have had to amputate that arm, but you pulled through. And after the complain from your lover there about my idea, I got rid of that idea."

A thought hit Lyn suddenly and she yelped up. "The tribe-!"

"-Are alive and well." The girl finished Lyn's sentence. "All thanks to me." She added

"Really...?" Lyn gave her an amused smirk.

"Alright, you and your lover helped a little." She admitted.

"Uh... who are you actually?" Lyn asked a little feeling uncomfortable that she could not cover her naked body.

"My name is Karin Mirth and I'm a Myrmidon mercenary." Karin respond

"Nice to meet you, Karin. I'm-"

"Lyn from the Lorca Tribe." Karin ended Lyn's sentence and got a strange look from Lyn.

"You.. know me..?"

"Not really... Your friend, there, told me about you and I have to apologize for you being naked..." Karin said

"Uh... Why..?"

"It was my idea to strip you, to get better on your arm. However, you really miss something, that face of your friend got so red, as if he had never seen a girl naked..." Karin suddenly begun to laugh and Lyn's face got bright red and didn't know how she should respond. "Anyway, now you're all recovered, I can finally start heading for the Western Isles."

"You're leaving already?" Lyn couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. "Can't you stay a little longer, Karin?"

"A mercenary's work is never done." Karin sighed. "Until we met again." She said and turned with her black long hair to the entrance of Lyn's hut...

With that Karin left the both lovebirds alone and continued her journey, to find money and the special person in her live. As Karin was gone, Lyn had a strange feeling in her chest from lying naked next to Mark...

However, as she looked at him she was glad and grateful, that he was save. Lyn caressed his head, with her good hand, trough his white medium long hair and realized that he wasn't wearing any of his bandages anymore. Eventually, Lyn moved closer at him and lay next to him. As she closed her eye's, she suddenly begun to cry...

"Thank... you... Mum and Dad for saving me..." Lyn said as the tears run down her cheek...


	4. Footsteps of Fate

**Chapter 3:  
Footsteps of Fate**

...Who are you?

Do you mean my name? ...It's Neah

Neah?... Are you all alone, too?

...Yes, just like you.

I see... Can I stay with you?

...Sure. That's not a bad idea.

Thank you. Um, I'm...

Ingo. That's what Alisa called you. Not Mark...

Ingo... is... my name...

* * *

On the next morning as Lyn awoke, she felt herself in heavenly bliss, also her body was so light as a feather and her body felt hot as would someone hug her or do something else with her. However, a strong scent stirred Lyn from her sleep. In that moment as she smelled the scent, she sat herself up and saw why she felt so hot.

"...What was I dreaming. I thought that Mark would take advantage of my weakness and do something strange to me... But I was just wrapped in blanket's and the heat I felt came from my fireplace..." Lyn respond, holding her hand in front of her face to hide her blush "How shameful..."

Eventually, Lyn calmed down from her strange dream and waved her head trough the room, Mark wasn't to be seen. However, Lyn saw a tray of bread and a cup of milk, beside her. Lyn grabbed the bread and the cup of milk and chomp them down. Before she could finish her meal, the thought of that Mark could left her alone made her very sad. After she finished her meal she forced her still numb body out of the bed and stretched her limbs. Luckily, her arm was good healed, still a little numb, but she was sure that she could use her sword again, if she must. However, the question that burn on her mind was not the worry about that she have to fight again, she was questioning herself about Mark. Did he really left her alone?

As Lyn sat there, on her bed, covering her naked body with the blanket, she checked again the content of her hut. "He really isn't here anymore...," Lyn said sad and begun to remove the bandage, "Hmm, it still hurts a little, but what ever Karin put on my wound it helped a lot. There is not eve a scar left."Lyn said, moving her arm slowly. "I should her thank her properly, when I see her ever again."

Then she forced her still numb body on her feet's, still exhausted from the battle, drooped the blanket and put her black undershirt on, followed by her dark cyan tunic, her belt, gloves and boots.

Full dressed, Lyn walked over to the fireplace, where she saw a pot of stew. Wondering herself about the pot and was Mark the one who cook it or was it Karin, she took a bite of the stew. "Uh... salty..." Lyn respond making a grimace. "Who ever made this stew, put too much salt in it..." Lyn respond grabbing a bottle of milk and shook the content of the bottle in the pot. Using a spoon to stir the milk into the stew, to get rid of the salty taste, she took another bite. "Ah, perfect! Much better than before."

Satisfied about the stew, Lyn had still a small pain in her chest. However, she suddenly begun to hear noise from the outside... "Hmm...? What is that noise... Don't tell me ..." Lyn gasped and took her sword from the wall and rushed out.

Blinded by the sunlight, Lyn couldn't see a thing as she stood in front of her hut. However, as her eye's got used to that light, she saw a small wolf sitting in front of her. "Oh, who are you little one..?" Lyn asked petting the head of the small baby wolf.

Enjoying the strokes from Lyn's hand, the small puppy turned to something that stood aside from them.

"Good night." The voice said and the figure turned to the both.

"Dad!?" Lyn suddenly said as she saw the strange figure that looked exactly like Hassar

"Oh, good morning Lyn. I didn't notice that you are already wake." A familiar voice said, but there was no respond from Lyn, only a stare from her. "Uh... Lyn, are you alright?" The voice asked, worried.

It was then that Lyn recognized the voice and realized that it Mark's voice was, who wore the cloths of her father, Hassar. "OH... it is you Mark..." Lyn respond and looked all of a sudden depressed and with a big sigh, she sat down on the ground.

Not understanding what was wrong with Lyn, Mark turned towards her. "Not feeling better?", he asked with a smile. "May I sit here?", Mark asked, indicating the space right beside her.

"Sure."

As he sat down, Mark realized something about her expression. It was… sad and lonely, the complete opposite of the one she showed to her earlier. It seemed as if she is reminiscing about something unpleasant, very, very unpleasant. A minute has passed, until...

"Kuuhh...?" The small white puppy looked at Lyn...

"Care to talk about it?", Mark asked, guessing what's on her mind.

"What?"

"Whatever bothers you." Mark asked Lyn, feeling that something was on her soul. But another silence came upon both. This silence was awkward for Mark, so he asked again... "...I don't know, but I have the feeling that is something wrong with you, Lyn? Is it because of the cloths, I took out of the chest...?" Mark asked worried, trying not to stare at Lyn or to sound pushy...

After two minutes, she decides to open her mouth. When she spoke, however, her tone was full of bitterness. Of course, she didn't answer right away, and when she did she spoke slowly. "No, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering… well, I could see earlier that, it seems that you have some experience in the ways of war. I have lived alone on these plains for months, and I need a purpose. Would you mind terribly if I… traveled with you? I-I mean I could help you to find out who you are and from where you come...?"

Mark almost dreaded to ask his next question. If he was correct, he wouldn't like the answer, but he couldn't just agree without knowing for sure. Still his heart was stuck in a pressure... "What is with your parents? Will they be okay with this? Because the fellow Lorca's we saved, they told me something about Hassar and Madelyn."

Lyn started tearing up, and Mark knew his suspicions were true. Even on the Plains of Sacae, a place he never saw before or did he, to see a young woman living by herself was very abnormal. Sure enough, Lyn gathered herself enough to respond "My parents are… they're not alive anymore." Mark apologized with a shocked face, but Lyn didn't seem to hear him as she continued. "Bandits came during the night. They poisoned the drinking water, so no one was in any shape to resist the attack. My father the chief put me on a horse and told me to run. I didn't wanted to listen, but the look on his face made me obey. I went back later… and nobody was alive anymore... they left none alive. They even killed the infants..."

Mark didn't know how he should response to that. Instead, he gently rubbed her shoulder, and she leaned into him. He didn't have much experience consoling women, but somehow he know what he was doing, as if he done this more frequently... As he did so, Mark suddenly saw, in his mind a pale black haired woman who calmed down a small white haired boy. Who ever this child and woman was, Mark tried the same with Lyn and it seemed to help. She cried into his shoulder for a minute or so, before steeling herself.

"No. Crying doesn't help. I promised them I would avenge them, and I will. Please, Mark, let me travel with you. I am not strong enough yet to keep my promise, and I know you can help me. Please, in exchange I-"

Mark cut her off before she could continue. "I can understand you, Lyn. I could use a companion on my journey to find out who I am and besides, I think I can understand this promise. I don't know... but I feel somehow that I gave someone important a promise too..."

Lyn smiled at him, before jumping up and starting to gather her things. "Oh, thank you! We'll make a good team, you and me. I just know it. You as my master strategist, and me as your peerless warrior! We will be like the two from the story that my father always told me! Right?" she said, overjoyed.

Mark laughed at her sudden change in disposition, before trying to calm her down. "Lyn, slow down. We should spend the night here and prepare. A good night rest will help after the day we just had, and we still need a plan."

Lyn blushed before settling down. "You're right. We need to pack supplies and decide upon a course of action. But all that can wait until tomorrow. For now, we eat and then sleep."

The two walked in and shared the stew that Mark made earlier, which was made better by Lyn. After that, they got into a short argument over who would sleep in the bed. It was a weird argument, because both were trying to get the other to take the bed. Mark argued that while he knew she was used to discomfort, it would still be gentlemanly of him to allow her the bed, especially because it was her bed. Lyn argued that as the host, it was proper for her to allow him the bed. The two didn't budge until Lyn pulled out her secret weapon. She pouted at him, and said "Mark, if you don't take the bed I'll cry."

Mark throw his hands into the air in defeat and said "Okay, you win. Just stop looking at me like that. I'll take the bed, but if I hear you tossing and turning all night I'm putting you in the bed and taking the floor."

For one moment, the world stand still and for Mark was it like as would he know those situation. This small dispute filled his heart with a warm feeling, as... as was Lyn his sister, if he had one in the first place, of course. Eventually, as Mark finally could put this feeling in the right place, the feeling about that the time stood still was gone and Mark saw that Lyn nodded and said "Deal!", eventually hugged him in thanks before taking one of the blankets off the bed to sleep under it and leaving the rest to Mark. Before he drifted away, he got in the last word.

"By the way, you earlier asked for my name. I think it's thanks to you and that Bandit, that I know my name again."

"You remember?"

"I only know my name. It's Ingo N. Vieth." Mark, no, Ingo respond with a big yawn and begun to pat the head of the baby wolf, before drifting off into a deep slumber.

Lyn begun to smile as she compared Ingo's name with Mark's... "So your name is Ingo, but what does that N. in your name mean?" Thinking, Lyn drifted into deep slumber too and begun to dream once again from the time as her parents were still alive.

* * *

On the next day, Ingo and Lyn were on their way towards Bulgar, to find some clues from where or who Ingo was. On half of the track, the both encountered a woman called Anna, who thought that the both were Bandits and wanted to steal her money and supplies, However, Lyn could stop her fast and brought light into this mistake and now they sitting all three together, talking and sharing their story.

Sitting on a log, Lyn and Anna were talking about random stuff, until Lyn waved her view on Ingo, who was playing with the small wolf baby that he found on the other morning.

"Hehe!" Anna begun to laugh, holding her hand in front of her face

"Huh..." Lyn turned her face back at Anna, with a small blush on her face

"Are you both a pair?" Anna asked bluntly, "Because the way you look at him and that you both ride on one horse." Anna asked curiously and cheeky

"HUH!? No..." Lyn respond blushing deeply, looking at the ground, "H-He is just a bad rider and so I dragged him on my horse... a-and I ask myself the whole time who he actually is..."

"Hmm..." Anna begun to think, staring into the night sky. "So he is a bad rider? I never thought that I would met a boy who can't please a woman."

"Huh!?" Lyn blushing now morw and was looking at Anna with wide eye's

"Just kidding~" Anna waved her hand with a delightful giggle at Lyn

Lyn looked at Anna confused. However, before Lyn could ask what she meant, Ingo stood in front of both, facepalming himself. Because Ingo know what Anna meant, somehow.

"Anna thou..."

"Yes, I?"

"Nevermind! Do you have some milk left for Neah?"

"Neah?" Lyn asked curious

"Yeah. I'm pretty bad at name giving or thinking and since she is a female baby I thought I give her my second name."

"So... that means N. in your name, Ingo?" Lyn asked perplexed

"Yeah..."

"But that's a girl name! Why does have such a handsome boy, like you, such a name?" Anna said holding a bottle of milk in her hand.

But before Ingo could answer Anna's, more as foolish, question, they burst out in laughs. Because of Neah, she saw that Anna was holding a bottle of milk from her supply and so Neah jumped on her lap, throwing her down from the log, holding her paws on her bosom.

"N-Neah... Bad girl!?" Ingo exclaimed with an embarrassment red face.

"Ouch..." Anna groaned in pain and looked to the small Neah. "I always know that girls knew better how to pleasure a another girl." Anna burst out in another laugh, as she took Neah up and gave her the milk.

Soon after Neah drank all the milk, they went to bed to continue their journey early on the next morning. However, Lyn was moving around and couldn't really sleep. As she then sat up, she saw Ingo sitting in front of the campfire, gently stroking the fur of Neah.

"Can't you sleep, Ingo?" Lyn asked him gentle, as she approached him.

As respond Ingo flinched and looked at Lyn. "...Lyn..."

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"No..."

Sitting next to him, Lyn had a question that was burning in her heart and so she asked him with a low voice... "Say... Mark, uh Ingo?"

"Y-Yes?" He respond a little stiff

"May I ask you a question?" She continued.

"S-Sure go ahead..."

"What were you actually doing as I came out of my hut?" She asked Ingo, seeing that his face was somewhat filled with pain.

"I-... You remember those Bandit's, right? As you run of to distract them, I sneaked into one of the tent's and saw some people, under those people were some woman who weren't moving anymore and also naked... and as Karin told me that they were raped and killed afterwards... I couldn't others than to make some grave's..."

"Ah... that's why, you said good night?"

"Yes..."

Lyn turned her view to the fire and begun to blush. "He has a noble soul after all." Lyn thought, thanking her parents for saving her and Elimine for meeting Ingo.

Feeling lighter on her heart, however, Lyn had more question, but the look on Ingo's face was like a dagger in her heart. Eventually, Lyn put those question aside and turned back to him, only to see that he fall asleep and so Lyn moved closer at him. In purpose to hold him warm, however, she fall asleep too, with her head on his shoulder.

On the next morning, they both woke up through Anna, who had a bright smile on her lips. Realizing that she was smiling, because of them, they pretend that nothing was.

"Ah~ First love is great, right Neah?" Anna smiled cheeky on Ingo's small baby wolf.

"What!?" Both of them respond to the same time, feeling very embarrassment

Eventually, the three of them packed they stuff and continued there way to Bulgar. Surprisingly, after three hours of riding they saw already the outskirts of Bulgar. Lyn couldn't help but to look at her companion over for the third time since the morning had begun. By his attire no one would guess him to be a simple tactician, more like a fellow Sacae Tribesman. The dark blue coat, from her father, that ended at his calves and spread at a certain angle that made it resemble a falcon's tail. The simple blue tunic under it, no extra embroidery. The dark leather belt holding up simple black breeches and black leather boots along with gloves. She always admit the simple touch of dressing that her father possessed. However, all in all, Ingo did not completely resemble Lyn's father, Hassar. Ingo didn't have her father's intimidating figure, he himself was more a weak figure, a figure that would made you to want be his protector, with his white slightly spiky hair, piercing sad azure blue eyes and the fact that he didn't know who he really was, added more points to stay close to him.

However, soon as she saw the wall of Bulgar, Lyn begun to smile.

"Ingo, Anna look! This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae.", Lyn said in an apparent excitement.

"The commercial center of Sacae…" Anna respond, thinking on making money.

Lyn then push her horse pace and ride a little faster. In no time, they were already getting through the city's south gate. It was then that Anna farewell bid and hoped to see the both someday again. Lyn and Ingo, however, planned to buy some supplies and to rent a room in the nearest Inn, also a map would be good too. So the both, along with Neah on Ingo's head, walked towards to the Inn, bought two rooms and were somewhat disappointed as they reached the marketplace. The whole other shop's were closed and only tent's were to be seen. Lyn directly spotted the market stand where map's and all the supplies that would be needed for a longer trip, currencies of all kinds could be found, from Etruia paper mark to Lycia silver and gold hawks. However, the prime currency was barter, with weapons from Bern being exchanged for Sacae tea, Lycia crafts for Etruia tomes. As Lyn approached the market stand that sold maps, she pick one out that was very detailed.

"Look, Ingo! I found a good one-" Lyn said turning around, with the map in her hand. However, there was one problem, "Uh... Ingo?" Lyn asked confuse, because Ingo wasn't behind her anymore, neither so was Neah.

And just as Lyn wanted to seek him a voice came from down the corridor between the buildings. "Wait O beauteous one!" The man continued. "Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet your company?"

Lyn found this voice more as suspect and was a little worried that this voice was maybe speaking to Ingo, after all he had some feminine traits. So Lyn moved trough the crowd, on the seek for Ingo.

* * *

On the other side of the marketplace, Ingo, who got lost, stood in a side street, staring on a wall. It's been a few hours since they got to Bulgar. And they would have left here long ago to take a break in the Inn, however there was one small problem.

Ingo was lost and had no clue how this happened or where he could find Lyn. A few moments ago he was walking to the marketplace, or at least, where he thought the marketplace was, and when he turned back, Lyn was gone. Ingo thought that she's probably looking for him, but they were maybe walking in circles, missing each other every time. He really was hoping that Lyn didn't abandon him after coming this far. Especially, Ingo still couldn't remember who he was, the only thing he know was that his name was Ingo Neah Vieth.

Just as suddenly, a man walked up to him. He looked around, and saw himself in an alleyway, with no way to escape.

"Excuse me" he said "Have you seen a knight in green?"

The man himself was also a knight. He wore red armor, covering his whole body. He had his hand on his horse's neck, as if to calm it down.

"Uhh…" Ingo begun to stutter "I haven't seen one, sorry..."

"Ah well" he replied, looking stern "Thank you for your time"

"No problem" Ingo said as he walked away and sighed in relief. "A knight looking for someone usually means that the person is in trouble. But at least he isn't looking for me."

Walking out of the alleyway, he turned around because he heard something strange. It sounded like as would someone chanting curses on this place, and before Ingo could turn around to look from where it came, he, along with Neah, bumped into someone.

"Ouch..." A female voice was to be heard, and as Ingo looked up, his entirely face turned red.

The reason why his face turned red was that he bumped into a black-haired young woman, but the embarrassment about this was that she was wearing a touch of nothing. A black cloak over the shoulder, with golden trimmings on the edge. A see trough black body suit, that showed every inch of her body, only her abdomen and bosom were covered trough a small belt, that down between her legs, and a small bra. On her head she had a golden tiara.

"Curses! Can't you watch-" The unknown woman said but was all of the sudden silent.

"Uh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Ingo respond looking into her face.

"You are cute..." The woman respond barely understandable, along with a red face.

"Huh? Ah! Your book!" Ingo panicked as he saw that the supplies from this woman laid on the ground.

As Ingo then took them from the ground and helped the woman on her feet. He apologized again from not watching were he was walking, however, something on this woman was strange now, she had a impish smile on her lips, a giggle that give you chills down your spine, a dark aura along with a small blush on her face. Not only Ingo was somewhat afraid of her, even Neah was standing behind him looking scared on this woman.

"Kuuuuuh!?" Neah yelped.

It was then that he Lyn discovered, so he said good-bye to this woman and run towards Lyn. However, she looked angry…

In that moment Ingo thought the worst, so he run faster towards her... "Sorry" He said "I got lost somehow.."

"Lost somehow?" she asked sarcastically "I've been looking for you and you've been wandering around aimlessly?"

"Sorry..." He said, before she slapped him.

He fell to the ground with his head in a mess. He really didn't thought, that Lyn would be able to hit anyone that hard. He saw her feet coming over to him, and pushing him over so he could see the sun and Neah, who jumped then on his chest and licked his face.

"Are you alright!" she asked "I'm sorry… I didn't intend to slap you that hard!"

"It's alright…" He groaned "I'll be fine… I think"

"We should leave" she said, surprising Ingo"If we're going to make it anywhere by tonight, then we have to leave now"

"Oh, all right" He said "I guess that can't be helped. I am the one, who carries the fault…" Ingo added in his thought's and as he stood up, he saw that the both stood in front of a jeweler, who looked strangely at the both teens.

"Oh my heart! What a vision of loveliness!". Lyn's voice contained both admiration and longing, as she saw the jewelry.

For a moment Ingo thought that Lyn's mood was back to normal, but the appearance of a new voice brought back the small anger mark on her beautiful face."Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

"Hm?" Lyn scowled.

"Wait O beauteous one!" The man continued. "Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet your company?"

However, what Lyn then did shocked Ingo and this man. Lyn suddenly hugged Ingo putting her lips on his and kissed him. Ingo, himself, didn't know what was going on. A second ago Lyn was angry at him that he got lost and now she was kissing him. As Lyn released him, she saw that his face was bright red and she felt a little embarrassment, however, she moved on his ear and begun to whisper something. "Just play with. This knight in green from Lycia, is annoying as hell. He already asked me out and he didn't wanted to stop as I turned him down..." Lyn respond with a small blush, hoping Ingo would play along.

Ingo answered with a simple nod and Lyn again begun to hug him. "Oh darling~ I finally found you!" Lyn begun to improvising some bad acting.

The knight in green suddenly gawked on the both and Ingo himself was speckles. "Is she really just acting or is she serious...?" Ingo thought, turning his head on the stand of the jeweler.

Lyn hoped that this knight of Lycia would buy the small act and just turn away, however, what Ingo next done surprised even Lyn. "How much would you take for that green one over there?", Ingo asked the shop owner, pointing at an emerald necklace.

"Eight hundred gold.", the owner croaked.

"One for the lady here. There is no need to gift wrap it."

"Ingo! There is no need to…", Lyn protests, but Ingo already gave the coins to the merchant.

"This is for 'saving' me back there", Ingo smiled and handed the necklace to her.

"I see... Thank you, I'll treasure it!", she smiles back and put it on her neck. "Let's go then, Darling. I have nothing more to say", Lyn said, obviously happy about the present.

Ingo stepped walked by her side as she stormed towards the city exit.

* * *

"Wait! Please..." The man called after them. It sounded like as didn't wanted he to give up...

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" A man in red armor chastised the first.

"Ah! Kent my boon companion..." The man now known as Sain started.

However, Ingo and Lyn were already too far away to hear the rest of their conversation. They almost reached the exit of the city when their path was blocked by horses, with a matching armor that clearly proved that those horses belonged to the two knights, which were still bickering like school boys. Ingo somehow remembered the color of that horse armor. And as the both turned around he remembered the knight in the red armor, it was the one who asked him earlier.

"So this is the guy, which he searched..." Ingo thought as Lyn walked with him towards them.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..." Lyn stated, standing with Ingo in front of the both knights.

"Of course, my apologies." Kent respond.

"Thank you, you, at least, seems honorable enough." Lyn said, thanking the knight in red.

"Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've me before." Kent suddenly said with a thoughtful face.

"I beg your pardon?" Lyn asked within confusion that were written on her face.

"Hey! No fair Kent! I saw her first!" Sain nearly pouted. "And more important, she is already taken!" Sain added, pointing at Ingo.

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!" Lyn scowled and stormed away, grabbing Ingo's hand and dragged him behind her.

In Ingo's mind sounded Lyn's complain about that what the red knight,Kent, said like as wanted Lyn a knight...

"Wait! Please! It's not like that!" Kent called after them, but there weren't even listening or walked slower.

Lyn's face was set in a deep scowl, it was frightening if Ingo was being honest with himself. Not really knowing what else to do he gently put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and her frustration seemed to melt away.

"Are you alright, Lyn? Those men didn't got to you too bad, did they?" He gently asked.

"No. It's just, because they're knights, I could puke and faint over their behavior, they come at me and want to share a bed with me after a one line declaration about my beauty?" She said while stomping her foot.

"There, there Lyn. We're away from them now, let us continue on our way, yes?" He smiled at her.

"Yes." She smiled back at him.

Since the exit was still blocked by the horses from the both Lycian knights, Kent and Sain. Ingo and Lyn walked a little more around the marketplace and shopped for a while more. They bought some bread, and some spices that Lyn wanted to use to make stew with. Out of the corner of Ingo's eyes, he noticed the two knights were wandering around the marketplace as well.

"Those two don't give up," Ingo muttered, and put Neah back on his head.

"Just ignore them," said Lyn with an irritated tone, walking to another vendor, a big bald guy with a scar on his right cheek. "Hello, we'd like to purchase some dried meat."

"Coming right up," he said in a gruff voice. He picked up his butcher knife as Lyn was looking at the different kinds they had. Neah, suddenly, begun to whimper and Ingo noticed it, somehow Ingo thought that Neah meant that something was off with the baldy guy. So Ingo turned to the guy who had an evil looking smirk on his face and saw how lifted the knife...

"Lyn! Look out!" He shouted, pulling her away. The knife made a deep cut... through a thick slab of salted meat.

"Eh? Ingo, what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

In that moment Ingo and Neah were getting strange glances from the people around them. Ingo just did the impossible, he had made an idiot out of himself. It wasn't really a new experience, he already got strange glances from the people as he walked around town with Neah on his head. But somehow this whole scenario was somewhat very familiar... as was he always in awkward situations.

"Um... there was a huge spider near your feet?" He said nervously, trying to think of an excuse. Lyn instead, gave him a weird look, as she saw that the fluffy tail of Neah hung in front of his face.

"Was that the cause for the alarm?" she asked and Ingo sighed. Lyn wasn't an ordinary girl, after all. He was sure she has dealt with much worse than large spiders. Large bandits, for example. However, Lyn suddenly grabbed on his head, which made Ingo blush, he felt how Lyn took something from his head and turned it in the right direction.

He then realized that Neah was sitting on his head, in the opposite direction.

"Here's yer jerky, miss," said the butcher, handing her a sack full of jerky.

"Thank you," said Lyn, taking the sack and putting some silver into his hand. She put the sack of jerky into the bag of supplies that Ingo was carrying. "Come, Ingo. If you're afraid of spiders, I think it's best if we leave. We have enough food for at least a week now. We head back for the Inn and begin our seek by tomorrow."

Ingo sigh, because of the reason that Lyn now thinks that Ingo was afraid of spiders. The day has already begun strange for Ingo, first Anna's jokes about first love, then this strange black haired woman, Lyn's suddenly improvised acting and the kiss along with calling him Darling and now that with the spider. The only thing that would made this strange day perfect, would be some goons that wanted to kill him or Lyn. That would made this already strange day PERFECT...

And of course, as they left the city for a small walk, because Lyn wanted to talk with Ingo. Neah noticed a large man who seemed to follow them. As also Ingo noticed him, he wanted to say something, but given the incident at the meat vendor, his brain was telling him that he was just paranoid. But Neah begun again to whimper, and this was a clear sign for that something wasn't right.

He didn't know why, but since Ingo found Neah he felt a strange bond between him and this little baby wolf, also that strange dream he had before he met Neah was strange too. In that dream he walked a path long, between a plane of white and yellow flowers and on the end of the path stood a big mansion and a old tree. As Ingo walked up to the tree and put a hand on it, a girl with long silver/white hair appeared behind him and as he asked her if he could stay with her. Ingo woke up and found this little baby wolf beside him.

Turns out, just because he maybe was paranoid, doesn't mean that Neah is it and for the possibility that they're not after Ingo... they still could belong to those Bandits, they killed and this would mean, they were after Lyn...

As they made their way out of the city, Ingo could see the man better. He was still following them, and he now noticed that he had a large axe strapped across his back. Also Ingo noticed, as he turned back at Lyn, that she was holding one arm on that one were she was injured. Ingo begun to think that maybe her arm was still hurting...

"Um... Lyn?" Ingo tugged at her sleeve to get her attention. It was then that he noticed that she was somewhat red in her face, however, they had other problems. "If there's a big scary looking guy, with an axe, that looks like he's following us, what should we do?"

"Run, of course," she replied.

"Then, I think that would be a smart decision," Ingo respond, pointing to the man. "He's been with us since we left the marketplace."

When the man saw Ingo pointing at him, he had the expression of a hunter who was about to catch his prey, and signalled for some other men to come out. Lyn noticed this gesture, and took Ingo's arm.

"Run! We're being pursued!" she shouted, and they ran out of the city gate. "Could it be those knights from town?" she asked.

"I doubt that,"Ingo replied.

"No... It's not them. These men are out for blood!" she said, stopping and putting her hand on her sword hilt. "Stay close to me, Ingo."

As had he a chance to hide himself in an open field, with no natural hiding place. The man came closer to them, giving the three a better look at him. He was large, and had gray hair and a scar over his right eye, and a gruff, unshaven chin. Lyn, of course, took a step back with a glare.

"Heh heh hehh..." he chuckled. "Aren't you are a pretty one!"

"Back off, pal,"Ingo warned. "You don't know with who you're dealing..." He added as Neah suddenly begun to growl on Ingo's head.

To this, the man smirked and ignored Ingo. "Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

Lyn's eyes widened, and her glare changed to a frightened stare. "W-What did you call me?" she asked. "...Who are you?"

"Lyndis?" Ingo wondered aloud. Feeling that her body was shaking in fear.

The man chuckled, moving closer to her and stroking her cheek. "Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I do for gold... Ah well, time to die, darling!"

That was it, Ingo was really angry now. Throwing a threat at one of his friends. So he snapped. "I told you to back off!" Ingo shouted, drawing his dagger Ingo knocked his arm away from Lyn and cut him. Also Neah jumped at the man, from Ingo's head, and bite him into his hand. Ingo know that this was a bad move, Ingo wasn't strong enough to defeat such a man alone. The unknown man retaliated himself by punching Ingo, with his other hand where a metal gauntlet was, across the face, knocking him to the ground. Also he grabbed Neah and throw her on the ground, causing her to yelp in pain and to pass out.

"INGO!" shouted Lyn, running over to him and helped him up. She then glared at the man. "I don't care who you are, but no one hurts my friends without punishment!" She unsheathed her sword and pointed it at him.

The man chuckled again. "Com on out boys! This kitten's got claws!" From behind some trees, four more men with axes appeared. Lyn stepped back.

"Oh no! There are more than I can handle..." said Lyn, but her look changed to a determined one. "But I'll not give up!"

"No, Lyn! There's too many of them!" Ingo suddenly begun to speak. He know that her arm wasn't fit yet, she didn't use that arm the whole time because Lyn was unable to use her sword arm properly. She barely won against that one Bandit, and she just won because of that Karin helped her. Ingo was aware of that fact, that it maybe was his fault that Lyn got in trouble because she had to watch after him. There were now four bandits, each one specifically after her life! And he could barely move...

The man walked up to Lyn, however, he stopped as he saw that Ingo wanted to stand up. But he didn't stop because Ingo stood up, No, he stopped because of Neah was in his way. So the man suddenly kicked Neah towards the both. "Dirty mud!" He said as he kicked Neah

In that moment as Neah got hit and flow towards Ingo and Lyn, Ingo begun to scream in pain as would he feel the pain that should Neah feel. "INGO!? What is wrong!?" Lyn suddenly exclaimed as she heard his scream saw how he collapsed on the ground.

However, before Ingo lost his awareness, Ingo heard two familiar voice. "Hey! There she is!" the familiar voice came from behind the huge man.

"Huh?" wondered the man.

"What?" asked Lyn.

The two knights they met before, rode out of the town gate and stopping when they were near the both.

* * *

It doesn't took long to end the fight with those both Knights on Lyn's side. As Lyn was next to Ingo and did her best to defend herself and Ingo, the both knight's took one bandit out after the next. Eventually, as Lyn was seeking some vulnerary, in the bag that carried Ingo. He suddenly woke up, looking straight into her worried eyes. He saw that Lyn was worried about him and so he begun to speak...

"Oh, what a cad I am... Unable to defend myself and to wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me..."

"Uh..." Lyn started. "I was thinking of giving you a vulnerary, but... It looks like you're fine, so don't mind me. I'm just glad you are okay..." She began turning around, when Sain spoke up.

"No, wait! I'll take it! Please! I'll take it!"

The knight in red, Kent, and Ingo both laughed at the scene. Lyn had noticed the wound that Sain received against the first bandit, and was offering to help, but Sain's womanizing personality came into play again. Of course she refused, prompting the conversation to an end. Lyn giggled and tossed him the sack of medicine.

Ingo laughed at this, suppressing the pain he felt. Lyn just smiled innocently.

"Ah, much better," sighed Sain as he applied it on his wound. "You have my gratitude, my angel!" Lyn just rolled her eyes, helped Ingo on his feet and turned to Kent.

"So, knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with me?" Lyn asked.

"Yes," Kent answered. "We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

"Lycia..." Lyn thought aloud. "That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?"

Kent nodded. "Correct. We've come as messengers to the Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

"Madelyn?" asked Lyn.

"Our lord, the marquess of Caelin's only daughter," Kent answered. "He was heartbroken that his daughter would abandon him like this. Eventually, the marquess declared that he had no daughter."

"Why are you looking for her now, after 19 years?" Ingo asked, holding Neah in his arms. "That's even longer than I've been alive!"

"This year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn," Sain told Ingo. "It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains." He smiled. "The marquess was ecstatic that he had a granddaughter of 15 years. I still remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?" Lyn and Ingo asked at the same time.

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart," Sain continued. "Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here." His smile then faded slightly as he moved on. "We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter. We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar."

"But we also learned all was not lost," said Kent. "Her daughter is still alive. We heard that she was living alone on the plains..."

"I know it's probably completely obvious now," Ingo started, "But are you suggesting that Lyn is the marquess's granddaughter?"

Kent nodded. "I... I knew it immediately." He faced Lyn. "You are Lady Lyndis."

Lyn took a step back at this, a look of shock was on her face. "Why would you think that..." she asked.

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable," said Kent.

"What?" asked Lyn. "D-Did you know my mother?"

"I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin," Kent replied.

"Portraits of Lyn's mother." Ingo thought...

It somehow reminded him on something familiar. Maybe Ingo was a servant on this castle...? Maybe someone in Castle Caelin know him and could tell him who he is...

Lyn looked thoughtful. "To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis."

"So, Lyndis is your real name?" Ingo asked her. Lyn answered with a nod. It was somehow funny, because she respond in the same way as he did...

"It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis... I never thought I would hear that name again."

"That's great, Lyn," Ingo said. "You have a place to go to now." Ingo added, feeling a little lonely because he still didn't know who he was...

Lyn looked thoughtful again, and then she realized something. "Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"

Ingo suddenly turned at Lyn with a worried expression.

"What?" exclaimed Kent. "How could he have-"

"...He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" said Sain angrily.

"Lundgren? Who's that?" asked Lyn.

"He's the marquess's younger brother," Kent told her. "Everyone assumed the Lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgen heir to the marquess's title."

"Oh boy, this isn't going to end well," Ingo muttered, in fear about more blood.

"To be blunt, milady," said Sain, "your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

"That's- But I have no interest in inheriting any title!" Lyn shouted.

"Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that," Sain sighed. "I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

"You mean that is the reason why we're going to be constantly attacked by bandits?" Ingo asked. "I don't think we can handle that kind of fight every day..."

"What should I do?" Lyn asked, turning to Ingo...

Kent then stepped forward. "Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous."

Lyn sighed. "I feel I have little choice. I will go with you." She then looked at Ingo for a second. "Kent, Sain, would you please excuse us for a minute?"

"Of course, milady," Kent replied. He grabbed Sain by the arm and dragged him away.

"Well, I guess we're heading then toward Lycia," Ingo respond a little sad.

"Ingo... I'm sorry. This changes everything," she sighed. "What will you do, Ingo?"

* * *

**What will I do? This question was pretty much a no-brainer. Then again, until now I was just a burden to her... I'm just too weak to fight alongside her or those both knight's. Maybe it would be just the best if I would just stay here in Bulgar and wait... However, I think I let her decide...**

* * *

"Well, I wouldn't want to leave your side, Lyn, so whatever you decide to do, I'll follow your order..."

"You... want me to decide?" Lyn asked. "Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but... It's going to be so dangerous."

"Hey, I'm the master strategist Mark, remember?" Ingo smiled, knowing that he until know was just a burden to her. "And you're my peerless warrior. I don't care how dangerous it is, we can face it together. Besides, there is may be someone in Castle Caelin that know who I am..."

"So you'll come? Are you sure?" Lyn asked, excitedly and Ingo nodded in reply, also he was rewarded with a tight hug from Lyn. "Thank you! Let me ask once more for your friendship and your aid."

"N-No problem..." Ingo replied. "I think my face just now was red as a tomato. I swear, if she keeps doing this to me, my head's going to spontaneously combust from the rising body heat." Ingo begun to complain in his thoughts about Lyn's hug's...

It wasn't a matter now. They got through their second battle without any seriously casualties, and now their journey actually had a goal: to travel to Castle Caelin and see Lyn's grandfather.

The other goal was still there, though. And was actually only important for Lyn: to find out who Ingo really was and from where he came. She hoped secretly that there would find some answers for him in Caelin. Perhaps even earlier.

Sitting later behind Lyn, on her horse. Ingo was actually lying on Lyn's shoulder, because he fall asleep. Lyn instead wasn't even suprised, it was a strenuous day and Ingo wasn't so fit as Lyn, who trained every day her swordplay. However, Lyn was worried about Neah, who didn't woke up after the fight. First, Lyn thought she was dead, but she was still breathing. So Lyn put her between her legs and was very carefully with riding so that neither Ingo or Neah fall down...

Even, though, Ingo was asleep he was thinking about himself... Maybe it was good that he couldn't remember who he actually was, the whole time he had a feeling that it wasn't pleasant... So he wondered if he could stay like this a little longer... or even not remember...


	5. Sword of Spirits

**Chapter 4: **  
**Sword of Spirits**

_The wind howl over the green plateau, takes with it the petals of the different flower of the green/golden plateau, and a boy is sitting on an old tree. Speaking with the wind, which blow around his body and his dark brown hair. _

_Somewhere, Sometimes. What does this young child think...? _

_Open his beautiful azure blue eyes. He turned his head to a beautiful person on the ground. A young mature woman with black long hair, and beautiful smooth pale white skin. The sudden appearing of two girl's under her long blue skirt filled the eyes of the young child with tears of joy. _

_Crying and smiling at the same time, the young child jumps down from the old tree, hugging the young girl's and the woman, dance with them trough the flowers. Until everything went dark and the person that both love was no longer there. The child from the tree, is sitting now in front of a grave. All alone. _

_Time passed, snow fall, down on a lonely child, wishing that everything would disappear so that he can be alone. The appearing of a dark figure, means his dead but as he was the dead close, a curse which was always part of his family awakened..._

_Screaming for pain, he shoot open his eyes. The child found itself into a storm of rose petals in the middle of an empty theater or was it a church? In front of him, an Emperor dressed in white. The Emperor was beautiful, no words could describe her beauty. But the Emperor also turned to the child, and the child saw that the amber golden eyes of the Emperor reflected his sadness and loneliness... _

_Holding a strange hand-crafted crimson sword in her arms..._

* * *

It has been now a whole day since the knights found the both. And since it was a long trip, they were staying under the roof of an abandoned house. Lyn was suspicious at first, but after a while, it seemed that there was really nothing wrong there. The house itself was a two story building. There were two bedrooms upstairs and a small bedroom downstairs. Lyn got the first bedroom upstairs while she gave Ingo the second, and the knights had to cram into the small bedroom.

As Lyn decided that the both knight had to sleep in this small room. She couldn't resist as to laugh at their face. Lyn just wished that Ingo had seen their faces, too.

However, the peaceful night was interrupted by a storm, which turned this peaceful night into a stormy night, and Ingo couldn't sleep anymore. But it wasn't the storm, he couldn't sleep anymore because of another strange dream he had. So he walked out of his room, and towards to the window of the second floor. Ingo wondered himself, if there was any other purpose other than being a friend, to help Lyn out. Not that he wanted anything else as friendship, but the latest event's confused him a lot. However, his thought's about Lyn were interrupted as he heard footsteps behind him and as he turned around Ingo saw Lyn.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Ingo asked

"No" she said "It's hard to sleep because of the thunder..."

"You're…" Ingo started, but then suddenly he stopped

"What is it?" she asked

"You're a lot like a girl that I know..." Ingo said, realizing that maybe this was one of the reasons he wanted to be at Lyn's side.

"What for a girl...?" she asked

"Well…" He respond "I had a dream, where two girl's stood in front of me and a mature woman, too. They seemed to be very strong in both emotionally, and physically. The both girl's were holding two odd-shaped swords. And the mature woman was holding her hand towards me..."

"Maybe those three were your friends...?" Lyn respond, hoping she was right

"I don't think so..." Ingo sighed and tighten the grip around his right arm. "Somehow, those three... I have somehow the feeling that those three were the only ones that treasured me..."

"That sounds… different than what you say normally..." Lyn said, sounding almost sad

"Maybe..." Ingo begun "I was a bad person and those three just endure me..."

"No" she said "You're a good person, and a smart man. You've always helped me since I met you!"

"I… I have something to show you" Ingo said, before removing the glove on his right hand and pulling up his sleeve

Ingo pulled his hand up and showed the backside of his hand and his right arm to her. She saw it and had a confused look, as if she didn't know what it was. Lyn remembered then that she asked herself, the whole time, why was his arm like this?

"I think.. it has something to do with my arm and this strange mark..." Ingo said, somewhat with a shaking arm and rising fear.

Lyn didn't know what she should say. Should she comfort him or do something else? It was... strange, Lyn was never in such a situation. However, there was one person who was afraid of people and of man. As she remembered her, Lyn begun to speak...

"I… I don't know what to say," she said "The only thing I need to say… is that it doesn't matter if you're branded, a Demon Child or nothing of those both."

"Lyn..."

"You're my friend," she said "You've helped me a lot, and I haven't repaid you yet."

"That's not true" Ingo said "You've given me much more than I deserve..."

"You deserve to be treated like a normal person!" she said "There's nothing wrong with being a bit different!"

"Lyn… Thank you..." Ingo respond appreciatively "I don't know how Kent and Sain will react to my background and those dreams though"

"They'll have to accept it." she said "If they can't accept it, then they can't travel with us..."

"I don't know what to say..." Ingo said, closing his eyes "You're the best thing that ever happened to me... I think..." He added with a small chuckle

"We're friends" she said "Friends help each other out, and never betray each other."

"Right" He respond.

She then held out her hand and Ingo took it, gladly.

"I'll help you with whatever you do." Ingo said "But if I ever remember who I am, I'd like one thing"

"What is it?" she asked

"Please, don't hate me..." Ingo said

"I won't. I promise." she said with a smile as she pulled Ingo into a tight hug.

"Thank you Lyn..." He respond, embracing Lyn's body heat

"Let's go back to our bed, okay?" Lyn said as she took a step back.

"Okay." He respond with a nod "Lyn, can I ask you something?"

"Sure... what is it?"

With that Ingo leaned himself towards Lyn's and whispered something into her ear, which brought Lyn to a surprised blush. "Okay. You can..." Lyn respond feeling a little awkward to Ingo's request.

* * *

On the next morning, before the sun would rise, Ingo stood in front of Lyn's door.

"Good morning, Lyn." He said as he stretched himself, he was slightly stiff from the short night rest.

"Zzz," Was the only he received as a response from Lyn.

"I didn't thought Lyn was one that would overslept." He mused to himself. "Oh well, WAKE UP LYN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, waking all but the heaviest sleepers in the house.

"Hmm...? Oh... good morning Ingo." Lyn responded rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah, good morning." He responded hoarsely.

"Is there something wrong with your voice?" Lyn asked concerned to the thought that he is might be sick.

"No, no just my throat is a little dry. I'll go and get some water. I'll be back in about a minute." He said as he stepped out of the room. "Now I need to hurry because I'm sure that my shout woke those both knights up too, and they will maybe be pretty upset with me." He told himself as he dashed down the stairs and out of the door. Unaware that someone in a cloaked hood was watching him from the distance.

After about five minutes he finally made it back to the hallway. He was about the open the door to Lyn's room when he recalled, from his lost memories, what had happened the time he opened a door without knocking, he was only four at the time, he guess, and it was a gruesome image that he wished he could forget. He wasn't planning on reliving that anytime soon, no matter how unlikely it was that it'd happen to him twice. And so he knocked two times at Lyn's door...

*Knock* *Knock*

"Who's there?" He heard Lyn ask.

"It's me. Can I come in?"

"No, you can't come in!" He heard her suddenly shout.

"I knew it was worth it to knock, I'd probably be getting slapped right now if I didn't. But that doesn't mean I can't mess with her a little." He begun to smile in glee "I'm sorry, did you say to come in?" He asked pushing the door open about half a centimeter. However he, still, couldn't see inside.

"If you come in here right now, I will cut you." Lyn threatened and Ingo thought that he heard a sword being unsheathed.

"I think she's serious!" He mentally panicked as he closed the door, "I-I was just kidding, you don't need to be so serious." He complained as he sat down to the right of the door and began to wait.

"Hmph!" Was all that he got as a response from Lyn.

A few hours later, after the sunrise, down in the lobby, the both knight's walked out of their room...

"I'm telling you Kent it was him! He matched the description perfectly from his cloak to his boots! He even had the crest on his right hand!" Sain, the green knight from before, whispered loudly to his comrade.

"I think you were half asleep when you saw him. You remember what this traveling fortune-teller said? He should travel with a large group, right? Surely we had met the others already, if he would be that person that this woman mentioned. Though, that Milady Lyndis is traveling with a young man. But she didn't mention that this man would be her consort."Kent reasoned with Sain. "And keep your voice down, we don't want to make him suspicious at us."

"I'm telling you Kent, I'm sure it was him."Sain remained steadfast in his deduction.

However, as Kent and Sain walked out, both of them were speechless of the view their eye's caught.

"Ow..." Ingo muttered, getting up from the ground and was holding a wooden sword.

"That's no good, Ingo." Lyn said helping him on his feet back. "You have to hold your sword like this and always be ready to strike." Lyn said, moving behind him to show Ingo how he should hold his sword.

"O-okay. One more try, Lyn."Ingo said, feeling Lyn's bosom pressing on his back

"Are your sure? You already lost 34 times against me..."Lyn said moving away from him

"I'm sure of it. I need to get better, if I want to help you!"Ingo exclaimed, swinging his wooden blade back and forth

"Ok..." Lyn exclaimed and went into a battle position...

* * *

"Come on brother at least try it!" Two girls pleaded with the boy in question.

She had darker hair to her shoulders in length and dark green eyes. She wore a simple white dress that went to her knees. The other girl had ice blue hair that covered one side of her face and was a little spiky. She wore a purple sleeveless top and under it some short blue shorts. The way both were dressed no one would expect them to be challenging their older brother to a sword duel, especially since those kids were only thirteen years old.

"I said no. Just because you both want to get yourself a win, is no reason why I should have to duel you both. You know what mother said, correct?" The boy told his younger sisters.

He used everything he could possibly use. He had brought up her recent losing streak, given flawless reasoning not to duel them, and reminded her of one of the few rules they had to follow. But he also added to show them that he still cares for them and wasn't just trying to be mean-spirited.

"If you want to win you have to work hard." The blue haired sister repeated the rule that had been taught to them since they could walk. "I know the rule, you don't have to remind me..." She walked to the front door before she tried to bait him out, "But I wasn't aware that it didn't apply to you!"

It was true, or at least in their eyes. To them he was nothing but a slacker who would rather stay inside and read books than work hard and eventually become a master swordswomen, like their mother or in his case a swordsman. But it wasn't like that. It was not that he was untalented or lazy, he was talented and he did work hard, just not in the same way. Where they were talented with blades and showed potential to be a master sword user, he showed talent for tactics, artistic and martial arts, also he showed talent into playing the piano just like his mother.

He preferred to observe rather than to fight and could often be found watching his sisters duel each other, studying their fighting styles. And if he wasn't watching them duel he'd be in the garden, sitting on a tree, looking into the distance or inside reading about what little books about tactics he would been able to acquire as he was trying to help his younger sister, Kaithlyn, beat their other sister, Sylphi, at least once before they were teenagers. However he did try to duel occasionally, which only resulted in him being beaten easily. In fact he had just lost to his sister, Kaithlyn, as he tried to figure out her fighting style for his plans. Sylphi didn't known, but she had interrupted him just as he was on the verge of figuring out a strategy and he was in a foul mood because of it.

"I said no and I meant it." He responded coldly as he stood up to walk to his room.

"Fine! But you'll regret this someday!" She yelled at him before slamming the door.

"Regret what? Not learning how to fight as a swordsman? Pfft, yeah right." He told himself as he went back to his room so he wouldn't risk being disturbed again. "I still have the gist of the plan but it still needs some touching up..."

What the boy didn't know was that he would regret it, because a week later. He stood in front of a grave stone, with three adult men, a beautiful woman and his sister Kaithlyn, which was crying bitterly. However, Sylphi wasn't nowhere to seen. Because the person, who was in the grave, was Sylphi. She was dead as a result in which she saved her brother's live...

* * *

At the end of the dream Ingo shoot open his eye's and noticed that he was crying...

It was now exactly one hour past sunrise and the group was at their breakfast. Some fish that Kent and Sain caught after they saw Ingo and Lyn sparring. Ingo sat a little offside from the three, which caused Lyn to bring him one of the fish. As Lyn walked towards him, she was somewhat shocked because Ingo's face was a little pale and his eye's had a dull color...

"Ingo… are you okay?" she asked

"Yes, why?" Ingo asked, trying to get comfortable.

"Because you've been silent since our sparring fight," she said, worry showed her face. "And when I try to talk to you, you just grunt or look into the distance."

"…I'm fine," Ingo respond, sighing a bit. "I'm okay."

On this Lyn turned back to the both knight's and remained silent for a while, Ingo assumed then that she maybe dropped the subject and so Ingo decided to close his eyes for a little nap.

However, Lyn woke him up and said that she would like to continue their journey, to her grandfather. It was strange, after Ingo nod he could see strange glances from Kent on Lyn...

There were now already some hours walking and Ingo wasn't sitting, this time, behind Lyn. He was walking behind the three and slowed them down. However, Lyn slowed her horse to be with Ingo on the same track, she then looked at him and begun to speak.

"You know you can tell me anything," her voice spoke.

Ingo looked up to her and stared at her eyes, which were filled with worry, friendship, and hope. Ingo avoided her eyes and looked at the blades of grass next to him. The appearance of Lyn would crack him down if he continue to look at her.

"I'm perfectly fine, please just let us go to that temple..," Ingo said.

She didn't say anything for a long time and so Ingo took a slight look on Lyn. It hurt him somehow that her bright smile was gone, but he suddenly saw a old building. It wasn't much to look at. A blocky, flat-roofed building with a single floor. Small, round windows studded the shrine's sides, and access was gained through a double pair of doors at one end.

"Ingo, hold a moment, and allow me a short detour," she said after Ingo discovered the building. "There is a sacred sword enshrined in a temple east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey."

"Oh, how quaint!" exclaimed Sain.

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe," said Kent. "It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed."

"Of course we can go,"Ingo told her. "It wasn't like I was any sort of hurry or anything. Plus, I doubt Lyn would've forgiven me if I ignored her request. And that was something I really didn't want to happen." Ingo added in his thoughts, feeling guilty about his behavior from earlier towards Lyn.

So, they made their way to the large temple in the east to pray to the magic sword of Sacae. However, to their surprise, when they got there, the group were greeted with some unfortunate news.

"I beg your pardon, milady, but are you heading east? To the altar?" an older woman asked Lyn as they arrived.

"Yes, indeed, we are ," Lyn answered.

"Then you must hurry and help the priest there," she said. "I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the sacred sword!"

"Oh, this is just typical..." Ingo muttered, exasperated. "Stupid bandits. It's like we're magnets for them or something."

Ingo was now already five days with Lyn and somehow, they run into bandit raids every day. Ingo had a feeling and the hope that by the time they would got closer to Lycia, there wouldn't be any more bandits in Sacae because he naively thought they have killed them all.

"The Mani Katti..."Lyn whispered, ignoring Ingo muttering. "They're planning to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!"

The woman looked at them. "You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!"

"Right, we will," Ingo told her. "Just go hide somewhere, alright?" She nodded and ran away. Looking back, Ingo realized that they would never see her again. However, Ingo also noticed that someone or something was watching him from the distance, someone familiar...

"Lady Lyndis, what are you planning?" Sain asked.

"If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare,"Kent told her.

"You're right..."Lyn respond, turning to Ingo. "Say, Ingo. There are some homes to the south of us. Perhaps we should go question the residents."

"That might be a good idea," Ingo replied. "If we can get some more info on this place, I may be able to come up with a good strategy."

* * *

As Lyn, Kent and Sain reached the hut's and examined them, they found nobody in them and Ingo was also gone too. Of course Lyn was worried and a little angry about that he might be got lost again. However, it was others at Lyn thought. Ingo had arrived near the west side of the Mani Katti's shrine and noticed part of the wall was cracked and sounds could be heard from the other side of the cracked wall.

"Hmm what's that noise..." Ingo said out loud as he approached the wall out of curiosity and listened...

"This is it! It's more magnificent than I'd imagined! This sword was made for a swordsman of my skills." A ruffian voice shouted, before he attempted to draw the famed sword of Sacae, the Mani Katti. "Hmm? What's this? Why won't the sword won't come out of its scabbard?" He shouted at the form of a priest lying on the ground when the sword would not draw.

"The spirits of the blade.. have judged you." The priest coughed out. "You have been found wanting...and they care not... for your greed."

"What? Listen, you senile old fool, if you value your miserable life, you'd best shut your mouth!" He shouted before kicking the already injured priest. "You," he said to one of his lackeys, "Take him to the back room."

"Yes boss Glass!" One of the bandit said, happy to have actually done something for once.

"Damn spirits, I care nothing for you! I'll tear your pathetic alter to the ground! ...Then we'll see who's wanting!" Glass shouted in a fit of rage after the priest had been moved to the back room.

"I knew I was right."Ingo said to himself.

"What were you right about?" A gruff voice asked him sarcastically.

"That it was unnaturally quiet for a bandit raid of course." Ingo responded without thinking before he realized that none of the people traveling with him had a gruff voice. "You wouldn't happen to be one of the causes for the silence would you?" He weakly asked the man behind him while gripping the hilt of his dagger on his belt.

"Yep, now die ya nosy little brat!" The bandit shouted as he swung his axe at Ingo in a horizontal sweep. Ingo, having expected such a reaction, dropped to the ground and rolled away before standing up and drawing his dagger. He was somewhat glad that he trained with Lyn... "Haha, what's a little boy and his little twig gonna do to me?" He laughed at Ingo's and his ridiculous choice of a weapon.

"St-Stay back! I'm an ex-experienced swordmaster, y-you're out of your league." Ingo stammered while visibly shaking, which, believe it or not, didn't help his claim in the least. Although he was slightly better with a sword since he had been sparring with Lyn, he was hardly a sword user, let alone a swordmaster.

"Haha, we'll see who's out of their league, ya little runt!" The bandit shouted at him before charging. When the bandit was nearly upon Ingo he made the effort to leap into the air and brought his axe down towards Ingo, who simply dodged. Ingo tried to counter, but with his dagger being half the length of a sword, he couldn't get close enough to so much as scratch the brigand. They continued attempting to exchange blows, since neither of them could hit with either sloppy technique or a bad weapon. However their exchange of blows, or rather lack of them, did not go unnoticed.

In the same time, Lyn stood with the knights in front of the empty houses awaiting Ingo's return when suddenly Lyn heard a woman calling to them as she ran from the shrine. "Please, you have to help them!" She exclaimed nearly out of breath.

"Help who? Do you mean the priest inside? We are already on it." Kent said as he placed himself between the woman and Lyn.

"The priest of the shrine and his guest! A local band of ruffians have taken control with intent to steal the Mani Katti! But he can't draw it and he threat to kill everyone if nobody tells him how he can draw this sword. Also I saw a young man being attacked as I run away... I fear for his safety."

"What! A young man!?" Lyn declared immediately, her voice not allowing any objections.

"Wait, milady. Who is the other person? You said help them so there must be more than one person." Kent asked the woman.

"Oh! As I fled from the shrine I caught a glimpse of a boy fighting a bandit. They looked evenly matched but I'm not sure if he's alright. Please help him and the priest!" The woman said before she turned and ran further away into the empty houses.

"Do you think that the boy was..." Sain asked Kent.

"It's most likely true. Come, Lady Lyndis, let us ride!" Kent shouted only to find Lyn was already running, with Neah on her back, towards the shrine.

Back to Ingo and that bandit, Ingo was still dodging, failing at countering... However, they had both started to slow down, Ingo more as the bandit's due to his lack with real battle experiences and because of that permanent dodging... "Damn... yer a feisty little guy... too bad yer swordplay sucks horse shit," the bandit taunted Ingo despite his own heavy breathing.

"You...!" Ingo shouted as he foolishly charged at the bandit. If it weren't for the fact that he was already tired and felt way to hot in his cloak, to the point of irrational thought, he wouldn't have done something so stupid. The bandit smirked as he got closer and closer, as his somewhat mediocre plan fell into place.

The bandit waited until Ingo had began to swing his short and odd-shaped dagger before he kicked him into the stomach, sending him to the ground also sending him backwards to the ground with another kick.

"Well for an experienced swordmaster you sure suck." The bandit said in a condescending voice as he loomed over him.

"Damn, isn't there anything I can do? Is there anything I could throw?" Ingo thought to himself as he discreetly moved his hands throughout his cloak when he felt the hilt of another sword around his belt.

"It's time for you to die!" The bandit shouted as he swung his axe downward towards at Ingo.

To Ingo's surprise his axe met not flesh, but the dirt path where Ingo had been not a second ago. He saw motion to his left and right side, but that's all he saw before his world turned dark, upside down and never seemed to brighten again.

The areal on which the shrine of the Mani Katti stood was an old temple that was built into the areal and this areal was getting old and they were falling apart, sometimes, even the priest that lived today there didn't know that under their feets was a palest from an old era. To Ingo's luck or maybe misfortune, he escaped death trough one of those structural weak spots.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!?" Ingo screamed as he realized that he was falling trough darkness and made with teary eye's his last prayers.

However, just as he thought he was a goner, his belt suddenly stuck in a chandelier and brought his fast fall to an end. Of course his body was shaking along with the chandelier.

"OH?" He looked shocked up and realized that he just escaped death two times in a row. "Woah, aho hoh gah. I-I am alive..." He said still crying out for fear...

Finally as the chandelier stopped to swing with Ingo on it, Ingo was able to make out where he was..."What is this place... There was a big cave underneath the shrine..." Ingo respond speechless to his discovery, if he would guess right the architecture of his surroundings was old... very old.

However, it was not the right time because he saw something scary as he tried to move a little, the weak light of some torches exposed some walls that were covered with spin nets and eggs or cocoons. And before Ingo could scream again for fear, he begun to hear two, no three, voices. First Ingo thought it might be some bandits, but as turned his head to the way from where the voices came, he was in a shock...

It were two female voice and one male submissive voice. "Here... milady. The voice came from here..." The submissive male voice said to a giant black shadow.

"#########" The shadow respond in an unknown tongue

"Yes, I am sure that it was a human voice... Can we give his flesh and soul to our dear Fair Lady, Milady Quelaag." The submissive voice respond and Ingo didn't really thought that this voice could understand what the female voice said.

"You just heard ghosts, Eingyi." The second female voice respond in a tongue that Ingo could understand.

However, as the weak light of the torches made it possible to see the three person clearly, Ingo's already shocked state got some wide eye's too. He finally could see the appearance of the being that was called Eingyi and Lady Quelaag. The being called Eingyi was crawling over the ground with some huge eggs on his back and Quelaag... Well, how do you describe a naked beautiful woman with smooth pale white skin and long black hair that stuck with her legs in a giant body of a spider?

As Ingo saw this he nearly begun to scream again, however, he covered his mouth so that his scream for help wasn't noticed from the three. Ingo could only guess how the third person would look like, because she was shrouded into a cloak. Ingo just hoped that his belt would not tear and expose his position to them. However as he was praying he felt how a wind blow begun to move the chandelier and he just hoped once more that his belt would not tear.

"Please don't break... Please don't break... Please don't... BREAK!?" Ingo said in his thought, however, as he said it for the third time he heard how his belt begun to break. "OOOWAAAAAAA!?" He screamed as he fall, knowing that his luck run out and that this three would kill him now.

But instead of clashing with the ground, Ingo found himself in something soft... "Huh...?" Ingo respond, opening his eyes and was stunned of his discovery.

"###...###?"Quelaag respond as she was holding Ingo in her arms and Ingo himself could only see her naked bosom and that she begun to smile impish.

"This is..." The cloaked woman respond and caught Ingo's attention...

* * *

A few minutes later, Lyn, Kent and Sain stood already in front of the leader called Glass, who was holding the Mani Katti in his dirty hands...

"Who are you?" His voice boomed through the shrine. "How did you got past my guards?"

"Those were guards?" Sain asked. "Oh, see, I thought they were bandits so my friend and I took care of them while we were on our way in."

"What?!" Glass demanded.

"It is as he said," Lyn said, walking up to him. "They attacked us, so they got a taste of my blade."

"You filthy bitch!" Glass shouted, taking his large sword from his back. "Who do you think you are? What chance do you have against me? I may not be able to draw the Mani Katti, but I am certain that this sword will be enough for you!"

"A duel, then," Lyn said, unsheathing her iron sword. "Between you and me."

* * *

In the moment as Lyn and Glass threatened another, Ingo was free and crawled trough the shrine...

"Uuhh... I got lost again..." Ingo respond weeping in a tiny corridor, full of cobwebs. "Wh... What should I do...? Even though Quelaana and Quelaag showed me the right direction... I got lost." Ingo respond still weeping. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I shouldn't have walked around so carelessly! THIS PLACE IS A FREAKING MAZE! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO GET LOST IN HERE LIKE SOME MISSING CHILD~~~~~"Ingo exclaimed, desperate and with big tears. "If only Neah was here... She would know how I can find back to Lyn..."Ingo respond as he calmed down and leaned himself against a wall from the small corridor.

What Ingo didn't know was that this wall begun to give in and to crackle...

* * *

"A duel, then," Lyn said, unsheathing her iron sword. "Between you and me."

"Tsk, I don't need to fight you, girl," Glass smirked, snipping with his fingers.

"Kuuuuuh!" Neah yelped as she turned to her right were two other bandits appeared, ready to strike at Lyn.

"Neah...!" Lyn said, realizing that she was now surrounded by Glass in front of her and two new bandits on her right...

However, before anyone of them could attack Lyn, Neah heard a very familiar voice behind the wall. "Kuh..?" She suddenly begun to wag her short tail and on this the both bandits attacked Lyn.

But in the brick of a second Neah suddenly begun to change, the small bushy fur line on her head and her tail suddenly begun to burn in a orange flame. "Grrrrrrrrrrr!"Neah begun to growl as would she charge for an attack, However, what ever Neah did it didn't stopped the both bandits in their charge, until she suddenly begun to yowl... "AUUUUUUUUU!"Neah let out a tiny yowl and unleashed along with it a bright light that seemed to blind everyone...

As the light was gone Neah collapsed again to the ground, as stole this move all of her restored energy... "N-Neah...!?" Lyn respond stunned and worried as she saw Neah lying on the ground next to her, barley breathing.

However, that wasn't the only surprise that stunned her. "LADY LYNDIS!?" Kent and Sain exclaimed together as the both faced the both bandits... but something was odd with those both..

"What the hell..." Glass respond as he saw his both subordinates.

"They are... stone!?" Sain said the unbelievable and Lyn didn't trust her eyes either...

Neah turned the both bandits, that attacked Lyn, into to stone figures, but that wasn't the only one she did. The wall behind them begun to crumble and as she begun to fall apart Lyn gasped.

"I-INGO!?" Lyn exclaimed as she saw who the person was that fall trough the broken wall.

"Uh... ouch... Huh? L-Lyn!?" Ingo ignored the pain and watched happy at Lyn, not realizing that he just destroyed the both statures with his little stunt.

"YOU IDIOT!? WHERE DO YOU WAS? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!?" Lyn suddenly yelled at him, not realizing that Glass draw his sword and rushed towards Ingo

* * *

"Tsk, that little demon and another one..."Glass grunted. "Your little boyfriend is unarmed, so I think I'll take care of him first!" He yelled at Lyn as he rushed towards Ingo

"W-Wait! WHAT?" Ingo stammered.

He just escaped death three times and met four new friends, sort of. And was already in new problems, not only that it seems that Lyn was angry at him, no he was in the middle of a fight. He had only second to do something and he was just a human and his dagger was gone too.

"No! Stop!" Lyn shouted. Too late, he was already trying to bring his sword down on him and Ingo closed again his eyes and braced for impact.

"That's quite enough, Mister Glass," said a familiar voice.

As Ingo opened his eyes to see Kent blocking the swordsman with his lance at his throat.

"Impossible!" Glass shouted.

"You coward! Locking an old priest and his visitors in the back of the temple,"Sain said, pointing his lance at Glass too. "I swear I will make you pay at the end of my lance!"

"Wait!" Lyn said. "Glass. I challenge you to a duel. The winner takes the Mani Katti."

"Lyn, what are you doing?" Ingo asked. "You have this guy surrounded! He doesn't stand a chance against the three of you!"

"It is the pride of a swordsman,"Lyn said. "If he wants the Mani Katti, he must retrieve it honorably."

"No, young lady! It is too dangerous!" said the voice of a priest, who came from the back of the shrine along with a very familiar face. Glass just smiled on this.

"You really wanna throw your life away, just like that?" he laughed and throwing down the sacred sword. "So be it! I'll kill you and then sell this fine piece of metal, before taking this temple down brick by brick!" The priest took the chance to pick up the sword and take it inside.

"Kent, Sain, please don't interfere," Lyn said with determination, and then looked at Ingo, who was still on the ground. "Ingo..."

"Do what you have to do,"Ingo sighed, feeling again himself like a burden to her. "It's not like I would be much a help here."

Lyn smiled on this. "I will forever be your peerless warrior, Ingo. I'm just..."

Glass made the first move and interrupted her, charging at Lyn with his large broadsword, swinging downward. Lyn moved then to the side to dodge it, unsheathing her sword and slice it at him. Glass was quick and notice this, so he was able dodge it and it was just enough for Lyn's sword to miss him. Taking his broadsword again, he swung it horizontally at her and Lyn, who, had little time to react, blocked his sword with her sword, but his was too big and heavy so it knocked her back into the wall.

"Shit," Ingo whispered, holding Neah in his arms. "A sword that big with that much momentum can't be good for a small-sword like Lyn's to block..."

"I believe that Lady Lyndis knows what she's doing," Kent assured him. "You should believe in her as well."

Somehow it filled Ingo with a little anger what Kent just said. Kent only knew her one day and did as he knew her already his whole life... And again Ingo was filled with a feeling that gave him emptiness...

Lyn pushed back the broadsword and made a thrust toward Glass's chest. However, Glass moved a bit to the side, but Lyn managed to catch his left shoulder.

"Grahhh!" He cried in pain, and knocked Lyn into a wall with the broad side of his blade. Lyn grunted in pain from the collision. And Glass proceeded to swing again, catching Lyn on the shoulder, and she let out then a cry of pain.

"Lyn!" Ingo shouted, trying to run to her to help her, but Sain grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"You must not interfere, Ingo," he told him. "Our Lady Lyndis is fighting with everything she has. It is truly a beautiful sight."

"Lyn..." Ingo whispered. "Duel or no duel, I can't just stand here and see her in pain like that." He added in his thoughts.

In that moment, Ingo realized that he had really fallen for her in these last few days. She was there for him ever since she found him in Sacae. She was his peerless warrior. She was his savior. However, did she felt the same like Ingo did or was it even love that he felt?

"LYN... YOU CAN DO IT! DON'T GIVE UP!" Ingo suddenly yelled to the surprise of Sain and Kent

On this Lyn got up from the ground and begun to speak...

"Ingo, please don't worry about me,"Lyn panted, smiling. "I won't lose to him."

Ingo wanted to believe her, but it was clear that her stamina was giving out, and her shoulder was aching and bloodied. Her style of swordplay focused on finishing quickly with fast and powerful strikes, but those had all been blocked by this man. And Ingo thought that he was responsible for her bad stamina... If he just didn't asked her to train him...

"Tough talk for a little girl," Glass smirked, picking up his sword again. "Die!" He swung his sword downward at Lyn.

Ingo averted his eyes at this part, he didn't wanted to see the result of this fight. Ingo didn't hear anything. There was no sound of metal, no agonizing screams, no grunts, nothing. So Ingo opened his eyes to the scene. Lyn was in a crouching stance and had her sword pointed at him, impaling Glass in his chest, his sword missing her by only an inch to the left.

"She used his body momentum," Ingo realized. "A powerful swing like that requires the entire body to move with the sword, so all Lyn had to do was wait for him to start his attack and then leave her blade pointed toward his heart. His own momentum would force his body onto the blade, killing him with very little effort. Lyn... you really are amazing..."

"You... You... Urrgh..." Were the last words of the swordsman named Glass, before he died on Lyn's blade.

"It's over..." Lyn sighed, breathing heavily. She then pulled her blade from his chest and wiped it clean, eventually she sheathed it. She was obviously tired, and fell forward to the ground.

"Lyn!" Ingo shouted, running over to catch her. "Lyn, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Ingo..." she smiled. "Thank you."

And once again, she proved that she didn't needed Ingo's help by getting up, also applying a vulnerary to her wound. Even Kent and Sain ran towards her.

"Oh my lovely Lyndis! What a wonderful display of finesse and beauty!" Sain said and Lyn just begun to laugh at his antics.

"It was nothing," she respond.

"I am impressed, Lady Lyndis," Kent smiled. "You were fantastic."

"Thank you, Kent," she replied smiling bright at him...

And Ingo who saw this felt, right now, worthless as was he just a being from the shadows, a monster that had no place in the world... And he suddenly could understand how Quillaja felt... she couldn't move and was also blind and weak...


	6. Interlude I

**Interlude I:**  
**Please stay at my side...**

"It was a well done job, young lady," said the priest, coming out of the back from the temple.

"Indeed, that was a really great job, Lyn." A familiar girl with black hair said

"Karin! What are you doing here? I thought you were on your way to the western islands?" Lyn asked, recognizing Karin next to the priest and some nuns.

However, before Karin could answer on Lyn's question she was interrupted by the priest. "Ah, your clothing... Are you of the Lorca tribe?"

"Yes, I am the chieftain's daughter,"Lyn replied. "Are you hurt, sir?" She added and could see a glare from Karin on the priest

He smiled. "Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."

"And the sword? Is it safe?" she asked.

The priest nodded, taking the sword from beneath his robe. "Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn. Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey."

Lyn smiled, ecstatic. "Oh, thank you so much!" The old man handed the Mani Katti to Lyn, when the patterns on the scabbard began to shine brightly. Kent, Sain, Karin and Ingo had to cover their eyes for a second, to prevent temporary blindness.

"Hm?" The priest was as surprised as the four were.

Lyn looked confused. "What? Did- The sword... It's... glowing."

The priest smiled. "It's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you."

"What does that mean?"Lyn asked, shocked at his words.

"You are its rightful owner," replied the priest. "You are chosen to wield the Mani Katti."

"No way..." Karin whispered, stunned and astonished.

"Lyn! This is amazing! You're like a chosen one! A legendary hero!" Ingo exclaimed in pure cheerfulness

Lyn shook her head. "No... I can't... I couldn't..."

"It is the sword's wish," said the priest. "If you require proof, draw it from its sheath."

Lyn nodded and did as she was told. The sword came out with no problem, and it was shining as brightly as the sun in Lyn's hand. She held the sword in awe. "It came out... effortlessly."

"I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands," smiled the priest.

Lyn looked at him in shock. "My sword?"

"It is time for you to go, Lyn. You will face many great ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on. The Mani Katti and the spirits will protect you!"

Lyn's shocked look has subsided, and was replaced with an excited one. "Yes... Yes, sir!"

With this Lyn turned around and run along with Karin, Sain and Kent out of the shrine, not knowing that they left Ingo alone by the death crooks and the priest that went back into the backroom. However, as Ingo looked around his face showed that he was in deep thought and as he faced the sleeping Neah, it seemed that something deep inside his head came back...

* * *

"So this is the Mani Katti. A blade with no equal," Sain said in awe at the sight of the blade after they left the shrine.

"This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae... in my hand," Lyn respond, still not believing it.

"What are the chances?" Karin asked.

Kent shook his head. "It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales... Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis... I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it."

Lyn looked embarrassed. "Stop it! I... I'm nothing special!"

"Of course you are, Lyn!" Karin told her, excited about the fact that she know a person with a legendary weapon. "You're the only one who could've drawn that sword!"

Sain seemed to, for once, have a better response than Karin had. "Think of it this way, my dear Lyndis: Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does this make it any easier for you to accept? It doesn't appear that any of us can use it."

Lyn looked at the blade and smiled. "It... does feel right in my hand. A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that." She unsheathed the blade and turned around to show it to Ingo. "Look at it, Ingo! This is the Mani Katti. This is... my sword. I must care for it well." Lyn said looking at the direction in which Ingo was supposed to stay, however, he didn't stood there. "I-Ingo...?" Lyn respond realizing that she didn't even checked on him whether he was unhurt or didn't wanted to say something...

"Ingo? Who is that?" Karin asked Lyn, surprised.

* * *

When Lyn and the gang noticed that Ingo wasn't there, Ingo was busy with the disposing of Glass's and his companions dead body's. He drag the body's to the spot where he fall into the underground areal underneath the Mani Katti Shrine. Back then at Lyn's hut, Ingo begun to make some prayers and so he did here the same, but not for the souls of the ruffians, he hoped that Quillaja could use their flesh and live energy to feel better. And just as he was done and wanted to pick up Neah, he heard a familiar voice in a tongue that was still unknown to him.

"#####, #####~" The voice of Quelaag appeared from the hole in the ground.

And as Ingo turned around he saw Quelaag's naked body in front of him. Though, her hair covered her breasts, it was still uncomfortable for Ingo to see a naked beautiful woman in front of him.

"Quelaag! What are you doing here? How did you...?"Ingo exclaimed along with a red face.

"We wanted to thank you, foolish pupil."Quelaana voice appeared too, behind Quelaag.

It was then that Ingo understood how Quelaag could get up there. Downwards from her knees she was connected with a giant spider body and since spider could crawl nearly on every ground, was it easy for her to get up here.

"Thanking me? For what?" Ingo asked naively

"#### #### ###, ####" Quelaag once again smiled and spoke

"For the body's of those humans, their Mana will surely heal Quillaja. Even though Eingyi curse you for the whole mess." Quelaana explained the whole situation and why they stood in front of Ingo.

"...What do you mean with their Mana?" Ingo asked not knowing what Mana could mean

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Quelaana respond, smiling, despite that Ingo couldn't see her face under the cloak he know that she was smiling.

It was then that Quelaag suddenly moved back into the darkness and Ingo sat down. It was somehow not understandable how a woman can be connected with a giant spider.

"Are you question yourself about Quelaag?"

"Yeah... I don't understand, how your both sister are like this and you are so normal, Quelaana." Ingo asked

"Well, it is a long story and I think the time to explain it complete to you would not be enough. After all, your friends are looking you and I don't think we should let them see us... Though, I can see that you have doubts." Quelaana said, standing in front of Ingo like a teacher. "I can see it in your eye's that you have question about yourself, which I can't help you with. However, I can erase your doubts about us three. Long ago, our mother served under a lord and fought along with him against a Demon and as result, we who were mere children, were cursed by him." Quelaana respond with a voice that was hard to describe. Ingo couldn't tell was she sad or happy...

However, it was then that Quelaag appeared again, holding something small in her hands. "#### ### ###..." She said, extending her arm towards Ingo

"A ring...?"

"Oh... that I would ever see this happening." Quelaana begun to chuckle

"Huh...?"

"Put him on your finger, you will see what I mean."

"Okay..." With that Ingo put the ring on one of his finger and it begun at once to glow. "What... is that!?" Ingo yelped, thinking that it was a trap...

"So, now you should understand me, boy~" Quelaag suddenly begun to speak in a tongue that he understood.

"Quelaag! You... I..." Ingo stuttered

"Hehe... It is the ring. It give you the ability to understand the old tongue, which Quillaja and myself are doomed to speak."

"The old tongue...?"

"Yes, it is a language from a lost era as dragon and demon ruled over the humans and all other beings." Quelaana added, suddenly walking towards the hole, jumping on Quelaag's back. "We should say farewell for now, before his friends will see us, sister."

"Right, I think we should go..." Quelaag respond to her sister "Farwell, young one. Don't get yourself killed, it would be a shame, hehe..." Quelaag said with a small impish chuckle and disappeared into the underground.

Ingo who just watched how his new friends disappeared into the underground had still question, but he was somewhat relieved. So he turned around and pick up Neah and walked back into the temple, however, he begun to hear a weak voice, all of a sudden, that seemed to came out of the underground..

"Thank you..." The voice said in a very weak and scarred tongue

"Nothing to thank, Quillaja." Ingo thought and begun to smirk

Reaching the main hall of the temple, Ingo saw that Lyn, Karin and the both knight's Kent and Sain, him seeking were. He saw that Lyn was angry, but Ingo just said that he disposed the corpse of the ruffians and apologized for it. Later that night, they had set up a camp. Kent and Sain had fallen asleep near their horses, and it was Lyn and Karin, who decided to join after Lyn asked her and told her from her goal, turn for guard duty. And for Ingo, who got into a hot seat from Lyn and Karin, was watching the ring and was rolling around uncomfortably on the hard ground.

"Forget it, I can't sleep," He muttered to myself. "I'm going to feel so dizzy in the morning." He sat up from his sleeping bag, and saw Lyn holding the Mani Katti and gazing at the stars and Karin how she fall asleep, in the middle of her duty.

"Lyn...," Ingo whispered and got out of his sleeping bag, walking to where she was sitting.

"Did you have trouble sleeping, Ingo?" Lyn asked him, still a little angry, before Ingo was able to open his mouth.

"A bit," he replied. "The ground is a bit too soft. It needs to be rock hard in order for me to sleep properly."

Lyn giggled a little. "I saw a large rock on which you can rest your head, if you like."

"Did you find more than one? I'd like to rest the other parts of my body as well," Ingo joked a bit. Despite that Lyn was angry earlier at him they shared a laugh for a few seconds, and then had a few seconds of awkward silence, which Ingo tried to break. "Lyn... You were amazing today."

"Thank you, Ingo," she smiled. "But, I was just fighting. There's nothing amazing about it."

"You were fighting to protect something sacred," He replied. "And that stuff about the honor of a swordsman, that was great. If anyone deserves the Mani Katti, then it's you."

"Ingo, I don't know," she sighed, looking at her new sword. "I never wanted to be a chosen one, or the inheritor of a title. I just wanted to live peacefully on the plains."

"What's happened has happened," He told her, feeling a little guilty. "You've discovered a few things about yourself these last couple of days, Lyn I mean Lady Lyndis. Once this information has been presented to you, it's up to you to use it to decide what the best course of action to take is." He said, remembering his dreams about himself being a brat...

Lyn considered what Ingo said for a few seconds, and nodded then. "I know what the best course of action is, then. We will go see my grandfather and I will help you to find out who you are."

"When that is what you have decided, then I'll follow you," Ingo replied, holding his right hand onto his chest. "After all, you're my peer-" Before Ingo could end what he wanted to say, he was interrupted by Lyn getting up and hugging him all of a sudden. And there was it again, Ingo's face turned into a deep red and he heard a small chuckle from the distance.

"Ingo... I'm so glad that we met," she whispered. "You can't realize how much it means to me that I have a friend like you..."

"L-Lyn..." Ingo uttered speechless

"I was so scarred as you were gone... please don't do this ever again... Please stay at my side, Ingo" Lyn added, feeling that her hug got tighter and even that she was sobbing, a little...

* * *

**A scene of the past, the memory of the time after Sylphi's dead, the words they exchanged...**

"Is she dead?" A boy with spiky white hair asked a man who buried someone...

**His memories have begun to return and moved closer to the heart of matter...**

"She is dead." The man respond as he turned his head back at a small dog.

"...She's covered in bruises." The boy respond uninterested and annoyed

"She probably run away and missed Sylphi so badly that she got hit by a car." The man respond, closing the grave and put a small ball as farewell present on it. "Or those ruffian beat her up. You know how the youth is, they have nearly no respect for living beings." He added "Besides, she was an old dog. She wouldn't have lived much longer anyways. So it's all right." The man said clapping his hands together for a small prayer

"...Hmm. Are you not gonna get revenge?" The boy sat down and looked at the man angry...

"If I do this, I'll not be better as a certain young man who miss his beloved sister Sylphi." He countered with a sharp tongue

"Ugh... I hate this guy, Kamui, so much..." The boy thought annoyed

"I'm the godfather of your three, after all, and I have to be a paragon for your sister Kaithlyn and for you, Ingo."Kamui said calmly, as he ended his prayer. "Therefore, after christmas tomorrow, we'll move to Japan to start somewhere from new."

"I see."

"Hmm? Who are you anyway?"

"Are you dump? Or is this again one of your stupid jokes to try to make us happy, Kamui?" Ingo respond extremely angry about Kamui's behavior

"I have a bad memory for faces." He said, pointing at Ingo's dirty face "Oh my! You're covered in bruises, too, aren't you, Igi-chan?" Kamui said, intending to use his saliva to clean Ingo's face.

"WAH! GROSS! GET YOUR SPIT OFF ME, DUMMY!" Ingo yelled at Kamui, as he noticed what Kamui did...

"It's disinfectant." Kamui joked "Did Marian beat you up?" He asked the shocked Ingo

"Shut up." Ingo grunted as he rubbed the spit from his cheek

"Don't you have some friends?" He asked Ingo

"SHUT UP!" Ingo grunted now even more in anger. "When I grow up... I'm getting out of here as soon as I'm strong enough so I don't need any friends."

"Don't you think you sister Kaithlyn will be lonely and sad?" Kamui respond, trying to be funny

"What are you doing?" Ingo respond, now annoyed and thinking that Kamui don't took him seriously...

"You didn't think it was funny?"

"Sorry, but I don't like people who behave like a clown. In fact, I hate everyone." Ingo respond cold hearted

"My, my. Well I hate crowds and children who don't laugh." Kamui copied Ingo's behavior "If Alisa could see you now, she would cry bitterly tears."

"Hmph! Don't do so as did you know Mum so good, nobody of you know how we feel..."

"Aren't... you gonna cry, Ingo?"

"She lived with us for a long time, didn't she, Kamui?" Ingo asked him without giving him an answer on his question "Aren't you sad, too?"

"So sad I could die." Kamui respond playing dead

"QUIT IT!" Ingo yelled at him for this stupid joke

"But I can't cry." Kamui said, catching Ingo's attention. "Before I met your Mother in Ga, I lose many friends in Ia. Maybe my tears are dried up." Kamui sighed. "They just won't come."

"..." Ingo become silent on this and begun to think. "What's up with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"What was her name again? She licked my hand yesterday. Her tongue was warm." Ingo said remembering how Sylphi's dog licked his hand. "So how come it... That I'm crying over her now?" Ingo did his best to suppress the urge to cry. "WAAAAHHH!"

However, it was useless. Ingo begun to cry. A boy who lost his sister and his mother, who promised never to cry again, who begun to hate everything and everyone, was now crying over a dog who run once in the hands of his sister and Kamui finally understood why Sylphi named her dog after the thing that she loved the most.

"I see. I finally understand why Sylphi named her Neah. She loved you Ingo, despite that you both fought many times, that's why she gave her your second name..." Kamui said, suddenly starting to cry too...

* * *

Reviews are always good.


	7. Band of Mercenaries

**Chapter 5:  
Band of Mercenaries**

It has been now nearly two weeks since the Mani Katti incident and Ingo has started to get use to this travel lifestyle, even though his returning memories proved that he was used to move to other places. But there were still some things he didn't understand... Who was Kamui, Sylphi and Kaithlyn...? By gathering those thoughts he could say that Sylphi and Kaithlyn were supposed to be his younger sister's. However, his memory's stated that Sylphi was dead, just how his mother. Secretly, Ingo hoped it was just a nightmare and that those both were still alive...

But to know that he had someone who cares for him, gave his struggle against the fear about finding out who he was, a very nice feeling. So that Ingo could concentrate, himself, on being a tactician and sharpening his sword play, of course it was now severe than before, because he had lost his weapon. However, Karin had a surprise for Ingo. As Lyn was looking for him, Karin found his dagger and actually wanted to give it back to Ingo. But only if he would let her fight him, along with Lyn. Accepting Karin's conditions, she gave Ingo's dagger back, even though she found it funny that his name was Ingo instead of Marc. Sparring with Karin and Lyn had made all their blade work exceptional, not that Karin's and Lyn's sword play was bad in any way it was actually splendid and Lyn's one even more, after she received the Mani Katti, and their reflexes fine tuned, especially Ingo's.

Now on the fourth day of the second week, Lyn and her group was traveling trough the mountains, after a little dispute between Ingo and Kent. However, Ingo accepted Kent's point of view, then after all Lycian Knight's in Bern territory, which have already bad political relations with the other nations, would maybe considered as a declaration of war. And that wouldn't be good, even Ingo understood this. But this wasn't everything, Sain and Kent, also Karin, thought that Lyn and Ingo were a couple and somehow because of this fact had Ingo the feeling that Kent treated him a little to harsh...

Therefore made Sain a suggestion that they should made a small break. It seemed like he knew something that the others didn't know. However, Kent was against that idea. It wasn't a very good idea to make a break in the middle of the Taliver territory, the crulest bandits that Elibe knew also the ones that slaughtered the Lorca Tribe.

Ingo collapsed against a mountainside, he never thought that climbing would be so tiring, particularly since Ingo was still wearing the cloak and, on Lyn's request, a chain mail.

"Hey, Lyn, Karin!" Ingo called out "Can we spar, as soon as I catch my breath?"

"Sure..." Lyn respond "Are you sure? You do seem pretty tired, Ingo."

"Well, it's probably better if we are trained." Karin said

"Alright..." she said, smiling, yet a little worried

After a few minutes, Lyn helped Ingo up, and they got the training swords they have packed. But, Ingo didn't wanted to use those training swords. He wanted that Karin and Lyn used their sword's. First Lyn refused, but she saw a glance in Ingo's eye's that warmed her heart and made her soft.

"Ready?" Lyn asked as Ingo went to a normal fighting stance and draw his dagger.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ingo said, dashing in

Ingo swung his dagger at her legs, making Lyn jump to dodge. She then kicked out at his head and Ingo decided to duck out of the way. He swung his dagger upwards at her, bringing Karin to block him with her sword. As Lyn land next to Karin, she pushed him back and slashed sideways into emptiness, throwing some dust from the ground at Ingo's face. Using his left hand, Ingo dodged the dust that Karin's sword stirred up. He then swung his dagger the other way, so that their swords smacked into each other. Ingo quickly pulled his dagger back and slashed again, to catch Lyn's incoming slash. His speed was catching up with Lyn's and Karin's, however, Ingo had to pull back he couldn't risk to let one of the both to get behind him, into his blind spot. As he attacked Lyn one more time, she jumped backwards, making him to miss her. Ingo suddenly ducked out of the way of an incoming sword and caught the blunt side of it with sheath of his dagger. Karin suddenly let go of the sword and threw a punch at his face, which he couldn't dodge. Ingo flew backwards from the blow and skidded on his back before stopping next to a hill tree. He pushed himself up and found her sword back in her hand. Ingo then ran in and slashed sideways. Karin blocked his attack very easily and threw her hand out. Ingo was distracted and saw how Lyn caught her hand with her free hand. She jerked on her arm, pulling her away from him to got out of the his view. However, Lyn lost her balance and fell over but rolled back to her feet. Ingo watched this, armed with his sheath and his dagger, and waited for the attack of the both.

A plan was coming up in his head.

Lyn ran in and slashed sideways. He blocked it but this time, he swung his dagger over to the other side, putting her in an uncomfortable position to hold her sword. Before she could react, he swung at her to end this fight. But he totally forgot about Karin and as he noticed her, Lyn achieved enough time to free herself to suddenly disappear, but as Ingo was concentrate on beating Karin, Lyn reappeared behind him to dash into him. He had to act fast or he would lose, so Ingo jumped out of the way, leaving his dagger on the ground.

To his luck, Lyn tripped over the dagger, falling towards him. However as Lyn lost her balance she whirled around with the Mani Katti. Seeing this, Ingo run towards her, to catch her. As he caught her, Lyn noticed that his hands were holding her from behind on her bosom...

First Lyn's face turned bright red and she wanted to yell at him, because he was holding her on a spot where only lovers should touch the other. But before she yelled at him she noticed that his right arm was crimson red...

Lyn nnoticed that his right sleeve was sliced. She quickly turned around to check on his arm, ignoring the fact that Ingo grabbed her breast a second ago.

"Y-Your arm..." Lyn said, examining his right arm

"Huh?" Ingo respond on this with a red face, from the closeness to her face and the fact that he was holding her chest in his hand a second ago. "Oh... yeah, you cut my arm as I caught you, Lyn."

"Oh, I did...?" Lyn said remembering that she whirled around with her sword as she lose her balance earlier and that she totally forgot that Ingo's arm was already like that as she found him. What remembered her on it that she actually wanted to know why his arm was like that.

But instead of asking him, she took some bandages and wrapped them around his arm along with a smile. Karin instead felt a little weird as she sheathed her sword and watched the both. Her always cheerful mood was suddenly filled with a hint of jealousy...

After taking care of Ingo's injured arm, Lyn walked back to Kent and Sain to get something to eat. However, Lyn found something new about them out. Neither, Sain nor Kent could cook...

"... Is there no man that can cook properly?" Lyn complained in her thought's as she grabbed three bowls of stew...

Turning around, Lyn walked back to Ingo and Karin. However, as she reached the both, Lyn suddenly saw how Karin hung around his neck and was kissing him. Naturally, Lyn was shocked and hid herself behind a tree. As Lyn calmed slowly down from the shock of her discovery, she felt a deep painful pain in her chest as would someone cut her heart with a sharp knife...

However what Lyn didn't know was that it was others than it seemed. Karin asked Ingo about his arm and as he explained it her that he thinks that he was born with it. Karin threw herself at him, placing her lips over his own. He did not shove her away because he, himself, was shocked, but, soon after he calmed down, gently nudged her away.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean too... Please forgive me, Ingo..." Karin said, turning fast away from him, walking back to Kent and Sain and hoped deeply that Lyn didn't saw her doing this.

Ingo did not give any response as he looked how Karin walked back, towards their camp. Ingo was now even more confused, but decided to shrug it off and returned to his tent, hoping that Neah was alright. Lyn, who stood still behind the tree, flinched as she suddenly saw Ingo with his white bandaged arm. She remained frozen where she stood for quite some time before she slowly slid down against the tree and begun to cry. Lyn found no real explanation why she suddenly begun to cry, it was so strange... Why felt she hurt or why was she crying...?

"Auuuu..." Neah whining eventually let Lyn look up and Neah saw Lyn watery eyes.

"Neah..." Lyn said, slowly taking the small baby wolf into her arm.

Neah begun to lick Lyn's face as she hug her, until she too walked back to the camp. Only to find that Sain and Kent sat around the campfire and neither Ingo or Karin were to be seen. Lyn saw that Ingo was already back in his tent and gave no signs of movement to be still awake. Worried that she may would wake him up, Lyn went with Neah back to her tent making sure to talk with him about it in the morning.

When the morning came, Ingo refused to speak with her. His body language did not make him come off as angry, and his eyes still held the usual confused look they always had. Lyn was clearly upset, but she did not let it get to her. Instead she behaved as had she never saw this scene about Karin and Ingo. However, Karin was also action strange, she did the same as Kent. They both refused to speak with Ingo or Lyn. The only one who was in a good mood was Neah and Sain, even though, Neah bite into Sain's hand as he drew on her small tail.

After a while, Lyn saw how Karin and Sain were speaking about from where she came and what she done before she met Ingo and Lyn, however, she refused to speak about her past, she only said that she was born in Bern and that she is the daughter of a Wyvern Lord. Kent instead was silent, like Ingo. It was then Lyn who begun to break the silent mood...

"We are close to a village in which we can make another break and plan our next movement's, right Ingo?" Lyn asked, glancing over to her white haired tactician

"Huh? Uh yeah sure..." Ingo respond and saw that Kent begun to sigh. "What?" Ingo suddenly snapped at Kent.

"Nothing." He respond

It was annoying for Ingo, since those both knights joined him and Lyn, Ingo couldn't spent one single moment alone with her. Mostly because about they were there prying their ears, especially Kent. The only moments he spent with Lyn was sparring or eating and even there wasn't Ingo alone. Maybe that was the reason why Karin kissed him last night, because she was there too. However, as Ingo saw the village up ahead, he first thought that they could restock for their journey and get some rest, like Lyn said. But as they drew closer those hopes were dashed, the village was destroyed, or, mostly destroyed anyway. There was a house or two that didn't have holes or grave markers around it, the sight gave everyone a chill. But it was Lyn who was the most affected of them all, she stared at the area around her with pure horror and hate.

"This place… it's…" Lyn began, but she found herself too choked up to continue.

"What happened here?" Ingo asked

"The entire area is in ruins!" Sain finished for Lyn. He was also disturbed by this sight, "Why doesn't the marquees do anything to help!?"

"Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of ruthless, vicious bandits. No marquess holds power here." Lyn explained.

"Does any marquess hold power over Sacae?" Karin wondered aloud, examining a ruined building.

"No, no one wants to rule over a bunch of mongrels," Lyn spit with disgust, looking around the village and over the mountain, "My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were… the Taliver Bandits came at night, it only took one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me." She paused as small tears of rage dripped down, "They're soulless beasts, I'll never forgive them. Never."

"Lyndis," Sain frowned, Kent didn't look to pleased either.

Ingo looked at her as the tears of rage poured down, so he walked over to her and lifted up a piece of cloth from his cloak and dabbed her tears. Lyn was surprised by such a movement she nearly stepped back.

"No more tears remember? You said you wanted to get stronger, strong enough to defeat them right?" Ingo suddenly reminded her, Lyn instead first paused before nodding.

"One day I will be back, someday. I will be stronger. I will break their swords like twigs under a stallion's hooves, I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."

"When that time comes, bring me with you," Sain said.

"Sain…" Lyn turned to him.

"Don't forget me as well," Kent added.

"Kent…" Lyn turned to him as well, suddenly Ingo also felt the need to join in.

"Hey, don't forget about me. I'll come back too."

"Auuuuuuu!?" Neah respond as well

"Me too! There is nothing worse than a Bandit that makes someone's other live difficult." Karin added

"Neah…Karin...Ingo…thank you," she nodded, Lyn seemed to be a lot lighter than earlier.

Ingo shrugged and smirked about Neah, after that the six of them walked onward, the occasional sounds of animal life around Ingo made him jump a bit. Because the village was to quiet. After walking some way into the village Ingo heard a loud bang and whirled around, along with Neah. It was only Sain, who was standing there, his lance out and he was near a village wall.

"My friend, is there something troubling you?" Sain asked, suddenly Ingo felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"No…why?"

"Because for the whole time we have been in here you have been jumping at every sound, are you sure you're okay?" Sain explained.

Clearly, Ingo had underestimate Sain's intelligence, the green knight was smarter than he looked… although he did flirt with every girl they met.

"Ingo, have you ever been in battle before?"

He turned around to see Kent standing right behind him, Lyn and Karin was with him too and the both of them had a worried expressions.

"Um… yeah, I have," Ingo lied, keeping his eyes downcast. "Lots of times."

Actually Ingo didn't lied, his last dream proved that he was always in a fight situation or at last in many brawls.

"I don't think you have," Kent said bluntly, "You haven't seen what war really is. The nightmares that would plague your sleep-,"

"I don't have any nightmares!" Ingo yelped, causing Kent to stop.

"Funny… I didn't ask if you had nightmares," Kent folded his arms, causing Ingo to flinch inwardly...

Lyn stepped in front of Ingo and looked into his eyes… Lyn was so close that he couldn't look away. Her voice surprised him a bit, it was soft, so soft that it startled him out of looking in her eyes.

"Ingo… is this the reason, why you didn't wanted to talk to me? Are you having nightmares?" she asked.

His jaw opened and shut a few times, trying to find an excuse. Ingo debated with himself about walking away, so that he could wait outside or even find another way. But he was to close to them anyways, he felt like a trapped person. Maybe they did this on purpose, so that he couldn't get lost again. Thinking embarrassed back on his little field trip in the inside of the shrine and he suddenly just wished that nobody of them would made a joke about it... or ask about his dreams. Ingo couldn't believe itself that he was such a brat...

"Ugh, this is just to embarrassing. It feels like as would everyone guard me, so that I won't get lost again... or that they don't trust me..." He thoguht

Flinching at the bad memory's of his dreams and his adventure in the shrine, Ingo pushed it out and opened his mouth to answer, however, a loud voice echoed from behind the wall in front of them. So they rounded the corner and saw a group of men in front of a lone girl, she had purple hair and light blue armor, there was also a giant winged horse next to her.

"What's this?" Kent glared, "Be on your guard Lady Lyndis, there is some commotion over there."

"That's… that's a Pegasus," Lyn murmured, "Could it be?"

She ran over to the girl, fearing for her safety. Ingo and Neah ran after her. She stopped in front of the purple haired girl and Ingo nearly bumped into her, which would have been very embarrassing for him.

"Florina? Florina is that you?" Lyn called out to the girl.

The girl Florina turned around and gasped, "Lyn!?"

She ran up to Lyn and hugged her, on this picture Ingo had a bunch of questions that shot through his head. However they were ignored by the presence of bandits.

"Florina, what are you doing here?" Lyn asked, pulling herself away from the hug.

"Lyn it is really you?! I…" the poor girl said, looking like she would cry any moment.

"Come one, no tears," Lyn frowned.

"I'm sorry," Florina apologized and Ingo begun to feel sorry for the poor girl.

Kent, Sain and Karin rode up and rested their hands on the blades, just in case. Ingo stood at Lyn's side, holding his hand at his dagger even Neah was growling about the bandits that stood in front of them.

"You are acquaintances?" Kent asked.

"She's my friend," Lyn nodded, "This is Florina, a Pegasus Knight in training. She's a little uncomfortable around men, but tell me Florina, what happened here?"

"Well… um… when I heard that you left I decided to follow you, then I saw this village and I flew down to ask if they had any news of you. I didn't see these two…and…well…" Florina broke off, but Ingo could put together what happened, so could Lyn as well.

"Did your Pegasus land on them?" she asked.

"Well…a little…" she looked away.

"Aha!" a loud voice yelled, Ingo whirled around and saw the bandits, he nearly forgot about these chuckle heads.

"You heard her!" the bandit pointed dramatically, "She admitted it, she stepped on my friend and now she's got to pay!"

"Did you apologize Florina?" Lyn asked.

"Yes, I told them I said sorry many times," Florina said, her voice sounded constricted, "But they just wouldn't listen…" Florina looked like tears were welling up again.

Suddenly Ingo's pity turned into a déjà vu, Ingo somehow knew what Florina was going through. It was like the scene from his last dream as he got into a brawl with some guys that made fun of him, his both sister and his dead mother or made fun of him and his feminine appearance. The only different from those punks and these man was big... Not that they were adults and armed, these men… they had foul intentions, they weren't going to let her go, they would sell her, and her Pegasus or do even worse things to her, like how to the women's back at Lyn's place. She was helpless alone, timid around men, no one who would stick up for her… not until now. Ingo who felt only hate about those guys didn't need to hear the rest, he knew what they were going to say and do, so Ingo took a step forward, pulling his right arm back and turned his hand into a fist and punched with all hatred, he could feel, into that bastards face, the punch lead straight into the nose of the bandit and smacked him backwards to the ground. The bandit yelled and reared back, and Ingo only said a few but strong words.

"Ouch! That was great!" Ingo rubbed his fist and sighed as he realized that the face of that bandit was freaking hard.

"You punched me!" the bandit roared.

"Your nose hurt my hand!" Ingo yelled back.

"I-Ingo!" Lyn yelped, "Why did you—,"

"Come on Lyn!" He growled, "These men had no intentions on letting Florina go, a Pegasus is rare, she is beautiful, they wouldn't pass on the opportunity to sell one. And… Florina is a woman…" Ingo looked back at the group, "Trust me! I don't need to explain further."

"Oh." Lyn respond silent as she understood what Ingo mean, Kent narrowed his eyes, Sain looked angry at those men, and Karin draw her katana. The lead bandit looked furious… at Ingo.

"Men! Take positions! Kill that kid and take the girls!" He roared as his men spread out.

"Everyone!" Ingo yelled at the top of his lungs, rage was burning inside him and adrenaline took him over, "Get into battle formation! They're going down!"

"Ingo…?" Lyn looked at him, shocked by his sudden rush of rage.

"We can talk after the fight," He said, "They're not taking Florina!"

Lyn paused and nodded, she seemed to understand what Ingo meant, she looked at Florina and asked her if she could fight. Ingo was sure she could, so he began to develop a strategy, Ingo was angry. He didn't know where he took this anger from but he felt how this anger begun to replace his blood, hate was a new weapon to the amnesia suffering boy, and he had somehow the feeling as would whisper a dark voice to him...

_**Go get them. These punks will going down. Don't let anyone of them alive...**_

* * *

In the same time as the battle should begin, two shadows moved away from the village. One was a beautiful female minstrel and the other was a man, shrouded in a cloak.

"Why are we leaving, anyway's?" The woman suddenly asked "I thought that you found Migal interesting, Angeal?"

"Hmm. We leaving because of Marc's pupil." Angeal said coldly

"Marc? Do you refer to Marc the Superb Mind?" She asked "Don't tell me you believe in fairy tails."

"He is not a fairy tail, he is real and he is the strongest of the seven... also his blade is near too..." Angeal respond to his companions chuckle.

"Sometimes I don't get smart of that what you say..." She respond and the unequal couple left the village in direction of Bern.

* * *

"Alright, first things first, we need to secure the safety of the remaining villagers." Ingo thought turning to Florina. "Florina!" He called out, as Florina his rough voice heard she stepped back a bit in fright and Ingo begun to spoke more softly, "Can you fight? You and your Pegasus?"

"Y-yes," she nodded.

"Okay good," Ingo pointed to beyond the wall, "Go and scout for any villagers, warn them about the bandits so they can lock up. Be careful of archers!"

She nodded and she flew off with her Pegasus, the wind from the wings stirred up a cloud of dust, making Ingo to cough a bit. Once he stopped coughing Ingo turned to the other four.

"Lyn, go to that house and warn the people inside. Kent, Sain and Karin, draw your blades, we're going to meet the enemy around that bend there." Ingo pointed to the only path way where bandits would going to run through.

The two knights nodded and drew their blades, they rode toward the area Ingo ordered them to and soon fighting filled the air. Ingo was wondering where Lyn was so he turned and what he saw made him go pale, a bandit had climbed over the wall and was running for Ingo, with his sword drawn. Ingo tried to draw his dagger, but Ingo was too slow so he raised his arms to shield himself from harm when Ingo heard something whistling through the air, and suddenly that the bandit fell on his stomach. As Ingo looked at the death bandit, he saw that Lyn was behind the bandit with a man, who had brown hair, a bow and a quiver, he wore a green shirt and had a shoulder guard.

"Ingo! Are you okay?!" Lyn asked, running to him.

"Yes, I'm fine," He assured. "Thanks to the bow man."

The archer nodded and walked over, "Glad to help, my name is Wil."

"Well Wil, we could use your help,"Ingo pointed over to the walls, "Hit any bandits trying to cross the wall and try to make sneak attack at us."

The brown haired archer nodded and ran off, which left Lyn to give orders to, "Go help Kent, Sain and Karin, we need to push our way into a better position."

Lyn ran off just as Florina returned, she looked a bit frightened as she landed on the ground and pointed over to the wall.

"Look out, there's an archer!"

"Huh?" Ingo looked around wildly but he only saw Wil and Neah, scouting the areal, "I only see Wil and Neah."

Florina looked confused and Ingo mentally slapped himself, he totally forgot that Florina didn't know Wil or Neah. So he walked over to her and pointed to Wil. "He and that baby wolf is on our side, they are not our enemy. I know you're afraid of archers, but you don't have to be afraid of him okay?"

"I'm sorry, but looking at a bow frightens me so much," she shuddered, and Ingo gave her a reassuring pat on her head and she recoiled.

"Don't worry, he means well," Ingo said, "Now come on, we need to drive the bandits off!"

Florina gave a small nod and flew off, he could see her over head as Ingo run to Lyn and the others. Kent and Sain were blade dueling some bandits, however, Ingo couldn't see Karin anywhere only Lyn, and she was mowing them down. Moving like some graceful dancer, twirling around and striking when she could, Ingo had to admit it her swordplay was really beautiful. She then turned to look at him and Ingo suddenly felt warm and fuzzy, he smiled and gave one of those goofy thoughts in as she suddenly pointed behind him.

"Behind you!" She called out

So Ingo turned around and saw a bandit running towards him, suddenly the warm and fuzzy was replaced with fear and panic. He tried to ran away but Ingo didn't need to run, Kent stabbed the bandit and he fell mere inches in front of Ingo. Ingo felt embarrassing about this action especially about his punch, so he quickly turned away so no one could see his face. Ingo had to focus on the battle, not on some lovy dovy feelings. He saw that two bandits with blades ran up to them and so Ingo narrowed his eyes, facing his foe and said.

"Go get them Sain!"

Ingo felt himself not very heroic... But that was the duty of a tactician. Sain rode up and pulled his lance out, swinging in strokes stabbing his foes. The rest of them ran through the village to find the leader, Ingo looked around the sky and frowned.

"Where was Florina? She should be back now…" Ingo asked himself as he suddenly heard Neah's yowl

Ingo's question was answered as they rounded the corner he saw Migal with two other bandits, they threw someone in the back of some cart and who it was made Ingo gasp

"FLORINA!?"

"We have what we came from, let's get out of here," Migal laughed.

"No…this can't be real! The bad guy was going to win?! Hell no!" Ingo thought with anger and ran up to them, catching his attention.

"HEY! BALD HEAD!?" Ingo yelled

And it worked, Migal and his men whirled around and upon seeing him, Ingo could see a murder instinct in their eyes, he pulled his axe and suddenly Ingo was getting a bad feeling in his gut. And before he could stop his jump, before Lyn or anyone else could react, he threw his axe at Ingo.

Ingo made one mistake he didn't thought his move to end or what would happen if he actually get hit, and to make now a retread was it to late for, the axe embedded itself into his right shoulder. Ingo gasped and screamed, falling on his back, clutching his shoulder, blood poured through his fingertips and stained his tunic… As he saw his own blood. His face and body screamed constantly in pain... Ingo saw Migal laughing at him, he saw the group's horrified expressions. He saw Florina waking up to see Ingo laying on the ground, her face went to a type of pale that was unhealthy. Migal raised his axe to end his pain, permanently.

"NO!" Lyn shouted, running and standing in front of him, holding her Mani Katti.

Migal laughed, "Wanting to protect this Femi-Face? Normally I don't harm women, but this time…I'll make an exception."

How Ingo was able to keep conscious through this battle he didn't know, Ingo knew only one thing he had to make sure she would walk out alive. Migal swung his axe vertically and Lyn leapt back, rushing forward and swung the Mani Katti. She managed to slash a bit on his chest before he stepped back, he grabbed her sword arm and tried to break it. Bad mistake. Lyn used her free hand to pull out Ingo's dagger, from his body, and stabbed Migal's arm, he roared and reared back, clutching his arm. Lyn raised her blade high above her head and the blade began to glow, she ran forward with the glowing blade and swung it. When Migal raised his axe to defend himself the Mani Katti cut through the axe, splinters and fragments of iron scattered as Lyn cut into the bandit. Ingo's vision became blurry, so he couldn't focus correct, he saw Migal fall, he saw the group yell in triumphant, he saw a green shape run to him and prop his head off the ground. He couldn't fight the pain, no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to endure it any longer and let himself fall and lost consciousness.

* * *

Some time later Ingo awoke, he wasn't expecting to wake up, but when he did he was surprised. Ingo was in a house, probably in one of the villagers who were taking care of Wil. Ingo saw a familiar face resting on the edge of his bed, it was Lyn… As Ingo saw her, he begun to think, she really looked cute when she was in a peaceful slumber and he really didn't wanted to disturb her. So he reached out to gently shake her awake when he suddenly noticed that his wounds were gone, it was strange, but his wounds were gone. He begun to find a logical explanation and he thought that it probably a vulnerary was, that one of them applied to it.

"…Mhhm, Ingo…" He heard Lyn moan, feeling himself go red, but he proceeded with waking her up. "Hmm? Who…Ingo!" She shot up, her face had crease marks from the blanket and her hair was a bit messy, "You're awake! I was so worried!"

She embraced him and he felt his body shiver into goosebumps, Ingo was about to wrap his arms around her and to hug her back when she let him go. Ingo's arms were halfway toward hugging her when she pulled back, so he flinched and his arms fell flat against the blanket.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore," He replied, "But fine, how are the others?"

"Worried about you,"Lyn frowned, "Wil's family has been helping us to take care of you these past few days, but it looked like you would never wake up—,"

"Whoa!"Ingo yelped, causing her to jump a bit, "Past few days?! How long was I out?"

"About three days,"Lyn said, and Ingo's jaw dropped.

Indeed, the injury that Ingo got from Migal knocked him three days out. It took him three days to wake up. As he realized what that means his face went pale and his eyes examined the spot where the wound was, it looked like nothing had even happened, so he looked at Lyn and frowned.

"It took the vulnerary that long to heal me?"Lyn bit her lower lip and Ingo knew, something was wrong, "What… what are you not telling me?"

"Ingo… we didn't use a vulnerary to heal you," she said, "You healed on your own."

He felt his gut go crazy, he didn't understand what Lyn meant with, he healed by himself. As far as Ingo could remember, he couldn't heal himself or know any heal magic or what so ever, so how did he heal himself, what was going on with Ingo? Had it to do with his strange dreams or with the mark on his arm?

So many questions shot through his head, so that he was feeling sick and dizzy, so he groaned and lay down. Lyn patted his shoulder and was heading for the door. It was then when she was walking out, Ingo was suddenly hit with a powerful wave of guilt...

"She probably was here, day by day, hoping I would wake up. The amount of worry I put her through… the amount of worry I am putting her through." Ingo thought and made a decision, against his better judgment. "I had more nightmares about those unknown people." He said, causing her to stop and to turn. "I dreamed about people that I called Sylphi, Kaithlyn, Kamui, Marian and Alisa, and about a place called Japan. H-However, my newest dreams showed me the man called Kamui, sitting in front of a grave and Kamui was speaking with me, saying that the three people were dead. He made fun of me, asking me as if I have no friends." Ingo respond, with grief in his voice. "But what I gave him as answer was so different... I said: When I grow up... I'm getting out of here as soon as I'm strong enough so I don't need any friends... That's why I'm so silent and only asked to train with you..."

Lyn stood there and listened, she had this impassive expression on her face. As understood what Ingo just told her, Lyn walked over to him and sat down, she put her hands on her slender legs that were showing from her dress.

"Why didn't you just tell me sooner?" she asked, "Why were you holding back?"

"Because I was afraid," He respond

"Afraid of what?" she asked, her eyes showed confusion.

Ingo felt embarrassed saying this, but if he don't say it now he would regret it. "Because I was afraid on remembering WHO I was. You see I thought, after you told me this about your parents, I thought that I maybe was one of those bandits that killed your tribes people or that I was a criminal... I just didn't want… I didn't wanted to find out who I was, because I'm afraid of who I'm... Stupid right?"

"Yes, extremely," Lyn frowned, making him to flinch. "Ingo, I would have understood, if you had told me. Kent, Sain and Karin too. It is not bad to have dreams about your past... Be happy to have them..., I…I only have nightmare's, I still have them right now. I still can hear their screams..."

She looked down and Ingo felt bad, "The Taliver Bandit attack, right?"

She nodded and Ingo didn't say anything else about it, he was regretting to think that he maybe was one of them, but Lyn was right, Ingo felt happy about his dreams, no matter how depressing their were. The only thing what he was regretting now was not to tell her sooner. As Ingo realized how stupid he was he gently reached his hand out and patted her shoulder, she looked up and saw that Ingo gave her a kind small smile. It seemed to be enough for her, because she looked happier, she yawned and Ingo begun to chuckle.

"Tired?"

"A little," she mumbled, lying herself next to Ingo on his pillow and he heard a familiar light breathing.

He sighed at this and laid back down too, there was nothing else to do. It was then that Ingo, who could look on the sleeping beauty Lyn, noticed that Lyn had a similar appearance as this girl Kaithlyn. Only that Kaithlyn had darker hair...

* * *

When Ingo woke up again he was alone in his bed and wondered about Lyn.

"Um…Ingo is not a girl, r-right?"

"No, Florina." A another female voice chuckled

He cocked his head over to the direction of the voice and saw Florina next to Lyn, sitting, with their backs to him, on a wall and Ingo was about to eavesdropping them.

"I can't believe he would do that!" Lyn sighed, exasperated. "To think he would be a womanizer like Sain!" Lyn added

"Lyn, I don't think he was serious," Florina said. "He seems so nice..."

"He's... yes, he is..." Lyn respond. "He's possibly one of the nicest people I've ever met. What do you think of Ingo, Florina?" Lyn asked her.

"He's kind," she replied. "He did tried to save me soon as I was in danger."

"He's like that," Lyn sighed, reaching into the top of her dress and pulling out the necklace that Ingo bought her.

Florina looked at her sadly. "Lyn... Is he the man who should marry you?"

At this Ingo flinched, he liked Lyn but marry her so soon? He wasn't even sure about the question: Is that love, what he feels for Lyn.

"No..." Lyn said, staring at the necklace. "Do you remember what my father said, Florina?"

"Of course!" Florina replied. "I still remember that day as your father arranged the betrothal. I was so happy for you!"

At this Ingo gasped and was somewhat sad and felt guilty...

"Yes," Lyn sighed. "I would be wed on my 18th birthday, but, just a few days before..." she gripped the necklace tightly in her hand, and closed her eyes, trying to force her tears back. "Those Taliver... I can't believe they.. they... and Ingo he kiss..."

"Lyn has a fiance..." Ingo had heard enough. So he decided to put the pillow on his head, leaving Lyn and Florina to their conversation. "Lyn..." He whispered, sighed, and laughed a bit about himself. "Guess I didn't actually had a chance with you, did I?"

Ingo didn't wanted to hear more or to think, to hear that she had a fiance was painful as to dream about his dead family member's or not to know who he actually was. However, as Ingo looked trough the room, his eyes met Neah. She was sleeping on a chair and was injured. Her snow white fur was full of blood. But the strange thing what Ingo noticed was, that she was hurt on the same point where he got hit by the axe...


	8. In Occupation's Shadow

**Chapter 6:**  
**In Occupation's Shadow**

After a forceful three day's break, the group was once again on their track towards Lycian, but not alone. Lyn's old friend joined the group, Florina a rather shy Pegasus Knight. And Wil, an odd Archer, who become a life saver for Ingo. After those both joined, Sain suddenly popped up with a rather amusing name for the group: Lyndis Legion.

It was a really funny name, that left everyone break out in laughter and let everyone forget what happened the past few day's. However, this enjoyable moment hold only so long until they continued their way. After finally leaving the mountains and walking some hours, they all reached, at the time when the sun would vanish, an abandoned fortress, exhausted and ready to sleep.

"Ah, this should suffice!" said Wil before putting his bags down. "Tonight's bed!"

"This mildewy old fortress?" Sain asked "Is this the best we can do? Come on, Wil! Surely you jest!"

"The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here" respond Wil "No one has time to worry about travelers, and there are rather a lot of us."

"This will be good" said Lyn, smiling "Who wants to be stuck inside anyways? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

"As long as I'm by Lyn's side, I'll be fine" added Florina from on her Pegasus.

"For your protection, your man at arms, Sain, will be right here by your side Ladies!" said Sain in high delight

"Sain!" Kent started "Both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch for tonight."

"But.. alas…" murmured Sain

Ingo, himself, was silent during the whole march, it was difficult to speak with anyone. Even though, Wil and Sain searched his ear for a little exchange of words, even Lyn, but he just answered the most important of their question. It was like as didn't he wanted to get too personal to them, which caused Lyn to worry. Lyn thought that he would somehow prefer Karin, however, they weren't talking either. She was more talking to Kent and Sain. She didn't consider the possibility of that Ingo could have overheard her conversation with Florina, about her fiance that she should marry when she would become eighteen, but it were still three years to her eighteen birthday and on top, she never met her fiance before.

But the new fact that Lyn had a fiance was indeed troubling Ingo and he didn't know that Lyn never met her fiance before. Therefore he focused all his attention to his baby wolf Neah, who was unable to walk and sat as always on his head. However, the fact that he was full of health and Neah was hurt, on the same point where Ingo was cut by the axe, was troubling him as well, but he decided to shrug it off. He may have began to laugh as he saw how Sain was struggling against Kent's order, but this was just show and it seemed that Lyn saw through it...

After he got his sleep bag from Lyn, who hesitated to let go of the sleep bag and looked like as wanted she to say something, Ingo found a nice and clean place away from the others. He saw Wil pulling out a axe and looking at Ingo.

"I'm going to chop some firewood, Ingo do you want to help me?"

Ingo was surprised by this question, then again Wil was trying over the whole time to get him into a conversation. Ingo stuck in a brief silence, and thought that this whole moping around over Karin, Lyn and his returning memories wouldn't bring anything. So Ingo made a decision and sighed. He decided to move forward...

"Ah sure," Ingo said, walking outside with the archer to a thicket of trees.

Wil chopped down the smaller ones meanwhile Ingo picked them up and moved them to the fortress, it was hard work for him, because the logs were heavy and uneven. His arms ached and he found it hard to keep going like this, minutes were like hours, and it only had been a few minutes since he was away from Wil. But this constant back and forth, felt great, it cleared Ingo's foggy mind from those heavy and depressing thoughts. As he finally returned to him, Ingo saw that Wil has cut down the last tree and Ingo was about to lift the last log when the archer came before him.

"I will get this one my friend," he assured, walking to the fortress. "I guess you never done this before, do you?"

"No… not really," Ingo nodded, "I don't see the use of doing this..."

"We need fire right?" Wil said, setting the log down, "If no one will do it, who will?"

"Someone else?" Ingo suggested.

"I might as well be that someone else," Wil countered.

On this Ingo suddenly remained silent, because he figure it out that Wil gave every time Ingo would give him an answer, he would have a fitting respond that would throw his answer into the mud. Therefore, Ingo moved back to his sleep place only to see Neah, who crawled into his sleeping bag and looked like a human being that fall asleep into a bed.

Ingo smirked on this view and begun to question himself what Neah for a being was... was she really an animal? Because how she slept was somehow human-like, then Ingo suddenly heard something, it sounded like a voice behind him. At first Ingo thought it was Karin or Lyn because the voice was feminine, but as he turned around Ingo saw a woman with long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, she wore a light green outfit and she walked a little limp.

"E-excuse me," she began, then Ingo saw her knee buckle and she fell over…

It happened so fast that Ingo struggled to support the adult, but she eventually regained her strength and stood up.

"I'm sorry, my leg is…nngh," she gasped and Ingo wrapped his arm around her and helped her inside to the others.

"Lyn, someone! She needs help!" Ingo called, alerting the gang.

Kent and Sain immediately rushed up and when they saw the limping woman they helped her to a place for her to sit, Ingo sighed as the heavy feeling lifted off from his shoulders and eventually sit down on the boulder opposite of her.

"Pardon my intrusions," the woman began, "My name is Natalie, I live in the village not far from here..."

"Your leg is…" Lyn began, looking down Ingo noticed as well that her leg was a bit… odd, it was discolored and looked a bit awkward.

"It's nothing,"Natalie grimaced, "It's a sickness I had since childhood… I can't travel far on it, but I can walk just fine."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Lyn asked.

"Looking for my husband," she explained. "I heard he was in this area, he left to go raise some money to get my leg mended… but he hasn't returned home yet. He's a kindhearted man, but I'm afraid he may be doing something dangerous." Natalie suddenly looked down with teary eyes but eventually continued to speak, "I got worried so I came to look for him, I drew a sketch of him, his name is Dorcas, have you see him…?"

Lyn and everyone else looked at each other, as if they needed to confirm that they never met this man before. "I'm sorry. I don't believe I've seen or heard of him," Lyn respond sad.

"I see..." Natalie sighed. "If you do meet him, please give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him."

Lyn smiled and took Natalie's hands into her own. "I will tell him. I promise."

"That's right, don't give up," Ingo said, "You'll find him."

"I know I will," Natalie answered, "But I'm just tired…"

"Then stay with us, we help you to find him, right Lyn?"

As Ingo turned to Lyn, Ingo could feel the glares from Kent but he gave anyways nothing on his advice. To his luck Lyn nod and smiled at him.

"Yes, you can stay here and by tomorrow we help you to find him."

"T-thank you so much..." Natalie said, breaking out in tears.

It seemed for everyone that Natalie was walking trough many hardship as she was searching for her husband. So her tears might be tears of joy.

The sun was swallowed by the night sky as they settled into an uneasy sleep. Lyn and Florina were both next to Ingo, despite that Ingo choose apart from them, Lyn clutching the Mani Katti tightly in her fist, and Florina being covered by her pegasus's wings. Will was on the other side of the room, in a deep slumber. Ingo could hear the crackle of the fire, as he was holding Neah on his lap, that Kent and Sain were sitting at, keeping watch over the area for bandit attacks. And for Ingo, he was shaking of the coldnees from the night because he offered Natalie his sleep bag and his cloak to hold herself warm, and somehow he was regretting it.

"Damm it... tschu!" Ingo respond sneezing.

"If you don't sleep, Ingo, you won't be in good form tomorrow," Ingo heard Lyn saying after his small curse and sneeze. It seemed like that he woke her up, because as he turned his head over at her, she had her eye's wide open and was looking at him to.

"Says the right person, you were not sleeping either," Ingo replied in a rather annoyed mod. Lyn just smiled and got up, sitting herself down closer to Ingo.

"Ingo... You've been acting strangely lately," she said. "Is something the matter?"

"No, why would you think that?" Ingo replied. However, he already knew the answer. He had acted colder since that night, and it wasn't a complete surprise for Ingo that Lyn had managed to pick up the subtle changes in his manners.

"You've become more distant," Lyn sighed. "I know that the road has been rough, and we've been attacked by bandits since we begun our journey, but... Somehow I feel that it doesn't have anything to do with exhaustion."

"You're very perceptive," Ingo said quietly.

"I thought about it for the longest time, and I realized that I don't know very much about you," Lyn said. "I only know that what you have told me about your dreams and that you have a brilliant mind. But somehow I have the feeling that there is more... What you keep for yourself..."

"There was... well..." Ingo began, trying to think of an easy way to say that he overheard her conversation with Florina...

"Ingo, you can tell me anything," Lyn said, putting her hand on his shoulder as a comforting gesture. He turned to face her, and realized that her face were only mere inches from his.

However, Ingo suddenly saw how Karin was moving under her blanket and he remembered, himself, on that kiss and noticed that Lyn noticed it to that they both were being watched. Because she pulled back and Ingo wasn't sure, but he thought that he could see that she was blushing.

"I-I'm sorry, Ingo," she said, not letting her eyes meet his. "If y-you're uncomfortable, then I won't ask anymore. I just hope you will tell me one day..."

"Y-Yeah, of course," He replied.

Ingo was still baffled about her question. Therefore, he decided to stand up and to take a walk, but just as he stood and prepared to turn out for a walk Karin suddenly jumped up from her sleep bag and throw herself on top of Ingo, causing Lyn to gasp and Ingo, with Karin on top, to fall on the ground...

"Ouch... Damit, Karin!? Are you nu-" Ingo wanted to complain, but suddenly stopped as he saw something that stuck into the wall.

The reason why Karin suddenly throw herself on top of Ingo was that she saw that an axe whooshed over his head and slammed into the wall next to them, Florina shrieked, Natalie gasped, Lyn drew her sword as they realized it. Ingo who lay under Karin looked at the axe and he felt sick. If Karin didn't throw herself on him, he would be dead. And as he turned his head outside. What Ingo saw then made him even feel more sicker. He saw a whole gang of bandits that have surrounded the fortress, and the bandit who threw the axe was about to throw another one when Wil drew his bow and shot him between the eyes.

"Lady Lyndis!" Kent and Sain yelled as they glanced back outside, "Bandits!"

"No really? Didn't notice!" Ingo respond sarcastically, still lying under Karin who also glanced outside..

"Shall we ride out to meet them?" Sain asked, however Lyn shook her head.

"No, Natalie cannot move well, we'll fight them within these walls," Lyn said, "We'll hold out until they tire and leave."

Natalie looked outside and shivered with worry, Lyn walked up and helped her up. "Don't worry Natalie, no harm shall come to you. Florina, get her into the back room, she'll be safe there."

Florina nodded and helped Natalie into the back room, the rest of the group drew their weapons and Ingo sighed. It looked like they didn't needed him in any way...

"Ingo!" Lyn turned to him with a fierce voice, "There are several entrance points to the fortress, we should make sure they're secure."

"Good idea," Ingo nodded, "Kent and Sain, guard the main entrance. Florina go and protect Natalie and Wil, take defensive positions around them and shoot every bandit down. Lyn, Karin and I heading to the east entrance."

Lyn and Karin nodded and they ran through the halls to the east entrance, Ingo could hear shouting, which meant the fighting has begun. As the three approached the entrance they could see shadows moving in the dim light from the torches of the fortress. Karin drew her sword too and peered with Lyn out of the entrance, frowning and turning to Ingo.

"Here they come, you should find cover," Lyn warned.

"And leave you both by yourself? No… there is no way! I need to see what's going on, otherwise ho—," however Ingo was cut off when an axe hit the wall next to him, "—ly crap!"

He cursed as he saw the axe that nearly got him. As he calmed down Ingo turned to the thrower and nearly gasped, he knew the face of the thrower because a few hours ago he was shown a sketch of him. The man in question was Dorcas. As Ingo realised who the person was, the man, known as Dorcas, pulled out another hand axe, ready to hit Ingo, Lyn or Karin. So before someone of them could even do something, Ingo waved his hands frantically to signal him.

"Dorcas don't!" Ingo blurted out, causing the man to stop and strange glances from Lyn and Karin.

"How…how do you know my name?" the man asked, his voice was firm yet kind.

Lyn looked at the man closely and recognized him as well, she stepped up in front of Ingo and faced him. "Why are you with these bandits?"

Dorcas was surprised at first, being addressed by a lady, but he answered sadly, "I need the gold… even if it means to do this."

"What if is I tell you that this is hurting your wife?" Lyn asked, "Natalie is here! Seeking you and we are trying to protect her!"

The expression on Dorcas face was one of utmost horror, "What?! Natalie is here?!"

"Yeah she is," Ingo gulped, he wasn't ready to see such a expression. "So, what will you do now? Will you continue to work with these bandits?"

"No," Dorcas answered firmly, "No I won't, my services with them ends here and now."

Ingo grinned at this, it was nice that love had this kind of power. However, Ingo's grinning face disappeared as he heard Karin's gasp. "Look out!"

Dorcas wheeled around, on Karin's warning and saw the bandit heading for them, he then held his hand axe up and threw it at the man. Dorcas axe hit the bandit into his chest and he fell over, Dorcas then picked up the man's broad axe and twirled it a bit.

"Thanks, girl." he said.

"No prob," Karin answered, just then Ingo heard screaming from the inside.

"Florina!" Lyn gasped, a second scream made Karim gasp as well.

"Oh no… the west wall, there was a crack I forgot… oh crap! Dorcas, come with me, Lyn, Karin stay here!" Ingo ordered and could see that Dorcas run ahead of Ingo down the fortress halls.

As they rounded the corner the both saw an axe bandit and a bow bandit run behind him into the fortress. To Ingo and Dorcas luck, Wil drew his bow fast and shot the Archer before he could shoot Florina, Dorcas used the surprise moment of reinforcement he ran up to him and swung his broad axe into the man's chest. With the knowledge of the two bandits finished Ingo sighed and clenched his hand against his chest. He was truly relieved that Florina was alright...

"All right, Wil and Dorcas guard the new west entrance. Florina, when you can still fight please back up Kent and Sain," Ingo ordered, handing Florina a new lance

She gave Ingo as she took the new lance and flew off to the cavaliers, just then Ingo heard a new voice yelling out from the night.

"What are you waiting for!? She's just a child, a girl! Get more men up here, bring me the woman and the head of the man who killed Migal!"

"Whoa hold up, what was that last bit? The woman was obviously Lyn or was it Karin or even Natalie, but the head of the man who killed Migal? A man didn't kill him, it was obviously Lyn that killed this Migel." Ingo scoffed, "Seriously, did these guys get their info wrong, it was no man…"

Then it hit Ingo, in fact his eyes widened and he felt fear... "They are talking about me. I may not have stabbed or sliced Migal, but it was my strategies that helped Lyn to do so. These bandits may want Lyn alive, but they want me dead." As hit him the reason Ingo backed up against a fortress wall... "Why do they want me dead? I'm not a murderer! I just told them what to do… I'm not a threat!..."

* * *

_**That's not the reason, Ingo. Think...**_

* * *

A female low voice begun to speak in Ingo's head and at this voice he calmed down and Ingo begun to think again... But his thoughts were interrupted by the growls of the bandits from the outside. And he saw a tired Kent and Sain by the doorway, a nervous Florina, a grim Dorcas. He realized it then, that they were in a death trap and that they would going to die. Ingo gritted his teeth, he knew what he had to do, and it scared the hell out of him, but if he would not do it everyone of them would die. So he took a deep breath, took the damaged lance of Florina from the ground and ran out of the fortress.

"Hold it! Stop fighting! I am the man who killed Migal! Leave them alone!" Ingo yelled, holding his dagger in his right and the lance in his left.

The bandits froze, unsure by this outburst. Then Ingo heard a loud laugh from behind them.

"So! You're the whelp that killed my brother," a tall broad man walked up to him.

As he looked at him, Ingo gulped and saw that something was tattooed on his chest... Carjiga… As Ingo read this he maybe thought that this maybe was his name. However, the size of Carjiga was indeed frightening

"Y-yes I am! I surrender myself! Leave them alone!"

On this Carjiga suddenly laughed, "Leave them alone? No, first I shall kill you, get the girl. Oh, and the whelps in the fortress that oppose me!"

"What!?" Ingo yelped, "They didn't kill Migal, I did it! So leave them alone you murderer!"

Then Ingo suddenly felt a hard slap from Migal's hand across the cheek and Ingo found himself face down on the grass, he could smell the deep earth and feel that his weapons were out of his hands, Ingo heard that someone screamed his name, but Ingo couldn't make out who it was.

"Don't preach to me you hypocrite!" Carjiga yelled.

"H-hypocrite?" Ingo gasped

"You say I'm a murderer? Well you are too whelp! War IS murder!" he laughed dirty, "People kill each other, regardless of what side they're on or which stand they have, they still kill! You think you're any different than me or my brother? Well you're wrong! DEATH WRONG!"

As Ingo tried to stand up and to grab his weapon, Carjiga lifted his axe and as Ingo saw this he raised instinctively his arms up, fear took over like the last battle with Migal. Just then someone stood in front of him and a sword pierced through Carjiga chest.

"Not again!" The voice shouted and Ingo could tell that it was Lyn's, driving her sword deeper in Carjiga, "I won't let you get hurt again Ingo!"

"Lyn!" He shouted at her as he realised who it was and saw that the bandits were closing in on them.

"Get out, run!" she shouted, and suddenly Ingo heard the flapping sound of wings and a giant Pegasus flew down, it was Florina and she had her lance ready as the giant winged horse backed off the bandits.

Getting on his feet Ingo ran back inside, panting heavily as Lyn and Florina reappeared.

"Arghh! Carjiga is dead!" one of the bandits shouted, "Retreat! Retreat!"

The shadows that were advancing suddenly got thinner, and soon the moving shadows disappeared from sight. When everything calmed down and it was sure that the bandits were gone, Lyn and the group, excluding Karin and Florina, rounded on him.

"What were you thinking?!" Lyn said

"You could have been killed!" Sain continued

"You should have not thrown your life in danger!" Kent added

Ingo lowered his head and tried to endure it, but he could only hold a certain amount back. But his inner world, his inner awareness wanted to scream, to yell and scream and unload every feeling he felt, but he didn't… Ingo just sat there and took the abuse.

As he was endure it Ingo saw, in his inner world his other self again, standing in a strange hall and everywhere lay strange balls and person in the same odd cloths that he wore.

_"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT WE LOST, YOU KNOW!"_

_"And as punishment you can do the cleaning. After all it is your fault that we lost the soccer match and we don't want to spend our precious lunch break with cleaning up this mess,"_

"Ingo!" a voice called out to him, waking him from his strange dream "Are you even listening?"

That was it, it was enough... It was already enough that he didn't know who he actuelly was and those strange dreams, the views he got from Kent... and now this was enough. Ingo didn't wanted to be like the boy he just saw... He wanted to fight too. He wanted to protect someone...

"Yes I am! What do you think am I stupid?! Then again I guess you do feel like I am!" Ingo suddenly yelled, "I ran out there to make sure no one died because of me, how long could we have hold them off?!"

"Actually, less than five minutes," Lyn said, "The bandits wouldn't try to attack when it was dark, if these are the same bandits as before, then I figure they wouldn't risk harming women, which is why they attacked now."

Ingo stopped... She was might be right, but she forgot one thing it was already dark and what was with the next morning. They just had to wait for the next morning and attack then... "...Whatever," Ingo said, turning his back on them.

He wanted to continuing lashing out, but Ingo realized that it would be pointless... so he just decided to give up… And as he reached his now open sleep spot, Ingo sat down against the wall next to Neah. It was really suprising how Neah could still sleep by this noise, but he was glad that she was still there. And since Ingo couldn't hear everybody else talking, he decided to take a look around the corner. And as Ingo glanced back, he saw that they were checking over wounds and supplies, on which Ingo sighed heavily and saw Dorcas. He wasn't around during the little shouting match, so Ingo thought that he was with his wife. So Ingo stopped to look around and watched Dorcas and Natalie, they talked, then they stopped, Natalie spoke again and Dorcas followed, then they got up and embraced each other. Ingo just had to stare at this, this was the kind of thing he wished for to have for himself. Then again Ingo remembered this man Kamui who said the name of a girl named Kaithlyn, if he would find them, they would maybe hug him as well and cares for him... and not yell at him.

Suddenly Ingo begun to cry... He could feel how his tears run down his face and his feeling about loneliness grow... However, as his grief begun to take him over Ingo felt something wet and rough licking his hand. With a little surprise on his face he faced Neah, and Neah faced Ingo and it nearly looked like as was she crying too...

One hour later Ingo and Lyn put their argument long enough aside to bid farewell to Dorcas and his wife.

"Our village is close, I'll take Natalie back home and return tomorrow," Dorcas explained, mounting one of the horses the bandit left behind.

Lyn frowned, "Huh? Why not just say our goodbyes now?"

"Well…I've been asked by your tactician to join your group." The axe man explained, causing Lyn to glance at him.

In a hour from now and earlier, Ingo used the time, after he calmed down, to ask Dorcas to join Lyn's quest, Ingo thought that his skills would be helpful in her journey.

"But… we're heading to Lycia," Lyn began.

"I need to go somewhere to raise gold for my wife's leg," Dorcas explained. "If you think I'd be of some use, I'd like to help you. You saved my wife and I owe you."

Lyn really didn't know what to say, although Natalie did. "Lyn, I think we are in agreement, please watch out for my husband."

She nodded and they rode off, leaving the two of them in the dark. Ingo maybe couldn't see too well in the dark, but he could hear good enough to make out, that she was walking towards him. And just as he wanted to turn around, to walk back to Neah, he felt a firm grasp on his right arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you asked him to join us?" she asked.

"Why should I have?" Ingo countered, feeling that she suddenly let go of his arm. "Maybe that was too harsh..." Ingo thought, because she didn't respond.

However, he could feel the heat of her anger leave as he did, walking back into the fortress. Sighing, Ingo sat down against the wall, trying to get comfortable.

"She was worried about you."

Ingo lifted his head to the voice and saw the familiar bright red hair of Kent, he was leaning against the new entrance to the fortress, returning from his watch.

"What?" Ingo respond.

"When you ran out to the field and left the fortress Lyndis went into the main hall, and kept calling your name, and when she saw you out there with that ruffian I saw her face go pale to a complexion that I've never seen." Kent explained.

"Okay, so she yelled around and her face changed color," Ingo shrugged, "Is that it?"

Kent turned to him with a hard glare, "When he hit you she screamed, she fought past me and Sain and ran out there. After the battle I asked her what she was thinking, and you know what she told me?" Ingo shook his head in disbelief and he answered, "She said: I didn't want him to get hurt again, when he was hit with that axe last time I thought he would never wake up. Even in my sleep I can hear him crying, asking me to save him, I couldn't watch him to get hurt again, I couldn't."

Although it was a bit embarrassing for Ingo to hear she would dream of him, crying for help, it was also a bit of a shock.

"And you know what? I envy you." Kent respond.

"..." And Ingo didn't know how he should respond

"Keep that with you as you sleep," he said, walking outside, leaving Ingo.

As Kent was gone, Ingo faced once more Neah, until he heard a familiar voice.

"You know..."

"Don't say it, Karin." Ingo said to her

"I'm sorry..."

"For what? You saved my life. If you didn't jump on me, I had lost my head."

"No... I mean about the kiss. I didn't mean to make you angry or make things awkward. I just wanted to kiss you, and I hoped you wanted to kiss me."

"It's okay, Karin. I think I will go and apologize to Lyn."

"Do that..."

"Can I ask you something..."

"S-Sure..."

"We both are friends right, Karin?"

"Of course!" Karin suddenly respond surprised and relieved.

"Good! Well then I go and seek Lyn."

With that Ingo stood up and passed Karin, who was holding a hand against her chest. Karin was maybe already nineteen, but she always got a little to stressed and she was somewhat afraid of the outcome from the kiss. But she was happy that Ingo treated her as a friend.

Walking around a little, Ingo found Lyn on the campfire "Things have finally calmed down a little," Ingo heard Lyn saying. He saw her talking with Sain and Kent.

"We'll continue taking turns keeping watch," Kent said. "Please rest easily."

"Is that alright? Are you sure?" Lyn asked and Kent nodded, also she turned to Sain. "Sain?"

"Oh! Er, yes! Of course!" he yawned obviously tired.

Lyn looked then at the two of them with a serious expression. "Let me warn you... If bandits sneak up on you, they'll cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that?"

"What, do you doubt my bravery? Am I not a knight?" Sain chuckled on that. "There's no need to worry! Right, Kent?"

"If there's anything suspicious, we'll take care of it. Rest assured," he replied and Lyn seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Really? Well, good night then," she said. "See you tomorrow, Ingo..."

"Wait, did she just talk to me?" Ingo thought on this and saw that Sain and Kent looked surprised as well, and since she turned in his direction. Ingo stepped out from the shadows.

"Y-Yeah..." Ingo chuckled nervously, thinking that she is still angry with him. "Sorry about listening in."

"It's nothing important," Kent said, walking toward the entrance. "Let's go, Sain." He added and Ingo thought on his last words...

"Ha! No one ever trusts me..." Sain sighed and followed him. "Good night, Ingo."

"Night," Ingo replied and he looked at Lyn, who was still standing there. "Lyn, you knew I was awake?"

"Of course," she replied. "I could hear your footsteps from all the way over here."

"And you knew they were mine?" He asked her stunned.

"Your walk is unique, especially with Neah on your head." she replied, with a faint chuckle. "It's odd, but, I can sense something very different about you. I've known it since we left on this journey some time ago."

Despite that Lyn tried to speak as has this little dispute never existed Ingo still felt regrets...

"Lyn, I..." He suddenly began.

"I'll wait for you to share your reason with me," she said. "I know that you had your reason, and I understand. I just hope that you'll feel comfortable telling me about it earlier, before we maybe part ways..." With that, she made her way to the inner chamber, where she was presumably going to sleep. But just as she passed him, Lyn stopped and turned to his back. "I... don't want to lose you Ingo... Of all people here, you... you are the most important person for me..." Lyn whispered

Ingo didn't know if she just said this or was this just a imagination of his tiredness and wishes. The only thing he know for sure were the sound of Lyn's steps, moving away from him...


	9. Beyond the Border

**Chapter 7:  
Beyond the Border**

The night was short and Ingo, who was still sitting apart from the others, know he would feel dizzy when the sun would rise. And just as he found a few minutes of rest, he was already waked by a limping Neah...

"Urgh... Alright, alright... I'm awake! Now stop it already Neah..." Ingo groaned as he felt her rough wet tongue licking over his tired face. "Great..." He muttered as Ingo sat up and put Neah on his lap, where she again fall asleep.

Ingo was still tired and could feel how the hand of slumber would send him back into the realm of dreams. But just as he was about to fell asleep again, he noticed that it was quiet... too quiet.

"Hmm... I didn't thought they would be that cruel to left me alone here..." He respond to this silence. "Then again I really was a jerk yesterday..." Ingo sighed as he recalled what had happened and what he did. But eventually Ingo decided to shrug it off and to start over from new.

With another sigh he put Neah on his head, which seemed to enjoy the spot on his head because she begun to wag wild with her tail, and walked over to the others, hoping that they didn't left him here alone. He saw Kent, Sain and Karin were busy with break down the camp and that Dorcas was back, sitting on the still glowing campfire and looking intimidating. However, he couldn't find Lyn or Wil and Ingo actually planned to speak with Lyn, to apologize for yesterday. But then he had a idea of where Lyn could be.

Ingo had forgotten that Wil was a Archer and maybe he was also a huntsman and that Lyn went with him on hunting, for supplies and breakfast. So he decided to wait for her, until he saw Florina, taking care of her Pegasus.

He then decided that he would start with Florina, to apologize himself for last night and to learn more about her. It was actually perfect, Florina was apart from the others too and rather in privacy. Nobody would eavesdrop them if he speaks with her. And as he was close enough he could hear that she called her Pegasus, Huey. Ingo smirked on that name and found it amusing that her pegasus had a male name, where she was afraid of man. But he hoped that she would not scream when he now starts to speak with her or even run away. Alone thinking on it brought Ingo to gulp and made him a nervous.

"Uh... Florina can I talk to you for a bit...?" Ingo asked her

Of course, Florina jumped at the sound of his voice and wheeled around to meet him. He was standing in front of her without noticing that he was behind her.

"I would like to apologize. For last night and back when we first met in the village, I sent you over that wall to see if those people need help." He began. "I had no idea that there were that many enemies over there, I did not mean to put you in danger."

Florina's eyes widened, she had completely forgotten about that. Ingo, however, seemed quite distraught over it.

"I-I... Um would like to apologize too." She said. "I do not blame you for that, you couldn't have known. I wasn't intentionally giving you the cold shoulder Ingo, I'm just um... shy around men, and even around women... I'm reserved. So, again I would like to apologize too and I will accept your apology."

"Good, that takes a lot off of my mind." He said.

"R-Right, so if you'll, um excuse me I'll just get back to camp now, I think Lyn's back and is making food so I-"

"Florina! Wait a moment." He cut her off.

She gulped and waited for him to continue. But Ingo reached into his pack and pulled out a book.

"I've a favor to ask." He continued. "You see, I got this book here from a friend called Anna. She said it is about class and unit analysis. She also said that I have to fill the lines and I was wondering if I may ask you a few questions?"

"M-Me? Really?" She asked.

"Yes, I've never had the chance to properly speak with a Pegasus Knight before. Usually all I see is one bit of the battlefield and until now I didn't really took time to learn anything about you guys..." He said. "So, may I?"

"Um, of course! Yes, I'd love to help." She said.

Ingo smiled and pulled then a quill pen and a inkwell from his leather bag as he sat on the ground. For the next hour he asked her a multitude of questions ranging from armor preferences to weapons. Along with tactics usually employed by Pegasus Knights. Florina was actually surprised at how he seemed to hang onto every word from her, like as were they the only thing that would keep him connected to the world. However, as Ingo dabbed his last period of words he suddenly stood up, looking at the shy and somewhat blushing Florina.

"Now, can I ask another favor?" He asked her.

Florina nodded and waited for him to continue.

"You see... along with what I wrote I would like to draw the unit next to their analysis. Here take a look." Ingo said and handed her the book. "So, Florina... Do you allow me that I draw you?"

Florina blushed as she heard this and looked up at him.

"You wish to draw me?" She asked.

"Yes, if it makes you uncomfortable... I can simply do a silhouette and fill in with some random features." He said.

"No, no. I'd be honored to have you draw me." Florina smiled at him and handed the book back to him.

"Thank you, now if you'd be so kind as to mount Huey." Ingo gestured towards her Pegasus.

Nodding she pulled herself up without any difficulty.

"Do you have your lance by chance?" He asked.

"Yes, right here." She answered and lifted her lance in her right hand.

"Good." He said stepping closer. "May I?"

Florina nodded and flinched as Ingo begun to touch her, however, Ingo just intended to adjust her body and lance to make her look more beautiful and deadly.

"Perfect." He said. "Now please don't hesitate to tell me if you start to get sore sitting like that, okay?"

Again she nodded. With that sign Ingo begun to work, he was really careful to catch every detail and made careful strokes as he began to work on her. Within an hour it was done, only having to stop once to let Florina gain feeling back in her arms. After he stated Florina that he was done, Ingo helped her down and made sure she was okay to stand.

"Here, what do you think?" Ingo asked Florina while handing her the book again.

"Wow, that's amazing Ingo." She gasped and looked up at him. "This drawing are amazing. You're quite the artist Ingo." She said happily

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I actually thought I did a bad job." Ingo smiled at her along with a small chuckle.

Florina blushed a deep shade of crimson and pushed the book back to him before she run back to the camp, leaving a confused Ingo and Neah with Huey. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Lyn. Of course, Lyn moved fast and caught the flustered girl by her shoulders to steady her.

"Florina! Are you all right? Your face is all red!" Lyn said with alarm evident in her voice.

"Y-Yes! I'm f-fine!" Florina said.

"What happened?" Lyn asked.

"I was looking after Huey, when Ingo came up to me. We talked and apologized to each other about when we first met and yesterday, then he asked me questions for his analysis book, then I let him draw me... Then he smiled at me..." Florina trailed off. "He's quite dashing, Lyn."

The nomadic girl smiled and poked her friend's sides. "I think someone's in looooove." She smiled, trying to tease her friend

Florina blushed a darker shade and quickly ran away from Lyn. And let Lyn standing alone only to see that Ingo was now talking to Karin...

The following day to their destination was awkward. Florina was looking sometimes at Ingo, who was looking back making the poor girl quickly look away. Even Karin and Lyn noticed that Florina was acting strange. All in all the whole trip passed without much difference, until they passed a forest and Karin turned to Kent.

"So, how far are we now, Kent?"

"We're almost at the Lycian border," he replied.

"Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, right?" Lyn asked.

"We should be," Wil said. "I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border."

"Oh, thank god..." Ingo sighed. "I'm so sick of bandit raids. I really look forward to see your guys's home country."

"Lycia at last!" Sain exclaimed, sighing dreamily. "It's been a long time. Tomorrow, we'll dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods! And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a beauty. Ah, yes... Food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul! This is going to be a fine evening, eh, Kent?"

"If your behavior is as deplorable as ever, we're staying elsewhere. We're not here for sightseeing," Kent replied.

Sain looked hurt. "Oh, come now! That's not fair!"

"I'm going to have to agree with Sain on this one," Karin said. "We've had a difficult journey, I think we can take a night to relax."

"Kent, the inn will be fine," Lyn agreed too.

"As you say, milady," Kent sighed in defeat.

"Lyndis! You truly are an angel from up high!" Sain suddenly said with a loving tone, which Lyn had to laugh at.

"It's nothing," Lyn dismissed.

"Ah! We'll finally get a good night's sleep," Florina sighed.

"Oh no, those bandits are persistent, I'll give them that," Lyn shook her head.

"Hopefully we won't have to deal with them," Ingo said out of nowhere, cutting Lyn off.

She glared at him and then Sain walked over to Ingo and gave him a light slap on the back, putting his arm around his neck and caused Neah to fall from his head. To Neah's luck she jumped from his head into Lyn's arms and barked at Sain, who ignored her. "What do you say Ingo old friend, shall we find a lady for you to woo?"

At this, Ingo's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, and if Ingo didn't know better, Lyn's and Karin's did as well. Everyone was giving him side glances, they were curious on hearing his answer, even Florina was looking at him. Ingo then glanced at Lyn, who seemed to be ignoring his gaze and he thought about how angry she was at him.

"I'll… think about it," Ingo respond within a stutter, he didn't wanted to get Sain upset or ruin the friendship with Lyn.

However, it seemed like it had the opposite, she lowered her head and avoided his gaze even further. Even Florina looked a little sad. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air for a long time, until Lyn put Neah back on Ingo's head.

"Auuww." Neah respond

"We should get a move on," she said in a hard voice.

The group nodded and they continued to walk, Sain and Ingo just frowned.

"What did I say?" They both said in union.

The group walked through the woods for awhile and Ingo, deep in thoughts, stayed in the back of the line for his own sake. Ingo wasn't in the mood for silences and Lyn's occasional glares, but Ingo eventually did got bored easily without something to do and there could not even help the cute baby wolf on his head. But what Ingo didn't know was that his boredom was about to change, very fast.

Ingo suddenly heard the crunching of twigs behind him and because Ingo was curious like a cat, he turned around, seeing no one. He was about to turn to the others again when he heard it again. Whirling fast around Ingo saw two men that come out of the trees, men with large axes, his jaw dropped and Neah's as well, and he was about to step back a bit, as one of them begun to speak.

"Aha! Finally found them!" one of the bandits shouted.

Luckily for Ingo, the group heard that and they turned around in time, Lyn ran in front of Ingo and the group and drew her sword, Wil groaned as he drew his bow.

"What?! Not again, they're still after us?" Wil growled.

"Heheh, don't think you're getting away so easily!" the one bandit shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the group.

"If you leave alive everyone will think the Ganelon Bandits have gone soft!" The second one grinned.

"So?" Lyn growled, "We care nothing of your reputations, we must get to Lycia now get out of our way!"

"Cheeky little thing aren't you," the first bandit growled, then he turned to the hills and yelled, "All right lads! Get them! And no holding back cause there's women, wipe them all out!"

The bandits left the woods and when everyone turned to the hills they saw bandits running down and heading for them.

"Oh this isn't going to be good..." Ingo thought.

"Ingo!" Lyn called out, "They're coming this way, we need a strategy!"

"Alright," He nodded and was about to open his mouth to speak when a shrill scream came out from deeper in the wood. There was a moment of silence before Ingo added, "That wasn't my plan by the way…"

"That scream came from over there!" Lyn pointed, she and Ingo ran through the woods until they saw a bright flash of red light, then a ball of flame flew and hit a bandit.

They followed the source and found a man with purple hair in a red cloak and a girl with pink hair in an elegant dress.

"Oh Erky! Are you okay?!" the girl asked.

"If you stop screaming then yes!" the man replied bitterly.

Lyn sheathed her sword at the sight of the both and walked over to them.

"Excuse me, hello? Why are you fighting these bandits?" she asked.

There was a small silence until Erky said, "It just happened—,"

"Not true!" The pink haired girl cut him off, "Those ruffians thought we were with you! You got us into this terrible situation, now how do you plan to get us out?!"

"Serra please," Erky growled, before turning to Lyn, "My apologies, please trouble yourself with us no more."

"Looks like you're in a bit of trouble," Ingo cut in, "Maybe we can get you out of it, fight with us. With your help our group can defeat them and you can be on your way."

"That's true," Serra put a finger to her lips and thought about it, then she had a mischievous look on her face, "Yes! That's a good idea, Erk, go help those ladies!"

"Lady?!" Ingo blurted, "Do I look like a girl to you?"

Serra then stuck her tongue out at him and Erk looked sour, "But I… Fine!"

He growled and walked off, assuming to fight the bandit that attacked them earlier. Lyn nodded, not noticing Erk's bitterness and reluctance for this when she spoke to Serra.

"Thank you, I am Lyn. This is Ingo," she gestured to him.

"I am Serra," she answered, "And Mr. Grumpy here is my escort, Erk."

"They're coming!" Florina shouted, she mounted her Pegasus and pulled her lance out.

"Florina no!" Ingo shouted, waving his arms around, "There's an archer here! Get down!"

The archer in question was arming his bow with an arrow and he was aiming at the flying horse, he let the arrow fly and it nearly hit the neck of Florina. She was slipping and she fought for balance on her steed, however, the archer was going to fire again when another fireball hit him and he caught flame. Ingo cringed for shock and looked away, he found it that this was a horrible way to die… being burned alive. Yet the way how the Archer died was somewhat familiar for Ingo...

As Ingo calmed down he saw Erk standing there, his arm outstretched and his other clutching a bleeding shoulder. But Ingo looked back at Florina and he saw that she got control of her Pegasus. However, Ingo suddenly felt someone tapping on his shoulder and so he turned around, it was Serra who was behind him giving him a stare that reminded Ingo on that ice-blue haired girl Sylphi.

"Say Igi, you see my escort right there?" she pointed at Erk after she gave Ingo a sweeter name.

"You mean the one dying of blood loss?" Ingo respond sarcastic.

"Yep, him," she said, obviously missing his sarcasm, "I was thinking of healing him, free of charge."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ingo said, "You charge someone for healing? Not very Cleric like… If you are one in the first place..."

"What's that for!?" Serra suddenly huffed, "Praise my generosity! I'm being very generous today."

"Yeah... very generous," Ingo rolled his eyes, "So go and heal him… oh generous one."

Ingo noticed suddenly that Serra seemed to like being called like this, he saw that she jumped to the mage and began to work with her magic. As Ingo saw that Serra begun to heal Erk, he looked around and saw suddenly some villagers standing outside...

"I think they didn't saw the bandits otherwise they'd be inside." Ingo thought and turned around. "We need to get the civilians to safety!" He ordered.

But suddenly as Ingo ordered this he heard loud laughter, so Ingo turned around to the hills and saw a man carrying several axes on his chest. Ingo could only guess about who it was, but this was definitely the group leader. Who ever this man was he was leering down at them, looking at the villagers and grinning manically.

"You're worried about a bunch of peasants?" he smirked, "That settles it, kill the villagers!"

"What?!"Ingo yelped, "Leave them out of this! They're civilians! They're not warriors!"

"Exactly!" He laughed, "They're perfect targets, they can't fight back."

"I won't let you do this!" Ingo shouted, "I'll stop you!"

The leader just smirked, and just how Ingo said he was about to be stopped. Wil and Erk fired arrows and fireballs at him. None of them hit because he dodged them in time, but it did shut him up. Ingo then looked at the villagers and he already heard yelling and screaming, without even calling Lyn, Kent, or even Dorcas for backup he ran ahead.

He huffed and puffed, not really used to run fast at this distance, Ingo quickly rounded the next few trees to be in view of the houses. What Ingo saw then haunted him, and would haunt him forever. The Houses were on fire, villagers gathered in a circle, in front of them were bodies of men. Ingo presumed that it were husbands and fathers to the women and children of the small houses. But what Ingo didn't know was that two figures were following him, the one was shrouded in a black cloak and was standing behind him the other person was Florina, riding on Huey in the sky. But before Florina could call out to Ingo, Ingo felt a fine sharp pain trough his abdomen. And as he looked down, he saw a odd shaped blade that pierced his abdomen and fear filled his whole body...

"No… Y-You joking me right... How?" Ingo gasped to the sudden pain and turned around, only to see Florina flying down to him...

"INGO!" She screamed frantic as she jumped down next to him.

"INGO?!" Lyn yelled in respond to Florina's scream and run in their direction as she draw her blade out of the dead body of the leader.

As Lyn reached the both with everyone else, her face described pure sorrow... She was shocked about the burning houses, the dead body's and the blood smirked body of the boy in which she had a crush...

* * *

Can you hear me, Ingo?

A male voice suddenly spoke and Ingo opened his eyes, but what he saw confused him. He was on a place where he wasn't supposed to be.

"Where... am I?" Ingo respond to his surroundings

As Ingo looked around he couldn't make out where he was, because everything was vertical. As he looked on the ground where he was sitting he saw the walls of a old big mansion, the sky was a big field full of flowers and where the ground was supposed to be was the sky...

Over here.

"Huh..?" Ingo respond to the again calm sounding male voice and turned to the source. "Who are you?"Ingo asked a man that stood on the tree, that was standing in the flower field sky.

It was a strange discovery, because not that the man was a tall, lean-built, and stoic middle-aged. He also was pale skinned, had stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. And his attire consists a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends.

Who?  
What are you talking about? It's me, ***. You stupid pupil.

"I can't understand him..." Ingo respond to the unknown man

I see...  
So I still haven't reached you... How sad.  
Just how many times must I strain my voice before it will reach you? And yet, nowhere in this world or Ga can there be anyone who knows me better than you.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ingo asked annoyed "Sorry, but I dunno anyone as depressing as you." Ingo said waving his hand at him and turned back to him. But what he saw then shocked him... "You... how did you..."

The world in which he was, was suddenly in his original position. The ground was the ground and the sky was the sky. And the man stood on the roof from the mansion, looking down at him.

You surprise me. How can you sit in such a place?

Then Ingo realized what he mean and he begun to fall... "WHHHAAAAAA!"

And the unknown man followed him as Ingo was falling, but something was strange the fall felt eternally...

If you're screaming, you must be relaxed.  
That's promising.  
Don't worry.  
A dreamer is who controls his dreams...  
He rules over his own dreams.

"What do you mean? R-Right now I'm dreaming? But I was stabbed." Ingo throw a question at the man as he was flying next to him.

Remember!  
The Fool Arcana, who send you to this world said something to you.  
Only a person from Ga and a user of the Oath Flame can save both worlds.  
Of course your memories were damaged trough this transport from Ga to Ia.  
You still have your memories deep inside and they have begun to return...

"Memories...?" Ingo respond as he saw the brown eyes of the man staring at him

That's right.  
Your memory's of a time as your mother and sister were still alive.  
And because of the similarity of Madelyn's and Hassar's child.  
Because of her, they are returning now.  
But, time is running you have to find them soon...  
If were there any time you could seek out your lost memories...  
...is it only now since that this world here has begun to crumble.  
Among those countless petals that now are falling, your lost memories are hidden under one.  
Find that one.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ingo yelled as he saw tons of petals flying trough the wind and the man just standing in the middle of the air.

I won't listen to excuses.  
There is no time.  
If you don't find it before this world completely crumbles...  
...then you will become Hollow and stop to exist.

At this Ingo was shocked and just fall screaming, until he smashed with the ground and fall... trough it...

* * *

"WAAAH!" Ingo woke screaming up and saw the faces of everyone staring at him. "Where is that dude...?"

"D-Dude...? Ingo are you okay...?" Lyn asked frantic, not believing what she just saw and heard...

"Huh...? Lyn, everyone? What is with that face?" Ingo respond, confused.

"Ingo. Are you alright?" Florina asked frantic as she slid down next to him.

"Yeah." Ingo respond with a nod and he could see how Lyn was talking to Serra, Wil, Karin, Kent, Sain, Erk and Dorcas.

On the next few hours, the group set up a camp at the spot where they found Ingo's dead body and Florina refused to leave Ingo's and Neah's side making sure they had water and food, it was cute how she took care for him. At the moment they were sitting against a tree while Florina was inspecting the spot where he was stabbed.

"Are sure that you're okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Florina. There's no need to fuss over me." He smiled.

She blushed and took her hands away from his side.

"R-Right, it's just um, well I... Um." Florina trailed off.

Before Ingo could even from the words to tell her to calm down, Florina tried to throw herself at him only to have her knees slip and face plant into his chest.

"Are you alright Florina?" He asked.

"... Y-yes." Florina said "That wasn't supposed to happen." She mumbled.

She looked up at him expecting an annoyed expression, instead she found him lightly smiling at her. He then put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"There, there." He said.

A blush formed on her cheeks as she opted to simply sit with him. Lyn was good at hiding her emotions when she wanted too, but even now it was hard to contain her jealousy at Florina even harder for her was it to keep it good with Karin. The girl who needed help out of a tree with bees, in only a few days of knowing the man, she was cuddling up with Ingo. The man in question also seemed quite content to have the Pegasus knight against him. Lyn tried to keep a calm face, but her anger seemed to radiate in her fists as she crushed the stick she was using to hold her fish. Luckily she saved it before the flames could completely destroy it.

"Someone's jealous." Serra said simply while sitting next to Lyn.

"Wha-?" Lyn looked over at the pink haired cleric.

"Anyone with eyes could see that." Serra smiled at Lyn.

Lyn blushed and quickly looked away from the pink haired annoyance. Of course the sight she took in wasn't really any better, Florina's head on Ingo's lap looking as peaceful as ever.

"How the... She's afraid of men!" Lyn mumbled to herself.

Ingo looked over at Lyn and simply looked back to Florina, who seemed to be sleeping now. Somehow he was able to pick her up without waking her and easily deposited her into her tent. Lyn watched as he took check around the camp and attempted to sneak off with Neah. Curious, she followed him, wanting to make sure he didn't run into any trouble. As she found him, Ingo was sitting with Neah on his lap. Looking at her...

"I know you're there Lyn." He said. "Neah can smell you. And every time she smells you she falls asleep." His voice had a hint of amusement to it.

"Sorry." Lyn apologized. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't heading into danger."

"Are you sur that is everything? More me it seems as would you stalking me." He countered with a chuckle. Ingo was somehow in a really good mood.

Lyn ignored his comment and sat down next to him. "So, you seem to like Florina." She said.

"She's a sweet girl, just a little too shy." He replied. "But yes. I do like her."

"Do you enjoy her company?" Lyn asked.

"Well of course I do. I think everyone does." He said. "But, I assume you mean if I enjoy her company more than a friend should, right?"

"Yes." She said simply.

"Then the answer is no." He replied. "As I said she's a sweet girl, but in a brotherly way. She somehow remind me on those girl in my dreams and the same goes for Karin..."

"Oh... I see." She said, feeling like an idiot...

And a long silence filled the air as Ingo went from sitting to laying on his back, and Neah snuckled herself in sleep on his chest again.

"It's a beautiful night." He stated.

"It is, isn't it." Lyn said as she joined him. "Ingo..."

"Yes, Lyn?" He asked.

"I wish to apologize, for what I did those days ago." She said. "I didn't mean to yell at you... I..." Lyn said, turning her head to him

"Lyn." He said. "I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to scare you all, especially you Lyn." Ingo said closing his eyes, doing so as didn't he wanted to her answer.

However, what he suddenly felt let his eyes snap open. Lyn hung over his face and was kissing him, Ingo could see her blushing face, her beautiful hair that hung down her shoulder and could feel that this kiss was different as the first one, back then in Bulgar.

* * *

_Hollow means that you would become empty and are nothing more as a drooling doll. Anyways, Ingo got so many problems, will he solve it or will he lose everything?_

_And sorry if the last part sounds so rushed._


	10. Blood of Pride

**First of all, I want to thank everyone who has favo this story and left a review. Each review means a lot to me and gives me the confidence to continue this story.**

**I really hope that each chapter is entertainment for you.**

**Well anyways to make it short: I thank you very much for your support!**

**One lst thing: I hate Rath, that self-righteous ######! Just because he his from Sacea, don't give him the right to become a hero in Lyn's route, her live saver or her husband. I don't care who like that pairing but in my world of the game he married a nameless Sacea woman and NOT Lyn. And I still think that Lyn didn't married anyone, if you play the game without anyone A supporting. So enough bitching from me! Enjoy and review!**

**So I rewrote some lines and added some scenes, however, I can't rewrite the whole chapter. So if there is still some similiars to other storys, please bare with me and believe me that I didn't know it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**  
**Blood of Pride**

On the next morning they continued their march towards Lycia, finally crossing the border into Araphen.

"Yay! Civilization!" Ingo cheered, running into the city gates. "Roads! Buildings! People that aren't bandits! Proper beds! I'm in HEAVEN!"

"Calm down, Ingo," Lyn begun to laugh, as she saw him running trough the streets and looking at every shop and on every person. "I know it has been a long journey from Sacae, and the bandits raids have increased, but you do not need to act like a little child."

But Ingo acted as one. Maybe it was because of the kiss from Lyn or that nearly everyone cares for him, even Serra wanted to know him better. But the most important reason was that he, after three weeks of continuous bandit raids, sleeping on hard ground, and deadly fights, they had finally reached Lycia. They maybe had not spent a night in the Inn at the crossing as planned, because of the amount of people that traveled with them. It was unfortunate, but if they didn't took the villagers from the last raid with them, they maybe had died in another raid.

But even the fact that many people have died, Ingo including, the shocked expression of the guards, by discovering the small caravan of villagers, gave Ingo just more thrills to act as a little child. And as Ingo was running trough the streets of Araphan, hunted by Lyn, Serra, Florina and Karin. Ingo saw that the villagers from the borders stopped in the area of houses that were set outside of the castle.

However, his joy was interrupted as he remembered what this strange man said, if it wasn't just a dream in the first place, caused by the mental pressure of the last few fights. Then Ingo would soon become Hollow, what ever that would mean, and stop to exist and the only key to avoid it was that he had to find his memories, that were supposed to be under one of thousand flower petals...

And as Ingo repeated those words, in his mind, he wasn't watching where he was running and as he noticed it, was it already to late. Ingo bumped into a young man who was, maybe, eighteen and had green hair with a bandana around his head, also he wore clothes that resembled a Sacaen style. However, as Ingo bumped into him and fell to the ground, was it like as would this man not notice him, as was he just air for him. And exactly this behavior pissed him off, especially as he just walked away and kicked some dust clouds into his face. He was about to yell at him, but he noticed that someone was walking up to him, someone who was really out of breath.

So he turned his head to see who it was, he saw four young woman standing there. Karin, who was holding her side and took deep breaths, Florina, who couldn't stand anymore and was sitting on the ground, Serra, who was supporting herself on a wall and fanned fresh air under her clothes, and Lyn who looked not very happy at Ingo...

There was a small silence for a while until Ingo decided to break it. "We um… finally made it," Ingo said, laughing and rubbing embarrassed his head.

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm a bit worried about the villagers, though. I hope they get settled in…"

"It's not settling in what I'm worried about," Ingo confessed, "It's… Lyn, do you think we could have saved them?" Lyn frowned for a second at his words but she let him continue, "If I… if I moved faster, or sent Kent or someone to the village first… anything, do you think we could have…?"

"Don't," Lyn cut him suddenly off, "Don't start with these 'what if' questions, they'll haunt you no matter what answer I give you." Ingo frowned at this and she spoke again, "But you weren't to blame, the bandits chose to be dishonorable and attack villagers. I know you… you would have done all that you could to save them."

Ingo lifted his head up at this, it was somewhat embarrassing that she comfort him like this. Then again, Ingo was confused about his own feelings for Lyn was that kiss a statement for that Lyn loved him? Ingo was so much confused that it made harder to believe her words, but eventually, Ingo slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I would have done what I could… but that's not good enough now, I need to do better," Ingo said firmly, "I don't know if I can, but I'm going to try my hardest in battles to win. And make sure no one gets hurt because of mine, or anyone's else, actions."

"Ingo..., it wasn't your fault," she said consolingly, still remembering how she found Florina over his dead body

"I know… but, why is it that I can't believe you?" Ingo asked softly, his voice begun to tremble as he recalled the last battle.

Lyn said nothing as she saw his fear in his eyes, instead she walked up to him and put her arms around him and was holding him tight. This time Ingo know that Lyn was feeling something for him, but was it just friendship, pity or love? But what he could tell, as he took a glance on the others, was that he saw a sad-looking Florina, a cheeky smiling Karin and an annoyed looking Serra. And it was then that he heard Lyn something whispering into his ear while tears collected themself in the corner of hers eyes.

"You will, one day… you'll believe me."

With those word in his ears, Ingo returned with the others to Sain, Wil, Dorcas and Erk. And because of that Kent had left earlier in the morning and put Sain in charge. Turned out that Sain, when not flirting with every woman he met, was actually a decent leader.

"This city is Araphen, right Sain?" Lyn asked him as they went back to the group.

"This city? Yes, this is Araphen," Sain replied. "After Ostia, it's the second biggest city in all of Lycia."

"The second biggest city, hm?" Lyn asked as they walked into a crowd of people. "It does seem awfully busy. By the way, where's Kent?"

Sain shrugged on Lyn's question. "He said he was going to the castle, but..." But before Sain could answer Lyn's question everyone of them heard the sound of hooves approaching. "Ah, here he comes now!"

It was Kent, the red knight was riding back from Castle Araphen and stopped near everyone. He took in a few breaths, then spoke to Lyn. "Milady Lyndis! Let us proceed to the castle. They've prepared supplies for us. The Marquess has agreed to aid us on our journey to Caelin." he said.

"He's going to help us?" Lyn asked, excitedly and disbelieving.

Kent nodded. "Yes. Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. Once I informed the marquess of our plight, he agreed to lend us his strength."

"Looks like we've got a smooth road ahead!" Sain exclaimed, cheerful.

"Oh, thank god..." Ingo sighed, catching from everyone a strange glance at the word God. "No more battles for a while. That would be so comforting, right now."

"If we could pick up some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be much safer," Kent said to Lyn. "I'm truly sorry for the hardships you've suffered so far."

Lyn just smiled at this. "Don't be silly. You are the most capable of all, Kent."

"Kent!?" Sain and Ingo yelled at the same time.

"Hm?" Lyn asked, before she realized why they both shouted. "Oh, and so are you, Sain. And of course you too, Ingo. But of course Karin, Serra, Wil, Erk, Florina and Dorcas as well."

"Of course I am!" Sain smiled proudly.

Ingo just shook his head. However, as he saw how Kent was looking at Lyn. He know that look, because it was the same look that he had, when he was watching at Lyn. A glance that said more than words. And as Ingo thought about the possibility that Kent could be in love with Lyn too, he gulped with a heavy heart.

He was afraid of being hurt...

"The castle awaits..." Kent said, pointing in the direction of the large building. After he saw how his Lady Lyndis turned to the somewhat sad looking Tactician Ingo, asking him if he was alright.

After he nod at Lyn, they made together their way to the castle, and Ingo was looking forward to a hot bath and a good night sleep. However, much to his dismay it shouldn't be like he wanted.

"This is terrible!" one of the townsfolk shouted as the group passed by. "The castle is burning!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Ingo yelped, facepalming himself

"What did you say?" Sain asked. "What's going on?"

"Smoke! From the castle!" he replied, pointing to a noticeably large fire in one of the castle towers where a lot of smoke was coming out of the windows.

"Aw, man..." Ingo sighed again. "Why does this has to happen now?! Can we not get first a break?"

"Let's go to the castle," Lyn suggested, running ahead of everyone.

"Lyn!" Ingo called out, running after her. "Why is she always so eager?"

Unfortunately Ingo could not catch up to her, it was obvious that he was distracted of her nice rear and legs of her, and it was more obvious that her legs were more than just for looking at…

"Whoa, where I'm looking at... Why I'm looking at her legs like this?" Ingo complained about himself with a blush, as he noticed that he was looking at her legs and rear...

"Hey! What are those men doing?" one of the townsfolk asked another one.

Just then Ingo saw several men with large swords that ran closer to them. And Ingo realized that they were dangerous and as the rest of the townsfolk noticed too, they fled in panic to the nearest building and locked themselves in, leaving the group alone.

As one of the men Lyn saw and seemed to know her, he approached her. The man in question had red hair and a teal shirt on, and a scowl on his masculine face.

"Who are you?" Lyn asked, as she noticed that he stood in front of Ingo and herself.

"I assume you are this Lyndis, am I correct?" he asked and her eyes widened on his question.

But Ingo began to have a flashback of the incident in Bulgar, when that scary-looking axeman approached Lyn and called her by her name. And it was somehow a fairly straightforward conclusion for Ingo that this man was one of Lyn's grand-uncle Lundgren's lackeys and that he maybe has heard that Lyn has entered the border of Lycia and that she maybe will try to get help from one of the other Marquess. And as Ingo realized that this man was one of those men's and maybe even responsible for the fire in the castle. He knew that he had to act...

"Ah!" Lyn shouted and took a step back, closer to him. "What do you"

However, the man interrupted her as Ingo held her hand, "No questions! Prepare yourself!" he yelled.

He prepaired an action like he did as Florina was captured. An action without thinking, but something deep inside him said that he should punch him. Somehow it was right. However, Ingo's eyes widened as he saw an arrow flying towards all three of them. So...

"Hey!" Lyn shouted as he suddenly pulled her back.

As Ingo saw the arrow he tackled her to the ground. Seconds whizzed past Lyn as she felt herself under him, only seeing past his hair and between his shoulder. It was somewhat comfortable to have him on top, but also embarrassing that Lyn began to blush, but then her eyes widened as she heard the assassin screaming.

"Aaaargg! Aaaaah!"

Lyn, still wide-eyed, stared in shock as she saw a whole bunch of blood soar above her and Ingo, some getting on her face, followed by a bloody arrow that flew past Ingo's head.

"What?" She whispered, "An arrow?"

Ingo then let go of her and stood up. "Lyn? Are you hurt?" He asked.

Lyn also stood up, then saw the person who killed the bandit. It was a nomad on a horse.

And as Ingo managed to look around, he saw the arrow. And it seemed like that this arrow saved the both, but there was more. This wasn't a ordinary arrow, he was different to Wil's. The arrow had some Sacaen pattern on it, which were unknown to him, since he only know the one of the Lorca Tribe.

It was then that Ingo begun to hear the sound of hooves nearby. Ingo was sure that Lyn heard them too, because they both turned to see a man with a bandana, riding a horse. He had green hair, and wore what looked like nomadic clothing like Ingo and Lyn. His gray horse had some cloth on its saddle that looked similar to the patterns on Lyn's clothing. They saw that the man put the bow away and dismounted his horse, walking closer to them. As he approached, the other two men scattered away from them and Ingo remembered him...

It was the same guy in which he bumped earlier.

"Who are-" Lyn began.

"Milady Lyndis! Are you alright?" Kent asked, riding over toward them.

"I'm fine," Lyn replied quietly. "He... This man saved me."

Ingo, a bit awestruck, opened his mouth to speak to Lyn, but nothing came out no matter how he tried. He was frozen as he saw the look in Lyn's eyes that she gave that nomad and because of this look, Ingo felt a small pang in his heart.

"If I hadn't pushed Lyn out of the way... the arrow would have hit her too. It went straight through that man..." He thought to himself, looking down to the ground. He then sighed and turned back to the both

"May I ask you name?" Kent asked.

The man's cold expression didn't changed, and he stepped back. Evidently he wasn't the talkative type.

"Wait!" Lyn stopped him. "Why did you help me?"

His answer was clear. "I thought two Sacaen plainswomen were being attacked," he replied and turned around. "I was mistaken."

"D-Did he just call me a girl...?" Ingo snapped mentally

"No, you were right!" Lyn said. "I am from Sacae. I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain, Hassar." At this, he turned around immediately, with what Ingo thought was a shocked look on his face.

It made him feel bad and let him recall the conversation between Lyn and Florina, where Ingo she overheard and learned that Lyn should with eighteen marry another Sacae plainsman from another tribe...

"The Lorca? There were survivors?" he asked, as Ingo hoped that he wasn't related to THIS guy, then again it wouldn't change anything IF he was the one.

"Yes," Lyn replied, quietly. It seemed for Ingo that she was remembering something.

The man paused for a few seconds and faced Ingo's somewhat dull and sad expression before he finally spoke. "You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle, and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved."

"You're from the castle?" Lyn asked. "What's happening? How severe is the fire? Is the marquess safe?"

"The castle is under attack, and the Marquess has been accosted," he replied. "The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the marquess."

Lyn thought for a bit, "I see... All right then, we'll help you."

Ingo rolled his eyes... As he heard how Kent appeared behind him.

"Milady?" Kent asked.

"Why?" the Sacaen asked and saw that Lyn's gaze didn't shift at all when she answered.

"Those brigands are after me," she replied, with an apologetic tone. "If they're attacking the castle, it's because of me. So I must help if I can..."

"It sounds like you're involved somehow," he mused, turning to his horse. "Let's go."

"You'll accept our aid?" Lyn asked and Kent who heard this, rode back to the rest of their group, to gather everyone to fight.

"I am Rath of the Kutolah," he said, mounting his horse. "Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of the Sacae." Lyn smiled at this response.

"Thank you, Rath!" she exclaimed. "A thousand blessings upon you!"

"And a thousand curses upon our enemy!" he replied, with the smallest hint of a smile.

The man now known as Rath turned then his horse and began to ride towards the castle.

"Come!" Lyn shouted, who was about to run after Rath before she noticed that Ingo was looking at her. "Oh! Ingo! I'm so sorry, I-"

"-didn't notice me?" Ingo finished for her and sighed. "It's okay, I'm used to it."

"No, it's not," she answered. "I'm so sorry, you saved me from that man and I ignored you. I'm sorry..."

Before Ingo respond, he facepalmed himself mentally. "It's alright...," he replied with a wheeze. "So, this Rath guy is from Sacae, too? He seems like a decent man"

"Yes, the Kutolah tribe is one of the most powerful clans in Sacae," Lyn answered. "To think we'd find him here. We were very fortunate." Lyn sighed. "It relieves me to no end to see a fellow Sacaen nomad such as myself. It almost makes me feel, family is still out there."

"Just as family?"

"Yes... Ingo, why do you ask?"

"Not... important..." Ingo answered, looking down on the ground.

Something about this Rath guy begun to bother him. It was different as by Kent and Sain, who where always speaking with Lyn... Was he probably jealousy? This guy was able to make Lyn forget about Ingo for a moment...

"Who was this guy? And why did I care?" Ingo asked himself until he got a bump from Karin on his shoulder and a small scratch from Neah on his head, as wanted the both to clear his mind.

And so Ingo shook his head and followed Lyn. It was hard for him to stop the both, but he somehow managed it. Though, he got glares of Rath...

"Alright, it seems that the only way we can move in is from the front," Ingo said once everyone had gathered together.

They were standing outside of the barracks near the castle, and how odd it may sound Neah jumped off from Ingo's head and begun, on her own accord, to scan the area for potential entry points, and Ingo was busy with thinking of a plan.

"It also seems like the marauders have some sentries placed in front of the castle, meaning that if we try to get near, they will inform the ones who are holding the marquess. We'll need some sort of diversion..."

"Your tactician needs discipline," Rath stated. "Entering from the front is like telling them that the Marquess is expendable. We cannot afford to take such a risk." He added and caught glares from Ingo.

"Do you have a better idea?!" Ingo demanded, glaring at Rath

The main problem was that Ingo couldn't come up with a better plan and since Neah was back and couldn't find another entrance, he thought they should use the front entrance. But why couldn't he, right now, not come up with a plan, was it because of what that strange man told him or was it the kiss from Lyn or even that Lyn was looking at Rath so... fallen-in-love-by-first-sight. It was a true mystery for him... Why couldn't he come up with a plan...

"Once the marquess is safe, my men can move in," he replied and pointed to the barracks. "Perhaps the secret passageway..."

"Secret passageway?" Lyn asked.

"Great, now he's stealing my job. What else could go wrong now?" Ingo snapped in his thoughts at Rath and he could feel how he was about to begin to lose himself in a wave of anger as would he know this Rath from somewhere or the type of character he poses.

"An underground tunnel that leads to the throne room," Rath said. "There are triggers in the barracks that will open the tunnel."

"Head through the passage to the throne room... and rescue the marquess," Lyn said. "Once that's done, you can drive the enemy from the castle, right?"

Rath nodded. "If we can release those triggers, my men and I can handle the rest. There are three triggers, though. All three need to be released, or the entrance won't open."

Lyn nodded, getting up to open the barrack doors, but realized that she couldn't do it. "The doors to the barracks are locked," she realized.

"The enemy's within," Rath said. "If we don't get inside and finish them, we're stuck."

"So opening these doors are our first objective," Lyn said and Rath nodded as response

"As long as your tactician agrees with the plan," he said, looking at Ingo. "Or perhaps he'd rather take a more direct approach and risk his men." Rath added with a small hint of mocking

"You!" Ingo respond now even more angry as he already was and he was about to hit this bastard, however, before Ingo could hit him he felt how Karin held him back. He couldn't take it anymore, this guy had a too great resemble to the guy from his dream who mock him and said he should clean this mess and on top, he was stealing his job and insulting him. "Quit acting so smart, you asshole! If I had knew about that secret passage, I would've said it sooner!" He shouted with a bright red face.

"And evidently, you have no feeling to keep your voice down because you allowed the enemy to know about our plan," Rath said. "If we are to succeed, boy, I suggest you keep quiet and let the adults doing your job."

At this Ingo lost every single bit of human sanity and even Karin had problems to hold him back only with the help of Sain and Wil they could hold back him, so much that he wouldn't punch Rath.

"Please calm down, Ingo," Lyn said, nearly sounding begging, standing in front of him. "Please, the marquess's life is our priority."

"She is right Ingo... the marquess's life is our priority." Karin said

Hearing this from them somehow managed to soothe him. And Ingo couldn't hit this guy, he realized that he would be not better as those bandits then and more important, Rath was right. Ingo, himself, wasn't a tactician. He was just an under amnesia suffering guy who was found by Lyn on the plains of Sacae and only becomes Lyn's tactician to find out who he was and because of a legend that shoot trough Elibe.

However, it wasn't Lyn and the others that calmed him down, it was the discovery of that man from his last dream, who seemed to stare at him from the distance. And this discovery that this man was maybe real calmed Ingo finally down and he begun to speak...

"I'm sorry," Ingo whispered. "I won't admit it, but... You're right, Rath. We will take care of the men inside the barracks and release all three triggers." Ingo said gulping at Rath's name...

"Ingo..." Lyn whispered, as Karin and the others let go of him

There was then an awkward silence inside the entire group and they seemed to recall what had happened before they met Dorcas, Serra and Erk, however, the three of them saw that Ingo tried to gather his thoughts together. And Lyn was the first of them who begun to speak, despite that she felt pain in her chest and thought that it was her fault that Ingo reacted like that. Then after all, Rath of the Kutolah tribe was the man she should... But before sinking in blame she finally begun to speak. "So, what shall we do, Ingo?" Lyn asked.

"It seems logical that the locked doors will require keys to open them," Erk said, feeling the tension in the air that was surrounding the three.

"Well, that makes sense," Serra said, feeling also a small pain in her chest about Ingo's behavior. "So all we need to do is get some keys!"

"Not so simple," Dorcas said, actually rather impressed by Ingo. "We'll need the keys to the barracks. And we don't know where they are."

"We don't have any keys with us,"Lyn said, and begun to think. "Perhaps some of the marauders are carrying keys."

"That would make sense," Ingo finally said. "Right, the marauders then. We're going to need to take the keys from some of them and open the door." And it was then that the picture of the villagers that were traveling with them and the locals were maybe in danger. "We'll also need to warn some of the people living in this city. Lyn, Florina, go check some of the nearby houses and tell the people to lock their doors."

Florina nodded in compliance, mounting Huey and flew into the city. Lyn was about to leave, when she looked back at Ingo, clenching her fist against her chest. "Ingo..."

"You said it by yourself, the marquess's life is our priority," Ingo told her, repeating her own words. "Go warn the townspeople."

To this Lyn nodded relieved, knowing that Ingo found back to his calm self, though her worried look didn't changed as she ran off.

"Ingo, our orders?" Kent asked and called Ingo out of his thoughts and focused him on the task at hand.

"Kent, Sain, Dorcas, take out as many of the marauders nearby as you can, but be careful"Ingo told them. "And if you find some keys, bring them back here."

"Okay! For the beautiful ladies of Castle Araphen, I march forward!" Sain shouted and rode off.

Leaving Ingo and Wil in a chuckle and they saw that Dorcas and Kent followed their favorite green knight. The only one who were left on Ingo's side now were Wil, Erk, Serra, and Rath. And now matter how much he disliked Rath, Ingo was facing him now once again...

"Rath, gather up your men," He told him. "When the passageway opens, you need to storm the castle and free the marquess."

"It seems you've finally come to your senses," Rath respond, mounting his horse and rode away.

"Man, I hate that guy." Ingo muttered

"What about us?" Serra asked, putting her hands cheerfully on Ingo's shoulder's. "Don't we get to do something fun?"

"Uh... You guys are going to be the attack force inside the barracks," Ingo told them. "My guess is that there will be several soldiers inside just waiting for people to come in to release the switches."

"I see," Erk said. "And you also suspect that none of them will be mages, so they won't have any sort of defense against me."

"Right, let's go with that..." Ingo chuckled.

Actually Ingo totally forgot that Wil, Serra and Erk were still standing there and on top he totally forgot that Erk was a mage. So Ingo thought that if there wasn't another mage, Erk would dominant them.

"But that means that we have to sit here and wait for them to bring us keys?" Serra pouted, as Ingo begun to imagine funny images about Erk, who would dominate them with his spells. "Well, shoot..."

"Don't worry, we'll get our share of the action soon enough," Ingo replied.

It was then that Ingo heard some one chuckle behind him and as he turned around he saw a young man with sandy brown hair, a long red scarf, a tan shirt and loose pants, he also had a belt of weapons on him and a confident smirk spread on his face. "Pardon! You're Ingo, right?" He asked and Ingo opened his eye's wide.

"Y-You know my name?" Ingo asked, noticing that Serra was grimly looking at the unknown young man.

"I'm Matthew. I've been hired by a lovely lady with long dark hair to hold an eye open for a boy with medium length white hair, who is called Ingo Vieth. And I assume by eavesdrop on your conversation earlier that your are this boy that seeks Kaithlyn."

At this name Ingo's world got upside down. "K-Kaithlyn hired you?" Ingo asked. "Where is she!?"

"I could tell you, but I see that you need help by your job. So I will and have to ask for this job: 500 gold," he said, leaping to Ingo's height "And this is me being generous."

In that moment he forgot everything and only thought that it might be that Kaithlyn, from his dream his sister, so respond to him generous, not realizing that Lyn had all their money. "I'd hate to turn down such a generous offer, you're hired," Ingo shook his hand.

"Right then, time to get to work," he smiled, pulling a lock pick and head for the barrack doors. "Watch," he twisted the lock pick around for a few seconds and voilà, Matthew then pushed the door open, full of confident. Ingo's jaw kind of dropped at that point, realizing how cool this Matthew was.

"You're a thief!" Wil realized.

"You wanted to get into the barracks," Matthew smiled, twirling the lockpick around his finger. "Told you I was useful."

"There's the switch inside!" Erk said, pointing to an oddly colored tile at the far end of the room. "It seems that we need to step on it to release it." He said and walked over to it and stood on the tile.

Everyone of them heard then a click, and a nearby wall opened, revealing more of the inside, and more marauders.

"Well, that bastard was truly right, it works," Ingo said. "Alright guys, let's get have some fun!" Ingo said, throwing his fist into the air and could hear from Serra a Hooray.

At that moment, Lyn and Florina arrived back, brandishing their weapons.

"Ingo!" Lyn shouted, running up to him. "You've opened the passage," Lyn called out and was frowning at the sight of Matthew, "Who's he?"

"His name is Matthew, a lock specialist," Ingo explained. "He agreed to help us to open the barrack doors."

"A thief?" Lyn gasped, looking at Ingo with shock, "You hired a thief?"

"Matthew was a big help," He told her. "Florina, go find Sain and Kent, and tell them that we've released one switch and they just need to find a second one."

"Y-Yes," Florina answered meekly, flying off again.

"She's kind of cute," Matthew chuckled.

"Yeah, she is. However, she's afraid of men, so don't even think about making a move on her," Ingo respond.

"Oh, so you want her for yourself, eh?" Matthew smiled.

It was then that Ingo realized what Matthew just said and that Lyn stood in front of him too... He was afraid of that she might thought of him now as some pervert. Apparently thinking about what he said didn't help very much to solve the problem...

"Let's save the marquess, and then worry about this?" Lyn said, annoyed. It was obviously there was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Hey!" Matthew said, pointing on the open passage. "Unless my eyes deceive me, that's a chest! Say, Ingo! Since you don't have any money and we came all this way, what do say when I say that we should help ourselves?"

"Um, how about no?" Ingo asked. "Stealing treasure is bad even it seems that the chest don't belong to anyone." Ingo said, but in reality he was curious like a cat, to find out what was in that chest, however, Lyn seemed to give him a face that said not to trust his character. Then again he know the girl that could be his sister...

Ingo was truly in a dilemma.

"Huh?" he asked. "What do you mean, with no? Don't be such a bore. If you want to win, you've got to use every means at your disposal. That's an ironclad rule!"

"But-" Ingo began.

"Yeah, I know stealing's bad," Matthew said. "I'm well aware of that I commit a crime and that you guys maybe thinks of me as a bad person, but if you grew up on the streets then you have to live this live. And besides, we are saving the marquess, right? Let's just call this an advance on our reward, OK?"

"Well, I suppose-" Ingo began again.

"Great! I'll just help myself then!" Matthew smiled, running inside.

"You are going to steal treasures from Castle Araphen?"Lyn asked. "Ingo..., I had thought better of you..."

"Lyn, i-it's not like that!" He tried to defend himself. "Matthew is, well... you know, he knows my..."

"Don't try placing the blame on someone else!" she shouted at Ingo, running inside.

At this Ingo took a step back. His heart and head felt heavy... "This day is not going well..." Ingo thought with a big sight "I-I wasn't..." And he finally managed, after the sigh, to speak.

His heart fell into his knees. Remembering the kiss from Lyn just one day earlier...

"Don't mind her, Ingo," Florina's voice suddenly came from behind him. "I-I told Kent about the other switches, and he has released it." As Florina finished could Ingo firmly feel that Florina wanted to hug him... but she didn't done it.

"Good," He replied. "Now let's seek for switch number three."

"I-Ingo," Florina began again. "Lyn will not be angry at you for long. She's just... confused..."

"You think so," Ingo sighed and begun to remember how he overheard the conversation between Lyn and Florina.

Also he begun to think that Lyn reacted like that because her fiance was Rath. It was pretty obvious if he thought on the look that she gave him. Then again she kissed him last night, very long. And to make it short Ingo was trapped in confusion. However he was able to turn to Florina and her shy and sad look somehow freed him from his cloudy thoughts.

"But that isn't our main concern. We need to release that last switch." He added then, smiling weak at Florina.

"Then I suggest we should hurry," Erk said, pointing to the newly opened wall. "There is an armored knight protecting the final switch."

Ingo totally forgot that Erk, Serra and Wil were still standing at his side, however, just as he got back a little confidence, the person which took the fault on his suffering appeared.

"That is Bool," Rath said, riding up next to them. "He is a traitorous knight from our castle guard. He is the one who told the marauders of the passageway and that is how they managed to get in. Tactician, I have gathered all of the remaining castle guard to rescue our marquess."

"We got one switch left," Ingo told him and turned to their mage. "Erk, I doubt that armor is magic resistant. Hit him from afar with your fire."

"I will do as you command," Erk said, summons a fireball in his hand, and throw it at the knight.

There was a large burn mark on his armor from where the fire hit, but he didn't seem to be damaged.

"Bah, Lyndis and her mysterious tactician," he muttered. "When did you arrive? No matter, I shall deal with you." He moved forward, and thrust his lance at Erk. The young mage managed to dodge, but Erk stumbled and hit with his head on a wall.

"Erk!" Serra shouted. "I'm going to heal him!"

"Do that,"Ingo shouted at her. "Florina, hold him off for a bit. Don't let him get near Erk and Serra."

"B-But..." Florina respond nervous.

Ingo couldn't blame her, this knight was huge.

"Florina, you can do this,"Ingo told her. "I've seen you fight. Just do so how I showed you as I draw you!"

"Yes!" she suddenly respond.

"Rath, Wil, go back up Florina,"Ingo said, after he turned to the both archers.

The two archers nodded and fired arrows at the knight. Erk also managed to get up and threw another fireball at him. But Bool seemed not to get hurt by those hits, until...

"RAAAAH!" he screamed, swinging his huge lance in a big circle, knocking over Florina and Erk.

"Our arrows can't pierce his armor," Wil said. "I'm not sure we can beat him without Florina and Erk."

"Keep firing, I'll think of something," Ingo told them.

Suddenly he saw Lyn jumping into the room with her Mani Katti and swung it at Bool, but even her mystic sword was reflected by Bool's armor. But he was unable to hold his lance and dropped it. Bool was outraged and he picked up his lance and ran at her. Lyn immediately rose her Mani Katti and ran for him, he swung his lance at her and she leaped over it. Then as Lyn leaped she landed on the front of Bool's armor, she pushed herself off it and continued to leap forward, spinning and flipping, her dress twirling with her. It made her look like a blue flower floating in the spring breeze, she landed perfectly on her feet and stabbed the Mani Katti in an exposed part of his armor. Bool roared in rage and pain and swung around, swinging his lance so that the blunt end knocked her into the wall. As she hit the wall and Lyn fell to the ground and wasn't moving anymore.

"Lyn!" Ingo yelled. He saw how Bool was advancing to the unconscious Lyn. He know he had to think fast, but...

"My my my. I just left you one hour alone with Marian and he sends you to Ia. If I find him I will beat him to dead, Igi-chan." A gentle yet familiar voice suddenly said, which let Ingo froze. It was the same voice of tham Kamui, but from where was it coming...

It was then that a fast wind blow dashed trough the group and something did with Bool... What happened then, was impossible to describe. Bool wasn't moving anymore and begun to mumble something...

"L-Lord Lundgren..." he murmured his dying breath.

And Bool was sliced, his upper body fell right on top of the last switch.

Rath and his man stormed the throne room, however, the rest of them who saw the scene with Bool under shock and couldn't explain what just happened, however, they calmed soon down, only Ingo remained frozen until he heard steps behind him. He saw an injured Lyn, but Serra already took care of her. And he saw Dorcas carrying an injured Florina.

"Florina!" Ingo gasped. And after Serra was done with Lyn she turned to the girl and began to heal her. "What happened!?"

"An archer," Erk said gravely, "Pierced her right leg and caused her to fall off of her Pegasus earlier. That's why Dorcas send her to you and it seems that it got worse as she was hit by this knight."

"The archer in question lost a lot more in my opinion," Dorcas growled, glancing at the young girl being healed.

"Archer…damnit… I didn't think about that…" Ingo groaned.

"Not surprising." A cold voice said.

Ingo then turned to see Rath staring angrily at him, he had apparently returned from his rescue operation. And Ingo glared back at him as he continued.

"You may be a tactician, but you're not a very good one." Rath said, walking up to him.

"Hey!" Serra shouted, "Where do you get off saying that?! He did his best."

"Experience,"Rath said, "You won because the enemy was incompetent, any tactician on the field could easily see flaws in your planning skills."

And once again Ingo gritted his teeth, his and was rising again and set his jaw firmly as the nomad continued,

"And in result, you nearly lost three of your warriors. I will say this… you seem to understand war, which is important. But you lack the thinking skills to develop a proper strategy."

"You can't plan for everything," Ingo countered, "Battle plans don't survive combat with the enemy."

"True," Rath acknowledged, "But when that happens, are you prepared to change your strategy? Are you planned to meld and blend against the enemy?"

Ingo flinched for anger, he was ready to beat the shit out of Rath. If he would keep this up of course. However, he didn't but he was stopped by a guard.

"Sir, the Marquess of Araphen wishes to speak with you sir."

Rath nodded and motioned for everyone, "When Lyn and your comrades wake up, tell them they should meet me in the main hall."

"Whatever you say…" Ingo said, adding in his thought's. "You smug bastard."

"Ohhhhh," Ingo then heard Lyn groaning, so he turned around and saw that she was up and awake. "My head… the enemy! Did we—,"

"We stopped him," Ingo assured, "This Rath wants us to go to the main chamber to see the Marquee."

"I see," Lyn nodded, "The battle went well with his help didn't it?"

"That's… a difference of opinion," Ingo muttered, however, as he looked back at Lyn, Ingo saw that she already run after Rath, only Karen with Neah stood there looking at Ingo.

Karin could see that something was different with him and so she put her hand on his shoulder and asked him. Ingo then begun to tell her everything, from the kiss that Lyn gave him and his confused thoughts.

"I see... that is cruel from Lyn, if you ask me..." She respond

* * *

When they finally caught up to the group they saw Rath leaving the main chamber, he was looking a bit confused about something. Of course that made Ingo happy, to see this smug bastard confused. Soon after, Ingo saw Lyn, Kent, and Sain storm out, looking angry as well.

"Lyn, are you all right?" Ingo ran over to her

"No," she said, "The Marquess of Araphen has refused to help us, we're on our own."

"I…see," Ingo frowned, holding back a grin "It doesn't matter, with or without the Marquess we'll make it to Caelin."

Lyn nodded then she pointed to the chamber, "The Marquess wanted to speak with you as well."

At this Ingo looked surprised, "M-me? Are you sure?"

Lyn nodded and Ingo sighed. He then walked to the chambers. When Ingo entered he found the man staring at him with an odd look.

"Shut the door," he commander, and Ingo did as he was told. "Come here."

Then he walked up in front of the throne room and the Marquess gave him an odd smile, leaning back in his chair. "It is good to meet a not Sacaen mongrel…. Even though you wear their clothes."

"What did you say?"

"You are not from Elibe and yet you act as one." The Marquess said, and Ingo just looked at him

"What the hell?!" Ingo yelped, the Marquess held his hand up to silence him and as he stood up and approached up, Ingo gulped. Standing in front of him he looked down at his face.

"Yes… yes you are truly an interesting person," he decided, "You have no idea how long we have waited for the returning of the Demon Childs."

"Demon...Childs?" Ingo asked, "What do you… how do you… what do you mean?!"

"Walk with me," The Marquess instructed and they walked out of his throne room, down the hall. "There is an old legend of Elibe, no on whole Ia. A legend passed to the Marquess's and rulers of every kingdom."

"What legend?" Ingo asked, feeling very confused and angry about Rath.

The Marquess smirked as he led Ingo to an old mural, which made him choke. On it was a drawing of a giant pitch black beast and seven knights. Also there were some runic markings on the side of the drawing and Ingo could read them, the Marquess saw Ingo's confused face and understood. He thought that Ingo wouldn't understand it but he does, however, the Marquess cleared his throat and begun to speak.

* * *

**Insert Bleach OST : 12 nothing can be explained**

* * *

"The legend goes as this. When the light of the sun is hidden by the darkest shadows, when the dragon's flame is reborn from ash, and man's time is drawing a close. A White Dragon in form of a mere child will appear, bringing with him the hope of a bright and better future, for all of creation."

Ingo's head was spinning, why did he told him something else as what stood there, and what was the scouring...

"Scheuermilch...? What should this mean..."

No, Scouring was a war, one thousand years ago, and has nothing to do with you. Do not trust him, Ingo.

Suddenly, Ingo begun to hear the voice of that man again and he turned around to see him again, staring on the drawing. However, he disappeared again and let Ingo alone with the Marquess.

"Do you understand this?" The Marquee asked.

"Yes... But what has that to do with me?" Ingo asked, still reading the drawing, especially the part about the separated worlds and the Oath Flame.

"You are one of the Demon Child's that lives on Ga and you... You are the only one that can protect the White Dragon and unit what was separated." He said and Ingo nod, because this time he exactly said that what was standing there. Only that there wasn't his name engraved...

Ingo then paused and faced the Marquess, "Why did you refuse to help Lyn… why did you deny her?" Ingo asked with feeling a little sick

"Because, it would impede and change the meaning of your destiny," the Marquess asked. "I could not stand in the way of one of our savior, I am sorry for the arrogance I show to her… but my mind cannot be swayed. I dislike the Sacaen people, because of a personal reason..."

"I understand… I think," Ingo frowned.

"You will… one day," he said, turning away from Ingo. "I will send Rath of Kutholah with you, he stands with the plains of Sacae. If I were to say something offensive about Lyndis, he would surely join her cause."

"Why...? Why of all people him?" Ingo said making his anger air.

"Hehe... I see you don't like the Sacae people either." The Marquess respond with a chuckle

"That's not true! I like Lyn, she saved my live more as I can count!" Ingo suddenly exclaimed

"I see you are poised by her beauty already. Let me give you one advice, my Boy." The Marquess said, turning to Ingo. "I, once, was in love with a woman of Sacae as well, just like you. However, soon as she saw a warrior of Sacae, I become air for her. So, do you really think that Lyndis will respond to your love and feel the same, when she has a Sacaen tribesman in front of her?" The Marquess asked Ingo and could see that this was indeed hitting the truth about Ingo's feelings.

"I..." Ingo tried to find his next words but he couldn't.

"Now go, Demon Child. Fulfill your destiny, but beware of Lundgren. He knows about you!"

* * *

With that Ingo left the castle, not knowing what he should feel. Should he believe his words about Lyn or her kiss? Was this kiss not just another incident? That were the question that shoot trough his head, right now. But he found everyone outside and as he faced Karin she seemed to know that something wasn't right with Ingo. And there was something more what Ingo didn't noticed. Rath was hidding himself behind a curtain and overheard the conversation between him and the Marquee.

"Bah! Arrogant child! If she had but shed a single tear, I would have granted her request. We Lycian nobles will never understand those prideful savages. This Demon Child will soon know what I mean."

Hearing this, Rath stepped out from behind the curtain and stared at the Marquee with angry eyes.

"... Are those your true feelings towards the nomads of Sacae, milord?"

The marquess whirled around. "What? Oh, Rath! I didn't see you there. My comments do not reflect on you. You are my captain. I'm proud of your service."

Rath continued, "Of course. As long as we bend our knee to you, you care not where we're from. But when an equal comes from my lands? What conceit."

Appalled, the marquess spoke. "Rath! How can you speak to me like that? I have treated you well, have I not? I have paid you well, I have treated you better than your kind deserves."

"You will never understand. My service ends here. I will aid this Demon Child and Lyn on my own will." With those words, Rath left and exited the castle.

* * *

Back to the group. Ingo was now close enough to listen to their conversation...

"That was well done, milady!" Sain complimented Lyn after they had made their way outside. "The marquess is a lout. Don't worry about anything. We're all here for you! Isn't that so, Kent?"

Kent paused before speaking. "I beg your forgiveness."

Lyn looked confused at Kent. "Why are you apologizing, Kent?"

"I've been so concerned with seeing you to Caelin. I failed to take your feelings into account," he replied.

Lyn smiled. "Is that it? Trouble yourself no more. You have put my safety above all else. I have seen that... Hold your head up and be proud."

"Milady Lyndis..." Kent whispered.

"Well, I guess we just have to move forward now," Karin said. "And I guess no bed for tonight? Or what do you say, Ingo..." Karin spoke and tried to get Lyn's attention towards Ingo...

"I'm sure Lady Lyndis can keep him comfortable for tonight," a voice from behind them suddenly chuckled, causing Lyn to look at Ingo and to blush madly. However, she didn't noticed Ingo's mood.

"M-Matthew!" Lyn stammered. "How long were you here?"

"Long enough," he smiled. "I've decided not to accept payment for my services this time, so long as you allow me to travel with you!"

"What?" Lyn asked. "Why?"

"There's an inheritance dispute going on in Caelin," he replied. "I'm sure that the marquess will give me a just reward for reuniting him with his beloved granddaughter."

"Matthew..." Lyn whispered. "But, it will be so dangerous."

"Bah, it's boring in Araphen," he chuckled. "Well, I'm going to bring the good news to the rest of the group." he added and disappeared behind some bushes.

"Well, let's head out," Karin said, in Ingo's name, to the group after everyone had gathered together. They could see that the sun was already setting, and everyone began their march toward Caelin.

However, Lyn suddenly looked contemplative. "The Marquess of Araphen... He said my grandfather was ill. We must hurry to Caelin..."

"As we approach Caelin, Lundgren's obstacles will prove to be more difficult,"Kent frowned, "But I vowed to see you safely to Caelin, and I will."

"Me too," Sain chimed in.

"Thank you, Kent, Sain… because of all of you," She looked at the entire team, "I will preserve, they shall not break my spirit!"

"I-I'm sure they won't..." Ingo found some words, after a hard pat from Karin on his shoulder.

"That's the spirit!" Wil agreed.

"Yep! Erky and I will be right here with you!" Serra added.

"As long as Serra wishes to travel with you, I have no choice but to follow," Erk added, although he didn't seem to grumble at helping Lyn.

"You have done much for me and my wife," Dorcas added, "I want to repay what you have done for us."

Even Karin swore and Florina nodded, but she didn't say or add anything. And with that the group left Araphen, however, they were stopped by a familiar face, much to Ingo's dismay.

"Rath!" Lyn exclaimed. "What is it? What are you-"

"I overheard the marquess talking to himself," he replied. "Lyn of the Lorca... Proud daughter of the Sacae... I would join you. I would add my strength to yours."

"No way..." Ingo groaned inwardly, hoping that the earth would have eat him already.

"Really?" Lyn asked, smiling.

"And this, I want you to take it," he said, tossing to her a sack.

"This is... GOLD?!" Lyn exclaimed. "It's too much, I can't accept it!"

But Rath ignored her words and turned towards the direction where the others were going. "I have no need for it. And if it will help you..."

"But..." Lyn began.

"I cannot take back something once offered," he answered before she said anything, and began walking away.

Ingo who was watching this facepalmed himself and he could feel anger rising in himself again.

"Rath... I thank you," Lyn whispered.

"However, there is one thing I want to make clear." Rath said, turning in Ingo's direction

"What is it Rath?" Lyn respond.

"I won't take any orders from your tactician." Rath said, pointing his finger at Ingo.

With this gesture, Karin know what would happen next.

"Why...?" Lyn asked shocked

"Because he is-" Rath begun, but was interrupted by Ingo

"Shut up..." Ingo whispered, with his head down

"I-Ingo?" Lyn turned shocked at Ingo, it seemed that she finally noticed that something happened between him and Rath.

"I said shut up... Who the hell do you think you are? What gives you the right to judge about me? JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T REMEMBER WHO I AM, GIVES YOU NOT THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ABOUT ME YOU BASTARD!" Ingo raised his voice and yelled at Rath and everyone could see that he had tears in his eyes, however, this wasn't the reason why everyone was watching at him with wide eyes.

And as even he noticed what he just said and why everyone looked at him confused, Ingo's expression become dark.

"Ingo... what is wrong...?" Lyn suddenly exclaimed, standing shocked in front of Ingo

"I'm sick of it..." Ingo muttered, feeling everyone's gaze on him. "Just leave me alone..." Ingo said angry, turning around and walking away.

Nobody seemed to understand what just happened, especially Lyn, only Karin know what was wrong. And it was Karin then who walked to Lyn and pat her shoulder to speak with her as she watched Ingo walking away, followed by his trusted wolf Neah.

But as Karin spoke with her, Lyn understood it, she understood everything. "Ingo..." She said before jumping on a horse to follow Ingo.

* * *

The sun had gone down already until Lyn found Ingo. He was standing on a river and flicked small round stones over the water surface. But before she was approaching him, she looked into the sky and took a deep breath. She now it was her fault, but what should she do...

"Ingo... I love you, did you know?" Lyn said to herself, but frowned at her own words. "No that isn't good... I can't say that..."

Lyn was trying to find the right words to persuade him to stay, secretly Lyn was afraid about the new information that Ingo would decide to left her group, before they would reach Caelin.

And Ingo, himself, was thinking on plenty things, like that man from his dream, the voice that sounded like this man Kamui, but he thought more on Lyn and with each stone that he throw, over the water, his being filled themself with more pain... He was sick of it, sick of being hurt.

However, it was then at he Lyn's voice heart. "I-Ingo..."

"..." But there was no response as he throw the last of his stones.

"Ingo... I-" Lyn begun, but Ingo cut in

"Just stop it." He said turning at her. "I already have decided... Matthew knows where my sister is. And when I ask him to give me the direction..." Ingo made a small break, turning his head away from Lyn's gaze. "I will leave your service as tactician..."

This shocked Lyn, it was exactly what she was afraid of. "But...Why? I... don't..."Lyn started to stammer, she didn't know what she should say.

However, instead of an explanation from Ingo, he simply walked back to the others, leaving Lyn standing there alone. Lyn, instead, was under shock, her arms hung down as she looked at Ingo how he ignore her question. It was then that something fell out from Lyn's hand, it was the present that he bought her in Bulgar and Lyn suddenly begun to breakdown into tears... And she felt a huge pain in her chest... as would someone rip out her heart...

Only Neah were left with her and was watching Lyn, walking towards Lyn.


	11. Siblings Abroad

**Chapter 9:**  
**Siblings Abroad**

The whole stop at Araphen had proven to be quite a waste of time. They were promised by the marquess that they would receive aid from him, but he took back his word because Lyn was of the Lorca tribe, even though they saved his life from another battle. And once again they have gain more companions. The first was Rath, a Sacaean nomad who saved Lyn from possibly being killed. His skills with his bow were rather good, on par with that of Wil's. Besides that, there wasn't really anything else that was interesting, he was rather quiet, prideful of his heritage, possible Lyn's fiance and responsible for the newest development between Ingo and Lyn.. The other new ally was Matthew, a thief and to much he said he was asked by a girl, named Kaithlyn, to hold an eye out for her brother, Ingo Vieth. He was pretty good at moving around without being noticed. And Matthew was rather cheery and optimistic, and sometimes sarcastic. And right now everyone was sitting in a Inn of Kathelet, a small less important territory of Lycia. And Ingo, who sat apart from the other's, could hear how the other's were talking about the next destination...

However, the way how Rath acted, as their new Tactician, made him angry. So much that even Karin couldn't calm him down. So she came up with a plan. Karin bought a jug filled with wine, despite that Ingo was fifteen like Lyn, he drank the wine and it worked, Ingo become calmer. She saw that Ingo was looking here and there at Lyn and always turned back at her with a sigh. And she saw that he was trapped between a world of friendship and love...

"How long until we reach Castle Caelin, Kent?" The knight in green asked his sword brother in red

"From here, I'd say we're about ten days ride to Castle Caelin," Kent respond. "Assuming we don't run into any delays, of course."

And Lyn herself, she wasn't really listening to the group, she was still in shock about Ingo's decision and about that what Karin said that he was confused... And of course Lyn didn't told anyone about it. Even as Florina, who was still weakened from the battle, asked what with him is.

"Ten days..." Lyn sighed, knowing that maybe today was the last day with Ingo.

"L-Lyn... are you alright?" Florina asked suddenly as she noticed that her eyes had a dull and frighten glance, however, she gave no respond to her friend and Florina realized that something was wrong. "D-Did something happen between you and Ingo..?" she asked Lyn, catching everyones attention.

"Milady Lyndis...?" Kent whispered as he noticed.

It was then that Lyn heard someone moving away from her side and this made her to look again on Ingo, but what she saw, let her inwardly tremble. "..."

It was Rath who moved away from the group and was now standing in front of Ingo, who also was looking at him. She know that if she won't do something then it would be end ugly. However, before she could stand up and stop Rath, she was forced to look at the both...

"I don't know what you and Lyn were talking about, but..." he said, crossing his arms. "We've wasted enough time, and Lyn's grandfather is deathly ill. Because of your foolishness, we may be too late to see him."

And it happened exactly that what she was afraid of... She appreciate it that Rath tried to make it out between her and Ingo, but...

"Then why are you still here...?" Ingo respond coldly

She could feel, how her already shattered heart begun to fell apart, piece by piece. Karin saw that Lyn was suffering by this conversation of the both, but before she could react and stop it...

"Hmpf! I knew it, you're just a child..." Rath begun but was interupted by the glass of wine, which Ingo threw at him

Everyone gasped at this and saw that Ingo stood up, with an annoyed expression, and turned to the rooms up stairs. However, Rath grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, which caused another gasp and even Karin thought now that Rath would punch Ingo now. But...

"You should change your attitude or you will die young..." He said

"Oh? Well thank you, for that advice. Why don't you go first?" Ingo said with a dark expression and throw Rath's hand from his shoulder, continuing his way to his room up stairs.

At those words, her heart fell apart. This wasn't the boy that she started to like. This was someone else, not Ingo. At last that was what she said to herself over and over again. But as she saw that Ingo passed everyone, showing them his cold shoulder, Lyn suddenly ran outside, biting hard on her lips...

In the same time as he reached the first floor, he could hear how Kent and the others where shouting after Lyn and it was also that Ingo felt regrets... The pain he felt was to big. He wanted to to cry, he wanted to scream... However, as he was pity himself, he didn't notice that he was about to bump into two hooded people and before he notice it. Ingo brushed one of the them harder as he wanted, and the person gasped and tripped. The hood that adorned the person's head slipped off and he was greeted with a sea of turquoise hair that spilled out.

It was strangely beautiful...

It wasn't like Lyn's hair, which was like stone, a solid color that was unwavering. The hair of this person was like a diamond, glittering and pure, it held the depth of many things that every man urged to want to know. Ingo was bewitched by the hair of the person until the person stood up and Ingo realized that it was a young woman, in the same age as he was and that her soft features stareed at him fearfully. After a small blush, Ingo managed to snap out of this trance and hold his hand out, to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down," He said, smiling shameful.

The woman took, reluctantly, his hand and stood up, the hand that took his was almost as pure as her hair... it was as would he stare at a goddess in all her glory. As soon she stood up her hand retracted to her cloak, I was a little surprised as the woman meekly spoke.

"Thank you, good night, sir," she said, putting her hood back over her head and walked with her friend into the room on the far end and vanished.

The encounter with this beautiful woman left Ingo confused, his anger and his worry were gone, as if he never had trouble with Lyn, Rath and being her pseudo tactician. It was as could she look into his soul and dispel his worry. With his brain freed from worry, Ingo stepped into the room he rent, remembering that he still had to finish the picture of Lyn that he had started to draw before she kissed him. And he was willing to finish it and to give it to Lyn as farewell present

* * *

In the same time as Ingo searched his book, Lyn was outside and sat against a tree. The pounding of her heart only hastened its shattering. The erratic beating reverberated in her ears and she threw her arms around her legs, drawing them as close as she could to her chest in a final feeble attempt to keep herself together.

"Why...?"

Lyn bit her lip hard and buried her face into her arms. She was on the edge of despair. Not only that her chances to met her grandfather were very low, she also would lose a very important person...

"I thought... I... I didn't thought that you felt the same as I did..."

The tears she held back broke in hot waves that flowed freely from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry...that I fell in love with you too Ingo..."

Crying and sulking about the reality at hand, Lyn didn't notice that she was being watched. Until something fall down beside her.

"...A Book...?" Lyn respond as her eyes were red and gleaming with unshed tears.

"You should read it Milady Lyndis..." A male voice from above her said

And as she looked up, she saw Matthew sitting on the tree, were she was sitting at. "M-Matthew... since when...?"

"The whole time." He respond, turning to the night sky. "I know how you feel, Milady... I myself have some problems with a certain woman."

With no respons, she took the book and open it. What she saw then surprised her. It was a book about class and unit analysis, and on each page there were a selfmade picture of everyone... And just as she reached her site with her pic and datas. Lyn chewed on her bottom lip as she read the side lines about his feelings for her, and she was breaking down all over again even after she tried very hard to piece herself back together.

* * *

On the next morning was Ingo the first who woke up early that morning, his mind was too fuzzy to get any relaxing sleep. Trying to figure out why, Ingo begun to remember that he drunk a great deal of wine.

"I think I have a hangover..." Ingo said feeling himself as could he puke any moment... "Buarg..." Ingo suddenly felt how he had to puke and run to the window... "Uhhh... never again..."

And after he had to puke, hitting Rath's horse by accident, Ingo dressed himself and walked downstairs to see someone very familiar. It was Neah, she was sleeping on the table and as Ingo sat down to her, he saw that she was dreaming and it was adorable. It seemed like as was she running behind someone or was playing. With a smirk on his face Ingo sat there alone with Neah at the inn table, waiting patiently for Matthew to wake up. However, the first person was Lyn, she came downstairs all dressed but barely awake. And as Ingo noticed that she saw him sitting at the table, he felt regrets but was suprised that she walked over to him, exchanging her greetings with him.

"Good morning... Ingo" Lyn said a little sleepily as she graciously sat in a chair, resting her head on the table.

"Morning to you too... ," Ingo respond, trying to get rid of his feeling that he made an mistake

"How... did you sleep?" she suddenly asked, avoiding to look into his eyes.

"So so," he respond.

"So so?" she looked at him oddly, feeling embarrassed I said.

"Sorry, I mean kind of good, kind of bad. I woke up a few times in the night..."

"Oh," she nodded, sympathetic "You didn't slept in the same room with Sain, right?"

"Well, not directly... He had the room next to mine, but he never moved to his room," Ingo added with a frown, wondering himself why she was asking that. "I wonder.. Is she searching a topic to talk with me...?" He tried to figure Lyn out, knowing that he maybe hurt her...

"He didn't?" Lyn asked, curious.

"No, I think he's more busy in someone else's room..." Ingo said, remembering Lyn on how charismatic he could be and pointed to the staff rooms.

Lyn looked at the rooms and gave a growl, it kind of surprised him as her eyes narrowed. "If he's in there... he's more despicable than I thought." she said.

"Lyn... is something wrong? Are you..." He asked, a little worried about her sudden change of heart.

"It's just..." she sighed once and turned to look at Ingo.

It was then that he saw her red eyes and felt like as would he know what she wanted to say. However, Ingo changed the topic, he felt like as would he know where she was going at. "You don't like Sain, right? Because he use every opportunity to get a woman into the bed and you think sex should wait for marriage. Am I correct?"

"Um, well... that's not really the issue," she said, but Ingo saw that there was something and whatever it was it seemed to eat at her.

So Ingo turned to her and faced her straight, removing the strand of hair that was covering his left eye. "Lyn, there's no one but me and you here, I won't tell anyone. I Promise. And I doubt that Neah here would say anything either."

First Lyn hesitated before she resigned herself to telling him, "I never use to have an issue with the thought of sex... the Sacaens believed the more you knew about something or about a person the better, and I was told everything I needed to know about this issue. However, I actually don't know anything about the person..."

"Ah, the 'Person'..." Ingo nodded, playing dump. It was obviously for Ingo that she mean Rath. "I understand you better as you think, Lyn. However I don't exactly see the point about why are you so angry. So... did I miss the part where it explained your anger...?" Ingo said

At Ingo's stupid question gave Lyn him a side glance and he himself kept quiet, she sighed about his denseness and gave him an answer. "I was fine with the thought of it... until my father announced my betrothal and the Talivers came."

And just how Ingo had guessed, Lyn was talking about Rath. She was asking him how could she have sex with him. Ingo found himself like a fool, he could have slapped his own head. But he continued to listen to her, that was the last thing he could do for her...

"The Taliver... have no respect for life... they murdered and they... the women..." she suddenly trailed off.

"Lyn I'm sorry..." Ingo said, remembering how she told him this by their first meeting, it was then that a thought entered his head. "Wait... first she talks about sex now from the Taliver Bandit raid.. Don't tell me!" Ingo thought shocked and moved closer to Lyn. "Lyn don't tell they did...to you..."

"No," she said, a bit forcefully, "No... I got away...but I could hear them, the screams...the protests to stop, I could hear them. I wished that he would come and stop them, but... he never came. Then a few months later... I found someone really special for me... And now I... This someone is about to leave my side... and I-I..."

At this point Ingo felt himself horrible and fell silent. This silence between them was only broken by the sobs Lyn began to emit. Even through her strong tears Ingo could hear her speak,

"I keep thinking... keep hoping... that he would stay at my side until we would met my grandfather but... I even thinking now that I will never met him...That I maybe lose both... just... thinking on it... I..."

Ingo knew from which person she was talking and felt himself like a dirt bag for ever saying this. Ingo stood up and sat down beside her. He reached his arm over and pulled her into a one arm hug. To make her feel better, knowing that he would made it even more worse for her. However, as she felt his arm she turned and gave Ingo a full one hug, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head was resting on his arms.

It was awkward, Lyn was slightly taller than Ingo so she had to lean a bit to hug him, but they were sitting down so she had to push her chest a little forward. Ingo was a bit surprised as he was suddenly touching her chest with his free hand, but her tears shook him back to reality, long enough to hug her back.

It was strange, Ingo thought she was angry about him, but it seemed that he was the whole time wrong... He know that everyone had a breaking point, even the most strong willed need a pillar to lean on for just a little while.

Their intimate moment, however, was interrupted when they heard someone clearing his throat, across from the tables was Kent, staring at the two of them with narrowed eyes. Realizing that they were seen they broke apart immediately and tried to act as if the hug hadn't happened, Lyn was in the midst of wiping away her tears so Ingo was the one who had to do the speaking.

"M-Morning Kent, been awake long?"

"Long enough," Kent simply answered,

And his cold respond from him destroyed pretty much all possible conversation.

So the three of them reveled in the silence as slowly everybody else woke up and Sain was where Ingo and Lyn thought he was, Lyn and Kent confronted him and it wasn't pretty what Ingo heard, he felt somewhat sorry for him. Ingo suddenly begun to laugh and draw glares from Sain, but Lyn begun to smile. And as everything calmed down and everybody was arriving, Ingo waited anxiously the arrival of Matthew. It didn't took long, after Florina came downstairs, Ingo saw him helping her.

However, there came a loud BOOM from the outside, and seemed as had something hit the entrence of the Inn. The entire Legion jumped and yelped at the sound.

"What was THAT?" Ingo yelled, looking around frantically.

Lyn however, always quick on her feet, took off outside to find this noise. Ingo eventually followed, after he saw Kent and Sain following her. As Ingo followed her out, he nearly knocked over a small boy who was also went inside. And just as the four were standing in the front of the Inn they saw someone who lay against the wall of the Inn. It was a young man, in the same age as Ingo and Lyn...

He had spiky short dark hair and a face that told he would be a warm and friendly person, it was a little strange how Ingo could see it. On his back was a long and slim bag, which would fit for a sword but it looked as would it not come from Elibe. And even his clothes were strange, it reminded Ingo on the describtion that Lyn gave him, only that this boy was wearing a green jacket. As he suddenly shoot open his eyes the boy gave a groan from him and slowly stood up, relieved that he has no injury from his clash into the wall. After the boy dusted himself off he saw the entire Legion in front of him, some with their weapons drawn. For a moment Ingo half expected the boy to draw his weapon, from his bag, however he held his hands up for them to stop.

"Whoa, whoa!" the person yelled, "Put the weapons down, I'm not an enemy...hey...Kai... how did you get out of there."

He looked at Lyn and Ingo knew this look in his eyes, it was a look that said you-know-that-person-in-front-of-you.

"You're not Kaithlyn!" he said, startling not only Ingo, by that name, also Lyn too. "Wow I can't believe how similiar you both look," he pointed at Lyn. "I guess Nils and I have still to find help!" The boy suddenly laughed

He then turned to Ingo and his eyes got wide, "I-Ingo...!? We finally found you!?"

This draw everyones attention at Ingo and Ingo, himself, flinched. "Um... who are you?" Ingo asked.

"You don't recognize me? I mean, sure this is pretty much work for a cosplay festival but..."

"Cosplay festival...? What is that..?" Ingo muttered, feeling that Lyn was looking at the both

"I never thought you wouldn't recognize your best friend...," he continued, "Perhaps I should yell out at Levine."

"Levine? Is that your name?" Ingo asked.

"No I'm Ryu. Did you hit your head on something? " Ryu smiled and begun to laugh.

"You know him Ingo?" Lyn asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Yeah we're friends," Ryu's voice spoke, which snapped Ingo back to reality and out of his thoughts.

Everyone turned to Ingo and he felt uncomfortable, "We are friends...?"

"Well, he is one of the boys that traveled with Lady Kaithlyn." Matthew suddenly said and created as reaction to this name a shock on Lyn's face.

As Kent and Sain this saw they moved closer at him to make him speak.

"Not so fast," Matthew said, "He belongs to the good one and I have to have some answers from him." Matthew said and everyone put their weapon away, only Rath didn't, he was holding his bow at Ryu. "How did it that only you are here? I thought you all wanted to wait here?"

Ryu didn't seem to be expecting this, he waited for a bit before he answered. "As you moved out to seek Ingo. Kaithlyn couldn't wait and so we followed you, but lost your track and on our way back here we met a small boy who needed help."

Rath turned at Ingo and was looking at him strangly and Ingo himself just gulped, "K-Kaithlyn was here...?."

Lyn, however, turned to the others and was about to ask them something but was interupted by a childish voice.

Whatever Lyn wanted to ask they turned to the entrance of the Inn only to see a boy with turquoise hair, out of breath and fearful.

"Please Sir Ryuga you promise me to help me, please help me... my sister... they took my sister!" he cried out to Ryu and the others.

Lyn, herself, pushed past the crowd to face the boy, "Calm down, tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry... my name is Nils," the boy introduced himself. "I was staying at the inn with my sister and some friends, when I went to bed last night she was in her bed, but when I awoke the window was open and she was gone! I went after her and found the people who took her, but I can't rescue her alone with Sir Ryuga."

Ingo then remembered that he last night bumped into a young woman and facepalmed himself that he didn't noticed that Kaithlyn with them or that he didn't noticed that someone was kidnapped.

"Are we finally in the chapter were we save the princess?" Ryu asked Ingo in a whisper.

"Um, I suppose," Ingo said, paying half attention to his question as Lyn turned to Ingo.

"Ingo, the boy's sister is being held in a castle over the hill. I need your advice on how we-"

"Milady, forgive me but do we have time for this?" Kent asked suddenly. "We're so low on time and if Marquess Araphan's words are true then we have no time to waste."

"I know," Lyn said, "But I want to help this boy Kent, how can I even think of myself as a Lord, let alone a decent person, if I ignore a cry for help?"

Kent opened his mouth but hesitated and changed his attitude, "My apologies milady, we will do what we can to assist the boy."

Ingo saw Ryu's face bore a scowl for a moment... before it quickly flashed to a confident smile.

"Alright, come on we'll do what we can to save that boy's sister, lets go!"

"I think not."

Ingo turned to see Rath, looking at him with an oddly criticizing look on his face. Ingo remembered what he said and it made him angry again, but not this time he didn't wanted to lose himself in his anger again.

"I have concerns with Ingo being our Tactician."

Lyn looked at him in surprise and Ryu too. Ingo could tell that he was asking himself why Rath said this.

"Your name is Rath, right? So Rath let me ask you this, is this the time? There are people in trouble and you want to question the person who can help us now?" Ryu asked. "Ingo helped me many times by planning my matches."

Rath turned to Ryu and he saw that there was no anger in the Nomad's eyes, but logic and reason. "You were not here for our last fight Ryuga, Ingo's choices resulted in Florina being injured and he wasn't aware of it." Rath made a small break before he begun from new. "After you went up stairs and Lyn run out of the Inn. I have talked to everyone in this Legion about our strategist... the things I hear leave me mixed, he's gotten them this far and yet the choices he makes... leave me worried for Lyn's safety."

Ingo resisted to yell and him, tightening his fists was the only thing to keep him from losing himself. "I know that I am not the best in the world, but what do you think who you are?" Ingo said but felt Lyn's hand on his arm. "What is your plan, huh?" Ingo asked after he felt Lyn's hand.

"Simple," Rath said, "A test, I want you to take your friend Ryuga into battle and guide him. If you can meet up with us and Ryuga has not sustained any critical injury from your directions then you pass."

"That's way too risky!" Ingo yelled, looking at the others. "You want me to take on the whole army alone-"

"No," Rath cut him off, "No we will engage the enemy as well, but you will not direct us, only Ryuga in battle."

Ingo paused, the challenge from Rath, no from everyone was to direct one man, a man who Ingo didn't really know, in battle and come out alive... The reality of this test hit Ingo hard. No one of them trusted him... He had already noticed that Kent was looking at Ingo and Lyn with hatred in his eyes and that he didn't trusted Ingo. But that everyone would think the same as Kent and Rath, was as would everyone of them just look down at him. Ingo know that he was a jerk to Lyn but he turned to Lyn, hoping she'd counter Rath and the other's...

However Ingo found himself wrong again, she didn't said anything, insteat she looked at him with worried eyes and begun to speak.

"It's all your decision Ingo... Kent can guide us for this battle in your absence, should you choose to take it."

"Is this my punishment for what I said to Lyn?" Ingo thought, feeling hurt and was about to laugh in disappointment.

But before he could let out his anger at everyone, Ingo felt Ryu's hand on his shoulder.

"If we do this test, will he earn your trust?" Ryu asked, angry.

The nomad nodded.

"You promise?" He asked again, pushy.

"On my honor as a Sacaen, I swear if he pass this test I will follow him into battle and trust his judgment." Rath respond.

"Good! Ingo, no we, accept your challenge Rath," Ryu said, determined. "We will go through this test and we WILL succeed, I hold it to your word you will trust him after we complete the challenge. But I want that you should guide them in battle and not Kent!" Ryu added.

Rath nodded again and extended his hand at Ryu and he shook his. Ingo suddenly saw a change in Ryu's look, he was angry at Rath. Ingo was against this stupid idea, because it was too dangerous. But Ingo seemed to know why Rath wanted to do this.

"You damn bastard..." Ingo thought, remembering his threat from last night. "You will die young... Bastard. So that was your plan." Ingo added in his thoughts and turned to Ryu.

Rath instead was already by the others and spoke to them.

Feeling disappointed from the rest of the group Ingo begun to walk in the direction that the boy showed.

* * *

However, nobody of them noticed that they were being watched...

"You look somewhat happy about the scene in front us..." A unknown male voice said.

"Actually, I'm most astounded by this change of events. The son of the 13th White Demon is a much weaker boy than I thought." A other male voice respond.

"What do you mean...?"

"Well, his mother was a master of the sword and magic and it seems that this boy has none of her skills. It will be a easy task to take him hostage, especially, since they splitted into two groups. Only with one man... He won't be able to put on a fight with her." The man said, confident and begun to laugh scary.

* * *

In the meantime the group that was lead by Rath, reached the place where the sister would be held hostage. The boy, who introduced himself as Nils, said that his sister was called Ninian and that some strong enemys took her. But that wasn't the only event, a monk named Lucius overheard their conversation and said that he wanted to help this child too and that he didn't approved how they were treatening the other two. However, the only one that shared his opinion were Lyn, Karin, Florina and Serra.

As they found the place where Ninian should be, they were already greetet by many enemy's and this time under them were Shaman's. But that wasn't the problem, Lucius was able to beat them easely. The same was it to the rest of the enemys. The problem was that there was someone who worked all alone and didn't aid them with tactics, which made it difficult to the other's.

Lyn gave directly her orders to the others to seek cover behind the stone pillars, she could hear how the boss of them begun to laugh at Nils begging.

"Let my sister go!" Nils demanded.

"Fools! Who are you supposed to be?" he asked. "Playing the heroes in some foolish knightly romance? You may think you're helping the children, but you're only rushing to your doom!" The Shaman called Heintz yelled at them as casted his dark magic at them.

His Dark Magic smashed against the stone pillars and it was obvious for everyone. This Shaman wasn't a ordinary one, he was strong and fast. Different to Erk and Lucius, who needed preparation time to cast a spell. And since Rath was gone and nobody know where he was, was it Lyn who finally understood Ingo. She understood how he must felt when he was watching the others fighting and was unable to help them. She was about to blame herself that she didn't said anything against Rath's test, but just as she was about to call out to Wil, for cover fire, everything got silent...

Heintz was dead... Killed by Rath who used the lack of Heintz sense. However, as everyone came closer they saw that Heintz wasn't dead. He was breathing weak, because Rath shoot an arrow trough his knee and his lung. But Lyn realized again something else. Rath was fighting alone... and Ingo fought along everyone, he shared everyone's pain, everyone's worry to die, everyone's fear, just everything...

As Lyn thought on Ingo, Nils run to the dying Heintz and yelled at him...

"Let my sister go!" Nils demanded again.

"Never," answered the shaman, "You are too late... The girl is already..." And he died without finishing that sentence.

"Nils! Where's your sister?" Lyn asked, as she saw Nils walking away from the dead body, ready to cry.

"Ninian!" Nils shouted. "Ninian..." He ran around looking for her, but to no avail. "She's not here," he said. "Why? Where could she be?"

Suddenly Kent rode back into the fortress. "Milady Lyndis! A villager spotted a group of men riding south."

"The boy's dear sister... They must have her!" Sain growled, slamming his fist against a pillar.

"Come! We have to chase them!" Lyn said, making her way to the entrance.

"But... But... We won't make it! What if they've already..." Nils said as tears were about to take form in the boy's eyes.

"Nils, I'm sorry," Karin told him. "Maybe if we had arrived sooner..."

And then everyone realized it. It was their fault. If no one would have doubted Ingo, they would have made it in time.

"I'm so sorry, Ninian..." Karin whispered, slamming her fist against a stone pillar

"Are you looking for this girl here?" a voice suddenly came from the inside.

And everyone turned to the voice and saw a red-haired young noble in blue clothing, carrying a beautiful woman

"Ninian! Ninian!" Nils exclaimed happy, running over to them.

"She'll be fine," smiled the red-haired man. "She's just lost consciousness."

"Who are you?" Lyn asked.

"I'm Eliwood, of Pherae," he replied. "My father is the marquess of Pherae."

"The marquess's son..." Lyn whispered, remembering the last marquess.

"She was with a band of ruffians," Eliwood said. "She seemed upset. She looked in need of rescuing... Was I wrong to involve myself?"

Lyn shook her head, smiling. "No, you saved her life. Thank you. My name is Lyn. I'm from Sacae. I'm Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."

Eliwood paused and looked at her. "Marquess Caelin?"

"Yes, she's the daughter of the Lady Madelyn," Karin told him, catching Eliwoods familiar glance. "Actually, it's a pretty long story..."

"And you are?" he asked her.

"Oh! Sorry, forgot to introduce myself," She chuckled. "My name is Karin Mirth. I'm a mercenary."

"A mercenary? You seem...familiar." Eliwood said.

"She's with me," Lyn said. "And don't let her beauty fool you. She has one of the deadliest swordarms I have ever seen."

"Lyn..." Karin whispered suprised.

"Anyway, tell me your story, Lyn," Eliwood said, putting Ninian down in a corner.

"My story?" Lyn asked. "Well, it began when I found Ingo unconscious on the plains..."

"And that's my story," Lyn finished. "It's not an easy tale to believe, I know..."

Eliwood shook his head. "No. I do believe you."

Lyn looked surprised. "What?"

"At first glance, all I saw was a daughter of the plainsfolk," Eliwood said. "Now I can see it, though. You have your grandfather's eyes."

"Do you know my grandfather?" Lyn asked.

"The marquess, Lord Hausen, is my father's good friend," he replied. "I also know that the proud people of Sacae tell no lies. It's true, isn't it?"

Lyn looked now even more surprised and shocked. "Yes... Thank you. I would not have expected any Lycian noble to be so courteous to a Sacaean nomad."

Eliwood laughed a little. "You seemed to be in trouble. May I be of assistance?"

Lyn shook her head. "Thank you for your kind offer. This is my problem, though, and I'll deal with it."

"I see," Eliwood said. "I'll be in the area for a few days longer. If you need anything, please let me know. Lyndis, I'm on your side."

"Eliwood... Thank you," Lyn smiled.

And with that, Lord Eliwood of Pharae took his leave, with everyone watching him. Karin then looked over at Lyn.

"He's a nice guy," She said to her and saw Lyn just nodding.

Karin sighed on this and really hoped that Ingo didn't had another rival for her heart. It was enough for her that he had to deal with Kent and that jerk Rath.

However, as everyone wanted to check on Ninian the occur of a very familiar voice, brought a hold into Eliwood's track and made Lyn to gasp in terror.

"INGO!?" She cry out and run in the direction from where it seemed that the voice came...

* * *

The group that was guided by Ingo, or more only the boy Ryuga who was a friend of Ingo and also know where Kaithlyn was, got seperated with Ryu and was now walking trough underwood, seeking Ryu.

"Oh man how could I lose the track of Ryu." Ingo sighed. "Dammit! THIS FUCKING ASSHOLE RATH!" Ingo yelled punching one of the tree's, which suddenly hit back and throw him on the ground.

And Ingo growled as he recovered from the hit. "Owww... dammit... Why do I have to be such a loser... I'm sick of being hurt..." Ingo sighed staring into the sky.

However, it was then that Ingo begun to hear battle sounds. First he thought it was Lyn, but the sound was different from hers. She sounded younger...

"This voice..." Ingo mused, picked himself up and begun to seek the origin of this voice.

But what he found shocked him. He saw a girl that was similiar to Lyn, a older looking man, two unknown boys and Ryu who was holding a oddly looking weapon.

* * *

As Ryu got seperated with Ingo he found his way back to Kaithlyn and brought them the good news. Everyone of them was happy, especially Kaithlyn.

However, before she could meet up with her brother. Everyone of them was attacked by a woman that wore a cap on her head, a green tight jacket that didn't gave much freedom to her big chest, and normal black pants with black boots. But the special about her was her weapon, it was a giant black iron ball on a long chain.

Feeling a threatening aura coming from that woman, was it a tall young man with fairly light skin, longish bright red hair, a bandana on his head, and a eyepatch over his right eye, who spoke first.

"I think we need to go trough this woman to find Ingo." He said, prepairing to fight back.

"That's pointless..." She respond, moving the hand to her cap and throw it away. "You cannot defeat me." She added looking at the group with strong eyes

"You are-" Ryu suddenly recognized the woman

"The woman that took Ninian!" The red head finished for Ryu

"So you have finally decided to show yourself!" Ryu said at her, drawing his baseball bat out of his bag.

"What did you do to Ninian?" Kaithlyn asked angry

"I don't know any Ninian." she respond cold-hearted and begun to swing with ease the iron ball in circle.

"What strength..." Ryu said unbelievable of the sight in front of him.

"...If that were to hit..." the red head said, but something was wrong. He suddenly breathed hard and was holding his hand against his chest and fall on his knee.

As the red head fall on his knee, Ryu called out to him and Kaithlyn run to his side. "Levine!"

"Levi!" Kaithlyn said, holding her hand on his forehead. "He got a terrible fever. Is this the side effect from Weiss treatment, after Levi was injured by this beast boy?" Kaithlyn mused in her thoughts, remembering how they encountered a young man that throw with knifes and a young man that could transform himself into a wolf.

What nobody of them noticed, because they were worried about Levi's condition, was that the woman was ready to attack them and that she took a step forward, still swinging the giant iron ball.

"Who is first?" She asked, smiling.

"I'll take you on." Ryu said, running towards her and pointing on himself.

"Hmpf!" She respond and centers the iron ball in front of her, hiting the iron ball with one palm towards Ryu.

Dashing towards him, Ryu noticed something. "It's slow!" He said, making a step aside.

The woman, however, closed her eyes and as Ryu thought he would dodge her attack was he suddenly drawn back into the attack range and got a full hit by the iron ball.

"Urgh!" Ryu cried out in pain and flow to the ground, towards his friends.

"Ryuga!" Levi exclaimed, still holding his chest.

"Why? He completely evaded it." Kaithlyn said as their opponent prepaired another strike.

"Now you know. There is no way for you to survive Throw away your hope." She said holding her weapon back in front of her.

"This isn't looking good. This woman is dangerous." A older man, who was called Weiss, said. It was as would he know that woman or more from where she was drawing her inhuman strength.

"Who is next?" She asked them

"Damn you!" Levi said, ready to fight her.

"Wait!" Ryu's voice suddenly occured and suprised everyone. "I haven't lost yet." Ryu said, sighing.

"Ryuga!" Levi respond, relieved about the fact that Ryuga was ok.

"It would have been close if I hadn't use this as my shield." Ryu said, somewhat laughing as he pointed on his weapon

"Ryuga! You idiot. You made me worried for a moment." Levi said.

"It doesn't change the fact that her attack is dangerous. We need to solve the mystery of that attack." Weiss said, sounding like a teacher.

"Yeah." Ryu respond, determined.

"...Yeah. It is how the old man said." A another male voice, from a young man with short white hair, said.

"It is foolish to resist." She said, swinging her iron ball back in the well known circle. "These useless struggles will only invite your tragic deaths." she said, centering the iron ball in front of her again and hit the iron ball with one palm towards Ryu again.

"I don't care. I'm going in and reveal the secret with this!" Ryu said, dashing torwards the woman and stick the bat into the ground and used the sand from the ground as blend powder.

"Good work, Yuji." Weiss respond to Ryu's little trick.

However, what the dust revealed was not helping at all. The dust which Ryu stirr up into the air, revealed that the iron ball was spinning like a tornado.

"That's..." Levi said, shocked and was holding his hand against his heart.

"Air currents!" Kaithlyn finished for Levi

"Oh no!" Ryu said shocked and could jump out of the attack range. "Puh... that was close."

"Hmpf." The woman, however, was unimpressed

"I have heard of it before. A baseball creates turbulance behind it as it travels. But... this iron ball isn't anything like a baseball." Ryu said, prepairing a tactic to attack the woman

"That is true, Yuji. The secret to that turbulence is the snake patterns that are carved into that steel ball." Weiss added

"What do you mean, old man?" the other boy asked.

"He means the snake-like wells twist the air currents around the ball, Aki." Kaithlyn respond to Aki's question.

"That is correct, Kaithlyn. The currents that travel trough the wells merge in a complex fashion and create a violent current with much greater power." Weiss explained to everyone how the attack of that woman worked.

"Huh, just because you understand does not mean it will help." The woman said, throwing this time the iron ball into the air.

Ryu who knows now how she would attack was sure he would dodge her attack and strike her down this time. "Follow the basic. Dodge it and strike right after she throws."

She then moved her hands in front of her chest and pushed the iron ball at Ryu, again.

But this time was it different. The iron ball begun to spin and flow much faster at Ryu. "Oh crap!" Ryu respond and jumped away.

"Pointless..." She said, closing her eyes

Ryu run way, until he noticed that he was sucked in. "It's spinning? Oh shit!?"

And Ryu was caught and got a direct hit, destroying his bat and throwing him with all force at a tree, causing Ryu to fall unconscious.

"RYUGA!" Levi called out at Ryu, but he wasn't responding.

"I told you to throw away your hope." She said, walking torwards at the rest of the group. "I'll will give you a tragic ending, as promised."

"You damn bit-" Levi growl and draw his weapon as he suddenly collapsed trough a deep pain in his heart.

The woman came closer prepairing her weapon to give them all the rest. However, Kaithlyn suddenly stepped into her way. "I won't let you kill my family..." She said shaking and with spreaded arms.

The woman who saw Kaithlyn and how she was shaking out of fear suddenly stopped and begun to play with the huge chain of her weapon. "I haven't even used thirty percent of my strength." She said, looking at the small Kaithlyn. "You don't have a chance in a million. So give up and go out of my way."

However, it was that moment as Ingo found the place from where he heard the battle noise and saw everyone, he also begun to scream at Kaithlyn. It was the same sream that Lyn and the others heard.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SISTER!" Ingo yelled.

"That voice!" Kaithlyn light up and turned to the origin. "IGI!?" Kaithlyn cried out and was about to cry.

"Hmm? Another one...?" The woman said as she noticed Ingo.

"WHAT AM I DOING? Why am I yelling at those people and draw their attention on me..." Ingo respond frantically

"Get down here, boy!" She called out to him

And Ingo yelped as he heard her yell at him. "IHHH... Well... I..." Ingo stuttered as he saw Ryu and all the others lying on the ground.

However, the woman had no patience and turned back to the small Kaithlyn. "Well then. I'll defeat this girl here and wait for you coming down."

And again, Ingo had another shock of information and was sure that he know that girl and something said that he had to save her. But how should he do it...?

The woman suddenly throw her iron ball at the small Kaithlyn, who was unable to do anything against it...

In that moment as the unknown woman attacked Kaithlyn and the iron ball came closer at her, Ingo finally knew who that girl was...

"KAITHLYN!?" He cried out and was forced to watch his sister to die, however, the mark which was always on his right arm begun to glow and to burn.

And as Kaithlyn closed her eyes, to avoid to see her end, also so did the woman. Both of them heard the impact. But Kaithlyn herself didn't felt any pain and as she opened her eyes, she saw her brother in front of her. He was holding the iron ball with his bare hands and was bleeding on his right arm and for the first time, his hands were also bleeding.

"I-Igi!?" Kaithlyn respond, trembling in fear.

"He stopped the iron ball? But how, only a Demon Child has enough power..." The woman said, skeptical.

"I-I won't let you hurt my sister! You won't defeat me LANCIA!?" Ingo suddenly respond as the woman, Lancia, pushed her weapon back.

"Hmpf! He is also a Demon Child... But why does he know my name.." Lancia muttered

"It was about time that he showed up. Alisa's son is our last chance." Weiss catched Kaithlyn, as she fell on her butt. "Go get her, young Vieth!"

Swinging her her weapon again in the old circle, Lancia begun to speak. "You can't defeat me either with your half assed power."

"Then come at me." Ingo said, standing like a animel.

And just like Ingo ordered, Lancia used again her weapon and throw her iron ball at him but this time with much more force.

Ingo, however, watched the movements of the iron ball and throw himself at the ground and evaded so the attack. Then he dashed towards Lancia and used an uppercut to punch her, throwing her into the air.

"But.. how did my brother this... He wasn't so strong as we were back in Edo..." Kaithlyn asked unbelievable, as she saw that her brother send this woman Lancia with one uppercut into the air...

"It seems that after Marian sent him to Ia that his blood has finally awakes." Weiss said, checking on the Ryu and Levi

"That is amazing..." Aki said, remembering how weak he was as he forced Ingo to a box fight.

As Lancia flow trough the air, she recovered fast from that punch and made a role in mid air, to use her iron ball in mid-air too.

She throw again her iron ball at him, but this time the air currents formed a giant cobra. Stirring a lot of dust into the air and made it impossible for Ingo to dodge. Instead he stood there, holding his arms in a X-form accross his upper body and embraced the iron ball.

He made an impossible move. He caught the iron ball and its spinning begun to tear his clothes and to tear the skin of his left arm. Ingo could feel how his bones in his body begun to shatter and filled his body with unimaginable pain. Therefore, Ingo used his remaining strength to push the ball back.

As he did so, Lancia didn't trust her eyes and as he got hit by her own weapon. Lancia flow into a wall of the building behind her. It was the same building in which Lyn and the others were. And it was also the same moment, as Lancia smashed into the wall and was buried under the rubble of the destroyed wall, that Lyn and the others came out of the building.

And as she faced Ingo, her face reflected her shock. "I-Ingo...?"

Lyn's face was overwhelmed with the mixture of worry, shock and fear as she saw Ingo's body. His entire body was coverd in wounds, also his clothes were destroyed too. His left arm wasn't moving anymore . Blood ran down from his entire body and everyone could see that he couldn't stand any longer. However, Lyn's eyes were suddenly drawn on the people behind him. She saw Ryu, who was knocked out against a tree, a red haired boy, another boy with short white hair and a older man, who stood next to a young girl that looked nealy exactly as herself...

However, Lyn and the others begun to hear something behind them. And as they turned around they saw a woman with long dark blue hair. Lyn got another shock as she saw her, she wasn't wearing a shirt or anything that would cover her exposed upper body. But there was something that bothered Lyn more as her big bosom. Her chest was covered with a similiar mark that she saw several times on Ingo's right arm.

But the appearing of that woman was enough to bring Eliwood, Sain and Kent to draw their weapons.

"Playing with that iron ball was just for entertainment." Lancia said, snapping her neck to left and right.

And Lyn suddenly heard that Ingo begun to growl. In that moment Lyn know who where responsible for his horrible state.

"She is fine, even after that attack." Kaithlyn said, noticing the other people on the other side, also Nils and Ninian. "I can't belive it..."

"I think I can use my full force against you." Lancia said and throw her weapon into the air. "Here I come, Demon Child! What I'm truly specialize in is..." Lancia said, noticing that the people in front of him were staring at her and were ready to attack her.

But before Lyn or one of the other could attack her, Lancia dashed trough them towards Ingo. Evading Lyn's Mani Katti, Lancia slammed her elbow into Ingo's abdomen, causing him to slide backwards in a painful growl and to spit blood.

"INGO!?" Lyn called shocked out, but was hold back by Rath and Kent. "Let go off me. He needs my help!?"

"Martial combat!" Lyn heard Lancia's voice and saw how Lancia dashed again towards Ingo and gave him a kick with her long legs, causing Ingo to fly towards at Lyn in pain.

And just as he smashed with the ground, Lancia stood there, grabbing his head and lifted him up into the air only to smack his head into the ground. "This is now the finale." Lancia said, closing her eyes again and causing Ingo to gasp and that a second mark begun to appear around his right eye, which turned his eye black and in a red eye colour.

And the iron ball, which flow the whole time in the air, above everyone, fall suddenly down at Ingo crushing him to death...

This terrible scene in front of everyone caused them to gasp and Lyn to breakdown on her legs with tears, that run down her face.

"I told you your hope is extinguished... Who is next?" Lancia asked turning to the others.

However, a small rumble under the iron ball, caused Lancia to turn around. The iron ball suddenly begun to move aside and a red-scarred hand pushed himself up. It was Ingo, somehow he survived the last attack from Lancia, who dragged himself into a sitting position and was about to stand, until he suddenly begun to hear Lancia speaking.

"What...?" Lancia said

And Lyn who saw this couldn't believe her eyes that Ingo was just bleeding on his head.

"Not yet..."

"Impossible!?"

"You are not a bad person..." Ingo said, however, his voice sounded more female than male "I can tell..."

Whatever Ingo was trying to pull, or who ever that was in front of everyone, it worked. Lancia was suddenly confused... "What are you saying...?" She respond in her confusion.

"Which such a weak heart..." Ingo begun. "You can't defeat me!"

"My heart!" She asked "Don't talk like you know me! Defeating the enemy and sending them to the pit of hell..." She respond and got angry at his words. "THAT'S MY WAY OF LIFE!" She yelled at Ingo and prepaired to punch him

"THAT'S A LIE!" He respond, yelling at her

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!?" Lancia yelled back at Ingo, however, he was able to dodge her punch and punched with his remain strength in Lancia's abdomen, causing her to gasp in pain and to fell on her knees. "...I... I lost?"

"After you attacked, you closed your eyes as if you didn't want to see your enemy dying. You used your weapon instead of your own hands to finish this boy. That's because there's guilt in your heart and you hesitated." He said gentle to Lancia, counting her weaknesses ...

But something was off... Why did Ingo call himself 'this boy'...

"What...?" Lancia respond, realising that one of his eyes were golden and the other black as the night.

"I always thought it was odd. I never thought that you were scarry at all. You are just like this kid here. He is so unreasonable, but you can't dislike him. He don't realise it that everyone cares for him. Alisa always told me that you are a warm and nice woman, as you took care of Ingo and his silblings." The female voice, that came out of Ingo's mouth, said.

Somehow those words called some lost memories in Lancia. She remembered how she took care of three small children, as Alisa, Marian and Silwa were busy... She also recalled the voice that came from this boy. It was the same as Silwa's

"He... Did he see trough me in a single glance?" She asked shoked. "I see. He has the same eyes as Marian."

As Lancia remembered this, she suddenly begun to smile and looked at Ingo. Who was back in his old self and was about to collapse. But he was catched by her, before he smashed with the ground.

This peaceful moment was interupted as Lancia felt a blade on her right side, ready to cut her throat.

"LADY LYNDIS!?" Kent shouted out at Lyn as he noticed that she was standing behind this woman.

"Put him down!" She said and Lancia turned around to face her.

As she looked into Lyn's face she could see that Lyn was crying and Lancia begun to speak. "You can put your sword away. I admit my defeat. My little Ingo has won." She said to Lyn and lay Ingo carefully on the ground. Not to cause him more wounds as he already had.

The last thing what Lancia saw was that Lyn sheated her sword and that the girl named Kaithlyn run at Ingo's side and was checking on him. Lyn who watched at the girl couldn't believe what she saw. The girl that sat there was the exactly image of herself, only that she wore the same strange cloathes as Ryu and the others.


	12. The Black Shadow

**Note: Every OC char is important for the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 9x:**  
**The Black Shadow**

A mysterious group seems hell-bent on capturing Nils and Ninian... Having failed, this group, flees. Villagers said that they have see them traveling southwest. Afraid of that they came to late and that they took Ninian with them, Lyn ordered that they should pursuit them. However, Ninian was already saved by a noble man called Eliwood, the son of the Marquess of Pherae. After taking care of Ninian, Eliwood wanted to know who Lyn was and so she began to tell him her story. Understanding that Lyn spoke the true, he had to beg farewell, but in that moment as he turned around. A new voice was to be heard, it was Ingo's voice who was yelling at someone. And Lyn know that he might be was in danger so she hurried to the origin of that voice. As they found Ingo, everyone was shocked. Ingo's body was covered in bloody wounds and he himself was in the middle of a battle against a woman called Lancia.

Even though, Ingo was victorious and defeated Lancia, the battle was strange. It seemed as had someone else fought in that fight, someone who knew Lancia. However, as everything calmed down the unknown presence disappeared and Ingo collapsed to the ground. Without any sign of live.

As Lyn interfere and Lancia noticed that she was surrounded by everyone she accepted defeat and turned to Lyn...

"You can put your sword away. I admit my defeat. My little Ingo has won." She said to Lyn and lay Ingo carefully on the ground.

"Who are you and why did you attack Ingo and those people?" Lyn asked as she kneeled herself down to check on him and the other girl, but didn't let the woman in question out of her eyes.

First Lancia hesitated but begun then to speak, after she wiped the blood off from her face. "M-My name is Lancia and I am... No, I was once a friend of Alisa Vieth, Ingo and Kaithlyn's mother..."

Kaithlyn raised her head and stared at Lyn and Lancia... "Y-You knew mother?" She asked, noticing that Lyn was looking at Ingo.

She nodded as responds and begun to tell her story... She was adopted by the Aurelius, where she met Alisa and her children for the first time, but after the dead of Aria Aurelius, she was walking on the wrong path, a path of blood and revenge. But as she was already lost on her path, a man appeared who was known as The Crimson Cross. And it was this man who send her to Elibe to a group called the Black Fang...

As Lancia finished her her story and looked sad back at Ingo, her face turned dark and waved between Lyn, Kaithlyn and Ingo.

"I-I'm truly sorry for attacking you and your brother Kaithlyn..." Lancia apologized

"It's okay Lancia... I didn't recognize you either." Kaithlyn said, catching a look from Lyn.

In the same time as Lyn waved at Serra, two knight's walked up to Lord Eliwood. The one on the left was a somewhat elder man with purple hair and a goatee in the same color, the other knight was slightly younger, maybe the same age as Sain, and had curly green hair that covered his face. When Eliwood noticed them, he called them Marcus and Lowen and had to bid farewell, because a close friend of him was waiting, but he promised that he would met up with them later again.

And after Eliwood was gone, Lyn turned back to Kaithlyn and Ingo, who was about to be healed from Serra, yet Lyn was filled with worry and she could feel that her heart fall down into her knees, however, hers and Kaithlyn's attention turned to Ninian, as they both noticed that she stirred a bit before she opened her eyes.

"Ninian! Are you awake?" Nils asked, kneeling next to her.

"Nils? Is it really you?" she whispered, and her eyes opened completely when she saw him. "Oh, you're safe!"

"Uh-huh," he smiled. "These people helped me."

Ninian looked up at them and only remembered Kaithlyn. "Who are they?"

"Uh..." Nils looked up at Lyn and saw that Kaithlyn walked closer to them and looked at Ninian with a sincere smile.

"I'm glad to see that you are well, Ninian." Kaithlyn said and Lyn knelt down to speak with Ninian too, who was sitting down on the ground against a wall.

"I'm Lyn. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Ninian stared at Lyn, then nodded. "Milady Lyn... Thank you for saving me. I'm called Ninian. My brother, Nils, and I are traveling performers."

"Both of you?" Lyn asked. "Your brother said he is a musician. How about you, Ninian?"

"I..." Ninian began, trying to find the right words. "I dance."

"What? Oh my... you're a dancer!" Sain exclaimed, jumping in between the three girls.

"Sain..." Lyn groaned. "Later, please."

"Um, yeah. Of course," Sain chuckled, moving away and stared at Lancia and Serra, which was busy to heal Ingo and it was obvious that it strain on her strength to heal Ingo.

Lyn then turned back to Ninian, as she stared blankly back at Lyn. Almost in a sad, melancholy way. "A dancer? Your clothes don't look like those of a dancer."

Ninian looked down at the floor, embarrassed, as Nils spoke for her. "Ninian dances are to honor life. It's special... it's Sacred."

"A sacred dance?" Lyn asked. "What does that mean?"

"I... The dance I perform when we travel is just a normal dance," she replied. "My other dance, though... When they caught me, I twisted my ankle. I cannot dance to aid you... I'm sorry."

"Please don't worry," Lyn said. "We're just happy to see that you're out of harm's way."

Ninian smiled at Lyn's kind words. "Thank you."

"But I am concerned about your leg. You can't travel on it..." Lyn said, looking on her blue and swollen ankle.

"I've an idea," Nils said. "Would it be too much to ask that we travel with you?"

"I can't allow that!" Lyn exclaimed. "It's far too dangerous. We're being hunted. We never know when we're going to be attacked."

Nils just smiled. "We wouldn't be a hindrance. We could even help you. Right, Ninian?"

Ninian nodded at her brothers question. "Yes. We might be able to repay our debt using our... special talents."

"Special abilities?" Lyn asked, naively.

Ninian nodded. "When something poses a threat to us, we can sense its approach."

Kaithlyn nodded. "Yes! I saw it myself. Back there as we met them, Nils was able to sense our approaching, though we aren't that dangerous."

"Truly? That's amazing!" Lyn shouted, as Kaithlyn confirmed that the both spoke the truth.

Nils then mused as was he some kind of a sage, "We can feel it coming, but we can't do anything to stop it. You're warriors, though, so you don't have that worry."

Lyn nodded, then turned to Kent for his opinion. "What do you think, Kent?"

Kent respond in a soft voice. "I think leaving them here would cause Lady Lyndis more worry than having them travel with us. Besides we have to wait for our tactician to wake up..."

She then turned to Sain, who was still standing next to Serra and Lancia. "Sain? Oh. Never mind. I know what your answer is." She said as she saw that he was staring at Lancia's exposed bosom and she herself at Ingo's injured body, so she turned back to the siblings to ask them something.

"Do you really want to travel with us?"

Nils answered, "Of course!"

Ninian replied, "You would have our gratitude, milady." As Lyn nod with a smile, Ninian looked down at her hand and sighed, "Oh..."

Nils turned worried to his sister and asked her what was wrong, "What's wrong, Ninian?"

Ninan suddenly begun to look sadder than usual, "I've lost my ring."

"Your ring?" Kaithlyn asked, holding her hands to help her up. And Nils seemed to know which ring she mean, because he had a worried look,

"Not Ninis's Grace?" he asked

Ninan sighed again, "The very one."

Nils then began to scream, "They stole it? Those curs!"

"Was it valuable?" Kaithlyn asked as Lyn walked over to Ingo and sat down beside him, Lancia and Serra.

"It was a keepsake from our departed mother." Ninian whispered.

Nils then continued with sad voice, "It was blessed by the spirit of Ninis... There's no other like it in the world. And now we have lost it to those villains. There's nothing we can do."

"You're right." Ninian spoke.

Kaithlyn stared at the both and remained silent for a while. She felt very sympathetic for Nils, and his older sister, Ninian. Until she suddenly felt how Lyn put her hand on Kaithlyn's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you ?"

"Of course." Kaithlyn answered as she stood up and walked with her to the side.

"You are Kaithlyn. Ingo's sister, right?" Lyn asked with a shaking voice and saw that Kaithlyn nod as respond. "You seems to know the both and you heard all of that, right? What do you think?" Lyn asked, staring into her eyes and continued, "I'd really love to retrieve Ninian's ring for her. But if Nils is right, those thieves might prove to be too strong for us. What should we do?" She asked.

Kaithlyn held Lyn, putting both of her hands on her shoulder. Lyn didn't know what was wrong but she somehow had to blush as she looked into her eyes.

"My brother and I know how it is to lose a mother. Their only memory of her, vanished... I can't let that by. My heart will not rest easy unless we help. But if Lancia are right we're dealing with the Black Fang... A dangerous group, believe me. And I'm worried about my brother..."

"Lady Kaithlyn." Weiss suddenly spoke, walking up to the both girls. "If you are worried about your brother and the others, you can leave them to us. I don't think that Miss Lancia will do anything against us and beside we still have Levine here." He added kicking against Levi's body, who suddenly jumped on his feet.

"Wah! LEVI you're a all right? Don't tell me you played dead!?" Kaithlyn exclaimed and begun to glare at him.

And Lyn looked with a frown at this boy, Levine, and had somehow to think on Sain. However, she turned back to Kaithlyn, who seemed to think for a moment.

"OI! Don't forget about me, old man" The boy named Akihiko respond. "I can help too!"

"Ah, yes. Please forgive me Noriaki. But I already decided that you will help us, that's why I didn't count you in."

"Oh..." he respond

"Then let's go." Kaithlyn looked back into Lyn's eyes as she smiled. They stood there for a while before Lyn answered.

Lyn looked surprised at Ingo's sister for a moment, because she didn't thought that she wanted to help. "You want to help them? That's great!" Lyn recovered. "I was hoping you'd say that, Kaithlyn."

Lyn turned one last time to Ingo and smiled, before she called at Sain and Kent. "Kent! Sain!" More Kent galloped up to her and Sain walked up to her. Both of them stood in front of her and Lyn continued, "These men were heading south, right? We must give pursuit!"

"On your word, milady!" Sain grinned and left to prepare everyone else in the legion.

"Please wait a moment!" Lancia suddenly begun to speak. "Your name is Lyndis, correct?"

First Lyn took a step back, but nodded.

"I can see that you carry the Mani Katti. So you maybe the only one who can do it..." She said trying to stand. "So listen to me, Lyndis..."

At this Lyn looked at Lancia directly, ignoring her bouncing chest.

"Tha Black Fang are dangerous, however, there is one person under them which is more dangerous than any of them..." Lancia said, taking a deep breath. "The name of this person is..." Lancia was about to warn Lyn for a dangerous person, but she suddenly heard something. "MOVE!" She suddenly said dashing towards the three girl and threw them behind her.

"UGH..." The three girls gasped

"LADY LYNDIS!?" Kent draw his sword to attack Lancia, but she suddenly fall back down to the ground, covered with small needles.

As Lancia lay down on the ground everyone know what has happened, she saw someone behind the three who wanted to attacked them, but she throw herself as a shield between them.

"DAMMIT THAT'S THE NEEDLE FREAK!" Levine exclaimed turning around to look around from where the attack came.

"He is gone, Levine. That was a hit and run attack..." Weiss said, helping Kaithlyn on her feets.

"SHIT!?"

And on instinct, Akihiko turned to Ryuga. "Ryuga is alright!" He exclaimed as he saw the still unconscious body of Ryuga.

"Ninian!?" Nils called out to her

"I'm fine-" Ninian respond, but was shocked as she saw Ingo.

"Their objective was to silence her." Weiss said

"HOW COULD THEY! Are you alright!?" Lyn exclaimed as she ran at Lancia's side. "Please hang on!"

"What a terrible life I have had..." Lancia respond weak.

"Lancia! Hang on!?" Lyn exclaimed, shaking her shoulders

"Please... you have to protect him..." She respond looking weak at Lyn.

"I... will, but hang on!" Lyn respond.

"Good... Now that I now that he will be in good hands... I can join them... right? I will be able to see... Alisa and Aria again..." Lancia smiled weak and close her eyes.

"LANCIA! WAKE UP!?" Lyn exclaimed, shaking her shoulder more.

Lancia was dead. Killed by the needles that were supposed to hit Lyn, Kaithlyn and Ninian. But who ever done this, he was already gone as Kent and the others looked around. Even though they were sure that they killed all Black Fang member, everybody know that it was their work.

"She was being used by the Black Fang. And the moment she lived out her usefulness..." Levine respond. "Shit! Is that their way...!?"

"What does they think of people using them like this..." Kaithlyn respond shocked

Suddenly Lyn stood up looking grim on the dead body of Lancia. "Who ever done this... they will pay!" Lyn said turning to everyone else. "We moving out!"

"Yes, Milady!" Kent exclaimed.

"Milady, are you really going after them to get the ring back?" Nils asked.

"Yes, we are," She nodded, looking brave at Nils.

"But they will be in their stronghold!" he exclaimed. "They're bound to be well defended, not to mention well armed!"

"Please forget about the ring," Ninian said. "It's okay..."

Lyn smiled. "Ingo's sister agreed to attempt this... recovery. I wouldn't be here if not for that. His sister believes we can do this. I'm sure that decision was not made lightly. With her at my side, I'm confident we can win. Let's get your ring back, Ninian."

"Milady..." Nils trailed off, while Ninian remained silent.

But as she saw that Lyn had a confident smile on her face, she begun to speak... "Milady... This boy here..." She said, pointing at Ingo

"You mean Ingo... What is with him?" Lyn asked, turning sad to Ingo.

"Yesterday night... I bumped into him. I could feel that his heart was crying over you..."

"His... heart was crying?" Lyn asked as she suddenly begun to smile. "T-thank you, Ninian, for sharing this with me."

With this thought Lyn turned around, holding her hand against her heart. "Ingo..." She said, as she walked to her horse and begun to hunt the Black Fangs down. "We will be soon back!"

"We will wait here, good luck." Weiss said along with a confident nod.

* * *

In the same time as the group begun their seek for the hideout of the Black Fang, begun a group of two people to talk in the inside of a abandoned castle... A short, purple haired woman turned to a rough, tall blond haired man with a bristly beard. Her voice had a serious, rich tone.

"So the brother escaped, and the sister was rescued by a band of strangers. Do I understand you?"

"Yes..." He respond. "They ambushed us, and..." However, he was cut off abruptly by that woman.

"Hold your excuses for yourself. The out coming is all what matters."

"Yes ma'am."

"And what are your plans for recovering the siblings?" She spoke,

"We've word that the entire group is headed this way, with the brats in tow."

"They're coming here? Why would they do that?"

"They may will be after this ring..." The man said and held up a glistening golden ring, with diamonds embedded in carvings on the sides. "It's a rare piece. We took it from the girl. It was a stroke of luck that we did, especially if it brings them to us now. I'll grab the whole lot of them with this to bait them into our trap."

This brought the woman to think, but begun again to speak "I see... Very well, I'll give you another chance. I've business elsewhere, but I shall return once it's finished. You have time until sunrise tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He replied.

She then flashed an evil grin on her lips. "If you do not have the children when I return... my hand will deal you the Fang's punishment. Remember that. Bear it closely in your mind, Beyard." With that, the lady mounted her horse and left as the man thought to himself.

However, as she walked in another room she stopped and turned to a shadow, who was sitting on a window.

"Kufufufu. What for interesting things you say, Lady Ursula." The unknown voice begun

"It is you again. I don't know why Lady Sonia trust you, but if you fail or betray us you also will feel the Fang's punishment!" The woman now known as Ursula said.

"Kufufufu. Don't worry. When I first have the body of the 14th in my possession I will make the wishes of the Master of your dear Lady Sonia a success." He said and Ursula left the building.

"Are you sure about to trust them?"

"Yeah. That's normally not how you go after your plans."

"Kufufu. Don't be foolish. Do you really think I would let them touch them? I need them alive. So do you both know what to do, Chikusa, Kenneth?"

"Yes." The both respond and disappeared into the shadows.

"Let's see how far you will go to save your friends, 14th." The unknown man respond.

* * *

Meanwhile in the outside of the abandoned castle...

Lyn and her group finally found the abandoned castle, but somehow it was to quite... Kaithlyn thought that at last they would be some guards, however, there was nobody. Even after Matthew went inside to check out the hallways. Nobody was to be seen in the inside...

"This is their stronghold. It's imperative we move carefully." Lyn spoke, feeling a strange tension in the air as would someone watch them.

"Exactly, milady. Those narrow corridor can be used to our advantage. If we draw the enemy through here, we can engage them in small numbers and remain relatively safe. If time is a concern, we can always rush them... If we do that, we'd better be sure we can win." Kent mentioned.

Kaithlyn kept thinking to himself, most of her brother. Then she noticed that Lyn had turned to her. "So, Kaithlyn, What do you think?"

She sighed, then opened her eyes. "Most likely, they know we are here. So, it doesn't matter at this point, to be blunt."

Lyn held her shoulders. "How we move forwards is completely up to you." Kaithlyn looked at her words down at the ground.

"Are you willing to trust me?" Kaithlyn asked.

Lyn smiled. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I? You are Ingo's sister and you said you are a tactician too. Why do you ask?"

Kaithlyn looked down, then back at Lyn straight into her eyes. "Lyn, we are dealing with the Black Fang's here. I may know some tactics, but I don't know if I'm so good as my brother. So our chances are... they will want me slain first. If I fall here, I don't want you to hold back. You are in command. I can feel that you have learned enough from my brother to manage on your own for now. So, just take care of yourself..."

Lyn was confused but begun to speak. "Yes, Kaithlyn. But, tell me... Is there something you want to tell me?"

She froze for a moment, then just nodded her head. "Yes. If... If I fall would you please take care of my brother... He is sometimes clumsy and don't know what he says, but he has a good heart..."

Lyn nodded with a blush and a fairly smile, then ran off inside the dilapidated castle. Everyone else followed her. Sighing, Kaithlyn went in and explained her plan. Lucius, Erk, Rath and Florina were to take down the archers. Matthew was to find any items useful he could find. Lyn was to take down anyone who came in her way. Dorcas attacked the cavaliers, and Serra... Well she wasn't there she still took care of Ingo's injuries. So Kaithlyn asked everyone to be extremely careful.

"OK, now everyone, if we stay in these positions, they should hopefully, come single file. We'll clear them out one by one." Kaithlyn said.

With that, everyone split up as she followed Lyn.

They waited several minutes, but nobody appeared. So Kaithlyn gave with Rath's help a signal to move forward and as Lyn and Kaithlyn progressed on through the corridors, she caught a glimpse of a rough, blond-haired member of the Black Fang. His eyes widened in surprise, or at last it seemed like that...

And as Lyn saw him too, she dashed towards him. Not aware of it that it may be a trap was. "Give us the ring!" Lyn shouted. "And swear us this oath... You must promise to leave these two alone. If I have your vow, I'll spare your life..." Lyn spoke sternly to Beyard.

"Deamond... you... bastard..." He said as he suddenly fell to the ground.

"What! Did he took Poison? Did he took his own life..." Lyn whispered to herself.

"These are no common brigands we're dealing with. This man was trained by a well organized group." Kent said.

"Lancia said that they are dangerous, but that they are take their own live?" Kaithlyn asked.

"What do they want with Nils and Ninian?" Lyn asked and saw that Kaithlyn shrugged as she stared at Beyard's corpse.

As everyone examined the area, Lyn finally found the small ring by the corpse of Beyard. And after showing the ring to everyone they left the abandoned castle fast, to not get into a trap of the Black Fang. However, the feeling that this fight was to easy hung heavy in the air and they were happy as everyone was on the exit of the abandoned castle.

After returning to the others, they saw that they build a camp and that Ninian and Nils were looking at them. Even Lancia was buried. As they stood in front of them Nils remained silent and Ninian looked down at the floor.

So, Lyn turned to comfort Nils and Ninian. "Nils, Ninian. Everything's going to be fine. As long as you're with us, you'll be safe."

"But..." Nils began.

"You witnessed our victory, right?" Lyn said. "With Ingo's and Kaithlyn's planning and my sword, you've no worries. If we all work together, there's nothing we can't overcome. I don't care who comes after you. I'll not let you be taken."

"Really?" Nils asked.

"Yes, on my honor." Lyn said as she turned to Kaithlyn. "Right, Kaithlyn?"

"Yep." She replied with a smile.

"But Milady..." Ninian whispered.

Kaithlyn then nudged Lyn, and handed her something. "Oh, yes..." Lyn respond with a smile and handed the ring in her hand to Ninian. "This is yours, right?"

"Ah... It's..." Ninian said.

"You called it Ninis Grace, did you not? That lout had it." Lyn said, describing where they found it.

Nils beamed, "Milady Lyndis! Thank you so much!"

Ninian spoke quietly, "I have no other words, thank you so much."

Kaithlyn begun to smile as she saw how cheerful Ninian smiled, it warmed her heart to see Ninian like this again. However, her worry about her brother was still in her heart.

"How is my brother?" She asked, catching a glance from Lyn

"Oh, right. How is Ingo doing? Is he alright?" Lyn asked worried

At this question the face of the siblings turned to a sad and worried expression.

"W-What is wrong, you both? Did something happen?" Lyn asked even more worried

"Milady..." Ninian begun but turned again with her head to the ground.

"Ingo... He followed you..." Nils continued

"HE DID WHAT!?" Lyn suddenly exclaimed, shocked about Ingo.

"We tried to stop him... But he wasn't listening. It was like as was he under trance..." Nils added, twitching by Lyn's loud voice.

"Sir Levine and Sir Weiss run after him, to bring him back. We are surprised that you didn't saw them by your returning..." Ninian said, holding her hands against her chest.

As Lyn this heard, and remembered in which state Ingo's body was, her face showed pure terror. She fast turned around to her horse and run back to the abandoned castle, in hope to find Ingo and to stop him.

All what she could hear was her heart beating fast and that Kaithlyn begun to call after her. And as she reached the abandoned castle, Lyn jumped off from her horse and looked hectic around...

"Ingo... Where are you..." She anxious shouted, holding her arms around her chest and bit on her lips.

* * *

The next chapter will be the last one of the boring mission with Ninian and Nils and it will introduce one of the main enemies, also Ingo will made one step to his destiny and he will get his first own personal weapon. So please let me know what you think with a review and also let me know if you want to see a somewhat intimate scene with Lyn and Ingo that would be possible M rated. Also Pairing wishes for the future chapter.


	13. The Blood of the Tactician Mark

**I made some changes in this chapter and hope it is much better now. In any case I would like to hear what you think, if it bad or good.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9xx:  
The Blood of the Tactician Mark  
**

As Lyn heard that Ingo followed them to the abandoned castle, her emotion went insane. The picture of his bloody and sore body was still in her mind. Just thinking on it, fills her heart with painful ache.

Shouting his name over and over again, she run trough the gate of the abandoned castle but was stopped by two unknown people. First she began to struggle, because she thought that he ran into the arms of some left overs from the Black Fang.

"Milady... please calm down." A familiar voice respond and Lyn stopped to struggle as she took a closer look on who hold her.

It was the red-haired boy Levine and the elder man called Weiss. Still Lyn throw her arms aside to get free.

"Get out of my way... I need to find him... HE needs me!?"

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" Levine suddenly yelled at her and this throw her off for a second. "I know how you feel... but being in such a mood won't help you to find him." He added looking down at the ground

However, before she could respond to him, Kent called out to her and she saw that Kent, Sain and Rath along with Kaithlyn appeared.

"Milady what where you thinking, by just running away all alone!?" Kent exclaimed in a rather fierce voice.

"..." But Lyn gave no respond to Kent's fierce voice or to the gaze of Rath, instead she turned her gaze to the ground.

"Milady..." Kent asked worried, holding his eyes low...

"I assume that there is something we have to talk about, however, this should wait until we found Vieth. I advise we should split up into two groups. One seeks in the ground floor and the other seeks in the upper floors." Weiss respond, "But first I need to ask something..."

"What is it?" Sain asked as his brother in red looked sad at Lyn.

"As you were seeking the ring. Did you noticed something strange about this place?"

"Hmm..." Sain begun to think. "Well, we only had one enemy and even this one just fell to the ground as we approached him."

"Hmm." Weiss mused and turned his head back to the abandoned castle.

"I would say that Levine, myself, Weiss and Lyn seeks on the upper floors. Kent, Sain and Rath on the ground floor." Kaithlyn said, taking Lyn's hand and squeezed her hand soft.

"NO! I can't allow this..." Kent raised his voice again. "My... Our mission is..."

"STOP IT!" Lyn suddenly yelled back at Kent, throwing him off guard

"Milady...?"

"It is already worse that I didn't stop you all by putting him into this foolish trial..." Lyn said avoiding the gaze of her knights and her fiance. "It is my fault that it has to come this far... If I..." Lyn begun again to felt guilt in her heart, but she waved her head to face Rath.

"I understand. He has passed anyways, Lyn." Rath said and dismounted his horse.

As he walked in, Sain followed him, only Kent stood there for several minutes...

"Milady... what did I wrong..." Kent muttered but followed them as he saw that Lyn walked with the others in.

* * *

Walking through the halls of the abandoned castle Lyn and the others found only one dead end after another.

"It's a no go here as well." Kaithlyn said, still holding Lyn hand.

"The stairs have been destroyed..." Levine respond as he took one of the rubble in his hand.

Lyn remained silent the whole time, until Weiss turned to her. "Milady?" He asked. "Are you sure you want to come with us?"

"Of course! I promise him to protect him. As I found him I didn't know if I could trust him but after he told me that he don't know who he is. I promised him to help him. Then as I learned from my heir, he promised to stay at my side until we would reach my grandfather. But..." Lyn said until small tears dripped on the ground.

"Let me guess, Igi pushed you away from him or any similar action, right?" Levine asked as he moved the rubble with his foot away

"Yes..." She respond sad, but was a bit surprised that Levine know this.

"This is so typical for him... Always running away." He added

"The thing is Milady. Ingo is most likely on the upper floors and the same applies for the one who is responsible for this heavy pressure that surrounds us." Weiss said, turning around to face Lyn

"What do you mean? What for a pressure...?" Lyn asks confused about his statement

"You carry the Mani Katti, right? I'm surprised that you didn't notice it." Weiss added with a smirk.

Lyn tilt her head in suprise, until she noticed that her sword begun to glow. "The Mani Katti... it glows...?"

"Yes. The Mani Katti is the sword of the ghosts and it reacts sensitive to the strong presence of spiritually power." He explained

"Wait are you saying we have to deal with a ghost?" Levine said, facepalming himself

"No you idiot. I'm speaking of that a very strong spell deforms the castle, so that every stair looks as would she be destroyed." He added, slamming his hand over Levins head

"Ah I get it!" Kaithlyn exclaimed, slamming her hands together. "Who ever is responsible for this mess. He cast an illusion of that the stairs are destroyed, so that we won't find him. After all it is easier to defend a base if you narrows down all possible attack routes, right?"

"Indeed Lady Kai. It seems you have learned as well." Weiss said nodding, as Kaithlyn rubbed embarrassed over her head.

Lyn, instead, was speechless about Kaithlyn's knowledge over tactics.

"So let's move on. I assume that our enemy know that we would figure it out so we should seek a ladder."

With a simple nod from the three, they continued their seek for a way to get into the upper floors. After finding more of those illusionary broken stairs, the group finally found a room which had a ladder to the upper floors and...

"INGO!?" Lyn exclaimed and run towards him, as she saw him sitting against a wall.

"This is bad... He is unconscious and lost much of his blood." Levi respond, examine his entire body for injuries

"Ingo..." she whispered, pulling back so that she was looking at him and could see that Weiss took something out of his pockets.

"Hmm... Milady do you have a vulnerary?" He asked Lyn

"Ah! Yes, here." She respond and gave Weiss one of her vulnerary.

She saw how Weiss took the vulnerary and put some small pills into it and poured the vulnerary into Ingo's mouth. Of course Lyn was still worried about him and was wondering herself about what Weiss put into the vulnerary...

"What put you into the vulnerary...?" She asked

"Don't be alarmed, Milady." He respond and turned to her. "I put some poison into the vulnerary that will paralyze his nerves, so that he won't feel any pain. And the vulnerary should stop the bleeding for now. However, we both should met the others so that they can help us to transport him." Weiss said and pointed at Lyn.

"But..."

"It is alright Lyn. We take care of my brother." Kaithlyn respond to her and pat on her shoulder.

With a simple nod from Lyn she run with Weiss back to the others. However, Levi begun to look hastily around.

"What are you doing Levi?" She asked the red-head curios

"Oh, just getting ready for a trap." He said cheeky

"... Sometimes I really don't get you, you know?" Kaithlyn respond annoyed

But they noticed that Ingo begun to stir, before he opened his eyes. "Uhhhhh..."

"IGI!?" Kaithlyn exclaimed and hugged her brother

However, Ingo flinched at the hug from her and didn't know who those people were. "Who are you...?" He asked

"Huh...? What are you saying?" Kaithlyn respond and took a step back from her brother with a shocked face. "So it is true what Lyn said... You can't remember."

Before he could respond they begun to hear the sound of something moving fast trough the air, and as they looked at the wall they saw several small needles into it.

"Needles...?" Ingo respond as he looked between them and saw a slim male person with a strange cap on his head and a unknown uniform, in his hands he was holding several needles.

"IT'S HIM!" Kaitlyn exclaimed alarmed

"THE NEEDLE GUY!?" Levi respond and begun immediately to throw something into the air. However, his opponent throw his needle at the objects were cut into two, but as the fall to the ground smoke came out of them and handicapped his view at the three.

"A smokescreen..." Kaithlyn exclaimed and saw how Ingo jumped on his feet.

"Kai! Take Igi and leave things here to me. Please go ahead." Levi commanded and drew more bombs from his several belts.

"Levi..." Ingo suddenly begun to say his name and saw that the girl, Kaithlyn, begun to panic.

"Are you insane! You don't have a chance against him with your injuries and you say knowing this I should leave things here to you?" She yelled

"Goes without saying. That's the reason why I'm here."

"..." Kaithlyn gave no respond and turned to her brother. "Let's go, Igi."

"Eh... But...?"

"Please go ahead. Once this is over, we all will have some fun together." Levi turned around and begun to smile bright

"...Ri... Right. We will do that." Ingo respond, not knowing what else he could say. "Who are they both..." He mused and run after the girl, climbing together with her into the next floor.

And as Levi was sure that the both were gone he turned back at his opponent and begun to smirk. "You were pretty careless about letting them go, eh?"

"Those were Master Deamond's orders." He respond, moving his glasses in the right position.

* * *

On the other floor, Ingo and Kaithlyn were running trough the whole castle and couldn't find a escape route. But they stopped as they came to a door that opened themself, as would someone open the door from the other side.

"Scary..." Ingo respond, looking with Kaithlyn trough the door slit.

But what they only saw was a dark room and someone who sat on the other side of the room.

"I'm very happy that we could met again." The unknown person, who sat in the front of a giant window, said. "Please come forward slowly. I would like to take some time to get to know you better. 14th Ancestor of the White Demon, Ingo Neah Vieth." He said gentle and begun to smile, until his right eye begun to glow in a scarry red light.

"Eh...?" Ingo respond, wondering about why this person know his full name.

"This guy..." Kaithlyn respond feeling chills down her spine. "You was it... right?"

"That's right." He respond. "I'm Sadric Deamond and I'm the one who send Lancia after you, my dear Kaithlyn."

"WHA!?" Ingo called loud and turned around. "You are my-"

But before he could say any more words, they both were distracted to the step of a familiar female person on the side line.

"NINIAN!?" Kaithlyn called out at the beautiful dancer and Ingo himself just recalled her from the Inn.

* * *

In the same time as Ingo and Kaithlyn encountered the one who was responsible for Lancia's attack on Kaithlyn and her group. Levi's fight against the one who killed her had already begun. Evading every storm of needle, he took cover behind the broken walls but even those walls couldn't stand long enough against this storm of needles.

Running away from him, Levi begun to lure him out to his old cover. "You're getting clumsy!" He called out and his opponent noticed it.

He was running into a trap from Levi. As he took cover behind every wall, he placed a small bomb. However, his opponent was fast enough to get out of the explosion radius with minimal injuries, only his right bleed begun to bleed. Levi, himself, used this moment, where his opponent was holding his right side, and throw his bombs at him. Reacting fast, he ignored the pain from his shoulder and covered the bombs in a storm of needles and destroyed them with his action. But Levi begun to smile at him.

"Looks like you remembered our previous encounter quite well. That was a very quick response there, however, thanks to that, you were unaware of your own feet." He said as his enemy noticed that he stood on several bombs that exploded and took him with them. "My weapons are most effective when there are obstacles. You lost the moment you choose to wait here."

Watching how his opponent begun to burn, Levi was sure that victory was his. But just like earlier, his enemy could escape death in the last second. He walked towards him trough the fire and was ready to attack Levi again, however, he was also ready to attack again.

"Oh? Holding back, are you?" He asked with a confident smile, "Well I'll end it with this." He was ready to throw his next bombs on him. "GAH!" But a familiar pain in his chest stopped him and made him to struggle backwards against the wall.

The explosions of that fight were not unnoticed by Lyn and the others and of course they were already back to the position where they found Ingo, but the way to this position was again hard to find.

"UGAAAAHHHHH!" Levi cried out in pain and begun to support himself on the wall. "Shit! At a time like this...!" He complained, holding his chest.

He didn't notice that someone came from behind trough the window and slammed his claws into his chest. "Chance is mine, loser!"

* * *

Back to Ingo and his sister, Kaithlyn was approaching Ninian, who was holding a strange knife in her hand. And Sadric just begun to lean back and to enjoy the show in front of him.

"Ninian... What are you doing here. Get better out of here, it is dangerous here..." She said to the beautiful dancer. "Ninia..."

Kaithlyn was about to take her hand but was stabbed by her, into her abdomen, and begun to caught blood.

"KAITHLYN!?" Ingo exclaimed shocked as he saw his sister falling to the ground.

* * *

Levi begun to struggle and slowly coughed blood as well. He did his best to to get away from them, but as he walked backwards to the stairs he fell down.

"Are you alright, Kenneth?" The needle man asked the beastling.

"Yeah, Chikusa. I thought I was gonna die." Kenneth respond and turned back to Levi. "Hyahaha! How pathetic you look! What a fool!"

Levi was defeated and couldn't move anymore, but as he was about to lose his awareness he saw a small bird, sitting on a strange wall and was singing.

"I can't... move my body... And this stupid birds is laughing at me too. Am I that useless... I'm a great brother for them... I can't even protect my best friends... I'm really of no use at all... shit SHIT!"

Levi complained in his thoughts about his live and thought that he would die now. But he suddenly begun to hear the song of the bird and to remember what Weiss said about this place.

"Hehe..." He begun to laugh and to throw one of his bombs behind him at the wall. "Ugh..."

"Hyaaa~ The guy still wants to fight-" Kenneth begun to laugh hysterical and even more as he saw that Levi throw the bomb on the wall behind him. "HYHAHAHAHAHA~ What were you aiming for?"

As Levi this heard he took all of his left strength and begun to speak... "The only guy who would be able to kick your ass and who loves the nature more than any of use..." He said as the explosion destroyed the wall and exposed a secret chamber behind it.

"What this guy is still alive...?" Kenneth said as he noticed him

"The son of the traitor, Roll Alaude, who betrayed the 12th and the 13th and aided Aiden the King of Xanthous_._ Ray Alaude..."

"That I ever would say this... Ray you look like shit..." Levi respond to him.

"HYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ARE YOU THINKING THAT THIS HALF DEAD BASTARD'S GOING TO SAVE YOU!?" Kenneth bursts out into hysterical laughter as he saw the blood smeared Ray

"I could have get out on my own. But, never mind." Ray respond as he slowly stood up and looked at Levi.

"Hehe..." And Levi begun to laugh at Ray's arrogance

"Shall I take care of those two animals?" He asked

"He managed to survive the beats of the Black Fang's? I know that they were worthless." Kenneth respond

"So, then, can I have these two shrimps?" He asked again and the small bird that sung earlier landed on his shoulder.

"Whatever you like..." Levi respond, coughing up more blood

"What is the half dead bastard sleep talking about? I will settle this guy." Kenneth respond angry

"I knew you would say that, Ken."

Kenneth then transformed back into his half beast form and looked like a wolf. "I'll fix him up real good."

"Woof. Is the puppy first?" Ray respond with a smile.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU UGLY DUCKLING." Ken yelled at him as he dashed towards him to end his suffer.

However, Ray saw that some weapons lay on the ground and he calmly kicked them up into the air. Swinging the tonfas from the ground he countered the claw attacks from Kenneth and send him, with one strong strike in his face, flying backwards trough the window.

"KEN!" Chikusa yelled at him as he saw how his friend flow past him trough the window.

He didn't notice that Ray was already behind him. "You are next, then... I will bite you to death for what you have done..." Ray respond as he glared at Chikusa.

* * *

In the meantime as Levi found and freed Ray, Ingo remembered who this girl Kaithlyn was and run at her said.

"KAITHLYN... KAI HOLD ON!" He cry out as he was shaking her bleeding body. "Why have you done this...?" He turned around and yelled at the girl Ninian.

Ninian instead attacked Ingo as to give him an answer. He try to evade the slash of her dagger so good how is body would allow it, but he always just dodged it barely.

"Hey... what is wrong with you!? I didn't do anything!? Why do you attack me?" He asked her as he dodged her incoming slashes

And just as Ingo fall on his butt. He begun again to see that strange man and to hear his voice. "You yells won't reach her, Ingo. Her mind is being controlled."

"What her mind is controlled? No... No way!" Ingo thought, as he crawled away from her. "WAKE UP!?" Ingo yelled at her but she only walked towards him again.

But all what Ingo could do was evading her. He didn't know how he should stop Ninian.

"Wake up already!?" He try it again, but it has no use.

Ninian begun to slash over and over at Ingo. Sadric, himself, begun to enjoy the whole scenario.

"Use your weapon against her..." The ghost respond and Ingo turned shocked to him

"What do you mean with use my weapon. I DON'T HAVE ONE!?" He yelled back "And my opponent is a girl! How could I fight this girl!?"

Sadric who saw that Ingo was talking with the air begun to amuse him more and more. "Kufufufu. What are you gonna do 14th. Are you really going to kill one of your brides?"

It was then that Ingo noticed something, if she would be controled by Sadric... "That's right I have to find a way to knock this Sadric out. When he is down this girl, Ninian, should be free." Ingo thought and run past her towards Sadric, which surprised him.

"Oh?"

"Please don't follow me, Ninian!?" Ingo called out, but felt suddenly the pain in his body back and it brought him to fell. "Owowowowow...!" Ingo begun to growl in pain.

And Sadric, once again, begun just to laugh. "Kuhahahahaha. You surprise me, as always. Oh, by the way, you better watch you back... It's dangerous."

As Ingo turned around, he saw that Ninian was walking slowly towards him and that her ankle had a strange color. So he gulped and kicked against her ankle. "I'm sorry..."

As result to this kick, Ninian fall straight towards on Ingo and dropped her weapon. However, as Ninian lay on top of Ingo she begun from new to struggle. But this time she begun to strangle him with her beautiful hands.

"Uhhh..." As he begun to choke, Ingo suddenly saw her red eyes. "She has the same eyes as Lyn... Could she also suffer from something in her past..." Ingo begun to think...

As Ninian's grip came off a little, Ingo had enough time to speak. "IT'S NOT YOU FAULT!"

He exclaimed and somehow Ninian stopped to move and just stared at him.

"I don't know what you have suffered in your past, but... None of it is your fault, Ninian!" Ingo said. "I will be on your side. I'm your friend, Ninian. You don't have to worry about a thing. You can come with me I will protect you." Ingo said and saw that Ninian suddenly begun to struggle as would she try to fight against the mind control.

And Sadric begun to get serious. "Am I already to late? Has his power already begun to awaken?"

Ninian eye's suddenly turned back to normal and she begun to cry... "I'm so sorry Nils..." She said and was about to collapse, but she was caught by Ingo and he put her slowly down.

"Now see what have you done. You gave the poor girl a chance of be loved..." Sadric said sarcastic. "Did you know that this girl is a dragon and that she was just used by her father, along with her brother? I believe she hasn't really slept in the whole time, were those both run away from him. You should thank me that she run in my hands and not in the hands of this Ursula." Sadric said, smiling to himself. "However, I used a copy of her to lure you all out. Furthermore, she closed her heart so that nobody could tell what was wrong with her, even her own brother didn't notice it that she was suffering. But you could see into her heart and gave her hope to be loved." He added. "Our plan was a huge success. The 14th Ancestor of the White Demon, my archenemy, is standing before me right now."

"What did you say!?" Ingo exclaimed shocked, as he looked at Ninian. "...How could you do this to this innocent girl..." He said as he touched Ninians forehead to check as if she still alive. "WHAT DO YOU THINK WHAT PEOPLE ARE!?" Ingo yelled and turned angry at him.

At this Sadric just snorted. "Toys... I suppose."

"Damn you... YOU BASTARD!" Ingo suddenly run angry towards him

Sadric stood up and glared at him. "Do you really think you can go hand-to-hand against me?" He respond to Ingo, as he dashed towards him.

But all what Ingo saw was that Sadric's right eye suddenly begun to glow and he suddenly disappeared and appeared behind him again.

"Eh?" Ingo was speechless as he noticed that Sadric was standing behind him, however, he felt how small impact begun to cut his body. "OW...OUCH" He screamed in pain as his wounds begun to break open and as he fell to the ground.

"What's the matter, 14th?" Sadric said as he looked back at Ingo and was holding a weapon.

"UUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED...?" Ingo cried out in pain and felt how his arms were covered by his warm blood.

Also he begun to hear the voice of that man again. "He unleashed a terrible onslaught of strikes in the instant where he was passed by you."

"Very good. No wonder why they call you a legend, Old Man!" Sadric said and walked towards Ninian's unconscious body and took the knife from the ground. "It is exactly how you said." He added and put the blade on his staff, to form a lance from it.

As Ingo heard the click sound he turned in pain around and saw that Sadric's eye was engulfed by a red light. "His eye...! It glows..."

"Oh? You can see it, do you?" He asked, turning complete to him. "It was this aura that striked you down, rather. The aura of Asura's fighting skill, emitted by the 2nd realm, the realm of Asura." Sadric explained.

"The realm of Asura...?" Ingo asked

"Do you know of the six paths of reincarnation?" Sadric countered Ingo's question with his own, but he could see on the look from his faces that he didn't know about the six paths. "Unlike how your family who followed the path of the Christianity and has only limited knowledge about Magecraft, My family, the Deamond's, followed the Buddhism, which granted us the Demon Eye and his six unique fighting skills. Though these both faiths are rather unknown here in Ia."

"What... are you saying?" Ingo wheezed, suppressing his pain.

But Sadric ignored his question and just stared into his anxious face. "Now, then, shall I show you my next skill?"

Fear took over his body and Ingo could feel how question over question shoot trough his head. And the only thing he could do was watching how Sadric was holding his lance.

"Let us begin." He smirked and stabbed the ground with the backside of his lance.

And just as Ingo thought it couldn't get any worse, the ground begun to burst open and to swallow everything. He saw how Kaithlyn disappeared and Ninian too. He, himself, was also on the verge to be swallowed by the ground. Until Ingo's head smashed with the ground.

"Ouch!" He felt the hard ground and his dizzy mind saw that the room, in which they were, was back to normal. "Huh? Eh? Wha...? The... Floor has returned to normal... What the hell is going on here..."

And just as Ingo begun to panic, the ghost of the old man begun again to speak. "What you saw was an illusion." He said cold

"W-What an illusion..?" Ingo respond as his mind become clear again.

"Kufufu. Not bad." Sadric respond with one of his scary giggles. "So, you saw trough it, Valentine." He then turned to the older man. "You are right, what you saw just now was an illusion. Created by the 6th realm of the Demon Eye, the realm of hell." Sadric made a small break. "It is a skill that allows me to break one's mind trough an endless nightmare or by summoning their desire. And with you it is pretty simple, since you are afraid of losing someone I just had to separate you from your friends and sister."

"What...?"

"Kufufu. You are really amusing 14th. I would like to kill you right now, but I also would like to observe the two of you for a little while. Not that your friends will find us any time soon. I have watched you for a long time and I could feel a connection between you two. I wonder... Was it you who fought in his body against Lancia...?" Sadric said, walking back to the window and saw how Lyn and her Legion were in the middle of a fight.

"No. He fought against her all alone. I just live in his soul and guide him." The old man respond in his mature depressed voice and it was now more confusing for Ingo that Sadric could see that man too. In the first place Ingo believed that this man was just part of his imagine.

"Guide him..? Kufufu. I see. That's unique too." Sadric begun again to laugh and begun to smile as Lyn faced him.

But Lyn didn't noticed that those Black Fang soldiers were mere illusion.

"However, I don't think that your friends will reach you in time. I don't mind, we can wait for your friends and you can fight me all at once or you and your ghost-friend will fight me." Sadric said, crossing his arms and smiled with a confident smile.

The ghost closed his eyes and begun to speak, but he seemed to be confident too. "There is no need for me to fight. If he loses he will disappear anyways..."

"HEY!?" Ingo exclaimed, shocked about the words from this strange person.

"Oho. what a beautiful trusting relationship. It is the same as with your so called friends. Really interesting, but fine with me." Sadric said coldly and his right eye begun again to glow.

And again the room was filled with a strange tension, a tension of dead. "EH!?" Ingo reacted to this tension and crawled backwards.

The reason why Ingo jumped scared back, was that out of nowhere snakes appeared and snakes were beings from which Ingo was scared the most. He crawled back seeing that the snakes moved closer at him.

Sadric begun again to amuse himself at the pathetic look of his archenemy. "Fuhuhuhu! I have forgotten how scared you are of snakes. And before you ask those snakes are no illusion's. Those are genuine poisonous snakes. And if you don't believe me, go ahead and try to get bitten by one." He laughed again

"A-Are you crazy... I hate snakes!?" Ingo exclaimed evading to get to close to any of those snakes.

"This skill is from the 4th realm, the realm of animals. This ability let me summon living creatures." He explained and waved with his hand trough his hair. "Come now, attack me or are you still hoping that your friends will find you here?"

However, just as Ingo was about to be bitten, from those snakes, something flew rapidly rotating towards Sadric and broke his concentration and a loud voice begun to scream at Ingo.

"Take cover!?" The voice said and several small explosion killed the snakes.

And this explosions were heard again from Lyn, but she couldn't make out from where they came. As the dust were gone Ingo could made out who it was that saved his live. It was Levi and another boy with black hair.

"Sorry that I'm late, Ingo." Levine said as he was carried by Ray with one arm around his shoulders.

"LEVI!?" He exclaimed happy and remembered who that red head was, but he couldn't remember the other guy.

However, the black haired guy suddenly threw Levi in the corner. "Now we're even" He said and moved towards Sadric

"OW!" Levi exclaimed

"What the... he just dumped him aside... Who is that guy!?" Ingo thought shocked. "He is even worse than Rath!"

"What is this? One after another appears from the outfield? What is Chikusa doing down there, hmm...?" Somehow Sadric's confident face showed now a small hint of worry.

"Hehehe. If you mean that needle freak, he's on the lower floors with the animal freak. Having a nice break together." Levi respond, as he sat against the wall.

"I see." Sadric sighed

"Wow! Levi are you all right?" Ingo asked happy to see Levi.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Levi respond to him. "Oh by the way, I wasn't the one who defeated them though... It was Ray here..." He said, clutching his hands over his wounds.

Ingo then looked at this Ray guy and somehow he had the feeling to know him. Also he saw that Ray picked something from the ground up and went into a battle position.

"Are you ready to repent?" He asked Sadric with a emotionless and cold voice

"What's this? How frightening." Sadric mock him as response, smiling madly kind "But please and I mean it seriously, don't get in the way of the 14th and me."

"Are those your final words?" Ray respond, unimpressed

"Kufufufu. Interesting things you say. Are you sure you don't want to join me, instead?" Sadric asked

But Ray didn't even gave him an response, instead he was holding his weapons in front of him.

"No choice, huh?" Sadric sighed and his right eye begun to glow again. "Well, let me dispose you then first. It will all be over in an instant!"

With that said, Sadric used the realm of Asura and dashed towards the injured Ray. Swining his lance at him, Ray dodged his weapon with his own, losing his left arm weapon in that process. Ingo saw how his left tonfa begun to shatter in pieces and was worried about the injuries of Ray, but also amazed on how strong and fast he was.

"So, how long does your instant last?" Ray asked as his right tonfa was holding Sadric's lance.

Smirked as response, Sadric pushed free and saw how the ghost on Ingo's side begun to speak.

"Can you see it, Ingo? This Sadric took his opponent to lightly. He don't see that Ray got trough his injuries much stronger. He use his instinct as weapon." He said standing behind Ingo

"I see. That's how it is. If he wasn't injured the outcome of our duel would might be questionable." He said, however, he also saw that Ray grabbed his bleeding shoulder. "That is just a waste of time. I'm going to finish you off quickly." Sadric said and his eye begun again to glow.

Which wasn't unnoticed by Ray, but he suddenly was paralyzed by the 6th realm of Sadric's demon eye. He was paralyzed trough an illusion of a traumatic event of his childhood.

"Cheery trees...?" Ingo exclaimed and somehow the words of his ghost-friend echoed trough his mind.

"Now, kneel before me, son of the traitor Roll Alaude, once again." Sadric smiled confident

However, as to bow down to Sadric Deamond. Ray Alaude dashed towards him and swung his Tonfa into his abdomen. Overwhelmed by the change of this event, Sadric slided backwards.

"Hehehe... too naive." Levine respond with a chuckle and hold something up into the air. "I got this from Gramps when we found Ingo. It is a self-made drug that prevents one's feeling for pain and set the user under trance." Levi explained why Sadric's dirty little trick didn't worked by Ray.

As Sadric realized that he lost and would die, he got another hit from Ray and flew trough the window. The aura that was holding the illusion was destroyed and Lyn could see how Sadric flew done to them. First Lyn thought that it was Ingo and this thought frightened her a lot, however, as he saw the person her heart made a jump of relief. It was a unknown person that laid in front of everyone and as she look back to the window she saw Ingo standing next to a unknown boy.

Ingo saw Lyn and he waved at her, which caused Lyn to smile and she felt an unwelcome flush spreading across her face. However, as Ingo noticed that the cheery tree's begun to disappear, he somewhat turned shocked around.

"The cheery tree's were an illusion too! In other words... This means... Ah... Uh... It's really over?" Ingo said feeling a huge rock fell from his heart.

"I can't believe it... Ray took all the good scenes." Levi snorted

And Ingo was really happy, but could still feel his sore wounds. "Uh... Hey Ray, right? Are you all right...!?" He called out to Ray, but he suddenly collapsed to the ground, causing Levi and Ingo to run at his side.

And as Levi walked up to him he begun to examine him. "He's been fighting unconsciously since he took that potion from Gramps. I think it must have been very vexing for him to lose that first time. I don't want to admit it but..." He again snorted. "...Ray Alaude is an incredible person."

However, it was then that Ingo remembered something, something that scared him... "We must hurry and take them to Serra!" He exclaimed worried about Kaithlyn and Ninian, but suddenly recalled the test and that Ryu was defeated... "I... mean..." And he looked down after he recalled that nobody stopped Rath by this test.

"You mean when they still trust you, right?" Levi asked, looking at Ingo a little angry, however, he wasn't angry at Ingo. "Don't worry. When Gramps is back I'm going to yell at them! Who the hell do they think they are to distrust you, but I think you ask yourself who am I, right?" Levi first got angry at Lyn and her friends but calmed down as he saw his brothers confused face...

"Uhm... My sister called you Levi, right?"

"Yep, Levine Kreuz. I'm somewhat like a big brother to you both." He said with a bright grin on his face and a blood smeared shirt.

"A... brother? I have a brother...?" He asked naively, but could feel suddenly something scary that gave him chills...

"Sort of... Something wrong?" His sort of brother asked and noticed that Ingo begun to shiver

"What is this strange feeling..." He thought and could feel how the chills become stronger and moved down his spin.

What both didn't noticed was that Kaithlyn, Ingo's twin sister, has recovered from the strong loss of blood and from the stab attack of Ninian.

"What is that... I can't help but I feel that here is something terrible wrong..." Ingo thought and notices, along with Levi, that someone behind them begun to stir.

"Finally..." Kaithlyn gasped. "You have defeated Sadric." She added, despite that Kaithlyn didn't know the name of their opponent.

She then sat up clutching her wound.

"Kai!" Levi exclaimed as he and Ingo turned around.

"Levine would you be so kind and lend me your shoulder...?" She said looking kind at Levi and Ingo somehow had a bad feeling, she was acting strange. But this was maybe the cause of his lost memories that have begun to return.

"Are you sure don't want to have Igi's shoulder?" Levi respond and begun to wonder why she wanted his help.

"Just... Just for today, okay." And as she said this the strange sensation that Ingo felt became stronger.

"LEVI! DON'T GO CLOSER!" He suddenly exclaimed, catching the attention of Levi and Kaithlyn.

"What's wrong?" Kaithlyn turned to her brother and looked at him with a gentle smile, but Ingo had still the feeling that something wasn't right. "Ingo, lend me your hand too..."

"Eh...!? Okay..." He respond and looked embarrassed down on Kaithlyn. "Why did I say that for...?" He thought anxious.

Levi saw that Ingo hesitated, so he played the big bro. "It's all right. My injuries aren't that serious. I'm okay." He said, holding his hand at Kaithlyn. "Here, give me your hand."

With a simple nod, Kaithlyn intended to take Levi's hand, but something was strange. Instead of taking his hand she suddenly tried to stab him, with the same knife that was on Sadric Deamond's lance. However, Levi was fast enough to jump back and was only cut on his cheek. But this action of her shocked both...

"KAITH...!" Ingo was about to scold her, but again, he had this strange feeling. "Again... There must be something strange going on here... Something's wrong here...!"

But then as he begun to think, he know this sensation. And just thinking on it gave him again chills down his spine.

"That... can't be... Ray just killed him... How can my sister give me the same aura as this S-Sadric Deamond..." Ingo thought and just as he turned back at Kaithlyn he flinched, making one step back. "AH!"

Kaithlyn begun to lough in the same manner as Sadric and even had his eye. "And so, we meet again 14th." She said or more Sadric said trough her body.

"IT'S REALLY HIM!?" Ingo exclaimed

"A-AH GHOST!?" Levi exclaimed too

"BUT HE IS DEAD!?" Ingo run to the window and looked out, to check as if his dead body still there where Ray pushed him out of the window. His body was still there and he saw that Lyn and everyone were examine him, however, as he begun to yell, Lyn looked up and was worried. "BUT HE IS DEAD!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE..."

"Kufufufufu. There are still thing I have to do." Sadric answered Ingo's and Levi question and begun to laugh scary. "So, I have returned from the depths of hell."

"It's... It's really true...!? He possessed Kaithlyn!?" Levi exclaimed, holding his bleeding cheek.

"But how can that be...!?"

"INGO, LEAVE THIS TO ME!" Levi exclaimed

"BUT OUR OPPONENT IS..." He said, but was interrupted by Levine as he begun to chanting an exorcism spell at Kaithlyn. "What...!? MAGIC...!? Where the hell did you learn this...!?" Ingo exclaimed shocked about the fact that Levi could hex other people.

But it was working, Kaithlyn was struggling but she eventually collapsed to the ground and wasn't moving anymore.

"What the... it really worked?" But Kaithlyn didn't breath anymore and this made him concerned about her condition. "Kai... Kaithlyn?"

Ingo said her name and was about to shake her awake, however, the sensation was back and was now behind him. But there was only Levi and he was holding the same knife as Sadric...

"Let me handle it, okay?" He said as Ingo looked at him anxious.

"L-Levi... SADRIC!?" He saw the blade and know that Sadric was now in Levi's body, eventually he evaded the stab attack from him. "WAH!"

"You really surprise me." Sadric begun as Ingo crawled scared away from him and was now sitting next to Kaithlyn. "This is a first. No human has ever been able to sense me, with just looking at me, when I am possessing another. Your younger version is truly and absolutely fascinating. Now wonder that every one of them loved you." Sadric said as he walked forward to Ingo and pointed at Ninian.

"What the hell are you...!?" Ingo exclaimed scared.

"A ghost! Just like me, Ingo." Ingo's ghost-friend begun. "You has the same abilities as Magnus. So I assume you are his ancestor or you are Magnus, itself..."

"Magnus...?" Ingo asked as he saw how that gloomy ghost begun to speak with Sadric.

"Magnus... A Magus who betrayed everyone and chose to kill Saphira and the 1st. He used the same spells to bring the 1st closes friends to kill her, even her father..." He said gloomy

"Kufufufufufu! You wrong, my name is Sadric Deamond or should I say Levine Kreuz?" He respond, laughing madly. "Anyways, my abilities cannot be compared to simple mind control. It is not control itself, but complete possession - From the top of his head to his toes, they're all in possession of my power." Sadric said, moving Levi's hand to his throat. "In other words, this body -" He begun to cut Levi's throat with the knife he was holding. "Is mine."

"STOP... STOP IT!"

"Why should I? His body is mine now and because it belongs to me..." He said, but stopped. "That's enough talking. Come, it's your turn to be possessed next, 14th."

"M-Me...? Why are you calling me 14th!?"

"Kufufufufu. You don't have to know. All what you have to know it means a lot for me." He said, raising his blade. "Once I have your younger self in my hands, my vengeance can begin."

"Wha... WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN!?" Ingo exclaimed

Screaming scarred at Sadric to get an answer from him, Ingo's ghost friend begun to talk again. "Watch out for his sword. If you are get cut by that sword. You will allow yourself to be possessed." He said and Ingo saw that Sadric begun to throw his sword to someone.

"You know quite a bit. No wonder that they call you a legend." Sadric said as Ingo took cover and Levi collapsed.

First, Ingo wondered to who Sadric throw the sword or did he just miss him, however, as he heard the voice of his sister, his question was answered.

"That's exactly right." She said, kneeling himself down to Ray. "For example if I do this. It says that I will possess this one." He said in Kaithlyn's body and cut Ray's body.

Ingo who still don't got it, was again shocked that Kaithlyn collapsed and as he stood he saw that Ray suddenly stood up. And Ray rushed towards Ingo, hitting him with his fists, however, Sadric collapsed in Ray's body to fast as he hit Ingo.

"This body isn't much of use. I'm surprised that Ray Alaude could actually fight in this body. He was that strong in his youth. What a frightening man you are, Ray Alaude." Sadric said and collapsed again.

Ingo again yelped for fear and saw now that they lay in a circle. "W-What now..." He said, hoping that Lyn could get him out of this madness

"Be careful! He is still around..."

"What!?"

And just as Ingo thought he could take a break, Levi and Kaithlyn stood up simultaneously but it became more worse as it already was. The both that fought against Levi and Ray also appeared.

"WHAT FOUR...!?" Ingo exclaimed and saw how Levi threw his bombs at him.

It was then that Lyn and the other, which were still examine that unknown person, heard scream and explosions. Lyn know whose scream it was and dashed towards the stairs.

Screaming for his live, Ingo escaped the several explosion of Levi's bomb, despite that his body was already in a worse condition the pressure of the explosion hurt him even more.

"This is the 5th realm, the realm of the hungry ghost..." Sadric begun as Ingo fall to the ground and doubled over in pain. "It allows me to use the weapons and the powers of those I possess."

However, just as Ingo doubled over in pain Kaithlyn begun to to laugh in Sadric's scary manner and several eruptions of fire pillars shoot out of the ground, schocking Ingo more and more.

Screaming for help, Ingo could hear that Sadric begun again to speak from the body's of his two henchmen's. "I maybe have enough of fooling around, but if it possible I would like to capture you rather less wounded as you already are."

"It will be better if you just surrender yourself."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" He exclaimed in a shaking yet fierce voice. "I-I'M NOTHING SPECIAL..."

"You don't get it do you..." The ghost begun. "All of his attacks are just an illusion.."

"Oho. Do you really think every one, Valentine?" Levi said throwing more bombs on Ingo, who tried to stand up.

But he could evade the bombs by jumping away, however, as he could stand again he noticed that a second wave of Levi's bomb flew at him and this time he got a direct hit, sending him flying backwards.

Coughing up blood, Ingo could feel that his wounds started to burn and that his left arm become numb again. His vision become with each cough blurrier and his head heavier. He tried to crawl backwards, but each time he tried it he just slipped back his back and he could feel that even his spine begun to give in.

"Come, we have played more than enough. Let's end this." He heard Sadric talking and grid his teeth together to endure the pain in his body, only to see that the one white the strange white cap was running at him.

"Uuuh..."

However, his opponent suddenly fell to the ground, causing Ingo to snap out of his painful daze. Wondering what just happened, he saw that the half-beast took the blade and begun to talk.

"This always happens." He begun. "How many times now? It actually doesn't matter for me. So long I still have control over the body that I possess I can force it, even when it's been broken or can't move anymore on his own."

"Wait... you mean... even when an injured body can't move any more, you still can force them to move...?" He asked shocked and saw that the boy on the ground begun to puke a huge pool of blood.

"Looks like that my friend Chikusa can still... move a litte." He said and stood up, "But you don't have to worry, because I... don't feel any pain at all."

"What... What are you saying!?" Ingo exclaimed shocked at Sadric. "THAT BODY BELONGS TO YOUR FRIEND, DOESN'T IT?

"Incorrect. Since I have possessed him, his body is mine. I can break or kill this body at my whim and that goes for the body of your beloved sister and friend."

"You... that's just wrong..." He couldn't believe what Sadric said, "How can you use someone's live like a toy..."

"Do you have time to worry about others, brother? You facing a certain doom yourself..." Kaithlyn respond, standing behind her brother.

"It is truly interesting, even possessed by me, the heart of your dear sister is only beating for you. A boy who was never chosen to become the 14th White Demon in the first place."

It was then that Ingo saw that Kaithlyn's belly top was soaked with blood and that even her skirt begun to change it's color to red. Same by Levi, only that the wound on his throat wasn't bleeding anymore.

"...So much blood..." He begun... "... I BEG YOU! PLEASE STOP! IF YOU KEEP THIS UP THEY WILL DIE!" He snapped

But as response to his begging he got only laughter. "Kufufufu. I just remembered. During the fight with Migal and Carjiga, you were ready to let yourself get stabbed in order to save your girls, werent you?" He asked, "...Let's go with that then... if you let me possess you, I will spare your friends." A scowl showed his malice.

"Is this okay? If your dear sister and best friend are injured any further..." Kaithlyn respond moving her finger over the bleeding wound

"Stop escaping and start to cooperating like a good boy. Give yourself to the contract and I promise I will even take care of their injuries." Levi said.

Sadric could see that Ingo was scarred and that he was unsure. "So, you are really wavering. Do you still hope that your precious Lyndis come and saves you? Don't you see that she sees you just as a tool to find met her grandfather. Do you really think she will have the same feelings as you when she has the choice between Kent, Rath, Eliwood and a young Lord of Ostia." He said and moved closer to him, "Nobody of them likes you... Wherever you go, this world has no place for people like you. You are not suited to be their friend or Tactician. So come now, surrender your body to me."

"He is right... Nobody is going to help you. You have to figure out something for yourself. If you think he is right then surrender and let him possess you, but if you think and listen to your true feelings then you will know what you have to do." Valentine said, looking stern at him.

"My... My true feelings...?" Saying so Ingo's head hung down in deep thoughts of his lost memories and about that what he witnessed the past few weeks...

"Kufufufufu. See, even the legend has given up in believing you. You say his true feelings will guide him? I think you misjudge your hope. His true feelings are, that he want to run away or was it that if I grow up I will leave everyone behind me because I don't need anyone?" Sadric said, starting to laugh again.

"...want to..." Ingo begun to murmur, catching the attention of Valentine and the four Sadric's, "I want to... defeat you..."

"Oho. Now that's unexpected. Don't you care for your precious sister or your friend?" Sadric huffed, "But, let's hear it at a more leisurely pace after I possess you. After you have killed and buried your friends and wives with your own hands." Sadric said and his face reflected his madness

"..." First Ingo didn't respond, but begun suddenly to speak, "I don't want to lose... I don't listen to such a cruel person... JUST YOU!" He begun to yell at Sadric, "I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND PROTECT THEM!?"

At this statement, Valentine begun to smirk. The gloomy ghost that had until the bitter end a spark of hope in Ingo extended his right arm and dropped something on the ground.

Sadric had enough of this childplay and attacked him. "Then is this the end."

Just in that moment the stone that was dropped by Valentine begun to engulf the whole room and something appeared from the light. Something that looked like a adult wolf with something in her snout.

"14th! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

But before Ingo could react to the new appearance of that wolf, Sadric interrupted him.

"Oh, I see... This is your doing, isn't it?" He faced Valentine

"No. Murara appeared on her own accord, because Ingo's partner isn't here. The blissful chaperones are only appearing when the carrier of the Oath Flames found their resolve. She is my partner and she will fight for Ingo." Valentine explained

"Kufufufu. How interesting." Chikusa-Sadric begun

"Here I was wondering what you were going to show right at the end. But it's just your pet with a adorable sword in her snout." Followed by a smirking Levine-Sadric

"You guys are really unique. Kuhahahahahahahaha." And finished by a laughing Kaithlyn-Sadric

Turning her head to Ingo and Valentine, Murara looked straight at Valentine and he nod. Murara then throw the sword into the air and another light ball appeared, however, Sadric had enough of this waste of time and begun to attack the three.

"I can't put up with your games forever. This little break is over." Kenneth-Sadric said and dashed forward, "First I will get rid of this eyesore..." He said killing Murara in an instance sending Ingo in a shock.

"Mu- MURARA!"

"Don't worry. She chose herself to die, so you can live. More important is her farewell present to you." Valentine said, saying farewell to his old partner.

"But-" And before Ingo could end his sentence, something small dropped on his head, "These are... Gauntlets!? How am I supposed to fight with them." Ingo exclaimed shocked about Murara's present.

"STOP STALLING AND PUT THEM ON!" Valentine yelled at Ingo and he, himself, saw that Kenneth-Sadric was about to attack him next.

"Even at the end, you guys are just so amusing."

So fast he could, Ingo put the gloves over his hands, but in the same time he was hit by the blade and flew backwards.

"He repelled my attack...?"

Stopping to slide over the ground, Ingo could feel that in the gloves was somthing. And as he put them off he saw what was in those glove. "It's a... RING!"

As Ingo was holding the ring into the air Sadric seemed to know it and seemed to be shocked about the ring. And as Valentine begun to yell at Ingo, he had enough of it and attacked Valentine, though his attacks were going into the nothingness, since Valentine didn't had a visible body.

"PUT THE RING ON AND THOSE GAUNTLES!" He exclaimed fierce

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!?" Levine-Sadric exclaimed angry and Ingo looked up, only to see that several bombs were above him and this time he couldn't escape... "What I said about collecting your body unharmed. Forget it! I rather take your half dead body!"

However, it was also the moment were Lyn and the others found the room and they were greeted by a huge explosion. Kent and Sain, instinctive, throw themself in front of Lyn, but her view was more fixed on Kaithlyn, Levine and...

"Ninian...? What is she doing here?" Lyn mumured to herself, until...

"Milady!" Sain exclaimed and pointed on the place from where the explosion came.

"INGO!?" Lyn exclaimed as she saw his body coverd in bruise and bleeding wounds.

"We got him with the bombs..." Kaithlyn-Sadric respond

"My my, he's seriously injured now and to make it more thrilling, his friends and the mighty Grimore found us." Kenneth-Sadric said, waving a greeting to everyone.

"Seems your friends were too late. What an anti-climatic end. Now, let me take your near-death body from you." Chikusa-Sadric said, walking towards him with the knife.

Nobody of Lyn's legion understood what was going on there. Why was Ninian there with them. Or why were Kaithlyn and Levine acting so strange and attacking Ingo with those both unknown people.

As Lyn saw the blade, she unsheated her sword and was ready to jump in front of Ingo's body. But she was stopped by Rath and Kent, struggling to get free from them she suddenly yelled at them.

"Let go of me!?"

"Milady! He is dead!?" Kent respond, hoping that his beloved Lady would snap out of it.

"No! He is alive!?" Lyn exclaimed, struggling more and more, until she heard the scary laugh of Sadric. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

However, for Ingo who lay half death on the ground didn't know that Lyn and the others had arrived. He only felt immense pain...

**It hurts... Everything in my body... hurts a lot... Am I going to die...? That's fine isn't it... That's all I can do right?... I... can't go on any more... It's all too much for me... I... don't want anymore... All this pain... All this confusion... All this fear... **

_Sheesh. Clothes everywhere. My brother is really lazy, never cleaning up his own room before going out. And I always tell him, clean up after yourself..._

**Eh...? Kai... Kaithlyn...? ...Is this a dream...?**

_What the heck is this? A another letter from school and he even hide the test in the notebooks from Alisa! On top just 2 points...!? _

**That's... Kamui... **

_That boy is really a_ no-good...

**Why am I hearing this Kamui...?**

It seems like you have found your lost memories.

**Old man...**

What are you hear now are rebukes of people that loves you.

**Rebukes... Why do I have to hear rebukes at a time like this...? Am I told that I was a no-good person from the begin...?**

_What had he done!? He followed us to the abandon castle... Why!?_

**F-Florina...**

_We have to find him! He is the first man... That I'm not scared of... _

**...**

_Calm down Miss Serra  
_

_But... Lady Lyndis run after him without us and he was already in a bad shape..._

_Don't worry._

_But..._

_I have fought with him before. I know that he is strong. If he comes back in defeat, I won't forgive him._

**Serra... Akihiko...**

_If you are not good with the sword, Ingo. Then fight like I do... Use your fists and protect your friends and family. _

**L-Lancia..**

_To protect those we seek to save, we must remain suspicious of them all. Can you bear to do so, Ingo? Though, so long I or your mother is around you, you haven't to worry._

**Master...**

I think you don't have to hear my rebukes or that of Lyn, right?

Hearing the words of the people that loves him like he is.

It's alright, Silver. Let me help you one last time...

**Who... are you?  
**

Ingo shoot open his eyes and they were burn with a new fire.

"Oho... Even in such a state, you still have spirit in your eyes?" Sadric respond to Ingo's open eyes and as Lyn heard this she stopped to struggle, "but, it's time now to end the show. I have no interest in killing you, because if you die here, it will be problematic for me!" Sadric said and prepared to stab Ingo with his blade so that he could take control over him, but before he could cut him.

Ingo stopped the blade, short before it hit his face. Causing Sadric, Lyn and the rest to stare. "..."

Then as Ingo broke the blade of the sword in two, everyone gulped and saw that Ingo stood up. But something was different...

"Sadric... I thought that I already told you... so long you are alive I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" He shouted at him and the blood that stuck on his body begun to vaporize, as was he never hurt in the first place.

"I-Ingo...?" Lyn spoke as she saw him standing there, calm and without pain. Also Sadric leaped back and begun to take a better look on his enemy.

"That aura... and your right eye... I see, so I'm not the only one. However, you seemed to be a lot more fired up as you fought against your precious Lancia earlier..." He added, speaking in mystery and it seemed that only Weiss knew what he saw.

"Heterochromia... Master Vieth's blood has finally awoken." He said drawing everyone's attention at him. Only Rath was looking at him strangely.

"Pfft. All what I see is a person who has lost his fighting will. Either way, you are not a match for my skills." He said and started to smile within a scowl.

The reason why Sadric was smiling was simple. Kenneth was going to attack him from behind, however, before Lyn or anyone else of them could warn Ingo. He already had the situation under control. He stopped Kenneth with his right arm over his left shoulder and was holding him in mid-air. The whole sight of this move amazed Lyn so much that she forgot the breath. But even Kenneth couldn't believe what just happened, he only could feel how Ingo's left elbow hit him into his face and send him flying backwards.

"Not so fast. Don't think you will beat me because of the Aurelius Gauntlets..." He said and throw a rain of needles on Ingo.

But instead of dodging or evading, Ingo simple stood still and looked at Sadric. "That won't work, it's just an illusion." He respond and turned to Lyn.

Lyn then gasped as she saw his face. His right eye was red and his left was in his old azure blue, it was a little frightening. He looked as was he in trance, but before she could say something. Ingo dashed towards her and punched into Rath's face, causing her to cry out to him.

"RATH!?" She exclaimed and turned to Ingo, "Ingo are you insane!? Why did you..." But instead of continue to yell at him, she blushed in a crimson red.

"Impossible..." Levi said, distracting Lyn from her infatuation

"How could he know that this Rath was a fake..." Kaithlyn continued and Lyn turned at this around, only to see that Rath had transformed into the guy who throw the needles at Ingo.

In that moment it made sense for her. Why Rath disappeared and how easily they could kill Lancia. And as Ingo was walking back, she was about to grab his arm and to help him but was stopped by Weiss, who just shook his head.

"Oho. Are you now going against us? I'm certain that you haven't forgotten that these are your sister and friend body are. Can can you really raise a hand against them?" Levi-Sadric said, dashing towards Ingo and beat him with his elbow into his face. "Can you?"

Followed by Kaithlyn, who kicked Ingo over and over to throw him back to Levine, who used his fists to send him back to Kaithlyn.

"Just as I thought. Your aura is just show, you still can't move." Kaithlyn said

"You make a good sandbag!" Levine respond to his punches

"Why isn't he doing something against them. Don't tell me he wants to be defeated..." Karin said, shocked about the event in front of her.

"That's not it. His attacks aren't hitting him. If he were to guard or evade, that would strain Kaithlyn and Levine's bodies. So he's catching and absorbing all of his attacks with his body in order to protect their bodies. He is waiting for his chances to strike straight at their nervous system to cause a stun." Weiss explained, "When there is something he is good in, then it is martial Arts." He then smirked and everyone could see that Ingo caught Levis punches and moved behind him to strike at him.

The same did he with Kaithlyn. First catching her strike, then making a strike at her nervous system. After she was stun and both couldn't move anymore, Ingo caught them both and were holding them.

"... I'm sorry for being late." He said and put them gently on the ground. Eventually, he turned to Lyn and the other's, "Weiss, you look after them." He calm said

"Don't be so bossy, young one." Weiss respond and walked up to the three, taking care of their injuries.

Lyn saw that Ingo was looking straight at her and the mere thought on this battle made her blush. She didn't know that he was so strong that he would be able to knock out an opponent with one strike. Still, something was different with him...

"Show yourself, Sadric. You're still alive. How long do you want to play Kent." He said and caused everyone to stare at Kent.

"K-Kent...?" Lyn whispered and felt how he dropped her, causing her to fall on her butt.

Everyone of them saw how their favorite red knight was walking towards Ingo and how he begun to laugh scary. "Kufufufufu. I'm really surprised that you noticed me." He said and turned into his original form, "I admit it and don't know how you increased your sense for battle. But, if you think you can still win, you push your luck far to high." He said, raising his staff up, "If you remember the origin of my battle skills, then you have already noticed that I still haven't used one of my six skills."

At this Weiss raised his head too. "You are... Don't tell me you are talking about the Six States of Existence."

"Exactly. I'm talking about the 3th Realm, The Realm of Human. Since you and I are from Ga, which is the world of human. Ga is in fact the ugliest and most dangerous world. I'm not being cynical." Sadric ended his speech and moved his hand slowly to his cursed eye, "Because I hate our world, I hate this skill the most, it reminds me to much on my origin. If it possible, I would rather not have to use it... The realm of Human, of us Demon Childs, is truly the ugliest state." He said, plunging his hands into his right eye and rip it out with his hand...

But instead of holding his eye in his hands, Sadric's right eye was black. Only a small glimpse of red was visible, across of the blood that dripped from his face.

"Because it turns myself into a demon." He said and was engulfed by a black dangerous aura, even his body changed. His left side turned black and his left side turned into the same form that had Ingo's right arm.

"A black aura..." Weiss respond, covering Kaithlyn and Levine.

"I should know that the great Grimoire is able to see it. But can you and your friends see it too?" Sadric said, preparing a attack on Ingo. "If a warrior able to emit an aura from his spirit. It will represents..." He then dashed towards Ingo and striked his staff at him, however, he could dodge his staff and was fighting against his immense strength... "Their strength!"

But it was useless, Sadric overpowered him and send him with a punch, into Ingo's abdomen, into the air and begun to spin his staff. "You and I... may not come from this world... But the difference in our strength is insurmountable!" He said and striked at Ingo, sending him with all force against a wall.

"INGO!?" Lyn exclaimed as she saw his blood flying trough the air.

"Kuhahahahahahaha! Show how weak you are. Your beloved Lyndis is calling out for you. Do you intend to make this fight a warming up exercise for me?" He said, breaking out into laughter.

But the suddenly respond from Ingo made a stop to his laughter and brought a smile back on Lyn's face. "Not at all..."

"Wh..." He stopped and was shocked about Ingo's strength. "His aura has changed...!? NO..."

"When this the extend of your power was..." Ingo begun, "then I'm very disappointed, Sadric." Casting a spell that put his hands under fire...

Sadric instead begun to laugh in a devil-like grimace, as he saw Ingo's burning gloves. "Kuhahahahahahahaha. It is really you, 14th. I'm going to have so much goddamn fun with you."

The creepy laughter from Sadric echoed still trough the whole abandoned castle and gave Lyn, Sain and Karin chills down their spine. Just by looking at them, they could tell that Sadric was overconfident and Ingo was... Well, he was calm.

"W-What is going on..." Karin stuttered as she saw that Sain helped Lyn to stand.

"This is an effect of finding his resolve. The Blood of the Master Tactician Marc Valentine within Ingo has awakened. His blood allows him to remove all limiters from within by awakening the person's hidden awareness. And at the same time, it unlocks the limiters for his sense on the inside. Meaning, this power only appears when one is succeeding the Valentine bloodline. Instincts." He explained to them

"Instincts...?" Sain asked, holding Lyn's hand as she stared on Ingo...

"The Power to see trough Illusions, Magic, Emotions, Battle Movements, all of that and more the first White Demon was said to have."

"White Demon...?" asked Karin

"Master Vieth has shown signs of it since he was a little child. However, I still don't understand how he become the 14th Ancestor of the White Demon, since only females can become one of the Ancestor..."

"But... then how can he be the descendant of Marc, when he was the first...?" Karin asked as she saw Lyn's worried expression...

"No. He is a direct descendant of Marc Valentine's daughter, Neah Valentine, who was the first. And the Aurelius Glove are the proof..." Weiss added

"Huh... How annoying your friends are, 14th." Sadric huffed, "No wonder that you make such a show. You just like a cat who puffs up its fur to seem bigger. Simply changing the shape of your aura and moving it into your hands is meaningless." He added with utter confidence.

But Ingo instead he respond, still in his emotionless manner, with raising his burning hand. "I't seems you have forgotten that the Oath Flame isn't a simple aura."

"Oath... Flame... Father spoke of them always in his stories..." Lyn suddenly wheezed under her breath.

"Oh?" Sadric begun, "That's interesting. Then show me!" He then run towards Ingo and prepared to strike at him with his rod, however, much to the surprise of Sadric, Ingo didn't evade his attack, he caught it. "Wha-!"

His rod suddenly begun to give in, where Ingo was holding it, and he bent the rod. Sadric gasped at this again and as Ingo wanted to hit him, he evade it and was barely missed by Ingo's burning fist.

"It's hot! The aura is emitting heat!" Sadric thought shocked, "It is the 14th... But he doesn't seem to be possessed by Grima..." He ended his thought and turned back to Weiss who began to speak again, because Sain asked a question to them.

"It is simple, the difference in energy density between an aura like the Oath Flame and the Mana that Erk uses and the other magician is much too great. Unlike a spell, which needs cast time and can be seen by everyone, the Oath Flame has gained its own destructive properties and can only been seen by a select few people." He explained it in a loud voice.

"AH~ that explain it..." Sain yelped, "That's why I can't see it..."

This caught Lyn and Karin's attention, both of them could see that his hands were glowing in a flame like aura. Would that mean that both of them belonged to the chosen ones...

Sadric knew now that the glove could burn too, but before he was able to attack Ingo, he saw that Ingo was already attacking him. Flipping his rod, Sadric swung his rod down on Ingo, but his attack went into the nothingness.

"He disappeared..." Sadric respond, noticing that Ingo disappeared as his weapon hit him and he reappeared behind him, "B-Behind me! Impossible! When did you-" But before he could end his sentence, Ingo throw his fist into his face and punched him.

Sadric dodged his punch with his rod, though he skidded over the ground and his weapon was again bent. Sitting on the ground, Sadric was shocked about Ingo's move. "What was that? What did he do?..." Were some of the question that shoot through Sadric's mind, however, his thoughts were interupted as he heard Ingo's voice.

"Aren't you done with warming up yet?"

Sadric instead, as he heard those confident words from his opponent had a hard time to surpress one of his scary laughs. "Ku!...Kufufu..KUHAHAHAHAHAH!" But in the end it was no use, Sadric broke out into laugher... "What a delightfull miscalculation on my part." He said after he recovered from his laugh attack

And draw Ingo's attention "...!"

"First I thought that you used a fake flame that was summoned through Grima's Truth, however, since you are not possessed by Grima... With your body now, I won't even need to gather resources to eliminate the conflict within Elibe because I would be able to see into every persons heart and could give them their desire." said Sadric, slowly standing up.

"So that's your goal." Weiss respond for everyone.

However, as Sadric stood, he just shook his head. "Of course not, I am not so small-minded. I plan on possessing the body of every important ruler in this world. Then I will change the course of this ugly world into a pure and beautiful darknees, by eradicating Ylisse. You could say I plan a world war..." He said with a smirk, "Does that sound too familiar or too much of a cliche?" He then turned back to Ingo with a cold expression. "But the first has got to be the 14th... The annihilation of your soul and the possession of your body."

"WHY ARE YOU SO FIXATED ON INGO?" Lyn suddenly shouted at Sadric, "Do you have such a grudge against him?"

But Sadric just chuckled at Lyn's puny try to get an answer. "Oh, I don't plan to talk any further about my plans. But you my dear Lyndis, I wonder..." He made a small break and turned to Lyn. "Are your feelings truly true? After all I saw how you dropped him for a nobleman, who would become King." Again he chuckled and turned back to Ingo, leaving Lyn in a shock. "But enough of this future talk. I will free you from making this discovery, because you will become a part of me when I'm in my true form. Just WATCH" He yelled at Ingo confident and he saw how a ghost form of Sadric flew out of his body towards Ingo.

But Ingo was unimpressed, he stood still on the place without making a move to dodge his attack. "...This is an illusion. How can you...!?" However, just as he wanted to speak, he got hit by a stone and he doubled over in pain, holding his right eye. Blood dripped down on the floor and stun him from seeing that Sadric used the time to attack him from above.

"INGO!" Karin exclaimed and warned him, but he already knew that Sadric was above him.

"I KNOW!"

As Sadric flew down on Ingo, he disappeared and reappeared again behind Sadric and punched him with his fist down on the ground. Sadric smashed with the ground and Ingo landed a few steps away from his body, however, since something was different on Sadric he was still conscious.

"Kufufu... guh..." He begun again to laugh, but coughed up blood and turned slowly his head to Ingo, who didn't had a happy face about his victory. "...So you are the 14th, but you are different than the one from my timeline..." he mumbled something that was barely to understand, "KILL ME!" He said and caused a gasp from everyone.

Ingo instead, he turned shocked away from Sadric's request, as was he not ready to kill him. "I can't do that..." He respond with a trembling voice and Lyn know this was her friend, her Ingo.

Sadric, however, begun to grin and before Ingo or anyone else could take any action to warn him. Sadric grabbed both of Ingo's arms and restrained him.

"You're risking your own life if you take things so easily." He said, pushing Ingo's arms tighter together, so that it was impossible for him to free himself.

"Sadric, you...!"

Using more force to hold him, Sadric grinned. "Oh, don't think I don't know from where you draw your odd power. You draw your power from this strange mark on your right hand. If I seal your arms like that, there is nothing to be afraid of." He said and as he noticed that Lyn was about to help Ingo, he gave Ingo a headbutt. "I know now that you are not the 14th of my time line, but I can't risk to leave you alive." He then kicked into his sore back as he saw that Lyn moved closer to them. "However, I will tell you something. Do you know why so many assassins were targeting you all?" Sadric asked moving closer to Ingo, after he kicked him again.

"UWAH!"

"Of course, most of them were Lundgren men's, but the bandit's were sent from me and of course I was the one who told Lundgren of the Demon Child. But since you guys defeated them all until now, I got sick of waiting." Sadric said, intending to make an end to this useless fight. "So I send Lancia after your precious sister and your friends, because I knew you would risk your life for them. And all of this was part of my plan to possess you, after you draw out your abilities. Good work, right?" Sadric said, giving light into the whole bandit, Black Fang and the attack of Lundgren's men. "You may- REST NOW!" He yelled and kicked Ingo into the direction of the hole, where Ray threw the fake Sadric out.

"GAH!"

"INGO!?" Lyn exclaimed as she saw him flying mid-air in the direction of the window.

"Look at where I've thrown you." Ingo saw his taunting and confident face, before he turned around and saw where he was flying at.

He know that he had no chance of surviving, if he wouldn't do something against it. To Ingo's luck, it wasn't Ingo who had the control over his body and Sadric know it too.

"Kufufufufufu... There is no way that you can defend yourself in mid-air. You will die because of that ridiculess kindness of yours and on the fact that you can't use your full potential without destroying the body of your younger version, 14th!"

Flying trough the air, he heard the voice of Lyn, Karin and even Sain calling out to him, however, it was the voice of Weiss that brought him on a idea.

"Go on, show him the true power of the Aurelius Glove." Weiss called out and Ingo, or who ever used his body, concetrate himself on summoning his aura agin.

"RAWRRR...!" And just as he was about to fly through the window, something stopped his flight.

The flames that engulfed his gloves were now covering the whole window and something was behind the flames and this shocked Sadric.

"WHAT!? FIRING THE FLAME BACKWARDS AND DEPLOYED A DIMENSIONAL FORCEFIELD!?" He reacted shocked about this.

"Correct. He created a dimensional forcefield and was able to position himself behind you in an instant, because he used the impulse of the Azure Oath Flame and moved at a rapid speed." Weiss explained

"WHAT-!?" Sadric wheezed in shock and his confidence was now gone forever, as he saw his enemy dashing towards him and grabbing his head.

Sadric cried out in pain as he felt how the flame begun to burn him, as would he be burned alive, however, this wasn't what the Oath Flame did. As he pushed Sadric into the ground and removed his hand from his face, Sadric turned back into Kent.

"The holy side effect of the Oath Flame has puriefied Sadric Deamond's dark aura that possessed Sir Kent and defeated him." Weiss respond as he saw the young Ingo kneeling next to Kent's body.

As everyone stood next to Ingo and looked down on the sleeping Kent, they noticed something else too. The abandoned castle, in which they were the last few hours and fought many dangerous battle, changed to the castle in which they fought Heintz. As Lyn, Karin and Sain looked around in disbeliefe, they saw Lancia sitting against a tree, Rath talking to Lord Eliwood and a blue haired gorilla-like man, Serra and Erk with Akihiko, also the death body's of many Black Fang member's. As Florina, Nils and Wil run towards them, they turned one last time to Weiss.

"The curse has finally ended... It is finally over." He said looking back at Kaithlyn, Levine and Ninian.

"Yeah..." And even Ingo confirmed it.

By the sound of Ingo's voice, Lyn turned happy to him and was about to hug him, however, something else happened.

"Ingo that was amazing why didn't you told me that you can use magi-" He suddenly collapsed to the ground, before Lyn could end her question. "INGO!?" She called out and shook him gently, but there was no sign of live in his sore body...

* * *

**Sadric Deamond is one of the OC enemy and if you think he is powerful or a gary stu, then you are wrong. Because the prototype of him was much powerful and I make him now in a way were he only use two physical skills and the rest is Illusion magic. I hope you know Terumi, because he served me as inspiration for Sadric. Also he own a cursed eye and he comes from the future.  
**

**1st: Realm of the Deva  
2nd: Realm of Asura  
3th: Realm of Human  
4th: Realm of Animal  
5th: Realm of the hungry Ghost  
6th: Realm of Hell**

**Levine Kreuz is an Archer, but because he is like Ingo from the other side he use bombs instead Bows. And he makes his own bombs from the simplest ingredients. And his prototype had actually three fairy's, but I switched to bombs, to make him a little more realistic. **

**And one last thing you remember what I said that Marc is in this fic as well, right? Well, he had a large role in this chapter. Hope you could pick him out and enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcome!**

**One more note! The name Valentine is very important!? Also I don't know which class Ray should be have, since he is fast and uses two weapons. If you have some suggestions, please let me hear them. **

**Also, since Lancia is still alive and if you remember the fight her clothes are destroyed, so you could decide in which style should she appear again. Sexy or Badass, or maybe both? The same goes for Kaithlyn and her twin brother, Ingo xD**

**Heterochromia: his left eye being blue and his right being red, a side effect from assimilating the Oath Flame into his body.  
**


	14. Rest and Respite

**Interlude II:**  
**Rest and Respite**

Somewhere deep inside the Outrealm, close to the Gate of the Worlds and between boundary of Life and Death, floated a young girl with sunken red eyes and long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade-pin. She wore a bright leotard and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end. On her head she wore an eyepatch that covers her right eye. On her arms and legs she wore a futuristic sword-themed armor, though only her arm armor had on each glove a forearm blade.

"Why did you interfere with your younger self?" She asked a man in his mid-twenties

The man turned around and faced the young girl. He wore a black suit with a vest as jacket and a white undershirt with a black tie. He also wore a long cape, like the girl, only with a golden decorated attachment. His green eyes were shining, just like his brown hair.

"If I didn't interfere Silver would have died." He respond in a rather calm and collective manner, "Because this man, Sadric Deamond, wasn't supposed to be there."

"Still. That gives you no right to interfere. My father was already there and ready to help him. You should know what..." She said

"I'm full aware of it Neah. That's why, I will no longer interfere." He said to Neah and disappeared.

"..." Neah just sighed and turned around, "Well, now that this is settled. Let's see what Igi-chan is doing~" She respond in a rather cheerful behavior.

* * *

The group was now back in the Inn, in which they encountered Nils and Ryu. Of course all the injured people were very fast treated, it was fortunate that Weiss was a healer too, though his healing method was strange. He used small silver needles and called it acupuncture, but it worked. They were not alone, others like the blue haired noble, Eliwood and his both knights were still there and began to discuss something with a red-haired merchant called Anna.

"I see...," Anna murmured, sipping at a cup of cider. She could see that at the fireplace, Nils and Akihiko were busy to dish out the pheasant that Eliwood ordered for everyone, and spread it's delicious smell through the room. "It would explain the orders I've been getting..."

"Has there been anything else?" Marcus asked, taking a bite of bread. "Caelin went as far as to ask Araphen for assistance in capturing our companions."

"There's been a lot of messengers back an forth between Khathelet and Caelin," she replied. "I've also received orders for new armour from Lord Darin."

"Laus as well...," Eliwood was silent for a moment. "Any activity from Ostia?"

"Just the usual rumours that they have their spies and agents in every kingdom," Anna replied, accepting a plate of meat from Nils with a nod of thanks she continued. "Lord Uther has been conspicuously quiet over the issue of the Caelin succession."

"Ostia only involves itself if matters threaten the League itself," Eliwood said.

"I don't really see how this helps us," Sain confessed, giving Kaithlyn a brilliant smile as she wandered past. "All it means is that Lundgren is gathering popular support while we're made out as traitors supporting a pretender."

"Bluntly put... but unfortunately accurate," Karin said. "However if we were to gather support of our own Ostia would..."

"No..." Lyn's voice suddenly stated from behind them and draw everyone's attention to her...

"Lyn..." Florina yelped

"Lady Lyndis?" Kent started at her blunt pronouncement.

Sain was jerked away from his flirting as Kaithlyn, relieved, moved on.

All throughout the conversation she remained silent, listening trough the open door and watching Ingo's sore and unconscious body. But as she heard that name of Ostia, she walked out, with an angry expression. The second were Karin saw Lyn, she understood why she was against it. She, too, knows too well about Ostia and remembered how they act to other territories and nations, also on the late night lesson on the various small kingdoms that made up the Lycian League from Ingo, as Karin overheard a conversation between Lyn and Ingo. Where Lyn asked him about the book that he was reading.

"Maybe we better retire for the night," Marcus said diplomatically and everyone went to their room.

Only Lyn didn't returned to her room, she returned to Ingo's room and stopped in her track. Because she could swear that she saw a person with white hair in the reflection of the windows, however, she decided to shrug it off and sat down beside him on the ground. After one last glance on him, she put her head next to him on his bedside...

* * *

"...and that brings us to the most prominent territory of Lycia," Ingo continued, looking at Lyn for her answer.

"Ostia, right?"

"Correct, but next time with a bit more confidence, you can read it too," he replied. "Ostia is considered as the voice of Lycia, but rarely interferes in the affairs of individual kingdoms. Only one time has Ostia taken arms against a fellow House..."

"I... missed that part," Lyn muttered as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Cornwell," Ingo sighed, showing her the page in the book. "Cornwell's royal family had been suspected of corruption by the Lycian League, having been caught stealing funds from the League. After this expose of corruption, a civil war broke out, over the allocation of the province's ample resources. Ostia settled the matter by simply laying claim to the territory, backed by support from Pherae."

"What happened to the ruling family?"

"I don't know...," Ingo shrugged. "There is nothing about the family members."

"You say they claimed Cornwell with support from Pherae," Lyn said, after a moment of silence. "What about the other territories."

"Several, like Laus, approved the decision, if just to ensure a rival didn't get the land," He replied. "Others like Araphen and Caelin outright opposed the seizure as Ostia heavy handedness. Relations are still tense between them and not only this..." Ingo paused for a moment and searched for the page about Ostia and Bern, "The relationship between Ostia and Bern are not either well..."

* * *

Ingo groaned as he awoke, his hand went automatically to his head, where he felt something odd wrapped around his head. He then remembered the fight against Sadric Deamond, who wanted to possess his body... And on this strange man called Valentine. It was the same man that he saw earlier and in his dreams, but why did Sadric call him a legend? All these questions and wondering about how he was now lying in a bed, made his mind fuzzy. Eventually, he felt something that tickle him on his chest. He raised his head a little and saw Neah, sitting on his chest and sleeping in a curled up position.

And then as he was about to pat her, he noticed a pair of silver, metal-clad Gloves with black trimmings and with a red shell on the backs of each hand. But before he could examine those strange gloves closer, he heard someone mumbling his name. It was Lyn, who was sleeping on the edge of his bed. And once again he found that she really looked cute when she was in a peaceful slumber, however, hearing his name from her, made his heart heavy.

He remembered what he said, that he would leave her service when he found his sister...

So he sighed, before he glanced over the room, he saw Levi, Ryu and Ray, who was contentedly dead to the world, his face showed no emotions, though Ingo saw him breathing. So he decided to go back to sleep too, carefully, so that he wouldn't wake up Lyn.

* * *

On the late afternoon, Kaithlyn woke up and groaned in pain, her hand went automatically to her belly, where she was stabbed by Ninian alias Sadric. Serra warned her to sleep on her back or to make any hasty moves, until the broken rips would be healed, but it was hard to break the habits of her lifetime. Massaging the point under her, C-cup bra size, breasts, she realised how much she missed a worry free night sleep. In all the past weeks, since she woke up next to everyone and couldn't find her brother. Kaithlyn didn't really slept in these weeks. But now since she found her brother and know that he was alright, her mind was clearer than it was in those past , she stood slowly up and washed the sleep out of her face. Then she noticed that next to the bowl of water lay a letter and two set's of new clothes. Freshly washed... she begun to read the letter...

_Dear Kaithlyn,_ _Here are two sets of new clothes for you and your brother. It would be better if you wear them, and don't worry about the price, I already put it on charge on your brother's account and also I already know how he can please me._

_In love, Anna._

As Kaithlyn read those lines she didn't know should she be disgusted by them or should she found them funny, nonetheless, she had to think on those books she found under hers brother bed. Eventually, shaking in disgust, she quickly slipped out of her clothes and stared down, only in her underwear, on her set of clothes.

First she put the brown hooded cloak and a pair of dark brown ankle boots, with heels, aside and raised a cotton shirt with short sleeves and a frilly edge on the collar. However, she frowned as was holding it against her chest and looked into a mirror.

"...I can see my own bra through it..." She sighed, "...Well, complaining will not help..." She sighed a second time and slipped out of her pink bra and exposed her bare breasts to the sun light of this lovlely afternoon, not knowing that someone was watching her trough the keyhole.

This someone wore green armor and began just by looking at the half naked Kaithlyn to breathe hard, however, this hard sound of his breath was heard from Kaithlyn, which gave her a scowl. So Kaithlyn turned to the door and stretched her arms up, stretching herself her breasts bounced and gave that someone in green the rest.

"If I had know what a beauty his sister was. I would have stopped Rath myself." He said, turning away from the keyhole. "She is so perfect! Such soft skin! Her long dark hair! And her breasts!" He begun to squeal like a fanboy.

But as he turned back to the keyhole, he suddenly saw a foot coming towards the door and before he could jump away, the door smacked against his head with a hollow _clonk_. Kaithlyn then saw who it was, it was Sain. She was about t scream but decided then to walk back into the room.

Back into the room, Kaithlyn clench her fist in anger but she shrugged it off and turned back to her clothes. She then begun to dress herself, first she put the white cotton shirt on, followed by black pantyhose and a pair of short black shorts. Then a brown corset over the white shirt, which was first painful to put on but was afterwards very comfortable and gave a already big breasts a small push up. On her feet she put the brown high-heel ankle boots and small brown leather gloves on her hands. As she was about to leave, she forgot to put the cloak on, but just as she grabbed at the cloak her shorts fall down and she nearly fall to the ground.

Groaning in discomfort, she put the shorts back and made the belt tighter. Eventually, Kaithlyn could put the cloak on and she quickly exited the room. Walking down into the kitchen she saw that every guest was already gone and she found a plate of bread with cheese, and a jug of apple cider. Though the bread wasn't fresh anymore, she smeared the cheese on the bread and made it appetising enough for her and with a large cup of cider, it become a enjoyable breakfast or dinner. Enjoying, the feeling of a full stomach and rested body she stepped out into the fresh air... and immediately flattened herself against the door as Nils flew past her with Serra close behind him. She saw that Serra was holding a scissors and a brush in her hands.

"A boy should not have hair like a girl," she declared as Nils positioned the table between himself and the object of his terror. "It gives people the wrong idea."

"Then give Lucius and Ingo one," Nils snapped back, circling around the table.

And Serra stopped at this. "Lucius is a guy?"

At Serra's break, Nils hurled, himself, towards the stairs, sprinting up two at once, as Serra tried to catch up. Shaking her head, Kaithlyn closed the door and stepped into the sunlight. She could feel her rips cracking as she stretched again. Moaning in pain, she returned back into the inside and saw Akihiko, who was talking with the archer Wil. As Akihiko saw her, he waveed from where he sat. As she approached them, Kaithlyn saw Dorcas and Lowen, which were clad in simple leather garbs. On the other side of the room, among some large backpacks and bags, she could see Anna and Marcus talking with Eliwood. She was counting the gold from the bags and calculate something.

Kaithlyn didn't wanted to disturb her and she, herself, was too far away from Marcus and Eliwood to hear their discussion, but from Marcus's booming laughter it didn't felt like anything to worry about. So, not feeling the urge to navigate her nose into their business, she trotted over to where Akihiko and Wil sat.

"Morning...," the young archer greeted her and blushes as he saw Kaithlyn.

"Whoa! Kai you look so womanly!" Akihiko said, breaking out in laughter to which Kaithlyn scowl and tapped on Aki's injured shoulder.

"How's the arm?" She asked with a mischievous grin

"Ugh... Better," he replied, clenching a fist. "Hurts a bit when I try to use my hands as fists, but nothing I can't manage."

"Good," She said, "Where is everyone?"

"Hmmm..." Wil raised at this a hand ticking off his fingers. "Rath went hunting. Lyn sent Kent with him to watch his back and went back to the room where Ingo was. Haven't seen Erk or Lucius in the morning.. they're probably still sleeping. The ladies are out washing. Serra's..."

"Yeah, I've seen Serra," Smirking to herself. But the smirk of her was interrupted by something that felt as would something nagging in the back of her head. Something that Wil hadn't said. And as she know what it was, her eyes widened as it hit her. "Where's Sain?"

And before the both could give an answer to her question, a chorus of angry feminine cries gave Kaithlyn the answer. Sain came skidding around the far end of the house, sprinting into the entrance. However, just as he thought he was save Lancia appeared, in the way she was born, with Lyn, wrapped in a towel, behind him. Lancia was from head to toe wet, so that the spot where she stood was already soaked from bath water, and grabbed Sain from behind on his collar. Lyn, instead, hurled an empty wash bucket, with unerring accuracy, to bounce off the young knight's head with a another hollow clonk.

Applause ringed in the air from the expert throw of Lyn, as Sain tumbled to the side and fall onto the table, where Anna was counting her gold. The applause and the strong gulps from everyone on those both half naked beauty's was interrupted as Anna cried out...

"MY GOLD!" Anna wailed as Sain pushed himself back to his feet, staggering, as Lyn and Lancia stomped back to the bathing area.

"Was that really necessary?" Kaithlyn asked, annoyed.

At her question a large grin begun to split his face, however, before Kaithlyn saw Sain's nod, he saw that she stomp towards the bath area to take a bath too. And just then as he saw that Ninian, who also has recovered, was about to follow Kaithlyn into the bath area, Sain's grin widened. But he was stopped by Anna, who forced him to help her by collecting her gold from the floor.

* * *

Lyn huffed to herself as she and Lancia made their way back to hot spring that Anna built, in order to expand the succes of this Inn, which also belonged to Anna.

"Did you both get him?" Florina asked, emptying a bucket of cold water over her head.

"He'll think twice before coming back here again," Lyn replied.

But after Lancia heaved herself into the hot water of the spring, she begun to throw an advice at the both, "Maybe we better be quick..."

Florina nodded, slipping off her towel before stepping into the spring.

"You've gotten bigger," Lyn teased as she sank into the water next to her friend. Florina gasped, crossing her arms over her chest in embaressment as Lyn laughed. "But you'd better take care," she continued. "Too much sun and you're skin'll turn dark like mine." She said, caress her finger over her skin.

Florina bit back her reply as Ninian and Kaithlyn pushed their way past the screen. Kaithlyn had no problem to remove the white towel around her body. Ninian, instead, smiled first shyly, before dropping the towel and shaking out her turquoise hair.

"Wow..." Lyn muttered in awe as she stared at the both new girl.

"You both have a beautiful skin," Florina said, in awe too, as Ninian and Kaithlyn flushed in embaressment.

"Thank you," the turquoise haired girl murmured.

"You both must live in shade," Lyn observed as she leaned in close.

"Not really," Ninian blushed. "My family has always had pale skin."

"And I was always watching after myself." Kaithlyn added

"I envy you both," Lyn replied, holding up a light tanned arm.

"You're beautiful on your own, Miss Lyndis," Ninian said. "Your companions seem to agree."

Lyndis gave an unladylike snort as she replied. "Sain will go after anything with a pair of tits."

"Yeah..." Kaithlyn added, thinking back as she changed her attire, "That is true..."

Both Florina and Ninian blushed at Lyndis's language, "But what about... Kent?" Florina ventured timidly.

"Kent?" Lyn looked thoughtful, "He is handsome, but I have already someone in my eyes. What about you, Florina? Any guy waiting for you back in Illia?"

Florina stuttered, her expression turned in one of horror, while Lyndis grinned wickedly. They both turned to look at Ninian, Kaithlyn and Lancia as the other girl failed to answer. Florina stifle a light giggle and Ninian's eyes widened at their stares.

"Sorry," she murmured.

Florina and Lyn looked back at each other and burst into peals of laughter. Kaithlyn smiled at the scene in front of her and Lancia just put her arms on the edge of the pool.

"And what is with you both?" Lyn said, leaning again closer, so that her breasts begun to touch Kaithlyn's.

"Uh... sorry." Kaithlyn respond with a flushing face

"And I abandoned my womanhood." Lancia respond as Lyn turned to Lancia and her voluminous chest.

* * *

Sain sighed as he finished to help Anna and reached the other guy's. But soon as he heard the girl again, her turned back into a peeping tom.

"Stay," Aki commanded as he noticed that Sain intended to move back to the girl's and that more noise emanated from the back of the house.

At this order, Sain frowned but casted a strict look at the door where Dorcas stood guard. Dorcas could hear that the girls had gotten louder since Serra and Anna joined them, to Nils's relief. Dorcas, however, begun to smirk as he heard that they were only talking about Ingo and about the fact that Anna made disreputable comment's about everyones breasts in compination from his body. As he then heard that Lyn should use her natural sexappeal to seduce him. But before Dorcas could count one and one together a scream from Lyn interupted his thoughts.

Two hours later Rath and Kent have returned and on the fire a trio of wild piglets roasted, which was the fruits of Rath's hunt. With a grunt of satisfaction the Inn keeper appeared in the cellar door, carrying a large piece of parchment and hand it over to Marcus, which he spread across the table.

"This is where we are," he pointed at a corner of wood on the parchment, a map of the Lycian League territories. "From here the easiest route to Caelin castle would be through the southern trade route along the main road."

"Then that would be where we won't go," Matthew said, looking at the map closely. "What about here?"

"That's an old smuggler's road," Kent replied, glancing down at where Matthew pointed. "The water is fast flowing and the bridge was destroyed years ago when General Eagler was put in charge of the farmlands."

"Eagler," Matthew raised an eyebrow. "I thought he'd been released from duty. He must be in his fifties by now."

"He was retained in an advisory capacity," Sain said. Ignoring the looks he was receiving, he continued. "He's also in charge of training Caelin's cavalry elite. Strict but fair, he's still worth twenty opposing lancers."

"Sounds like you know him well," Marcus observed.

"He should, Eagler was the one who trained us," Kent put forward, leaning back in his chair. "After the Marquess wife died and his daughter run off with and he, himself, took ill, he retreated back to his estates when Lundgren took over."

"Well that's promising," Weiss mused. "Any chance of getting his support against Lundgren."

"Not if he believes that the orders are coming from the Marquess. He's nothing but loyal," Sain replied.

"All of this is pointless," Ingo said, looking up from where he had been eating. "There's no bridge and if it true what Matthew said that at this time of year the water is too fast. We can forget about the idea to walk trough the river bed.

"You let me worry about that," Weiss replied, as Levine made some new bombs out of the simplest supplies.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Erk muttered and was wondering about what Weiss meant and what Levine was doing.

* * *

It was now late at night and the moon was engulfing the whole Inn. Lyn and her friends were finally done with the hot bath in the spring, without any further interupten from Sain the peeping tom, however, there was one problem that involved the clothing of Lyn, Florina, Serra, Ninian and Lancia. But thanks to Anna this problem was not so bad. Anna had still some cheap dressess left from her last shopping trip. And since Anna was a clever merchant, she gave them the dresses, to a fair price, by putting it on Ingo's account.

Lyn, clad in a long shoulder-free turquoise silk dress and a white small linen jacket, sat outside, enjoying the cool night air and the feeling of a full belly. The men were taking turns at hot spring and Serra had cornered Ninian, very interested in the reticent girl's hair. For Kaithlyn and Lancia, they were with Anna talking about a new attire for Lancia, however, a soft rustling from the stables drew her attention, where she saw Florina hovering near the entrance. She raised her hand at her friend, but failed at getting her attention. Her attention was focused inwards and Lyn could see her lips moving as was she talking to someone. She frowned at the fact that her dear friend was talking to someone she couldn't see, so she rose and saw Florina's companion.

It was Ingo in his new attire, that include a black longsleeved shirt with trimmings on the edge, oddly black pants and steel-toed black boots, over it he had a tunic that was white and was worn sloppy, this tunic was like a cloak but then again it was something that she never saw before, however, the fact that he had a hand placed on the smaller girl's shoulder and was speaking intently to her, bothered her very much. The simple fact that Florina was allowing a man to touch her, let alone be in such proximity shocked Lyn.

And made her slightly uneasy for some reason, despite that Ingo said that he considered Florina a sister.

She shrugged back that feeling and started towards them. Then hesitated. Their actions seemed awfuly intense and they mightn't like being disturbed.

Patting her cheeks she berated herself for being so paranoid. She then just walked past them, to see her horse and feed it. It was only right that she attended to Nasashi personally. If it was something personal she would just excuse herself and get it done as quickly. As she them Lyn nodded to herself, pleased with the course of her action.

"Pardons milady."

Lyndis whirled around, startled out of her reverie about Ingo. "Yes Lowen?"

The green haired knight with his naturel perm bowed. "My Lord Eliwood would like a few words with you before you retire."

Lyn took one last look at the pair in the stable entrance before turning back to Lowen, motioning him to lead the way. As she passed back through the door Kent, finished with his bath and settling down to eat looked up startled. As they started to make their way up the stairs she heard the grating up his chair as he followed them up.

"What're you doing?" she sighed, turning to the red haired young man.

"Following you milady," he replied his cheeks reddening slightly to match his hair.

Lyndis looked at Lowen who was waiting for her, patiently. "I doubt anyone's going to try and kill me between here and Eliwood's room."

"It's... not a matter of that," Kent said. "It's a matter of propriety."

If took considerable willpower not to laugh at Kent's statment. They were people searching for her, to kill her or worse, and Kent was worrying about whether a young lord would try and seduce her. She really looked hard at the young man.

"I'm guessing it won't do me any good to tell you to wait down here?"

"Not in this matter, lady," he replied shaking his head.

Sighing, Lyn simply walked past Lowen, missing the look that passed between the two knights as she knocked at the door of Eliwood's room. Marcus peered out, frowning a bit as he saw Kent, opening the door to permit them entry.

"I'm honoured that you could join me, Lady Lyndis," Eliwood said, rising from a cushioned chair. Like everyone else, he had exchanged his armour for a simple tunic and a pair of leather pants. Nodding at him, Lyn sat on one of the beds, smoothing the dress down her legs. Kent stood, his body almost fully recovered from Sadric's possession, off to her side.

"I'll get straight to the point," Eliwood said, settling back down. "I won't be accompanying you into Caelin."

"What?" Kent blurted out. "But your presence alone could give legitimacy to Lady Lyndis's claim."

"Or it could lead to a civil war that would tear Lycia apart," Eliwood retorted. "Lundgren is no fool and if he's been courting Araphen and Laus, you can be sure he has agents in the others."

"If Pherae is seen to support a claimant, Lundgren can claim aggression," Marcus explained. "With recent Bern incursons we can't afford infighting in the League."

"So your saying we're on our own then?" Lyndis said quietly.

"I cannot support you... officially," Eliwood said. "That being said I can ensure that Lundgren receives no support either."

"You can do that?" Kent asked.

"I can call for a council to discuss the Caelin situation. While all the House leaders are in Ostia, none will be able to send support to Lundgren," he explained. "With my father missing, I can use my...inexperience...to delay proceedings. It should give you the time you need."

Lyn's untamed grin matched the conspirational wink that Eliwood gave her.

"Don't be too confident," Marcus warned. "Though he might not be able to get outside help, I studied alongside Lundgren in Ilia. He is more than capable with spear and axe."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lyndis replied. "When will you be leaving?"

"As soon as the moon is high. If we ride fast, we can reach the Pheraen border just after sun-rise." Eliwood rose, started walking towards her and then paused, his eyes moved to Kent. Then he bowed. "I hope that the next time we meet it'll be in a more pleasant setting."

Lyn nodded, unsure of how to respond to the young lord's words. She simply rose and bowed in response, Kent followed her lead, before exiting the room.

"So this is where you were." Ingo's voice ringed in Lyn's ears and she saw that he stood at the top step, his eyes flickered between her and Eliwood's door. "I was looking for you."

It was then that Lyn saw that his body was still wrapped in bandages, especially his right eye that turned red in that fight against Sadric Deamond. "Kent... why don't you go and get something to eat," Lyn said, looking at Ingo. Feeling his reluctance, she turned to Kent. "I was sharing a room and bed with Ingo before we even met you. I'll be fine."

Ingo raised an eyebrow at her honestly, but kept silent as Kent elbowed his way past him and hit one spot where he was still injured. Gesturing to him, she opened the door to the room he shared with other three injured people. Closing the door behind her she turned to face her friend and noticed that they were alone. She opened her mouth then, but shut it as she realised what she was about to say wasn't what she wanted to say.

"What is it?" he asked, as he sat down on one of the beds.

Swiftly she told him about what Eliwood told her.

"Damn it," he cursed softly. "I should have know that, thought I never talked to this Lord Eliwood before."

"It's not all bad," she said. "If he can get the other Houses to stay out of the Caelin..."

"It cuts both ways Lyn," Ingo said. "Lundgren has access to the Caelin treasures. And there are more than enough mercenaries to be bought that won't give a second thought to who's in the right and I doubt it that he is unprotected."

"Your sister, Kaithlyn, already thought about that."

"And?"

"I want to go to General Eagler's castle."

Ingo stared at her for with his left eye a moment before laying back on the bed. "Eagler?"

"From what I've heard from Kent and Sain, he was the one who isresponsible for training those knights aspiring to be paladins for almost twenty years," Lyn said. "His loyalty to Caelin and it's people is second to none. If there was anyone I could trust to stand against Lundgren, it would be him. Kaithlyn and Weiss met him before... you met them..."

"...Or," Ingo held up a finger, not reading her worry. "He would rather see Caelin ruled by one known of the Lycian lineage, rather than a half-breed from the plains." Ingo said, "Isn't that what this Fredericko Araphen said."

Lyndis's face darkened with rage as she swung a fist. Before her arm even completed her arction, she realised her error. Ingo, however, never even tried to dodge and was knocked back by the blow, even though she managed to pull it a bit. Horrified by her action, her hands went to the side of his face, as he sat back up.

"I'm sorry," she said, her hands caressing his face. "Sorry."

"No, I deserved that," he replied, wincing as her fingers passed over the bruise below his eye. "But you needed to know what you might be getting into if you put your faith in someone we don't know."

"I trusted you, didn't I?" she said.

He paused at that. "Yeah, but I still deserved it after what I..."

"Stop it! You already apologized, but beside those words. The support of Genral Eagler could give us the edge we need," Lyn explained. "Otherwise Lundgren could have even the farmers out looking for us. I can't ask Kent, Sain or anyone else to raise their weapons to the people they're supposed to protect."

"You wouldn't even need to ask...," Ingo thought to himself. Then spoke loudly, "Will you at least allow me to meet with him first. To make sure he's not another Araphen."

Lyn winced at that, tends her head in a slight nod. The motion brought them back face to face as they both suddenly became aware of their proximity, and the fact that Lyn still had her hand resting on his face. She started to pull her hand back, as Ingo suddenly took hold of her wrist, holding it in place, as their faces moved closer.

Moving closer to his face, Lyn suddenly blushed, but begun to speak as she noticed that his eye had a different glance. She already know, thanks to their earlier conversation where Ingo woke up as she was about to kiss him wake, that he has his memories back, however, he didn't remembered anything about his fight against Sadric...

"How is your eye...?" she said, stopping short in front of his face.

"Uh... it still hurts a little, but I guess I can take the eyepatch off by tomorrow..." He respond with a crimson blush.

"And that's how I defeated those five bandits on my own," Serra boasted to Kaithlyn and Ninian, following Florina into the room and interupted the both. "Erk did help a bit but...oh Lyn. We were wondering where you were."

"Are you okay, Lyn?" Florina asked, with a look of concern on her face. "Your both faces are all flushed."

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice sounding a trifle high to her ears. "The wine made me feel a bit warm, so I thought I should turn in early."

"Well, sleeping with an open window will make you both ill," Serra said, moving over to the opening. Lyn held her breath as Serra glanced outside, before shutting the frame.

Ingo was about to ask what they all were doing in his room, but he was interupted by the scratching sound of a bed, that slide over the ground. As Ingo looked to the moving bed, his jaw fall down.

"K-Kai... Why are you moving that bed!?" He stuttered

"Argh! Lyn can you help me?" Kaithlyn asked

"S-Sure." Lyn respond, jumping of from the bed.

After the bed stood next to Ingo's, he still didn't got an answer, until everyone sat down on the bed. "Well, you want to know what we are doing? We going to sleep next to you."

"W-What?" He respond to his sister

At this Lyn and Serra giggled and Lyn looked at Ingo flushed. And Ingo know that what ever he would say he had no chance of success...

"Fine! But you guy's stay on your side, okay?" He cried out with a crimson flushed face

* * *

In the same time, after Ingo couldn't resist to the offer from his friends. Played in the Castle of Caelin a another important conversation a much more important role.

"I told you that Bool would not be up to the task."

"Be silent," Lundgren glowered at the cloaked young man beside him. Seated on the throne he stared at the kneeling knight, only recently returned from the debacle at Araphen. "What about you, Ephidel? You told me your poison would have the old fool dead in a week. It's been nearly a month."

"He clings to the news of his granddaughter," Ephidel replied. "This gives him hope. If you wish I could up the dosage. But that would make it possible to detect."

"Feh, fine then." Lundgren spat. "Yogi, I have a task for you. One that even you should find impossible to fail."


	15. Gaining the upper hand

So first of all I want to apologize for the late update. My birthday on the 3th and a huge writer block was the reason for it, but here I am giving you a new chapter of my story. From this chapter on there are two to go before Lyn's story ends.

By the way I noticed that the ruler of Illia is nowhere mentioned, so I created my own version of her with her own elite guards that serves Lundgren as mercenary. So be tuned on how Lyn and her twin tactician will defeat Lundren, who will die and who will survive. Also be tuned for the appearence of Cormag Ravenstuff in Arc 2!

P.S: For all who want to know who those mercenary are in my profile are pics of them in the section 3rd generation of the Arcana, also they all love interest too.

* * *

**Chapter 10:  
Gaining the upper hand  
**

It had taken three days to get to the edge of the Caelin border and high above them in the sky, Huey wheeled around, gliding on her wings as Florina guided her down to a small crossroad with two ways. Turning her head to the others, she saw that Lyn was talking with Kaithlyn, who sat behind her on Lyn's horse. Also she saw a wagon, which belonged to Anna. Since the discovery of Eliwood's departure was every morning tense, there were some debates on whether or not to believe the young lord's intentions. However, Matthew had tactfully pointed out that Eliwood's interests were only for Pherae, and Pherae's interests lay in a united and peaceful Lycia. Especially with the rumours of Bern's activities in armory upgrade. The mutterings had quieted as they reached Florina on the edge of the crossroad, but then resumed in bewilder after everyone heard the cheerful laughter of Lyn and Kaithlyn.

Florina trotted cheerful and with a curious look on her face to Kaithlyn and her friend. But before she asked, she saw that Lyn had small tear in her eyes and this brought Florina to put one finger in front of her lips.

"Uhm... What were you both talking about...?" Florina asked with a blush and timid voice.

"Oh? Nothing really important, Florina." Lyn said to her timid friend, after she recovered from her laugher, "Kaithlyn just told me some stories about her brother." She added and wiped the tears away from her eyes

"Really...?" Florina respond with wide open eyes

"Uhu." Kaithlyn respond with a nod, "You see, I told Lyn a story were my brother followed our sister Sylphi and a friend of hers, where he was, after they caught him, tied on a tree and threatened him with throwing him into the river."

"Buh... How cruel..." Florina frowned and hold her hand against her chest.

"Ah~ Don't worry Flo. Our-" But before Kaithlyn could tell her the end of the story, they all heard Ingo's loud voice coming from the wagon and they saw Lancia jumping out of the wagon.

Her dark bluish hair had now a Hime cut with smooth cheek-length sidelocks and a frontal fringe. The rest of her hair was worn long and straightened. She wore a white great coat with golden trimmings and a black leather belt on her hip. Under the great coat she wore a simple white shirt and a short black skirt, on her legs long black stockings and white leather boots. All this white weren't really fitting with her pale skin and her emotionless expression, however, it flattered her hair and her crimson eyes. On top she traded her giant iron ball against three swords, a Nodachi, a regular sized Katana while a small Tanto concealed at the end of her scabbard.

"SERIOUSLY! LANCIA!? COULDN'T YOU GOT DRESSED BEFORE WE LEFT THE INN?" He yelled with a red face and hung half out of the wagon.

But Lancia didn't respond, she just turned to him and drew her sword, as would something tell her, deep inside of her, to kill Ingo. However, as her crimson eyes starred into his azure blue eye, her heart begun to ache. She suddenly saw a younger version of herself and of Ingo, who was holding a flower at her. The memory of her second meeting with Ingo, after she was called a monster from the other children that passed daily the Aurelius estate brought her to a small blush and to sheath her sword.

But before she could respond and say something, she saw that Sain skidded towards them and they heard him cursing as he starred at Ingo and Lancia. However, it was Lyn who know the reason for his curse and the thought on it brought her to frown.

With Lyn's frown and the appearing from Sain, the tactician Kaithlyn jumped down from Lyn's horse and walked towards to her brother with a bright smile.

"Oh... Kai, what's wrong?" Ingo asked surprised, as he saw the cute face of his sister, "She's always so cute when she is awake and happy..." He added in his thoughts and remembered the night in which everyone of them slept next to him.

With a cute giggle, Kaithlyn extended her arms towards the head of her brother, causing Ingo to blush. "I think it's time to remove the badge." She said and removed the badge that still covered Ingo's eye. "Hmm... That is strange..."

"W-what..?"

"Your eye... " Kaithlyn said with a rather worried expression on her face

"What is with my eye...?" He respond confused, feeling that his eye stung from the sunlight

"Lyn and Karin said that it glowed red as you fought against Sadric Deamond..." Kaithlyn said, remembering the conversation from the bath.

And before Ingo could ask the meaning of that statement, the voice of two people was to be heard and draw everyones attention.

"But there's no way across," Erk argued, as he remained seated atop his horse.

"There would be one if you'd be competent at frost magic," Levine replied snidely, looking up at the mage.

"Well sorry," Erk snapped back. "I never thought of freezing rivers while picking my focus. And besides that, I didn't see you being much of a use."

"I don't need magic, when I have bombs..." Levine smirked at the purple haired mage. "Mama boy."

Erk's eyes narrowed at that. "That was a low blow."

"And blowing up my bomb's with your stupid fire magic wasn't?" Levine snapped back.

"YOU LEFT THEM THERE! HOW SHOULD I HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU PUT THEM ON THE TABLE!?"

And just as the conflict begun to reach the climax, a book flew at them, like a boomerang, and hit the both on their head. As they both fall to the ground, with a big bump on their head, Serra and Nils looked on them with a puzzled expression.

"Keep your voice down, idiots." Weiss hissed, catching the book and looked at Kaithlyn as Rath appeared from within the trees and approached the both young ladys.

Leaving Erk and Levi muttering to themselves, Weiss angled his view straight at Ingo. He saw that he hesitant moved back into the wagon. Since that night three days ago, Ingo was unsure on how to act around Lyn and the other girls. But it was Serra that made him showed him the truth about that night... And since Serra lay in a reversed position on Ingo, with her feet's in his face, Kaithlyn hugging his right arm, Lyn his left arm with a Florina that hugged Lyn from behind and caused her to moan. He realized, as he woke up through one of Serra's kicks, that nobody of them was wearing any underwear, only those alluring robes were between him and there naked bodies. However, Ninian was the one who wasn't sleeping, because she couldn't sleep by Lyn's strong moans and by Serra's sleep talking about Ingo and St. Elimine...

Remembering that night, Ingo shook his head and turned his eyes on a sleeping Ninian, Ryu and Ray, until he felt the palm of a hand stroking through his white hair. He couldn't see which hand it was, only that this hand was feminine. And since behind him were four women, he could only guess. But he then began to hear how Lyn began to speak with Rath. "Anything?"

"I think I found what you're looking for," he said. "It's about two miles to the west...maybe a bit more."

"Good, get something to drink." Kaithlyn said and Rath nodded over to a large oak where Kent and Sain guarded the wagon that belonged to Anna. "We'll get everyone moving as soon as you're ready."

Nodding, Rath swung down from his horse, leading it over to where Kent sat in the shade, accepting a waterskin from Karin. An uncomfortable silence grew as Lyn stayed close, between her love Ingo and her fiance Rath.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Rath asked after a moment, turning to Ingo's sister, Kaithlyn.

This question from Rath was strange. Rath was always so calm and silent that it was strange that Rath seeked a conversation with Kaithlyn...

"Sain's been behaving himself, surprisingly," Kaithlyn smirked. "I think he's excited at the thought of seeing his old trainer. Kent probably too."

Lyn smiled at the remark from Kaithlyn, "It would be a shame if anything about his personality was to come to light up, wouldn't it."

"That was cruel, even for you," Kaithlyn replied, as was Lyn her best friend. "Serra on the other hand..."

"Serra on the other hand what?" Serra suddenly popped up from behind, causing Kaithlyn to jump.

Cursing to herself for not paying attention, she swung to the young priestess, "Didn't I see you with Nils watching over Levi and Erk?"

"Wil and Dorcas were sweet enough to relieve me early," Serra replied.

At this Kaithlyn cocked an eyebrow, wondering how Serra managed that... or was Dorcas responsible for the exchange from Serra to Wil. Behind them, not visible from everyone, Nils, who climbed after that incident into the wagon, clambered out from the wagon with Neah. Serra suddenly gave a squeal of joy, rushing over to him, as would she know that Nils just appeared, and grabbing the boy into a smothering hug as his arms flailed wildly.

"Serra certainly loves kids," Kaithlyn observed the both as Nils managed to free himself.

His scarf flowed behind him, as he fled from a determined Serra who somehow managed to keep up despite her robes. However, a loud cough got her attention as she turned to find Rath back mounted on his horse.

"We're ready to head out," he said, nodding.

Behind Rath, Kaithlyn saw that Wil and Dorcas were ready as well.

"Fine," Kaithlyn replied, standing between Serra and Nils. As Serra puffed her cheeks in disappointment, Kaithlyn saw that Nils dove headfirst into the relative safety of the wagon and heard a loud and painful groan. "You take point, since you know where we're going." Kaithlyn added after she jumped back on Lyn's horse, holding her hands on Lyn's hip.

* * *

In the same moment as the group begun to continue their way to the estates of General Eagler, Ingo came back to life. His head was pounding from pain and his vision was blurry. In the moment his vision turned normal he saw Ninian's face, looking at him with a worried expression. He was about to speak, but was interrupted by her gentle hands that caressed over his cheeks. Her warm and soft hands brought him to blush and as he saw that she begun to blush too, with a faint smile. Ninian turned to someone and begun to speak, but Ingo couldn't hear her... And since he lay, with his head, on her lap, Ingo found himself getting tired again. Ninian's lap was so warm and comfortable that Ingo didn't wanted to resist the urge to sleep. Just then as he closed his eyes, he felt again the warm palm of Ninian's hand...

"I... I'm so sleepy, Mama..." He said in his half sleep, causing Ninian to look at Ingo with wide eyes.

"Mama...?" Nils begun, "Ninian, he thinks that you are his mother." Nils added and begun to smile widely

"B-but I rather want him as a friend, not as a child." Ninian respond with a bright red face.

Nils just begun to laugh, catching the attention from Lyn and Kaithlyn, who looked from behind in the inside with a suprised face.

* * *

A little later after they left the suspected crossing, Kaithlyn begun to tell Lyn about hers and Ingo's mother, that she was the middle point of their world and about Ingo's promise towards Kaithlyn, which impressed Lyn greatly. However, as Lyn wanted to ask more Rath raised his hand calling for a stop.

"We go on foot from here on. No horse and no armour," he said, looking pointedly at Kent and Sain.

"Go where?" Sain asked. "There's nothing but trees and the river for miles around."

"Listen," Lyn said, geeting the point why Rath said this.

"What?" Sain said. "I don't hear anything."

At this statement, everyone pointed their ears to the surroundings, looking nervous around.

"Exactly," Rath said with a low voice. "No insects. No birds. Nothing. There's only one thing that can drive off everything from an area."

"You heard what he said," Ingo grunted out from the wagon.

And at his gesture, Kaithlyn jumped in before Rath or anybody else could say a word. She pointed at Kent, Sain and Florina. "You three stay with the wagon. Nils, Ninian and Lancia are staying as well. The rest of you, leather and the lightest weapons you can use." Kaithlyn said, looking proud at Lyn.

As the group moved away, Ingo crawled out of the wagon and saw that Anna put the weapons back into their place. There were plenty of light weapons, unfortunately there were no leather armor that would fit Florina. Ingo understand why she let Florina stay with them, she wouldn't be much of use in a exploration task. However, Florina had a shy personality and even around Lyn she always hung on her arm or flew trough the sky and since Lyn wasn't there, she hid herself behind a tree and looked with a scarlet face at Ingo. And in the moment where she noticed that he was watching her she hid herself very fast behind the tree.

By this discovery from Florina's act, his curiosity took over and he decided to comfort her. But as he slowly moved closer, Ingo felt that the eyes of Ninian and Lancia were resting on him. And as he stood behind the tree he could here some chanting from Florina.

"Please don't let him come closer... please don't..." She said.

With a raised eyebrow, Ingo cleared his throat and decided to comfort Florina. "Florina-" He begun, but soon as turned shocked at him she saw that his foot stuck in a pair of root and that he was about to fall.

"Ah! Ingo watch out!?" Florina called out, but it was to late.

As Ingo noticed that Florina wanted to warn him, he fall to the ground, with his face straight into the mud. Groaning in pain, he looked up and saw Florina in a squatting position along with something unpleasant for him.

"Oh... For a medieval world they wear pretty modern underwear... I didn't know that Florina's panties are white with blue dots on it." Ingo thought with a blushing face, "But now that I think back, Lyn wore some slim black panties that looked pretty cute though..."

Ingo remembered his first encounter with Karin, where she stripped Lyn to her underwear, as Florina begun to speak again. "I-Ingo are you okay? Your face is bright red- KYAAAHHH!" Florina begun to ask him, until she noticed why his face was red and smashed his face back into the mud.

"GUH!"

* * *

Keeping it low, Lyn took point, not knowing about the event that played by the group and her fought against unpleasant sneeze, as she followed the barely visible path that Rath had left for her and the others to track. Behind her she could hear the light crunching of dry leaves and the occasional hissing of curse as barbed branches caught in hers and the others cloth. She was able to keep up with Rath, however, she quickly slowed her pace as the others lagged behind.

Kaithlyn struggled gamely, she was trained by her mother but her training as a swordsman did not involve much squatting and sneaking. Erk swore repeatedly, whenever his loose cloak was caught in some branches and was torn. But he resorted to crawling, to ease the pain in his legs. Serra's voice was low, but there was a constant stream of mutterings that raised eyebrows from anyone unfamiliar with the priestess. One of them was the feminine looking priest Lucius and Lucius's ears were a very noticeable point.

Lyn could feel that her own calves and thighs began to ache and to complain at the low position she kept and the constant wide steps she took to avoid leaf patches or low hanging branches. Abruptly, she stopped, raising an arm. Over to the sound of the water that rushed over the rocks. But the second sound was unmistakable the sound of voices and laughter. Through the foliage she could make out three men sitting around a small smokeless fire. Her eyes narrowed as she strained her ears, trying to hear what they were saying. Frustrated, she signaled for the others to wait as she sank onto her stomach, crawling slowly towards where the men sat.

"...two hundred gold and a balista. Whoever murdered those soldier of Caelin, we should thank them."

"That's not too bad. Another hundred and I can finally pay off my bounty and walk through every town as a free man."

The other two found this funny, because they bellowed out in laughter. Scooting closer, Lyn struggled to get a closer look at their camp, finding her view blocked by a mass of shrubbery. Frustrated, she began to move closer. However, a hand swung across her face, covering her mouth. Her eyes widened and she began to struggle on the thought that she was caught by one of those dirty man, but she felt a strand of green warm hair at the side of her head.

"It's Rath." Lyn said as response to the green her, but his closeness to her made her uncomfortable...

But once she stopped struggling, he removed his hand and begun to speak in a low voice. "Be careful, they've got several well hidden bear traps scattered around the camp."

"Where is Wil?"

"More to the south," he replied. Then a disapproving tone entered his voice. "The others said you were scouting ahead... alone."

She could feel her cheeks burning at the rebuke, but refused to give him the pleasure of a response. Following his path, she found the rest of her companions along the river edge, half a mile from where Rath had found her. The river was wide at this point, but steadily narrowed the farther upstream it went. The water foamed white as the liquid smashed into resilient rocky protrusions. She glanced around as the wagon appeared, guided by the both cavaliers and Lancia. But something confused her by the discovery of the wagon.

"Where's Florina?" Her eyes narrowed. "And Ingo..."

"They're scouting the sky on her Pegasus," Nils said, munching on an apple. Misunderstanding Lyn's expression, he continued. "It was surprising really. I thought she'd jump out of her skin...

"How far is it?" she asked turning to Rath, ignoring Nils as he continued.

"At least a quarter mile," Rath replied, pointing on the way. "The point, those four are camped, is the narrowest point along the entire line."

"You said there were four..." Lyn said. "But I only counted three."

"There's one more in a leaf covered tent," Rath said. "Whoever these guys are, they aren't amateurs... they're professionals."

Glancing around, they could see Huey skimming over the water before landing with a trot, a few feet away.

"You okay?" Florina asked, concern etched into her voice.

"Just... one second," they heard Ingo reply as his arms were embracing firmly Florina's waist.

For a second Lyn felt shocked at Florina's actions, followed by an unaccustomed anger at Ingo's apparent forwardness. She was angry at him, though he said that he likes Florina as a sister, she was angry at him. However, in her anger she then noticed something odd on the way how Ingo was holding himself on Florina.

His arms were trembling.

Lyn then caught a chuckle from Kaithlyn, on her angry and stern expression. "It seems that my brother still can't endure high heights."

"Oh this is too good," Erk hooted. "Our Problem Child Tactician is breaking one heart after another and can't take high heights."

"Knock it off Erk," Lyn said, covering a small smile with her hand.

Ingo slowly disentangled his arms around Florina's slim waist and dropped unsteadily to the ground. "You okay?" She asked

"It's... not something I... want to do... on a regular basis...," he gasped out, massaging his stiff legs.

"There don't appear to be anymore on the other side. So that's one less thing to worry about." Wil said, as he returned to the others and saw Ingo massaging his legs, "So what's the plan?" He asked then, turning to Kaithlyn and Lyn.

"Normally I'd say we wait till dark...," Kaithlyn replied looking up in the sky. "But we don't know if they come back, so we'll just use our numerical advantage, when were encounter them."

"So... basically you're saying a frontal charge by sight," Rath said.

"No need to hold back your complaints, just because I have tits," Kaithlyn shrugged, grinning. "Or is the reason for your lively that you are falling for me or Lyn, Rath?"

At this statement, Rath fall back in his old behavior and turned back to his horse. Lyn and the rest of the gang couldn't believe what Kaithlyn said. Those blunt and direct choice of words. Kaithlyn was very different as her brother, which was proved by the chuckles of Levine and Akihiko. And as she even heard that ingo begun to chuckle and Rath's red face, she, herself, begun to smile with a cute femine chuckle. But her almost feral intens chuckle found an end as she saw how Florina helped Ingo on his feet. Both had a faint blush in their face and Lyn's heart begun to ache on the sight of those both.

A moment later, the group continued their way, carefully. Quietly and slowly, the wagon passed the narrowest point of the river and Lyn scanned the opening where she saw those hoodlums. The bandits were truly nowhere to be seen, only the ballista still stood there. However, Lyn was so in trance that she didn't noticed that her companions were already gone in the distance. Lyn, suddenly, saw the bandits coming back and hid, herself, behind a tree, by pressing herself against it with her unsheated Mani Katti, ready to attack them. Her eyes turned hard as she saw a all too familiar wyvern tattoo.

"Taliver Bandits..." she muttered, feeling her heart throbbing in rage.

Lyn was about to dash out of her hideout and to cut down those hatred hoodlums, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Wait..." the voice of the one, who owned the hand said. "Are you sure about this?" The voice continued and as Lyn turned with her hateful eyes to the owner hand, nearly slicing along her Mani Katti at the person. Her eyes meet Ingo's azure blue eyes.

Lyn gulped on the fact that she nearly sliced, with her sword trough the crotch, the person she loved. Her eyes were cold, totally untypical for Ingo. But as she begun to speak her voice trembled. "I..."

"Lyn...," Ingo reached down for her hand, then stopped as he saw her red face and that she turned away.

"I'm going to let the others know we're ready," she whispered, striding fast off.

Ingo kept his expression neutral as he looked at her back, disappearing into the bush. He then glanced, from behind the tree, to the Bandits. "You got lucky," he muttered, even though those guys were to drunken to hear him. Returning to his friends, Ingo crawled back into wagon to Ninian, Nils and Serra as he suddenly begun to hear the voice of the knight in green.

"Just take it slow buddy," Sain called to his brother in red.

"Easy for him to say," Kent gritted his teeth and cursed, keeping a tight grip on the rope with one hand while keeping a comforting hand on Argon, his horse. The stallion snorted, clearly unhappy, moving forward by one trembling step after another.

Ingo wached Kent's progress in detached manner, if it was true what Lyn told him then Ingo was responsible for his injuries, because Kent was possessed by Sadric Deamond. But still, Kent's actions towards Ingo become more hateful, the more they came closer to Caelin.

"One... two... three..." But a familiar voice of a red haired woman draw Ingo's attention back to the inside of the wagon, where he was sitting in with Nils, Ninian and the both injuried boys, Ryu and Ray.

"Anna..? What are you doing?" He asked, but recieved no respond from her.

Anna was in the middle of her supply counting mode. So Ingo watched her with Ninian and Nils in a detached manner, occupied as she was with the blessed gift of a Merchant. Anna had a great knowledge of, at least, a dozen swords and several complete sets of armour. Also she know which was the best food for the horses of everyone and Florina's Pegasus, Huey, to allow them the best output in mastery and health, of course she took also care of the ration of the others, so that they won't slow down the group. Though, they had managed to keep most of the food that they recieved from her, to keep their gold. But if it would come hard on hard, they would buy, secretly trough Matthew, new supplies, which were much cheaper than those from Anna, in the few small villages they passed.

Stretching his limps to get the tiredness out of his body, Ingo turned his head back out of the wagon and begun to watch the others. He noticed that they were leaving the small forest, that engulfed the small river they just passed.

Lyn noticed that Ingo was watching at them, but her interest was more on the surroundings. Because, she was finally in Caelin. The land of her mother... The land of her mother's family. However, she actually expected to feel some connection to this place, like the heroes in the stories from her father...

Yet she felt nothing. Caelin felt no different to the rest of the territories of Lycia, they have crossed.

Disappointed, she returned her attention to Ingo. She saw that he, once again, fall asleep. So she turned to the sky, seeing small black point's that disapeared behind the white clouds. She begun to smirk on the view of Florina on Huey, diving behind the birds trough the clouds.

"Ah sweet Caelin," Sain declared dramatically, throwing himself onto the turf. "How I've missed thee."

His antics drew giggles from nearly every girl, including Serra and Ninian, while each guy and Kaithlyn rolled their eyes.

"From here, we're two days march from Castle Caelin," Kent said, throwing Sain a glare. "That of course is, when, we following the roads. But they're are guarded. I'm sure of it!"

"Even if we cut through the trees we should make it to Commander Eagler's estate before nightfall," Sain said from the ground. "Blocked roads'll be a thing of the past once the Commander hears about Lundgren."

"You're assuming that this commander of yours is already unaware of it." Lyn respond. She had never expected that Sain would be capable of doing such a rapid respond, but in the time it took her to look at him, Sain already had his sword-shaped tongue on her throat.

"There is no way the commander would willingly betray Caelin," Sain's voice was soft, almost conversational.

"And unwillingly?" Rath asked. "A man as loyal as he should be at his lord's side, shouldn't he?"

"Sain, stand down," Kent called. "We already might be fighting those that were once called our friends. We don't need to fight each other now."

"But..."

"Let it be Sain," Ingo said tiredly, from out the wagon. "We need to get moving. We've gained some time, so don't let us waste it." Reluctantly, Sain lowered his head, but raised his head fast to the Sacaen for one last furious glance before turning back to his horse.

"He is right though," Kaithlyn said, appearing next to Lyn as she swung herself onto Nasashi's saddle, behind Kaithlyn. "When Eagler is so loyal like you say then I don't understand why he lives so far from the capital. I see this so, being this far from the capital isn't necessarily a good thing for loyality."

"Or it could mean that Eagler didn't trust Lundgren, so he didn't remain in the castle," Lyn replied looking at Sain. "We can't fight an army with what we have. Having Eagler on our side could make it so that we don't have to fight the Caelin soldiers. Thanks to Eliwood, we don't have to fight against the other houses."

Kaithlyn nodded as Lyn moved behind her, Kaithlyn's expression was thoughtful as she saw her brother moving back in the inside of the wagon. Dorcas and Wil moved onto either side of the wagon as Ninian, Nils and Serra awkwardly moved in.

"Anything wrong boss?" Dorcas asked Ingo, as everyone disapeared in the inside of the wagon.

"No, nothing," Ingo sighed. "I just can't...ugh."

"Come what may, Lyndis's Legion'll be more than a match for it." Wil boasted.

Ingo's eye still twitched at the name. But there was something that was bothering him, it was the small quarrel in the group just now. It was strange, as Rath declared the trial in which Ingo had to participate, nobody stepped for him forward, to stop him. And now someone says a bad word about General Eagler, everybody began to fight.

Ingo sighed. Ninian, Nils and Serra noticed that something was wrong with Ingo, but each of them hesitated to comfort him. However, everyones attention was suddely draw on a small white fur ball that rolled torwards Ingo's foot. Starring suprised on the small fur ball, everyone watched with pation until a small bark came from the fur ball and uncoiled itself.

"N-Neah..." Ingo gasped.

Neah, instead, was wagging with small tail and turned around, leaping on her front paw, walking towards.

"Wow!" Serra bursted out in joy.

She never saw a dog doing acrobatic tricks. Ingo, instead, know this, because always when he was depressed he did the same thing. So, Ingo stood up, causing the three to turn at Ingo, and imitated Neah, walking synchronously on his hands with her up and down.

In the outside of the wagon, everyone begun to question themself, why the voice of Nils, Ninian, Anna and Serra were cheering Ingo and Neah. Kaithlyn knew what Ingo was doing, so she turned to Lyn and told her about Ingo's small hobby, causing Lyn to look at her with wide open eyes.

* * *

Continuing their way torwards the estate of General Eagler, the group saw some chimney smoke in the distance. First they thought that some villagers would hold a celebration, but as the group came closer to the village they were reminded on the village were they met Wil and Florina.

"This is..." Kaithlyn begun by the discovery of the destroyed village.

The smoke that they had been seen was not the sign of a happy celebration, it was a sign of death. The whole village was filled with the smell of sweet sickly roasted flesh. It was barely even a village now. Only six wooden cottages in front of a long, half burned, communal hall, were left and even they were glowing from the fire.

Everything was now a field of smoldering wreckages.

Approaching, cautiously, with sharp open eyes for movement, through a field of harvested wheat that was fanned out in a long line. But their cautiously turned fast into satisfied about that whoever had hit this area was no longer here. They decided to split up and to investigate the houses, looking for something, anything that would tell what had happened here.

Nils, Ninian and Neah were the first that smelt it as the wind changed. The sickly sweet smell of burning flesh.

What they found turned even the hardy Dorcas pale, while Serra turned away as her stomach emptied it's contents onto the charred ground, before retreating. Ninian fled back to the wagon while Serra, still shaking, guided Nils away from the sight.

"Unforgiveable," Kent rasped, his face paled from the sight and smell.

Getting far away as they could, the rapid movement proved the limit for Ingo's stomach as he eventually violently vomited. "Thanks." He gasped out, accepting a waterskin from Florina and a water bowl from Kaithlyn, rinsing out his mouth.

"The fire burned pretty everything out," Rath said. "Whoever did this has left a long time ago."

"Why?" Sain slammed his gauntleted fist against the tree. "Why hasn't anyone come to check up on this?"

Kent's eyes narrowed as he cocked his head to the left. "Why don't we ask them ourselves."

Kent was maybe the first who noticed that someone was approaching the group, but after he mentioned it they all felt the arrival, before they heard or saw them. The ground was shaking with the pounding of hooves and armoured feet... It was sure that they were coming fast closer, so fast that they had nott enough time to seek cover. So with a quick whistle from Ingo had everyone slip behind the wall of wheat to take cover, dragging Rath and the wagon along with them.

"Well that's not good," Kaithlyn muttered, trying to get a count of what was coming at them. "Kent. Sain."

Both knights nodded, putting themselves between Lyn and the approaching group. Her eyes lit up in irritation at the move of the both knights, but she stood her ground.

"Twenty...twenty-five...twenty-seven...that's a bit much," Levi muttered as the force began to spread out in an half circle, surrounding the destroyed village. He counted ten heavy knights, spears pointed unerringly in their direction, and seventeen mounted knights, all wearing Caelin colours armor.

One of the mounted knights had a armour that was more elaborate than the rest of the knights that moved forward. Kent and Sain remembered this knight and tensed before him.

"Kent. Sain. Are you going to stand against me?" The voice was muffled trough the helmet, but both men already know who this knight was.

"Lord Eaglerl!" Both snapped and saluted as the one who spoke lifted up his helmet.

The face was light tanned and his long black hair was combed back, nonetheless the man radiated considerable power and control. For a moment Ingo was reminded of Marcus, but neither Marcus and Eagler were old. He remembered that Sain and Kent mentioned that Eagler was about fifty, but he wasn't older as Marcus.

"What do you mean Commander?" Sain asked, moving closer. "We were heading towards to your estate to..."

Sain was short in front of Eagler, as he suddenly draw his sword whipped his sword at the green garbed knight, causing him to fall back.

"Running off to bring some young pretender," he said. "I taught you both better than that."

"We didn't run off," Sain protested, swaying to his feet. "We were sent by the Marquess himself to find the child of his daughter."

"The Marquess wanted nothing to know about his daughter for twenty years," Eagler replied. "Why would he suddenly send for a granddaughter he never met before?"

"You speak the truth, commander." Kent replied, as everyone moved out of their hideout.

There was a visible tension, as everyone stood behind Kent and Sain, but the tension got even tighter at the sudden approach of Eagler's newest ally. It was a roundly knight with a big moustache and short brown hair. He simply just stood behind Eagler's horse...

"You've got some balls showing your face here so soon you bastard," Sain snarled, then a cruel smile flickered across his face. "I'm surprised that Lundgren let you off from his leash, Yogi."

A frown crossed the heavy knights face, "You misunderstand something. You see the Marquess Lundgren saw that I would be fit for this mission to kill two traitors and a scammer. Everybody knows that Marquess Hausen has no daughter."

"You son of a bitch!" Kent's face was white with rage as he hefted his sword, advancing on Yogi.

However, this sudden movement provoked a response from the forces that were arrayed behind Yogi. Their swords and spears were quickly brought to the correct position for a fast counter attack, causing Kent to stop his movements. "Commander, you can't believe what Lundgren tells you. He..."

"Kent, back off," Ingo declaired and held an arm in front of the impassioned knight, before he would provoked more as just a defence pose. Ingo and Kaithlyn saw that there was not enough cover and considering the numbers of the soldiers against them they should rather avoid a fight. "Sir, our Lady Lyndis identity has been agreed upon by more than a few that knew her mother."

"Oh, I see the resemblance," Eagler said, causing the tactician twins to twitch. "In more ways as you would believe me. I simply wonder how it can be that she shows up as our lord is sickly moving torwards death..."

"That's enough Eagler..."

Suddenly a new voice echoed. Clearly startled, Eagler reined his horse around, as his force split down in the middle, giving way to whoever had spoken. Despite wearing the crest of a General, he moved smoothly and with ease, despite the weight of the armour and heavy weapons he carried. Around him were seven young women... even girls... and a pair of mounted knights, both garbed in light blue armour. All present immediately snapped to attention, even Yogi, with the exception of Eagler.

"Who's that?" Lyn whispered to a pale faced Kent.

"General Wallace, what are you doing here?" Eagler asked, irritation was in his voice. "And who are those girls?"

"Don't you know," he replied. "I Found them when I came across a group of slavers. Found these two here with them as well. Figured that those both were one of your boys, since they can't fight a worth damn thing, if they're not on a horse."

Several of the knights begun to chuckle at the comment.

"Lazlo," Sain called at the sight of the newcomers. The sight of the newcomers shook him out of his daze. "Lorelei. You're alive?"

"Of course we are you idiot, did you think otherwise?" Removing her helmet, the one Sain called Lorelei shook her short dark hair, framing a dark heart shaped face.

"By the time we got to the oasis you had already left," Lazlo finished, as he removed his own helmet.

"Twins?" Serra whispered.

"We had... something to come up." Kent replied.

"Lazlo. Lorelei. Present yourselves." Eagler ordered.

As the pair trotted their stallions over, the one called Wallace stomped his way over in their direction, as the womens scattered to the houses. Ingo and Kaithlyn couldn't help, but there was one person more, a man with a white cloak. Also they both were impressed on how Wallace was moving in this heavy armor, especially because he only was of average height and had an axe, on the side hefted, that appeared to be twice of the size that Dorcas wielded.

"Lazlo already told me for who you went to the plains," Wallace said, as the wailing of the women found the remains of their loved ones. "I want to see this girl, who claims to be the daughter of Lady Madelyn."

"And what would you do General," Sain asked. "If she didn't meet with your approval?"

"I'd take her into custody of course," he replied simply. "Impersonating nobility is a heavy crime."

"We won't allow that, sir," Kent said, holding a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You?" Wallace asked, amusement was in his voice. "Won't allow me? You must be..."

"I'm right here," Lyn shoved her way past. "My mother was Madelyn of Caelin and my father was Hassar of the Lorca. I'll understand if you don't believe me but..."

"Oh I believe you."

"WHAT?"

Wallace turned at the collective outcry as Eagler trotted his stallion close. "Wallace, have you senses already taken leave?" He asked.

"She has her mother's face... and her father's eyes." Wallace said. "That fool never could lie a worth a damn, you already forgot how Hassar saved our both lives, as our whole unit was murdered by a single assassin?"

"But her mother..." Eagler hesitated, with his eyes closed as his body suddenly trembled, as if he was fighting a personal battle. With a deep breathe he swung himself down from his mount to walk torwards Lyn. Her body tensed as she tried to read what his intentions was, but even she was surprised as the man lowered himself onto his knee. "I've trusted Wallace's judgment, since he both became recruits. I see now that there is no reason to doubt him now."

Slowly the soldiers behind him fell to one knee, their armour clanking as they slid down from their horses, until only two remained standing. The one was Yogi itself and the other one was this unknown man in the white cloak.

"YOGI!" Wallace boomed. "I believe you have something to tell us."

A look of panic and rage crossed Yogi's face, as he suddenly yanked a spear from a kneeling knight, hurling it at Lyn. Shifting in front of her, Lancia draw a Nodachi and sliced across the edge of the spear, causing it to fll in two parts. However, she was not fast enough to stop the spear completely, so Wallace used his shield and absorbed most of the force, but the spear still punched through the shield to scratch at his chestplate.

"Stop him," Eagler yelled, as Yogi turned to flee.

Arrows flew from behind the group, which came from Wil and Rath, but they simply bounce off from his heavy armour.

"I've got him," Erk called out, running into the open, spellbook pages turning as he gestured in Yogi's direction.

"NO!" Ingo screamed as, with a crackle of thunder, a bolt of lighntning slashed down from the sky to strike at the running man. "You idiot," He yelled at Erk. "We need him alive."

Missing Yogi with the spell, Erk turned angry at Ingo. But it was the moment where that cloaked man suddenly jumped on Yogi's shoulders and slammed him to the ground.

"U-UNCLE KAMUI!?" Ingo and Kaithlyn exclaimed shocked as the hood fall down from his head.

The man who stopped Yogi's action was Kamui, the uncle from Ingo and Kaithlyn. However, the question was now how did he land here. But before Ingo and his sister could ask, Eagler boomed..

"Take him to the main hall," He ordered, as Yogi was dragged to his feet, groaning at the pain from Kamui's kick.

The men, who were holding holding Yogi, looked at Kamui, then glanced at Eagler. At his nod they dragged him in the direction of the half burned communal hall. "Yogi had mentioned that the girl would be accompanied by a demon," Eagler said, as Wallace and he moved next to Lyn, Kaithlyn and Ingo. "You're not what I was expecting..."

"You make it sounds as if you were expecting a monster...," Ingo replied. "I assure you though, that I'm just a normal guy who stands in debts by a close friend."

"I would like to hear how you came to meet the gir... I mean the Lady Lyndis." Eagler ordered.


	16. The Distant Plains

In this chapter is a hidden joke and more, hope you will get them. Sain + Virgin = ? And I screwed with the game script, so there will be a fight that never happened in the game itselfs or surroundings.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**  
**The Distant Plains**

Stretching, Lyn opened her eyes again with a startled feeling about coming too late to see her grandfather. However, as she realised that it was just a bad daydream she shrugged it off and turned to the Castle Caelin, that was in the distance. The sky itself was on fire as the sun was slowly raising in the east. Beside her was Florina and Ninian, both were breathing quietly as they slept on the beds of straw, that had been laid out for them by several of the rescued village girls. Raising to her feet, she felt for her sword, wrapping the scabbard around her waist, before crawling out from the small barn. At her appearance a pair of old farmer stood still and nooded promising as she walked past them.

Nodding uncomfortably at the way how she was being treated, she made her way to a dilapidated house that was once a Inn. Moving past the curtain, that served as a door, she found Serra still working busily, her hands glowing softly, as she moved her hands slowly over the still unconscious boys, Ray Alaude and Ryuga Yuji. She scowled at the memory of Sadric Deamon, a man who wasn't really there and was able to hex them all.

"You walk the walk of a warrior's, girl."

Whirling around, Lyn found Wallace sitting on the counter and drinking some beer that Anna made. "You move quietly for a man in armour." She snapped, angry at herself for not hearing him.

"Moving quietly is a trick that all veterans pick up someday," Wallace replied. "Your Demon was looking for you. The young man was quite upset when he didn't find you in the barracks."

"I woke up and felt like for a walk, and please don't call Ingo a Demon," Lyn sighed, then looked closely at the large man. "By the way, you spoke like you knew my parents quite intimately. Though they never told me about you or who you are."

"Of course you wouldn't," he replied. "You weren't even a thought at that time. I was your mother's guard and your father was my friend, or should I said that he was my rival."

"I... have something I'd like to ask you." Lyn said. "It's about my mother."

"Ask me when this is all over."

"What?"

"Having something like that on your mind will only trouble you when the time comes to fight," Wallace said. "Focus on the things that you can change, not what you can't. If you keep thinking on the past will only lead to your, and those that follow you, death."

"Lady Lyndis!"

"Ah, your knight with the dirt stained armour approaches," Wallace noted, amused, as Sain, Lorelei and Lazlo turned a corner.

"Milady, these are two of the others knights that were sent to look for you," Sain said, as the two knights in white moved past him.

The girl, Lorelei, then took out a small picture similar to the one that Kent had and her eyes flickered between the picture and Lyn. Nodding to her brother, they both suddenly knelt before her.

"Enough of that," Lyn said, embarrassed. She then glared at the her knight in green. "Didn't you told them that I don't like when people bow to me."

"Like it or not Lady Lyndis, you're going to be getting a lot of it now," Sain said, with a small smile on his face. "Better get used to it."

"Fine... whatever," Lyn threw her hands up into the air. "Have you seen where Ingo is? I haven't had a chance to talk to him since we left the Inn."

"He's currently walking trough the village," Sain said. "He said that he would like to help those poor people..."

Ignoring the last piece of words from Sain, where he begun to laugh, Lyn strode past him, missing the surprised look on his face and the amused looks from the twins. With both Eagler and Wallace at their backs now, she knew that soon she'd stand before the gates of Castle Caelin and in front of her Grandfather. They would win or lose, soon it would be over.

And for some reason she felt uncomfortable about that. Uncomfortable and scared. But somehow she wished that she never started her journey with Ingo... That they would be still there in her Gar and enjoying their first meeting...

* * *

In the same time in the Castle in Caelin, Lundgren was about to enter the bedrooms of his brother Samuel von Lundgren. Closing the door gently behind him, his cold expression had a dirty smile on it.

"Greetings, dear brother. How has it fared to you? Do you have it comfortable or do you need anything?"

"William...you..."

"She'll be dead by now, you know," William von Lundgren gloated. "You killed her already, you know? You killed her as you declared that you have no daughter. You killed both as was you holding the knife yourself."

"She's your blood, too...why would you..."

"Who cares about blood?" William snarled. "I did everything what our father wanted, yet this worthless Lyndis chose you to be her husband. You, who let every opportunity to make Caelin great slip through his fingers. I despise you and your weakness, brother. You and your pedigree. Once I've purged the weakness from MY realm, I will be the one who rules Caelin. I will be the one that will lead Lycia."

"Y-you... monster..."

"Now shut up and die already." He said and left the room with one of his dirty evil laugher.

* * *

The sun stood high, shining her warm light trough the clouds, as Lyn, discouraged, returned from her search for Ingo and judging by her intention, it was short before noon. Sighing, Lyn turned towards the barn, in which they slept the past few days. She saw that Ninian and Florina were already gone, she sighed again and throw her belt next to her straw-bed. Loosening her tunic a bit, Lyn throw herself on the straw-bed and drew her legs closer.

"Ingo... where are you...?" Lyn said with a low voice as a single tear run down her cheeks.

* * *

In the same moment Ingo had to sneeze. The white-haired Demon child rubbed his nose free from the snot, as he returned from his little exposure of the terrain.

"I hope my plan will work out." Ingo begun, "I really hope that they will not find out that she is working for us. But since I couldn't find a other passage that would guide us into the castle, we have to hope that Eagler gets this Ballista back. But still, I don't get it why Kamui wanted to keep Lancia with them..." Ingo mused, turning his view to the sky, "Heh, I still can't believe how stupid Lundgren's men are. They coming at me and asking me as if I saw a witch with short green hair and a ugly demon..." He sighed, "I know that I look a little femine, but I'm not ugly and I'm certainly not an ugly demon... Huh? A Pegasus. But that is not Florina! Don't tell me Lundgren get reinforcement from Pegasus mercenary!?" Ingo suddenly snapped mentally, "Dammit that destroys my plan!"

Scratching his head in dissatisfaction, Ingo didn't notice that a small child bump into him.

"Oops, my bad." The child said and disappeared into an alley, grinning evilly. What Ingo didn't know was that this innocent child, as it bumped into him, stole his purse. "Aww, geez. This one is empty too! It's completely empty! Only this stupid note is in this wallet..."

**Dear Ingo,**  
**Don't forget that I will take all your money, until you pay off your debts.**  
**Love, Anna.**

Frowning, the child throws the letter and the wallet to the ground. "I guess I'm not going to get much money from those travelers in this day and age. Even I got more money than him and have NO debts!" He then grabbed into his pockets, seeking his own wallet. "What? Where is my wallet? Gone!? Why? Did I drop-?" The child suddenly begun to panic, as a familiar white-haired boy passed the alley.

"1...2...3...Woohoo! I hit the jackpot this time! I can buy me something to eat and have still enough money to pay off those ridicules depts by Anna."

"Hey! That's my mon-"

"YOU LITTE THIEF!?" Ingo turned to the child, with an evil sparkling glimpse on his eyes and only a fairly femine scream from the child could tell what Ingo did.

* * *

"ARE YOU INSANE, INGO? HOW COULD YOU HIT A KID!?" Serra begun to yell at him, as Ingo put the child on a chair, "The poor boy..."

And in an instance, Serra's hands begun to glow and the child begun to weep. "Say, Kid. What were you thinking to steal something from our friend, Ingo." Matthew stepped in front of the child and begun to speak, "I know all too well that times are tough, but at least if you're gonna do stuff like this, you should wait till the person drops it or does something else first." Matthew said, catching glares from everyone because of his advice of being a thief.

"OK I get it already! I won't steal anymore!" The child respond within a tiring voice, as Serra's hands stopped to glow and the bump on his head disappeared.

"Well, since you need money and you seem to have a lot of free time, we put those reflexes of yours to use? I could use someone like you for my businesses." Anna said, moving a glass of juice to the child.

"Huh?"

"Hold it Anna!" Ingo interrupted, "First off, this brat will give me back my money that he took from my wallet."

"There was nothing in that wallet!" The child yelled in response at Ingo.

"Don't screw with me kid. There was at last fifty, no hundred gold in it, and now it's all missing."

"I told you, there was nothing in it at all." The child begun to prove his innocence, "I ain't trying to lie nor to be called a kid by some doofus who looks like a girl!"

At this Ingo snapped and grabbed the kid's collar. "So you think you're some kind of adult? All right, to help you to become a adult faster, how about you do some hard time work?"

"WAIT! WAIT BRO! PLEASE!" The child begun to cry out, as it felt Ingo's tight grip on his neck.

"What are you calling me? I can't remember that I have a little urchin as brother."

"I'm telling you to wait up a minute! I know a place to get money like that! Just listen to me a second!" The boy yelled and Ingo suddenly felt the hands of Anna and Matthew on his shoulder.

He put the boy back on the chair and begun to tell his story, after he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Eight years ago as Lundgren become the new chancellor of the Castle Caelin, to aid his brother, he decided to built out the dungeon under Castle Caelin. But secretly, he built a whole town under it, with his own supply of resources and all." The child begun,

"And what did that have to do with the place of money, that you mentioned earlier?" Ingo interrupted with no patience.

"Just wait a second," He turned to Ingo and Ingo saw that the reflection of the child eyes were filled with sadness, "It is an underground city, it is a place in which times nothing means, and because of that anything goes."

"And you live there, right?" Ingo asked the question that everyone burned on their mind.

"I live in this town here, but Lundgren has imprisoned nearly all beautiful women, to attract any kind of mercenary to this place and make a lot of money. But there is one woman that is out of everyone's reach. Hinowa of the Lorca, she is Hassar's sister and was Madelyn's best friend. A flower high out of reach she is. And since she is there in the red light district. I'm buying me a woman. I wanna buy Hinowa of the Lorca, so I need heaps of cash." The child finished his speech and turned determined to everyone.

"Wha...?" Ingo respond with disbelieve

And just as Ingo was about to hit the child one more time, Sain and Matthew begun to break out into laugher. Even Serra was now somewhat disgusted.

"This isn't a laughing matter at all, guys. It is just a kids story, a kids stupid story." She continued out of response to the laughter from Sain and Matthew.

Ingo sighed, waking Neah by accident. "Are you serious? And I just thought to give you a chance and forgive you..."

"Why are you both laughing? Do I smell some jealousy Sain. Are you upset that this brat knows a place where a lot of beautiful women are and gonna get one before you?" Kaithlyn said, attempting to tease Sain.

"WHY SHOULD I?" But Sain snapped and smashed the palms of his hands on the table.

"Lower your voice. Just look at you, getting all riled up. It's not cute you know."

"I AM NOT ALL RILED UP! BESIDES WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME AT ALL?! IF I WANT TO DO IT I CAN GET ANY WOMAN I WANT! I JUST DON'T WANT TO DO IT AT THE MOMENT!"

"Pervert..." Kaithlyn, Anna and Serra respond in union.

Sain snapped and turned with a glare at the child, "It's all your fault you brat!"

"I'm ain't some brat. My name is Kier. Virgin." The child, now known as Kier, respond

This time, Sain snapped in anger and grabbed Kier's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. "YOU LITTLE SNOT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I DARE YOU TO SAY IT AGAIN!"

"Shesh, calm down Saigin." Kaithlyn said

Ingo then begun to chuckle and to fondle Neah's head. "Hehe, cut him some slack, Sain. I'm also a Virgin and admit it that this brat knows his stuff. Besides, you know that he is wrong, so don't make such a scene."

However, they suddenly begun to catch the giggle of someone unfamiliar and as the group turned around, Ingo suddenly stopped to fondle Neah and Sain's jaw fall down by the appearance of that person. It was Florina, hanging on the right arm of a blonde beautiful woman. Her attire was very elegant, despite that it revealed a lot of skin. Nearly her whole upper body was to be seen. Only a small blue bra, which wasn't even connected, were covering her breasts. On her hip she wore a white fabric skirt, with blue frills over it that stopped on a plated belt that was also connected by a another white skirt part. In fact, her skirt was a three part skirt, on each side a half skirt which were connected by a white loincloth. One on her butt and one in front of her crotch, however, everybody wold see her underwear would she stay wrong or sit wrong. On her head she wore a silver headband that formed her long blonde hair into two V-bangs, that hung down on the side of her face. The rest of her hair was hanging down as a pony and with two iron shells, each one on one side, plated to her back, so that it would go past her butt. Her lavender colored eye were fitting nicely Forina's hair color and there were staring straight at Kier and moved slowly to Ingo's azure blue eyes.

Her lips formed a small smile, before she begun to speak. "I really don't understand you man. All great men love to have the pleasure that comes with woman. Though he is little I would take him any time!" She said, with a seductive wink at Ingo.

Ingo, instead, begun to blush and felt a sudden pain in his hand. "OUCH! NEAH!? WHY DID YOU BITE ME!?" He yelled waving his head to an offended Neah.

Sain, still not able to speak, could only stare at Florina and this beauty. "C-captain! T-that was naughty..."

"You think?" The blonde turned to Florina and begun to grope her, "You should wear a smaller dress, Florina, or you will never have that guy's heart from which you told me."

"KYAAAAAA!?" Florina suddenly begun to scream and Sain suddenly slipped down from his chair.

"F-FLORINA! WHO IS THAT WOMAN AND WHY DID YOU CALL HER CAPTAIN!?" Ingo asked the question that burned in everyones mind.

"Hmm?" The blonde stopped to fondle Florina and turned to Ingo, who still had a red face. "So you are that guy that made my cute little Florina all flushed?"

"What? No!? I asked who you are!?"

She then took a step back and saluted in front of Ingo, causing her barely covered chest to bounce. "My name is Alicia Autoria, Captain of the Royal Guard of Ilia. I know Florina since she joined the Pegasus Army. But to get down to business, I overheard your conversation and I actually was here to kill a certain impostor with the name of Lyndis Hausen. However, as soon as I saw Huey on the ground and Florina she explained everything to me." The blonde woman Alicia explained and turned to Kier, "But Kier, do you actually know what it means to buy an escort? Are you sure that you can enjoy her with your carefree life?"

Everyone turned to Kier and they saw that the dirty looking boy had a depressed expression on his face. He know all too well that his goal was foolish, but he never intended to buy a woman for herself to sleep with her, he had a other reason in mind.

"I never wanted to buy Hinowa of the Lorca as an escort. The reason why I want to buy her is that I want to know the truth. The honest truth." Kier begun, suppressing his tears to run down his cheeks, "When I was a baby, my folks tossed me out. I don't even remember their faces. My only memory is that of an old man who found me after they had left me for dead. His name was Reissmann, he was the former chancellor. But even then that old man got sick and died three years ago. However, before he died he told it me..."

* * *

"Before I go to the afterlife, I want you to know this Kier. Your mother didn't abandon you out of hate or ill will." The dying Reissmann begun, "She abandoned you and gave you in my care because she reside in the darkness and she didn't want the darkness to taint you as well. Even now your mother is trying her best... To survive in the dark pits of this world. She is playing the strong one, keeping her brilliance from bein tainted, knowing that she will never met her brother and Madelyn ever again." Reissmann said and closed his eyes, leaving a small girl crying.

* * *

After explaining the reason why he so deeply want to buy Hinowa, everyone in the group fall silent, especially Ingo and Kaithlyn. Both of them know how to have no mother, but there was more. Hinowa was from the Lorca tribe, would that mean that Lyn's father, Hassar, had a sister?

"I'm not sure who my mama is..." Kier slammed his hands on the table and his tears begun to flow, "But I'm thinking... IT'S A GOOD CHANCE IT'S HER!" Kier yelled and felt everyone's glance on him, "I wanna see her! I wanna see her and talk to her! But no matter how much I howl and yell... She can't hear or see me at all! My hands are to small, they can't reach her." The sobs from Kier became suddenly stronger and he couldn't hold them any longer, "That's why in order to get to her, I'm going to buy her like the others do! Risking my life to get some gold in acting like a damn thief!"

Everyone fall silent as they saw that the table turned dark by the big tears that dripped from his face. It was a sad story and even Sain felt horrible now for attacking him earlier. However, it was Anna who broke the silent.

"So in the end you are just a unlucky boy who wants to meet his mother." Anna sighed sad, "I'm sure that your mother feels the same way you do. But you just can't run around and rob other people's gold. If she would know that, it would break her heart..."

"Then let me work... here." Kier asked, calming himself down.

"Well if I would be here to open a store I could find some use for you."

Hearing this, Kier began to cry anew, he knew that this was a no. However, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and as he turned to his right, he saw that Ingo begun to speak with him, in a rather gentle voice.

"What Anna actually mean was that if we weren't here to defeat Lundgren, she would have a use for you." Ingo begun, "And when you tell the truth then has Lundgren more soldiers than we together with General Eagler. So we have to do something against those mercenaries that makes themselves a good live in that underground red-light paradise." Ingo prepared to stand up and continued, "I make you an offer. Anna gives you the money by putting it on my debt account and you tell us how we can get into this place, deal?"

He said, waiting for no answer as he walked out to get some fresh air. Standing outside, he could hear Kier crying louder in joy and that he was thanking them from the bottom of his heart. Ingo, however, wasn't expecting that Lundgren had such a secret army. All those new information destroyed his plan that he came up with his sister. Frowning, he suddenly caught the sound of a familiar voice.

"You are a strange person..." The voice next to him said, "Are you sure that this boy spoke the truth and didn't just tried to scam you all?"

"I... know.." Ingo begun, "I know how it is to lose someone you loved and besides his tears spoke the truth..."

"Huh...?" She turned curious her head to face Ingo, but soon as he saw the side of his serious, calm and somewhat depressed expression she begun to feel the heat of her red turned face.

"You can call me selfish... But I don't want that any other people should witness what I have lived." He said and Alicia felt now even more the heat of her face

"Idiot..." She muttered, not realising that Ingo already faced her. But she noticed that Neah, Ingo's small wolf, followed them and was looking at him.

"Alicia, you are a mercenary from Ilia, right? Would you aid us with your strength?" Ingo asked and lifted Neah into his arms

"Aid you...?" She asked, not expecting this question from him.

"Yes."

Closing her eyes and thinking for a moment she turned back to Ingo and nod. "Of course, I would be honored to serve you and your men."

Chuckling at her answer, Ingo caught her weird expression. "I'm not the leader of this group. Kaithlyn and myself are the tacticians, but nonetheless, welcome to Lyndis Legion, Alicia Autoria." He nod at her and turned around.

Alicia just looked at his back, as she saw that Ingo was walking straight to the barn. But something wasn't alright with her, her heart was pounding like crazy and the heat that embraced her face was making her crazy.

"Huh..Huh...Huh... What is this feeling..." She muttered, "I hate men... So why is this boy making my heart so heavy..." She said, turning to her Pegasus that stood next to Huey.


	17. The Oath on the Battlefield

**Chapter 12:**  
**The Oath on the Battlefield**

The night has already set in as General Eagler, along with Kamui and Lancia, reached the small village, which served as the meeting place. However, they were easily discovered, but it was just Rath, who decided to hold watch. Dismounting their horses, Eagler walked straight to Wallace, discussing that everything had worked out. But Kent was acting weird, he was looking panic around, seeking his beloved Lady Lyndis. The same was with Lancia, only that she searched for Ingo, straying like a cat through the streets. But others like Kent, who found Lyn in the barn, sleeping like an angel, Lancia's search was useless. But she found some familiar faces again, Levine and Weiss were sitting with a new person at the table, talking to Anna. Joining them, she got a drink from Anna.

"Relax, Lancia! Ingo is alright." She said with a wink to the emotionless expression of Lancia. It would be Anna who would know that Lancia held Ingo dear to herself.

* * *

"Now that I think of it, I haven't seen her around lately. I wonder what happened to that little thief?"

"Do you mean this girl Kierra?"

"Yeah, that little kid that disguise herself as a poor little boy and that would come by every single day with her little dirty tricks, you know like those other dirty brats."

"I actually saw her earlier. She had new clothes on and was actually clean, even her hair was cut. She seemed like one of those courtesan's here and on top she was accompanied by two beauties and one ugly woman..."

"Is that so? Well then should we go and check it out?"

"Huh? What do you mean."

"Isn't it obvious for you? This brat, this girl Kierra comes by here every single day with her money and looks up at this worthless Sacaen whore, Hinowa of the Lorca, as if she's the sun itself, before she leaves. Maybe we should Kierra and her three girlfriend invite and serve them a little tea?"

"Wait... are you serious? Don't tell me you think... she really...?"

"No, it's not what your thinking, of course it's impossible for her to actually go and meet Hinowa, however there are things that we can definitely get from her and her friends."

"Hey hey, you're brewing some pretty awful things in that mind of yours, are you trying to start something?"

"Not really. I'm just getting a pretty good feeling that this brat may have a little bit of cash on her that we can borrow. I'm just trying to improve our situation here you know? We will first get paid when those fool's in front of the castle going to attack us. So why should a brat like her have so much money to flaunt? When guys like us who need it and can it use better as a brat."

"I guess you have got a point there. Next time we see Kierra, we will set our plan in action."

"Puh, good thing that no one was around to hear that."

"AHAHAH!" The both man brought out into laughter as they put some gold on the table and walked off.

However, there was someone who listened to the whole conversation and was in a bad mood. A pair of armored hands grabbed the head of those two and smacked them against each other, causing the both men to fall to the ground. Lying on the ground, the all to familiar Demon Child Ingo took Neah back on his head and chewed on some dried meat strips, which he got from Ninian and Serra.

"It's just as I figured..." Ingo begun, "Well I guess it's all good now, so long nobody knows about us and she keeps the money to meet this Hinowa quickly." He then moved to the unconscious body's and begun to search through their pockets, as one of those courtesans, that as maids served, appeared behind him. "Sorry for the mess. How much is it, miss?"

She smiled kindly. "I suppose we can allow you to have it on the house this time sir." She said and sighed, "Do you know Kierra? She is quite a popular child in these parts, even more in her male disguise. Are you planning on bringing Kierra and Mistress Hinowa together sir?"

Ingo just sighed on her question and was holding the bag of gold from those guys in his hands. "You're to curious. When Kier is such a pain, why don't you get rid of her?" Ingo began to speak with the woman, having Neah keep an eye on her, "Tch! Broke guys should just eat dirt and dream of meeting a beautiful woman. Don't you agree, Neah?" He muttered to his small wolf.

With a small yelp, she respond to her master, keeping her golden eyes on the courtesan.

"Ah, I see what you mean. But you must already know that Hinowa of the Lorca is property of William von Lundgren. I can't think of that it would be any good for her and that child to meet each other because of the possibility that Hinowa could be Kierra's mother." The maid said, moving something out of her sleeve, "The Kamakura-Shangrila and the upper world, Caelin, are so different, it's like having two countries in one place. People from the upper world are not permitted to poke around in our country. This is a simple rule that everyone must follow. So why not forget wht you saw here and head back to the upper world for your own good? Also we won't interfere when you guys are going to attack the castle."

Ingo began to think with a heavy heart, it was again something with what he didn't expected. "I'm sorry about that..." Ingo begun, but he was interrupted by Neah's leg that warned him. Because that woman was holding a odd looking knife at him and was ready to strike, but Ingo showed no sign of losing his calmness instead he continued, "but I can't listen to you, I gave Kierra a promise and more important I promised Lyndis to reunite her with her grandfather."

And soon after he finished his speech, Neah jumped down from his head to give her Master the sign that the woman was about to attack him. He dodged the incoming knifes with a fast leap into the air, turning mid-air to the woman, he knocked her out with a fast punch on her neck. Ingo catched the woman and saw that she had no major injuries. But soon as he put her on the ground, the people, that were watching the whole time, begun to scream.

"A THIEF!"

"THIEF!"

The people begun to scream and Ingo know that he had everyone's attention now. "DAMN!" He cursed and run away, "Why do I always get into those troublesome situations!?"

* * *

The noise that Ingo made was not unnoticed. Kierra, herself, turned around and saw a bunch of people running away, but before she could look what this noise mean, she was stopped by Kaithlyn and Sain. Of course, Lundgren also know about the noise and the intruder.

"So that stupid niece of mine has finally begun to make her move?" Lundgren asked one of the many guards he had, as he drunk a glass of wine.

"Yes! On top of that a strange young man has managed to enter trough the secret passage and to hide within the city." The female guard said, bowing deep in front of Lundgren, "But since one of the hundred blooms has started dealing with it, it shouldn't take long then. Although it is interesting to say that someone is looking for Hinowa as well."

A small smile begun to split across Lundgren's face. "Sounds like a difficult story if you ask me. Nobody can take her, since she is the sun of this city that shine trough the darkness. The women who survived the massacre in the Sacae plains worship her as a goddess, as would she be the world for them. Everyone is supervising her as would give her sole appearance hope to those women. One would also say that she is the Soul of the Lorca tribe that lives within this hades. An unparalleled beauty that we cannot afford to lose. She's important to all of the men in this city that I could gather. She is the only love that they will ever know. I won't allow any of their dirty hands to soil her, especially this fake heir of my brothers bough." He said, holding his cup to one of the maids to refill.

In the same time, entered another maid the room and begun to play some music.

"Well, Lord Lundgren, it's not like that any of those low-class mercenaries or those intruder could even get to her." The guard added and Lundgren fell silent.

Even though he hired those Ilia mercenaries, he didn't trust them. Especially this one woman in front of him. She was way to obsequiously and even Ephidel warned him that he shouldn't trust anyone, with the exception of him and his Master.

"However, I have heard about this child that wants to buy Hinowa of the Lorca. I have heard that this child procured enough money to actually buy Hinowa and I figure that even those she has abandoned would try to win her back. And if they work together they will succeed. So I have investigated. There is no mistaking to it. This child that wants to buy Hinowa is the same child that she abandoned eight years ago." The female Ilia mercenary said

"Kuku... And here I was thinking that the little brat had died off not too long after that." Lundgren said after a small arrogant chuckle.

"Could it be that those intruder are working with the child together that is on his way to meet Hinowa? It could be very dangerous if they work together with the army that waits in front of Castle Caelin. Could it be... Would she take her child and run with it away again?" She asked

"I don't think she would do that for a second time. Hinowa understands all too well that this is the only life she knows. Afterall, she thinks that our child is dead and she knows that her tribe was eradicated. She knows that until death... She will be indebted to Hades himself." Lundgren said, taking another sip from his cup of wine, "Call apon the Kami, the Kuro Getsuga and Ephidel. Tell them to use any methods that are necessary to destroy those monsters who want to take Hinowa. Cloe, make certain that the intruder and the girl don't leave here alive. Afterwards we will take care of that foolish niece of mine." Lundgren said and Cloe stood up, leaving the room to take preparations.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Kierra screamed after she realized what Ingo just told her, "THERE ARE GUYS OUT THERE FOR MY MONEY?"

"Yeah... Kierra," Sain begun after Ingo disappeared again in the crowds to play the decoy, "Apparently there are people who would love to get rid of you and take your money away. The people, which Ingo met, at the restaurant were only some of the many bad people that are now out for your life. It seems that those women here know all about us and our plan." Sain said, smirking over to Kaithlyn.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" Kierra yelled, grabbing her own head, "So then all my hard earned money don't mean anything now!"

"That's not true you know, little lady!" Sain begun as he noticed that Kierra was about to cry again, "I saw how hard you worked before we took leave. I'm sure that your mother as well, would be glad for you to be working for money rather than stealing. Let's continue working really hard together, Lady Kierra."

Kierra turned to Sain, but throw suddenly her money at the ground. "But there is no meaning to it now! All that hard work to earn money to get unseen to my mother and there is now no point in it!?"

"There is a point to it." Kaithlyn begun, "I guess we are just have to take you to see her on our own, won't we Sain dahling?" Stepping forward Sain begun to laugh, despite that he complained about the idea to disguise himself as a woman. "The whole time I was thinking that it is strange that you have to get all that money just to see your mommy. If a daughter wants to see her mommy, she should be able to whenever she wants." she said, picking up the coins that Kierra throw on the ground, "Our mother once said that it's not wise to waste money for that you worked hard to get, or at least I think she did." flipping a coin in her hand she turned with a devil like smile to Kierra, "So, from now on we will take over from here as the Dark Order and use force to get you to your mother. After all that is the main reason why my brother plays the decoy."

Kierra was more as shocked to her that from Kaithlyn. "Y-You will what... THAT'S INSANE! YOU CAN'T USE FORCE TO GET ME TO MY MOTHER!? DOWN HERE IS IT DIFFERENT THAN WHERE YOU ALL COME FR-"

However, before Kierra could end her words, Kaithlyn and Sain saw something flying at her and so they both grabbed Kierra's small arms and pushed her to them, before she was covered in a shower of Kunais.

First, Kierra was angry at them for doing something like this without warning, but as she turned around and saw the Kunais that stuck on the place where she sat, she froze and begun even to tremble as she saw the person in question.

"That's... That..." Kierra begun to tremble more, as the solution hit her hard.

"Who is that!?" Sain bursted out, with a fierce voice, as he saw that black haired woman.

"That is..." Kierra begun again from new with a face that was drawn with terror, "Those woman are the Hundred Blooms of Kamakura!? THEY ARE LUNDGREN'S STRONGEST AND BRUTAL WARRIOR'S! AND THERE NEW LEADER... THE KURO GETSUGA, KARIN MIRTH!?"

Kaithlyn and Sain gasped and that name and couldn't believe that Karin would betray them, but there she was ready to attack them. As another rain of Kunai's rained down at them, Kaithlyn grabbed one of the strange umbrella that stood everywhere and used it as shield. Normally a umbrella would never be able to dodge sharp knife's, but this umbrella was somewhat different. The Kunais just slipped from the umbrella into the ground as were those Kunais just simple raindrops.

Taking cover under the umbrella, Sain and Kierra begun to fight. "WHY THE HELL IS KARIN ON LUNDGREN'S SIDE AND WHY IS SHE ATTACKING US?"

"HELL IF I WOULD KNOW!? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT YOU GUY'S KNOW THE KURO GETSUGA!?"

"Now it's not the time to fight! Sain take Kierra and get away from here!"

Kaithlyn yelled at Sain and in that moment were the attack stopped from the hundred blooms, Sain grabbed Kierra and run away. However, Karin draw a new Kunai and throw it at Kaithlyn, stopping the umbrella to open itself again. Pushing her with a light push on the shoulder backwards, Karin dashed on Kaithlyn side away, causing Kaithlyn to get surrounded by the other womans.

"SAIN!?" With a last action of a premonition, Kaithlyn yelled at the both and saw that Kierra was close to escape.

But she also saw that Karin was close behind her and draw a new Kunai from her sleeve and throw them straight at Kierra. "My targets are all of you!" Karin yelled as the Kunais flow trough the air at Kierra.

She saw that the Kunai's flow straight towards her and in one last attempt to guard Kierra from any major injuries, Sain throw himself on her. But as she lay under Sain, both of them heard the sound of something metallic striking at the Kunais. Turning to the origin of the metallic sound they were greeted by someone with white hair and a small white puppy on his head.

"Hey..."

"Ing-" Sain was about to greet him but was interrupted by something on his forehead.

"Sorry for being late."

"Um... ah..." Sain begun after he recovered from the small shock. But he wasn't the only one who stopped his action, everyone to be exact stopped their action and was staring at the femine boy and his puppy on the head, "Ingo? I'm sorry to say... But... Umm... Well, you have been hit."

"What? What do you mean, Sain?"

"I'm saying that you have been hit, the blood is squarely on your forehead. Are you going to be okay?" Sain asked, obtrusively.

"What the hell are you saying?" Ingo scowled, "I'm totally fine. Here, have a look. There is only Neah."

"No, I'm fairly sure that you have been hit. Do you see that red stuff? It's called blood." Sain pointed at the blood that covered most of Ingo's forehead, "Are you still sure you are going to be okay?"

Ingo sighed and begun to point at Neah. "Only to make that clear, yes? Earlier as I run away I accidental hit with my face, and Neah, a door. That's all."

"But..."

Unlike to the others, Kaithlyn know how this would come out. She once did the same mistake, back then as they were kids, and was granted with a one week silent treatment which was first over as she stood in front of him and was crying. But even she know that there was no time for something like this now. Her patience was short, exactly how by Karin and the other womans.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M TELLING YOU THAT I WASN'T CUT! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON MAKING ME TO LOOK LIKE SOME HALF WIT? DON'T YOU THINK IF I WAS HIT BY ONE OF THOSE STUPID KUNAI'S THAT I WOULDN'T NOTICE IT OR SOMETHING SIMILAR? SERIOUSLY!?"

"I'm just saying that your head is full of blood. I never said that you was hit by one of those knifes..."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH ALREADY, DAMMIT! I'M NOT CUT! I'M FINE, DAMMIT! STOP BRINGING IT UP ALREADY! IT'S NOT A REALLY A BIG DEAL, OK!? I DIDN'T EVEN FEEL IT!"

"And that just now was an admission." Sain said, unimpressed by the change of Ingo's personality.

However, Karin lost, just like Kaithlyn, slowly her patience and felt like as was she presented as an idiot. But still she couldn't deny it that Ingo had a deep personality.

"Don't you know what setting up a moment is?" Ingo begun and pushed Sain closer to him, "I was simply trying to get with the flow here. It's a serious moment now, right? If I start running around like a chicken, with its head cut off, because of that, it would totally ruin the moment, wouldn't it?"

Ingo asked, but saw Sain's discouraged facial expression and took in the same time with him a glance on his sister and Karin, which had the same expression on their face.

"Aww dammit, now I'm already look like a big idiot thanks to you, Sain." Ingo respond sulking, followed by a small sigh, "You want to laugh everyone? I'll give you the permission, go right ahead. I'm used to it..." And another sigh escaped his mouth.

Karin begun to chuckle and put her arms across her body. "Oh! I'm good, really. I enjoy this scene in front of me..." She respond, but the sarcasm wasn't catched by Ingo and Sain, only Kaithlyn got it, "I know that you wasn't a common thug from the begin, to dodge my attacks like that. Just who are you really?" She asked, looking intimidate at Ingo.

"Oh, now she gets it! She's totally going with the fact that I managed to dodge all of her attacks! Nice way to play it off, Karin!" Ingo said and sounded as was he making fun of her, "Oh and as for that attack of yours? I dodge worse things like this before, you know." He smirked at her confident, raising his left hand to whip off the blood from his face, "Your attack was nothing as childs play for me when faced with my prowess..." He noticed then a Kunai that stuck straight in his left hand, "AW CRAP!" and he suddenly turned around with Sain, "I slipped up and let everyone see the one I was hiding down there!" Ingo growled in pain as he removed the Kunai.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO TRY TO PLAY OFF THIS COOL ARRIVAL OF YOURS? You were cut! Plain and simple!" Sain begun from new but had now the prove that he was right.

"Dammit, I'm no-good to the end, they are laughing. I can hear them, they are totally laughing about me..." His shoulder hung down and a big sigh came out of his mouth, "That's it, screw you guys! I'm going home..." He said preparing to leave the scene.

"Calm down!" Sain said and grabbed Ingo's shoulder, "Listen if you turn around and have a battle with this traitor, Karin, or something, maybe people will forget this embarrassing scene! Just do like as if you was found out you had cheated someone or even better do it for Kierra!"

This speech from Sain, who was actually always a little to light voted, gave Ingo a good reason to forget this disgrace of his image. But to his misfortune Karin and his sister would not forget this so fast, since they still had this discouraged and disappointed facial expression.

"I think I can correct you now. You dodge most of them like child's play. Just who are you?" Karin asked as Ingo turned back to her, holding his left arm.

"Now this is a fine woman! It's almost as rehearsed we this! She's great I tell you! GREAT!" Ingo countered sarcastic argument, bringing Karin to frown, "Urgh..." Ingo groaned in pain as he tried to lift his left arm, but was already in a bad mood as he saw Karin's frown, "What? Listen up Lady, where I come from, is that what you pulled was a sad excuse of an attack." but then Ingo calmed down and turned to Kierra, "By the way. Hey Kierra, you have been awfully quite... You..." but what Ingo saw, shocked him. Kierra lay on the ground...

"No way..."

"Y-You joking..."

"Kie- Kierra!"

"KIERRA!?" Kaithlyn and Sain cried out to the girl on the ground. They were all busy with fighting each other that they didn't noticed it that she was the one who was been hit, "Igi! This can't be true, right!?"

"This is bad!?" Sain stated, "She's been cut down perfectly! You came here like some kind of a hero to save her, and yet she is been cut down!" Sain yelled at Ingo, blaming him for her dead.

Ingo's world turned black, he became angry, but not on Sain or Kaithlyn for blaming him, he became angry at himself and at Karin. His plan was already messed up with the appear of Kierra and the news about the hidden army under Caelin.

So he turned at her and those other woman. "YOU... ALL OF YOU... I HOPE YOU ARE READY TO DIE NOW!?" He said, his face showing only pure anger.

All of them changed in a defence position and were waiting for his attack, until one of them suddenly raised her hand, catching everyone attention. "Um... Excuse me, but sorry to bother your flow of anger at us, but in my opinion, I should have told you that earlier but as you came and saved that girl, one of the Kunai's slipped and cut the poor girl as it was lying under that pervert there."

"That's what I think too."

"I do too."

"As do I."

"So are we all agreeing that it wasn't technically us who cut him?"

"Huh? so then... it was this guy then, right?"

Ingo was shocked about this information and came only to one conclusion. Even if he would blame them, it was his fault that Kierra was dead...

"Hey, Ingo. Do they tell the truth?"

"Igi...?"

Kaithlyn and Sain turned then to Ingo and saw that he was still angry.

"ALL OF YOU!? I HOPE YOU READY TO DIE!?" He grunted, staring at Karin angrily and lusting for blood.

Karin snapped as she saw that Ingo was holding his hand on his Katana, ready to unsheat it. She, herself, drew three new Kunais. The other woman that stood behind Karin became slowly anxious with each second that those both were starring in the others eyes. Until both begun to fight with arguments...

"It's fine with me, really. You were from the begin on my pray and that kiss. You didn't really think that I had feelings for you, did you?" Karin begun, "It's not really your fault that you are such a loser or that the kid had to die, try not to blame yourself so much."

"So you wanna play, Karin?" Now was Ingo's turn, "Karin you have got such a good disposition noticing that the whole thing with Kierra bothers us and you still compliments us! She's a good person! A really good person! Don't you agree, you both?" He turned to Kaithlyn and Sain, but just as Ingo turned back to face Karin.

He got hit with a Kunai, straight into his head, and fall, without making any more commotion, to the ground, causing Sain and Kai to gasp.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"I-Ingo?"

But before the both could do something against Karin, they got hit with a Kunai, straight in their heart, as well. Falling to the ground, Karin moved back in her normal position and turned to the Blooms of Kamakura. "And with that, this nonsense is finally over." Karin begun, "Go and let Lord Lundgren know that we have settled things her."

Nodding, the Blooms of Kamakura turned around and disappeared into the distance. Leaving Karin behind with the four dead body's of her former friends. Making sure that Karin was alone, she turned to the body's and stepped towards Ingo's dead body. Realizing that Neah was sitting next to his body and was about to yawn.

Karin was surprised that everything worked so good out, but also was a little frustrated about Ingo's sudden personality change. It was as if he possessed a dark side that was slumbering deep inside him and only comes out when someone who was close to him got hurt, or in Kierra's case, died.

"Hey." Karin begun, "Wake up you all. You should have already noticed that these aren't real Kunais, especially you Ingo." Karin said as she drew the Kunai out from Ingo's forehead and demonstrated the trick.

And soon as she said this the four sat up, looking a little pissed and confused, especially Kaithlyn and Sain.

"Huh?" Sain begun, as the conclusion hit is brain, "We're alive?" Sain said and blinked several times between Ingo and Karin, until his eyes stood still on Karin's outfit.

Karin's black shoulder length hair was now tied up at the back of her head, while her parted fringe is done up in a bundle, held by two miniature kunai, both with red thread at the end, on each side. The part of her hair that isn't tied is left to run down her cheeks, reaching past her chin. Her new attire was a black kimono, something that Sain only saw in Brothels, without a right sleeve and exposing her right leg, decorated with autumn leaves, held by a red obi. On her right arm she sports a detached sleeve that goes from her wrist to her mid-biceps. She also wears fishnet stockings and black high-heel boots that reach just below the knee.

Karin felt Sain's lustful stares, but she shrug it off. With a wave of her hand to the four blockhead expression, Karin guided them back to the secret passage in a bee-like line.

"Seriously what were you thinking to come here." Karin begun to lecture them, as they were on their way, "The main entrance, that you used, was being monitored. On top, Lundgren knows that Lyn is waiting in the Village. So I made sure that the main gate would be closed, when you guys would finally attack the castle." Karin continued, as she reached the secret passage and pushed a stone for the entrance.

"Wait...!" Sain suddenly begun, "You know that we would come... and you still attacked us...?"

"Yes. I was following Ingo's and Kaithlyn's plan." Karin said, sitting down next to the entrance.

"WWWWWWHAAT!?" Sain and Kierra bursted out.

"Now hurry up and warn Lyn and tell her that they should not attack, because Lundgren is waiting for it. He drew every soldier back from his position to make it look as if he would be unprepared. But they soldiers are all waiting now behind the main gate that connect this underground areal with the upper world surface." Karin ignored Sain outbreak and his drolls about her outfit.

But Kierra shook her head and faced Karin. "I'm glad that you are not evil and that you are a friend of bro and Kai, but you have to understand that I can't follow your order. There is someone I can't forget. I need to see my mother, Hinowa of the Lorca. She is the reason I came. She is the reason why Bro, Kai and Sain are helping me."

"And that's why I'm telling you to go." Karin respond, "I have met her, after I heard that she might be is connected to Lyn, she told me about you."

"My Mother!?" Kierra asked surprised and excited, "You met my mother? Would that mean she is nearby or something?"

"No, but Hinowa is not the only one who knows about you. William von Lundgren, the new head of Castle Caelin, he told me about everything as I joined him four days ago. About Hinowa and which meaning she has for this place." Karin explained calm, before Kaithlyn stepped in front of Kierra and pointed at her, angrily.

"So why then? I can understand why he want to get rid of Lyn, but I can't understand why would he stop a little girl from going to see her mommy?!" Kaithlyn bursted out, knowing that she let out her anger on the wrong person.

Karin sighed, turning to the fake sky. "Because, Hinowa tried before to run away with you. Eight years earlier, when you were just a wee baby to be exact. That is what she told me."

"She tried to run with me!?" Kierra asked, angry.

Karin sighed again and closed her eyes. "Actually it begun twenty years ago when Hassar and Hiowa of the Lorca left their tribe in order to find allies and supplies. Their request was turned down by every territory of the Lycian League, even Caelin turned them down. However, as they prepared to leave, Hassar saved the live of Lyndis Hausen and Samuel von Lundgren's daughter. Thanks to Madelyn they got their help and became friends. Then eight years ago, you were born Kierra."

Shocked about the newest information, Ingo stepped in front of Kaithlyn and Kierra. "Wait a second, Karin! Do you want to tell us that Lyn has a sister?" He asked

"No." Karin respond and turned to Kierra, "Kierra. Do you know who your father is?" she asked, seeing the confused look on her face.

"My father...?" she asked.

"Yes. Your father is William von Lundgren." Karin said, catching everyone's shocked expression.

* * *

"Lord Lundgren! There is no child here."

"She must have dropped it off somewhere else already."

Two of Lundgren's mercenaries said, as the rest circled Hinowa, which sat visible exhausted on the ground. Hinowa was covered in dirt and tired of the live that she lived. She know that Lundgrun stood behind her and still she turned around, without fear in her eyes.

"Kill me already, William. I'm sick of your games and I already decided on that as my fate when I had our child." She said as Lundgren was holding her throat, however, hearing her decision he throw her to the ground.

"Too bad then, for me, I still have use for you. If you were to die, everything would go to hell. So I let you live and find other uses for you." Lundgren said, grunting with disgust.

Hinowa, herself, sat up and grabbed the sword with her bare hands, guiding it to her throat. "Don't even joke with me. I know you have no use for a doll like myself now."

"Don't you understand it yet?" Lundgren begun, "Soon, everything here will be decided by me. I will benevolent overlook that you killed our child. However, if I were to go under the bridge and find Reissmann there and convince him to hand over the child to me. I will fulfil your wish for dying and the story will end predictable." Lundgren said, supporting himself on the edge of the bridge, "Which destiny will you choose?"

Without even thinking for a moment Hinowa let go of the sword and sunk her head, accepting her new destiny only to protect her child.

* * *

"Lundgren blackmailed your mother, she always thought of you since your birth. Even as I met her four days ago, she only was talking about you, Kierra." Karin added and saw that nobody was saying a word.

The air was heavy and Kierra was close to the tears, but before Kierra could cry a new voice approached from behind the group.

"How heartwarming." A unknown male voice said, "If you are trying to get us out here without any trouble seems it to me that you are too late." he continued as a small black butterfly flew past Kaithlyn.

"A black butterfly!?" Kaithlyn begun, "No way! Not him again...!?" she recognized the man that appeared behind them, "Why... Why the hell are you here!?"

Everyone's gaze was on that man behind them. Despite that nobody of them heard his approach, Kaithlyn seemed to know him.

"I don't know from where Kaithlyn knows you, but in any case, Karin, it looks like that all of this time where you tried to get us out of here, your buddies came to lend you a hand." Ingo said, not leaving that man out of his eyes.

"Normally I wouldn't correct you, but this man is no friend of mine, nor is he one of Lundgrens men." Karin said, holding two real kunais in her hands, "He is..."

"Hand over the child." That man begun, not waiting for Karin's explanation, "If you want to live, hand over that child to me."

Looking seriously on that man, Ingo begun to take a closer look on his attire. He was definitely a man in his mid- or late-twenties with wavy, dark hair and brown eyes. His attie was not really full visiable, only some black shoes and black pants, the rest was covered by a large cloak. But there was more something was strange on this man, despite that he wasn't wearing any weapons...

"T-This is bad, Igi..." Kaithlyn begun to tremble, "That guy. He fought Kamui, before we split up and were seeking you, and even now his scent, his aura is full of danger. He smells like as had he bathed in blood. The blood of the countless people that he has slaughtered..."

And just as Kaithlyn began to say this even Neah to tremble, however, everything was interrupted as this man suddenly dashed towards them. Fortunately, Karin saw it coming and throw her Kunais at him. Shooting through the air, Karin's Kunais sliced the air, with a dreadful sound. Unfortunately, that man used a invisible force, which seemed like magic, to dodge those Kunais from Karin, However, Karin was smart, she used the swung of her body and leaped over him, to strike him from behind with success. The Kunai stuck ib his neck, that was what Karin thought, but she was wrong. That man turned his head and catched it the Kunai with his teeth.

Grabbing her head, he smashed her into the ground. Karin yelped out in pain, as her body meet the ground.

"KARIN!?" Sain called out

He saw that that man used the Kunai to attack Karin, but also that Karin used another Kunai to dodge his attack. "HURRY YOU IDIOTS GET OUT OF HER AND WARN LYN!?"

The ground suddenly broke open and begun to collapse under Kierra. Ingo dashed to her, pushing her away, only to get hit by a bo-staff into his guts. Ingo flow in pain backwards to Sain and Kaithlyn.

"IGI!?" Kaithlyn called out as she saw her brother on the ground.

But the screams of Kierra drew their attention to a new man that appeared out of the secret passage. It was obvious that they new from this way and that they were waiting for them there.

"LEMME GO, YOU FAT-ASS!?" Kierra yelled at the overweight man.

"KIERRA!?" And instinctive, Kaithlyn run to her help, however, she suddenly begun to feel a presence above her.

"Don't get in our way, girl!" The presence said in a femine voice.

As Kaithlyn turned shocked her head, she saw a blonde tanned woman. She wore the same black cloak as the other on over her right shoulder, only that she just like Alicia wore less piece of clothing. She wore under the long black cloak a military styled jacket that goes from her neck to her collarbone. On her upper body she wore a tiny corset which was open on the front and only covered the side of her body, from her breasts downwards, also it was connected with her large thigh high boots. And since her crotch was exposed, she wore a tiny black leather slip.

However, Kaithlyn couldn't stop her attack and was hit by her leg, smashing Kaithlyn into the ground.

"KAI!?" Ingo cried out, but suddenly the ground on which they stood begun to collapse and everyone, exception from Kierra, fell into the darkness.

The destruction of the secret passage caused so much noise that now everyone know that something was going on. Everyone know that the battle has already started.

"What was that?"

"Are we going to be attacked?" Two of the mercenaries turned to the origin and only saw that the secret passage had collapsed.

In the same time Kierra was staring into the darkness, down to the others, crying and calling out to them. "INGOOOOOOO!? KAITHLYN!?"

"Just as I thought you guys are slow."

"Shut you mouth, KAMI. I don't want to hear that from you." The overweight man said.

"It is fine, though. We got Lord Lundgrens child back before they could escape." Cloe said to her both allies, "Even if he had to kill her friends... This child is the future for Lundgren's realm, even when she hates her father or us. She is the future."

"Maybe, but are you so sure that they are dead?" The KAMI asked

"Nah. But when they will show up again, they are." Cloe said, "But what is with you. It seemed to me that this girl know you Joido."

"Not really. I just saw her as I met the Demon Blood, Kamui." Joido said and grabbed Kierra.

Kierra just looked at them with teary and hateful eyes.

* * *

Cloe was right, the group wasn't dead. Karin used a lang rope in combination with her Kunais to save everyone's life. Holding each others hand, they struggled not to fall down. Only Ingo couldn't hold himself anymore and instead of letting Kaithlyn fall, he let go of Sain's hand and fall with his arms around Kaithlyn trough the roof of a underground building.

Karin and Sain slid down, full in worry.

"Are you alright!?" He called out, but the only what he saw was that Ingo were shaking the unconscious of Kaithlyn.

"KAI!? GET A GIRP! HEY!? KAITHLYN!?"

As Sain saw this reminded this scene on that one as they found Florina and Ingo, also on the event where he got hit by the axe of that bandit. It was certain that Ingo and Kaithlyn had a deep bond, that even deeper was as that of normal siblings. And as Karin sighed, begun Sain to ask the question that would burn everyone on their mind...

"Kierra..." Sain removed the wig, "Karin, those guys... who were they..."

"..." First Karin didn't respond, because her view was on Ingo and Kaithlyn. But after another sigh she turned to Sain, "That blonde woman was a mercenary from Ilia and her name was Cloe, but I'm not sure if that was her true name. That other guy with the cloak was a man from organisation, called KAMI, which I never heard before. The last guy was called a Morph by Cloe and somehow she hated that overweight guy."

Sain gulped by the amount of new information. "Ilia Mercenary, KAMI and Morph? Dammit!? From where has Lundgren all this people..." He spat on the ground.

"It wasn't Lundgren who brought all those people..." Karin gulped, "It was a man called Ephidel, who brought them to Lundgren. But that is not all. Hinowas... She told me that Lundgren was a much different person when she met him. He was a honorable person, but he begun to change as this Ephidel appeared."

"So the stories are true..." Sain muttered...

Ingo couldn't others as to overhear the whole conversation, hearing that Lundgren was a much different person was incomprehensible for him. Maybe it was his naivety, but he couldn't believe what he just heard...

"I-Igi..." But Kaithlyn's weak voice let him turn back to his sister.

"KAITHLYN!?" Ingo cried out and Karin turned to her too.

"I'm sorry..." Karin begun, looking apologetic to Kaithlyn, "If I had just run away with you all sooner..." Karin grit her teeth.

"There is no point in apologizing now. There wasn't much with that you could have helped, even if we had managed to get away." Sain said, as he saw Karin's depressed face.

Karin sighed and looked depressed at Ingo.

"Sain has right. If we don't go and help Kierra, she will die." Ingo said.

"If you go, you will die too. He has a whole army, armed to the teeth, and we are just to four."

"There is no way that I will forgive that bitch. She will pay for making my brother calling out to me in sorrow." Kaithlyn suddenly said, sitting herself up, with a face that was dead serious.

"So, for what then throwing we ourselves into the abyss? For Kierra? For Hinowa? Or will it be simple revenge?" Karin asked, looking serious to Ingo, Kai and Sain.

"How about for nothing about those things?" Ingo begun, causing a surprised look on Karin's face, "Nah, we are going to get the sun back." he sighed, "For this sad little secret town under Caelin, that has gotten far too used to being in the dark... We are give them a wake up call from the sun, that they have forgotten. No matter which place... No matter the circumstances... There is always a sun up there. It ain't that giant flame, which hung above us, it ain't Hinowa of the Lorca and it sure ain't some wannabe thug Lord who want to murder his own kin. Those things aren't the sun at all."

"What are you mumbling...?" Sain asked, with a small chuckle.

"I'm talking about that giant big ball of light that sometimes hides in the clouds. But no matter what clouds try to keep it down, always finds a way to show its big flame when it's needed the most. After all, isn't it when we are feeling the most lost, that the sky clears up and shows us the way? The Flame of the Sun, it makes everything dirty clean again... and because of that blissful Flame of Hope, we are able go on living like nothing happened. No matter what has happened..."

Karin couldn't believe what Ingo said. It was something very infectious, but she could feel what he meant. It was as was Ingo this light himself...

"Sure there are guys like these here, they say they have managed to get our sun... our hope. But I'm going to use this Katana here to open up the sky..." Ingo said, unsheating his Katana, that he got from Anna, and pointed at the stone ceiling. "... and make sure that everyone will see the sun really clearly. I will give this people there sun back... I will give Kierra her sun back... I will give Lyn her sun back... I will give everyone that stupidly huge and beautiful sun up there back or die I will die here, trying it. That is my Oath. My Flame."

Karin suddenly turned away from Ingo, feeling the heat burning in her face. She felt somewhat bad... "My bad... but I will come with you."

"Are you sure Karin?" Sain asked, "You know this place better as us, you could easily escape and warn Lady Lyndis."

"Sain is right. We could die here all and if you could warn Lyn at last." Kaithlyn begun but she saw her stern and calm smile...

"Don't make me repeat myself. I know that he could die here, I'm a mercenary after all. Besides, it was fate that we all meet. And I kinda wanna see it, now that you said it." Karin's stern face turned suddenly into a kind smile towards Ingo, "This great looking Flame of you."

* * *

The whole cause of this Lundgren, Kierra and Hinowa of the Lorca chapter was to introduce some important chars and to give Lundgren his own background with some really deep connection to Lyn, and yes in this fic Lyn has an Aunt and a cousin.

Rate and Vote what you liked. There are only two chapter from now on until Lyn's arc is done. Also I have planed to create two Robin's and I know you will hate me for that, but one of them is evil and will die.

For name and who will die is your call.

Robin and Julia


	18. The Flame of the Sun

**I recommend to listen to 11eyes soundtracks. I listen to it as I got the idea with some of the lines, hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**  
**The Flame of the Sun**

"Well well! Your's is a face I haven't, Dark Sage, Ephidel." Lundgren begun, with a cheeky grin on his lips.

Ephidel, who has just returned from his master, sat in front of Lundgren and enjoyed the food of Humans, which he recently had begun to love, despite being a Morph. Only Lundgren found it amusing that an artificial life, that didn't need to eat or to sleep, could eat such an amount of food.

"MMM! Human food is always so delicious, Lord Lundgren." He said, smiling kindly at Lundgren.

Lundgren chuckled. "Although you are a Morph, one of the most powerful and fearsome creatures that I have ever seen, it amazed me that you can act as normal human being and enjoy such simple things, like food, booze and woman. I also know that you didn't just pop in to say Hello, so what can I do for you?"

"Ah! You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, William." Ephidel begun, looking kindly at Lundgren, "After all, you have done a lot in my absence. I'm certain that my Master will reward you after you will help him with the war in Elibe. Even though I have heard that this old fool, who calls you brother, is still struggling. But you just have to give me the order and I will take care of your niece. Just give me the order and you can relaxed sit here and partying the night away with a different woman by your side."

Again, Lundgren begun to chuckle. "Don't get me wrong Ephidel, but I'm still a warrior. It is just when a true man gets to my age, both the body and soul get thirsty. The body needs to moisten itself with booze, and the soul needs to moisten itself with woman. You are still a Morph, so I wouldn't expect you to understand it."

"No, I understand it loud and clear."

"Oh? So while you have been away, you have gotten the itch, Morph? Hehehe." Lundgren begun to laugh, "What will you need to get rid of that pesky itch? Woman? Booze? Whatever it is you need, the underground city Kamakura-Shangrila's got it."

"Well..." Ephidel begun, "I have told my Master about Hinowa and he would like to meet her. Do you think you could call Hinowa down for me?"

This surprised Lundgren, but he somehow expected it.

"You see, I had to come a long way and I know about the luggage of my man," Ephidel pointed to the door and Lundgren saw that Kierra with the three mercenaries stood behind it, "I'm certainly that she would love to come with me because I helped her out, right?"

"..."

"Can I assume your silence is a yes?" Ephidel asked as respond to Lundgren's silence and stern expression, "Hinowa is the only woman in which my Master has interest in this dirty place. I won't take a no as answer." Ephidel respond serious, "I know that this child is important for your plans, and I'm certain you haven't forgotten that my Master and myself helped you a lot. So hurry up and bring her to me. I would like not to repeat myself, Lundgren."

"You might want to settle down there, Morph." Lundgren respond aggressively.

"I may be just a Morph, King of the Night. But I think that even a man like you, who want the dead of his own kind, has enough honor and understands when he is been beaten. I mean just look at you, allowing himself to become this entranced with one woman and building this place after I helped you to become the new Marquess, you humans are all sickening."

"Ephidel..." Lundgren begun, visibly angry at the Morph's behavior, "I'm telling you for your own good, and because I owe you and your Master, shut your mouth."

Ephidel suddenly stood up, his cloak shifted so that Lundgren could see a tome about black magic. "If you think that I'm afraid of you, then you are really pityful. You are only suited to playing with your cute little dolls in your hidden dollhouse. And exactly that is why Lyndis choose your brother and not you, William von Lundgren, King of the Night."

"Morph... I'm warning you..." Lundgren stood up, exposing his upper body and grabbing his halberd.

The woman, which were still in the room, begun to tremble and crawled to the end of the room, everyone could feel the murderous tension between those both.

"Well, I guess this is a NO. And I guess our negotiations is over." Ephidel respond arrogant, "In that case... you're no longer of any use."

Lungren, instead, begun to laugh. "HeheHAHAHA! So that was your intention, MORPH! If you and your Master really think you could take my realm and stand in the way of the King of the Night... YOU BETTER COME WITH THE INTENTION TO KILL ME!" Lundgren roared, killing one of the woman by accident.

"Heh, well, that depends on a few things, Lord Lundgren." Joido respond, "For me and the Arcana, we are only interested in money and so long you pay us what you promised, we would never even think about betraying you."

"No doubt." Cloe begun, "However, other as the Kami, I can't be dealt with woman, gold or booze. I can live without those things. So I'm wondering how do I quench this unbearable thirst of mine?"

Lundgren looked at the both and begun to grin.

"So, my Lord, if my thirst can't be quenched by those things, there can be only one thing, right?" Cloe smiled, moving her hand sensual over her shapely body to her mouth.

Lundgren know the answer all to well, because he was at first a man and a warrior. "Blood..." He said to Cloe.

"Correct. The blood from carnage." Cloe respond, stepping in front of Lundgren, "You feel the same, right Morph? There is no other way to deal with this kind of thirst without letting first a little blood spill." She said, moving into a battle position and saw that Ephidel begun to chant a spell from his tome, "I will and I want to soak my soul in your blood."

In the moment where Cloe dashed towards Ephidel and both clashed through the wall, Lundgren remembered this blood lust in Cloe's face.

"Hehehe... I already have forgotten how delight it could be to be part of a blood red dispute. Those eyes of hers are the same as his. That man who long ago once held the title of a Sword Emperor all to himself, and had no equal. The only warrior of his type. The man who challenged everything by himself. The Crimson Cross, Marian Vieth." Lundgren mused, thinking back to the tournament for Madelyn's hand. "Marian had the same eyes. He defeated every Knight, every Lord, until only Hassar of the Lorca was left. But he refused to fight him, instead he challenged me. I still can see it! We fought nonstop for three days, not even taking time out to sleep. We continued going at each other, long after we had reached our limits, long after he had started this fight and just like he had started that fight, he was also the one to end it. And then... just like he appeared, he disappeared, never to be seen again."

* * *

"HEY KNOCK IT OFF EPHIDEL!" The other Morph cried out, "DON'T FORGET WHY WE ARE HERE!"

"STOP THIS TOO, ARCANA!" Joido cried out as they saw that Cloe and Ephidel stood on the roof.

In the same time the other Morph was about to help Ephidel and grabbed Cloe, holding his hands on her slim waist and stopping her movements. Ephidel saw his chance and threw a spell from his tome at her. Cloe dodge it and only lost some strands of hair, by dodging the spell. Then raising her leg into the air, she suddenly smacked it down on the head of that overweight Morph, causing the Morph to let go of Cloe and to stuck with his whole body into the roof, however, the Morph could grab on her big breasts and had torn her top.

"Don't dare you to touch me! Right now I'm having the time of my life, so don't get in my way, or do you want to die too, Morph?" Cloe smiled, wrapping her large cloak over her exposed bosom.

"You bitch!?" The morph cried out

Joido just sigh at the view in front of him. "You can't say I didn't warn you. The damn Death Arcana has started up her nasty habit again... Now is there now one who can stop this fight..."

Joido said, watching how Cloe began to attack a chanting Ephidel. He threw the spell at her, however, Cloe was to fast, she already stood next to him and threw her leg at him. But the Morph was expecting this and dodged her attack with another spell, in his left, which caused Cloe's leg to bleed. The pain which her body begun to embrace just increased her thirst for Ephidel's blood. She slung her legs around Ephidel's neck, causing her to moan in excitement as she prepared to throw him over with her legs into the wall. Unable to chant another spell from his tome, Ephidel dropped his tome, grabbing her head and pushed her into the ground of the roof.

Freeing himself, out of Cloe's legs, Ephidel pushed her deeper in the ground, causing Cloe to smile.

"I would expect no less from a Morph like you" Cloe begun, "You truly are a fake man who stands above other men. Although it is rather sad that I, a woman, am about to overthrow you, a fake human, at last."

"You overthrow me? Is this a joke?" Ephidel begun, "You humans still don't understand what above and below are. All for what you humans are good is your quintessence." Ephidel said, raising Cloe's body on her head into the air, "Even now your quintessence isn't even interesting enough for me to put effort into it. You should better fuck one of your dirty men and give birth to a child, maybe your child will have a better quintessence as you."

"Shut your mouth, Morph!" Cloe hissed, sharply, "What do you know about me? I should let you fuck me and give birth to children? Do you really think I will give my purity to one of those dirty monkeys, Morph? The only one who deserve this honor is the Shiroyasha! You should rather learn where your place is Morph! Something like you do not belong here!?"

Ephidel snorted, "You telling me to shut my mouth? You telling me to learn where my place is?" He asked, chanting a spell in his hand, "Do you actually know where your place is Human!" He said and threw Cloe with the spell trough the wall, back in the room where Lundgren and the others stood.

The wall crumbled down, dust stirred up, as Ephidel turned to the shadow of a now naked Cloe, smirked with blood.

"Hehehehe... this is better than sex. A battle to the death and your stupidity." Cloe begun to laugh and to tear down the last pieces of her clothes, "Not that I have any experience with man, but to answer your question about knowing my place. I do know my place, unlike you! My place is here on the battlefield as the Death Arcana, Cloe."

Cloe smiled at Ephidel, wrapping the torn left overs from her cloak over her bosom and her hip. "Your Master should have give you better more knowledge over material arts than only sorcery. Your pitiful magic won't work against me!" Cloe started to lough and dashed towards Ephidel, who also dashed towards her with a charged spell.

* * *

"Again..." One of the blossom begun.

"...It's coming from Lord Lundgren's room." And a second blossom continued.

"And as usual, if we try to go up there and to find what happened we will be scolded." She respond to the terrible sound of fighting, "If you ask me, it seems that something else is about to start here in Caelin..."

"It is because he has those strange people gathered." She begun to explain, "You know this Kami guy and this bitch from Illia, also this strange guy who comes and leaves time to time. All that kind of awful people, who don't have the pride of us Sacae woman."

"That is right and it seems that you have forgotten, that at a time like this, we haven't the time for some idle chat." A new voice spoke to the both female guards.

"KARIN!?" Both of them called out as they saw her standing in front of them.

"Where have you been up until now?" The right guard asked her, cheerful.

"I had to go to investigate the destruction of the secret passage and found the culprit for it." Karin respond, as two female blossoms, which looked like Kaithlyn and Sain, guided someone up to the both guards. "It appears that the information from this Ephidel was wrong. Madelyn didn't had a daughter, she had a son called Rin."

"Really?" Both guards asked surprised.

"Anyways I'm glad that you are here. Now that you are here we can rest easy."

"That's right, just leave Lord Lundgren to me." Karin respond to the guard, "I'm expecting you all to guard this spot well."

"Yes ma'am!" All of the guards respond simultaneously, looking strange at the three behind Karin.

"Who are you both!? And who is that white haired guy!?" The both guards cried out, pointing their weapons at them.

Karin sighed, and hoped that this wouldn't happen, but it happened exactly that what she thought would happen. Kaithlyn and Sain, felt uncomfortable in their disguise with their ridiculously oversized breasts, especially Sain.

"Uh..." Karin begun, unable to come up with an good response.

"We are the Kuro Getsuga's new hands..." Kaithlyn respond, hoping they would buy it.

"E-Exactly... those both helped me to catch Lord Hausen's granddaugh-... eh, grandson." Karin said, now feeling extremely stressed.

"New help? Both those suspicious looking people?" The guard yelled, holding their Naginata at their throat

"I'm Sachie~" Sain respond.

"I'm Kachie~" Followed by Kaithlyn.

"Those both are rookies, just new hired and they asked me to train them. They are a little idiotic and childish, but you can take it from me, they know what they are doing." Karin said, calmed down and fully confident from them what she told them.

It was hard for both guards to believe her, because Karin wasn't one of them. But she proved herself in that short time to be called as a warrior from Sacae. To be called one of them, one petal of the hundred blooms of Sacae.

"Well, if you say so Karin..." The guard removed her weapon and turned back to her position, "Please enter." she said, followed with the loud noise of the giant wooden gate that stood in front of Karin, Ingo, Sain and Kaithlyn.

Moving trough the gate, it begun to close itself and they begun to hear the guard speaking again to them. "Please be careful on your journey. As if would be the last one you would take in your live." She said, before the gate closed completely behind them.

Turning around the group looked at the surroundings and on the gate, there was not a single guard on duty. Ingo, alias Rin, unleashed himself from the rope on his hands and took a deep breath of air.

"Somehow... we have managed to fool them." Ingo begun, "All what we have to do now is to find Hinowa and Kierra."

"Yeah..." The three respond, taking a deep breath of air too.

However, their confidence fast interupted by the sound of something sharp flying trough the air. Turning around, they saw it. Thousand of Kunais flew straight at their position, ready to kill them with one action.

* * *

"That is enough! Now you two cool off!" Joido said, standing with the other Morph between Ephidel and Cloe.

Blood dripped on the roof as they both settled down and took a step back, to look on the both. Joido felt an immense pain, where is right arm was and saw that Cloe licked her own blood from her hands. The Morph who stopped her was dead and crumbled to dust.

"Damn, it took one arm and one guy's life, uh.. one Morph to stop this fight between you two..." Joido said, clenching his left hand around the left overs of his arm.

Ephidel looked cold on Cloe, which was still licking the blood from her hand.

"Morph, you should better go now and tell you Master you failed if you want to live." Lundgren begun, starring down on Cloe and Joido. He would have never believed that the traitor was Ephidel and not Cloe, or Joido.

"Fine! Do as you please." He begun, "You can do what ever you want, with your pityful lives. My Master does not need your assistence in his plans. This place is worthless now. If you monkeys are so infatuated with your toys... then I will leave you here to die with them." Ephidel said, starring straight at Lundgren, "I have no interest in collecting the quintessence from the weak and pathetics." He said and disapeared trough a gate made out of magic.

"Leave me to die with them? You say." Lundgren smiled weak, "Hmph, I have already decided on that long ago. I know that that there is now afterlife for me. I won't and can't go and bath in the sun's rays... There is no place for me among the gods and heros in the sky. Yet why do I thirst to do just that?"

* * *

The Kunais were still flying at Ingo and his friends, and so there was only one thing they could do. Everyone of them grabbed one of the Naginatas that stood on the side and in a semicircular they whirled the Naginatas in circle.

"WHOA!" Sain called out as he lost the rhythm that he needed to dodge those amount of Kunais an was nailed with his clothes on the giant gate. To his luck he was not hurt.

"It seems that they have seen through our monkey businees." Ingo begun, after they dodge every single Kunai and saw a hundred of the blooms in front of them, glaring deadly at them.

"The outlook is really bad from here..." Sain said, unable to do anything, because he still hung on the gate.

In front of them and on the roof, stood more than one hundred female warrior of the blooms, armed to the teeth.

"Karin, did you really thought we are that dump?" A woman which seemed to be the leader of this group in front of them begun to speak, pointing her Naginata on Karin, "You, of all people, couldn't have possibly thought we would let you in easily after you heard our story. We know that Hassar and Madelyn's child is a girl. You can't fool us with this man there, who said that he is Hassar's and Madelyn's child."

"Is that so?" Ingo begun, stepping in front of that woman, "Well then, I wonder what we can possibly do here? I doubt you all will take a sorry from us at this point, right? Or when we tell you that we just want to help Lyn of the Lorca, you wouldn't step aside, right?" He said, smiling at the women.

But all what he got was silence, none of them began to speak. They were all totally serious in stopping them.

Sighing, Ingo begun to speak. "Well, I figure something like that would happen. Since you guys have all gathered here to stop us, let's have a farewell party. I guess this is were we say** so long**, huh?"

"Well, at any rate, it is goodbye for **you**, Ingo." Sain begun to speak as he saw that Ingo was hit.

"Huh? What? Are you now on their side Sain?" He respond confused

"'Huh?' My foot! What the hell is up with your forehead that you always get cut there? Even Lady Lyndis told me that you was hurt on your head as she found you in the plains!?" Sain complained at the sight of Ingo's bleeding forehead.

"I was cut? Really? I don't feel a thing..." He replied to Sain, removing fast the Kunai from his forehead.

"I SAW WHAT YOU JUST DID THERE! YOUR FACE IS TURNING RED!?" Sain yelled, struggling to get free from the wall.

"WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT MY INJURIES? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HANGS ON THE WALL!?"

Kaithlyn chuckled by the sight of those both. "Hey you two! Quit playing around, this isn't the time to stop and joke you know. We are losing our tension." She said as blood dripped down her forehead and as Ingo freed Sain from the wall.

"STOP ACTING SO COOL KAITHLYN, YOU WERE CUT TOO! JUST ADMIT IT ALREADY!"

"Hmph, and there I thought you all were good enough to cover your front." Karin chuckled, "We all have still to go a long way if we really want to take down Lundgren."

"Huh!" Sain turned to Karin, "We don't need you to play the hard lady here, Karin! So please would you just turn around and notice that your back is in a critical condition too."

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" The leader begun,"KILL THEM!"

And just like she ordered, the other woman unsheath their sword, raised their Naginatas and dashed towards them with a terrible bloodlust in their eyes.

"It is sad, really..." Ingo begun, "Here I am a boy from another world, standing in front of a bunch of hot warriors that are dressed like dancers which are charging at me, and I'm not happy with the outcome. I'm just happy that I asked Levi for his bomb recipe."

He raised his hand, to give Kaithlyn and Sain the sign for pulling down their costumes, exposing four large bombs. By the sight of those large bombs, the group of woman stopped schocked in front of them.

"Did you guys really thought we are unprepared? I know that the way to Lundgren and Hinowa would be guarded as some treasure. So go on attack us, this party is only getting started!" Ingo grinned as Karin begun to lit the lunt.

* * *

The explosion was so big that is blow out the giant gate from his hinges, and it was so loud that everyone in the underground palace and in the outside of Castle Caelin could hear it.

"Hurry up and bring the child this way! The intruders who want her are heading this direction!" One of the male guards said, pushing Kierra's arm forward.

"So they really survived? Are they the reason for why everyone become so lively?" Cloe asked, sitting on the edge of a railing.

"You have caused enough trouble already, Arcana!" Joido said, wrapping some bandages over the leftovers from his former arm.

He was annoyed, not only over the fact that because of that woman behind him lost one arm, there also drew the attention of someone else and ruined their plans.

"What is with that attitude of yours? If you can't forget little things like that and move forward, you will have a tough life ahead." She respond turning her view on that explosion, but the only thing she saw was steam stirring up.

"Lady, someone's already dead and I'm not talking about that Morph. I'm talking about that poor woman that was decapitated as this Morph mentioned Hinowa." Joido spat.

"Why so angry? I thought you Kami's can regenerate missing body parts at will." Cloe respond, swinging her legs back and forth from the edge of the railing.

"Hmph!" Joido snorted at the beautiful blonde, "By the way, I have been thinking it is weird for an Arcana, like you Cloe, to go on missions that are simple personal protection like this one. You weren't planning on just protecting Lundgren from the beginning, were you?"

"Heheh, cat's out of the bag, huh?" She respond giggling.

"So am I right? That the mighty Death Arcana and the best spy of Ilia, Cloe, is here to see the event that will change the flow of time?" Joido asked, but got no response from her, "Anyways, there is one other thing that is kind of messed up to me. It is that kid we were supposed to bring over to Lundgren." Joido turned to the blonde, which was still sitting on the edge, "Which role plays she, or is she just a tool for the next stage of the great game?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about the kid." She respond, "Well, she is Lundgren and Hinowa's daughter, but it's not my problem, I could care less if she runs away. Because the fun has already passed."

"You saying that it is enough that we showed up and that it doesn't matter that she is running around, right now? What about this girl, Lyn of the Lorca, she want to see her grandfather and I think she would kill everyone that would stand in her way." Joido raised his eye brow.

"If that should happen..." Cloe begun to smile, "I'll just take care of everyone who stands in her way."

Joido frowned at this respond and begun to put his cloths on. "Tch, so are you saying that you have aims to become a Dead God or something?"

"Sounds nice. I would like to see what for strong warrior I would meet up with a position like that, maybe I would even attract the Shiroyasha."

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure you would make a great God of Death, you sick virgin bitch." Joido grunted under his breath, "When you get that high I will throw a party for you." Joido finished to get dressed and but the cloak over his missing arm, before he left.

The sound of the door brought Cloe to turn around and to see a dressed Joido, who was about to leave. "Where are you going Jake? Heading back to your master so soon? You will miss the carnage." Cloe said, calmy and full of anticipation for the coming battle.

"I'm heading out of here before that old man, Lundgren, change his mind and kill us too. Because at this rate, if he will be victorious and find out that we both actually should observe his action and see us here, we won't be able to get out alive." Joido said and turned one last time to Cloe, "We have already done for what we were paid, you and I should leave. And besides that point, you already got the attention of your beloved Shiroyasha, because you attacked his sister and I don't want to see his rampage." He said, clöosing the door behind him and moving away from Cloe, who stared at him, "Who had thought that the 14th White Demon is a boy, especial since his predecessors were all female. Hehehe..."

Hearing this Cloe turned around and stared confused into the distance. "The 14th White Demon is a boy? And I attacked his sister? Don't tell me it was that brown haired pervert in that Kimono!?"

* * *

The explosion that was caused by Ingo, Kaithlyn, Sain and Karin, showed huge action. But others said that everything was destroyed and dead, everying was filled with steam and smoke, on top the four were gone.

"This wasn't a explosion at all..." One of them began as she realized she was still alive.

"It was a smoke bomb!" Followed by a second one, who coughed as hung her life on it.

"SO THEY THINK THEY CAN MAKE A FOOL OUT OF US? ARE WE NOT WOMAN, ALL OF YOU? WE, THE HUNDRED BLOOMS OF KAMAKURA, THAT SURVIVED THE MASSACRE OF THE LORCA TRIBE!?" The leader yelled, holding a speech to polish their spirit.

"THERE!" One of the others said after the smoke lifted a little, "I SEE THEM! ON THE STAIRS!?"

"SEIZE THEM!?" The leader ordered and all of them ran towards them with determinded mind.

Running for their live, the four reached a big hall. But their were already greeted with more guards that dashed at them.

"DAMN!?" Ingo cried out, taking another bomb from Karin and threw it at them.

Despite that those bombs were totally harmless, the pressure of that explosion was still mighty, so mighty that she could destroy a whole wall. But still it were too many of them and they had no time to waste. Running down the only way that was without any guard they still got circled. Evading three Kunais, Ingo ordered that they should run, but it was already to late and a small fight with five guards started. Using the blunt side of their weapon, Sain knocked three of them out as Kaithlyn kicked them into their abdomen.

"IT'S NO GOOD! IF WE STAY HERE THEY WILL CONTINUE TO BREACH OUR DEFENCE!" Sain called out.

"AT THIS RATE WE ARE GOING TO LOSE!" Kaithlyn yelled angrly, kicking one of them against the wall.

"I will take care of them!" Karin begun, stopping to run, "You go ahead without me..." She said.

"KARIN! ARE YOU INSANE!?" Sain cried out, grabbing her shoulder.

"You know they will kill you..." Kaithlyn said.

"I know but if we continue to run like that we end in a dead end and we all die, or I stay here and buy us some time." Karin explained, sounding dead serious.

"Then hand over the fire." Ingo said coldy, "I will use them against them..."

Throwing the flint to him, Sain couldn't believe what he just heard. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING INGO! DO YOU REALLY PLANNING ON LEAVING HER BEHIND?" He panicked

"Not really... But even when we stay and reason with her, she would refuse to let go of that idea. She is too resolved for that." Ingo begun, feeling the three staring at him, "But anyways, you better come back to us. Beat them and follow us, and don't even think of letting yourself get killed..." He said, moving forward to the next hallway.

Karin's head hung, but her face was adorned with a faint smile. "Idiot..." She muttered

"Igi..." Kaithlyn said as she saw her brother moving away

"You both better go after him..." Karin begun, looking gently at Sain and Kaithlyn, "I don't like repeating myself. I ain't worried about protecting nothing but myself. So I ain't gonna waste my life in a place like this, just because you all went on without me. So, go on you both... quickly." She said closing her eyes one more time after she saw Kaithlyn's sad expression.

She could hear how they both ran after Ingo and how her enemy came closer to her position. She began to remember something important what she missed for so long, the warmth from beloved people.

"That's right... I almost forgot this feeling..." Karin spoke in her thoughts, "I gotta protect their lives with my own. They are my sunshine. Lyn... Ingo.. Kaithlyn.. Everyone... they are my sun. My shining sun in the air." She brought her thought to end and unsheath her Katana, along with a Kunai, and stared down on her enemy. "I'M ALL READY TO DIE... NO MATTER WHERE IT IS OR WHO IT IS WITH... NO ONE GETS PAST ME... NO ONE WILL PAST THE KURO GETSUGA, KARIN MIRTH!"

* * *

Leaving Karin behind, Ingo, Kaithlyn and Sain continued their way, breaking with force through every door and guard.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!?" They cried out as they used the last bomb and forced themself through one of the many doors.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR WAY! WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO PLAY GAMES WITH YOU IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!" Ingo yelled angry, tears in his eyes. He know that Karin wouldn't survive this and he hated it to know this truth. "WE HAVE TO HURRY! WE HAVE TO FIND THE ROOM IN WHICH HINOWA IS! I'M SURE THAT KIERRA AND LUNDGREN ARE WAITING FOR US THERE TOO! IF WE DON'T HURRY EVERYTHING, UP TILL NOW, WILL BE IN VAIN! SO HURRY! AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE! LUNDGREN WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING!" Ingo cried out and run as fast as his legs would allow it, ignoring the pain in his lungs.

However, as they were running through the corridor, Kaithlyn saw it. It was that Black Butterfly again. The last time she saw this butterfly, they were attacked. And out of instinct, as would she know that this butterfly wanted to warn her, she leaped aside to the ground. As she did so, the wall aside them, or more the doors, broke open and a old familiar person stood behind them.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Joido began, "I would have never really thought that the guys we snatched that brat from would actually be alive and stupid enough to show up here." He glared at everyone, "If that stupid Arcana finds out that you are still alive, she will get all over angry again. I really don't want to do this but, I can't allow that, because of you, more people have to suffer. Really, I don't know why I love you humans so much, you are just good at reproducing thats all." He said, bored to death.

Kaithlyn stood up and raised her, now broken, Naginate and glared at him. She knew if she didn't leap away, she would be dead by now.

"So you have shown up, huh?" Ingo said, after he remembered the appearence and attire of him. It was the same guy who attacked them earlier.

"Two of you, but only one of you is actually a threat, well not really. I just hope the old man looks fondly on me for taking out his garbage." He said as black matter begun to form a weapon in his hands.

"Hey, are you asleep or something, you idiot?" Kaithlyn said, dashing towards him and jumped with a kick straight into his face, sending him flying backwards to the place from where he came. "Did you say that my brother is only good at reproducing, Huh?" Kaithlyn asked, "He is much better than every man on this world. I won't forgive you for insulting him. Don't compare him with those low life that are good for nothing." She spat on the ground, showing a much different personality as that of a cute girl.

"Kaithlyn!" Sain cried out, more in shock as astonish. He didn't know that she had so much strength in her legs, then again he felt it himself as he got hit by the door, as he was peeking on her by changing her clothes.

"Maaan, I should have see that coming..." The voice of Joido echoed, "And I thought that the only one who could become dangerous to me would be the White Demon, but that his little sister has so much straight too? Damn, and I thought I could avoid a fight." He smirked, "Cut me some slack girl, ya? I might like fighting, but I'm not a bad guy who hit a woman. In exchange I promise you I will make it short and quick, just like as would for to you lose your innocence by doing it for your first time."

Kaithlyn was disgusted by that guy that she would like to puke on him. "Igi, leave this guy to me. You both go on."

"Don't be stupid Kai. I know you are strong, but even for you is that guy to strong." Ingo said.

"Go ahead Ingo. I will protect Kaithlyn." Sain stepped for and spoke, unflinchingly to the fact that both could die.

"Huh!? What are you saying Sain? You are just going to get in my way!" She snapped angry at Sain

"It is as she says. You will only get in the way Ingo." Sain said, looking stern at Ingo.

"I MEANT YOU!" Kaithlyn yelled and grabbed Sain on his collar.

"Forget it. I'm not going without you both." Ingo respond, not willing to leave the both behind.

"Just go already. I will protect Kaithlyn in your name. I promise, you will meet her again unhurt under sunny sky."

Ingo sighed as he saw the determinded look in their face. "...Fine by me." Ingo said, with heavy heart, and continued his way.

"You know what humans says, right? They say that life is all about choosing the right path." Joido said, "So I will explain it to you that even you both get it straight into your monkey brains. This guy, the 14th White Demon, is already on the wrong path. The path he choose just now leads him only to an ugly end." Joido smiled cocky, "Also do you know why that Morph, Ephidel, wanted his aid for the plans of his Master?" He asked, "Because he, William von Lundgren, has a presence like the sun. Anger him and you will get burned to the marrow of your bones. Though, that was he called in his youth, before Ephidel appeared. Now he is called the King of the Night and he is waiting on the end of this path, and there isn't anyone, especially a child, that can stand against him."

"You are the one who is on the wrong path." Kaithlyn and Sain spoke simultaneously, as they both raised their Naginatas and pointed them at Joido. "Because we know that he will win, and because of that we all will stop Lundgren. We will defeat you and unite Lyndis with her grandfather! WE WILL WALK OUT AS THE WINNER!"

* * *

"KILL HER!" The leader of the blooms shouted and on her order, the rest of the blooms threw their Kunais at Karin.

Seeing that the Kunais flew at her, Karin stood her ground like a rock in the surf. Deflecting most of the Kunais that would hit her, but even though she was skilled with the sword, how long could she dodge them?

She already dodged the third wave of those seeming endlees rain of Kunais, without getting any major injuries, only some cuts on her arm and forehead, also one that stuck in her shoulder and one in her leg. But still she stood her ground, not fearing death.

"Why aren't you attacking us? Why do you silently take the defensive?" they asked her, stopping their attack

Karin endured the pain from her wounds and closed her eye, to avoid to get any blood in it, before responding. "I would gain nothing from killing you..." She begun to speak, panting for her live, "Up till now I only protected myself and judged badly those who seeked my company for so long. I know how it to lose everything and to live his life dull, moving forward and kill people that are a threat in your eyes. I know that your hearts are heavy, tainted with guilt and sadnees, because mines is it as well. We kill and kill.. But all what we want is to live a normal live, having some place where we could return, someone who would accept us the way we are." She said, looking sad at the blooms.

"DON'T TRY TO PASS YOU THOUGHTS ABOUT US AND YOUR WISHES ON US! WE ONLY WANT TO PROTECT ONE THING!" The leader yelled at her, giving the order for the next Kunai rain. Karin was already exhausted from the last three, but she managed to dodge them without getting cut, "THIS CITY CAN GO TO HELL, JUST LIKE THE REST OF ELIBE! WE ONLY WANT TO PROTECT THE SISTER OF OUR CHIEFTAIN!"

Karin then realized it, the hundret blooms of Kamakura were not any simple minded female mercenary organization from the Sacaen Plains, they were the remains of the Lorca Tribe. However, this new knowledge about the Lorca Tribe shocked Karin plenty, so that she got hit in her wrist, causing her to drop her Katana. She know the next attack would be her end.

"IF WE CAN'T PROTECT HER AND LOSE HER! OUR LIVES WOULD BE IN VAIN! WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO PROTECT!?" The leader yelled

Karin was in pain, the injuries of the cuts showed now their effect. Her arms hung down, her cloths begun to soak themself in her blood, but still, she was smiling. "Even me... I have nothing else to protect as my friends... Even someone like me, who only run away until now knows to well... I put my life on the line for strangers and a person I begun to love..." Blood dripped on the ground as she said this. Blood that came from the several wounds of her. The Kunai in her waist wasn't the only one which hit her, in that moment where she was hit by the one, flew several after it and stuck now in her body. Karin now this was her end, and still she had no regrets. "My own cage..." She said, coughing up blood before falling on her knees, covered in blood. "I... was born in Bern... Lived a live in a honorable rich family with only one brother, but... I run away, building my own cage of loneliness... I'm... sure we all are afraid of loosing something important. If we... If we give into this fear we become the lapdogs of the destiny. But if we keep our heart free and not behind bars then we can still hope on a better tomorrow, even when our live is filled with pain and sorrow. So long... we are faith in this, we are not dead because this isn't a certain death. I don't know what you mean with protect. I don't care if you want to protect this place or Hinowa of the Lorca, because... these just words for me... Whether you wanna help Hinowa or just yourselves... It doesn't matter to me, I have never hidden the fact that I do what I want to do. And that will never change..." She said, gritting on her teeth, she tried to stand again with a strong struggle to fall back on her knees. "Thats right... Back the..." She spoke softly,

**As that man saved me from dead.  
**_**'**__This lose is just a temporary inconvenience. As long as your heart hasn't stop pounding.'_

"Only one thing changed within me..."

**That's right. His eyes and words are still penetrating me.  
**_'As long you aren't dead you have still got a chance. Struggle against of that cage of yours.'_

"Ingo... I wont running away anymore. I'm gonna burst open my cage."

_'Straighten your back... And look up straight into the sky. As long as you are alive you will defiantly see it. That is what my Master told me after my Mother and sister died.'_

"Until my final breath.. I'm gonna keep up standing, until I will see my own sun. I-I won't let you kill my FRIENDS!" She cried out, standing still with a tight grip on the hilt of her Katana and Kunai.

"KILL HER!" The leader of the blooms cried out once again, ordering her fellow blooms to kill her.

Knowing that she would die, Karin closed her eyes. "Farewell... Igi."

* * *

In the same time, Ingo was still on his way to find Kierra, Hinowa and the man whose fault it was that Lyn and Kierra were scarred. The King of Night, William von Lundgren. But Ingo suddenly noticed that something fell out of his pocket. It was the fire, from Karin, for the bombs he used. He somehow knew that something was wrong with her, but he had no time to turn back. He know that there was no turning back, especially since he could hear that Sain and Kaithlyn had begun to fight that KAMI guy.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both cried out as they attacked him and slammed their weapons at Joido.

However, Joido could dodge Kaithlyn's weapon with ease and Sain's too. The reason for it was simple. Joido had only weapon to dodge one weapon, but because he only had one arm, Sain's attack went into nothing, nearly stabbing Kaithlyn in that process. Pushing free, Joido throw both of them, with nearly superhuman straight, in two different directions against the wall.

Groaning in pain and coughing from the impact, they both glared at him.

"What's up with you both? Wasn't you both who said that you would walk out as winner?" He asked, visible amused.

Sain begun to cough and wiped the sweat from his face. He was already exhausted, since he was only good in fighting on horse and not on his feet. "What the hell is that guy... He throw us away as were we just air. We can't lay a finger on him..." Sain mused, looking over to Kaithlyn, who already stood on her legs. "Bit it seems Kaithlyn is somehow able to keep up with him. Is there really such a gap in our strength?"

"You humans have not a bit moral. Thinks only on your hunger for money and power." Joio begun, holding his weapon over his shoulder, "I really don't get it why you guys pick my interest so much. Oh well, that is anyways an old and tired story. Right now I'm here for business and that is it. Though I have to admit it, I have begun to wonder myself why you are still here. You are not only here because of that brat, right?" He asked, staring at Kaithlyn.

"Where is she?" She answered, causing Joido to raise an eyebrow.

"She? What do you mean?"

"That blonde bitch of yours. I owe that half naked bitch some payback."

"Oh. You mean that Arcana, Cloe. Well, she is might be hurting that brat or fucking your dear brother." He grinned, catching a angry glare from Kaithlyn.

* * *

For the Death Arcana, Cloe, was it pretty entertaining to see Kierra running up and down the same floor, because of the fact that she was hunted by the male mercenaries that Lundgren hired.

"HERE SHE IS! HURRY UP AND HELP ME HER TO SURROUND! DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH THAT NAKED BITCH!?" He cried out to his colleagues, "WAIT! I'M TELLING YOU TO..."

However as Kierra run away from her chaser, with anxiety and tears in her eyes, she suddenly heard nothing behind her anymore. The steps of those man were gone, even so their crys and as Kierra turned around begun she to tremble in fear. The man were all slaughtered, they were decapitated, split down in the middle or simple had a whole in their chest. Their blood was distributed on the whole corridor and the in the middle of the corpse stood she with blood-smeared hands. The woman that was responsible for the dead of her friends.

"I wonder what are you doing in a place like this?" Cloe asked cheerfully and curious, "Wait! I know! So don't tell me it! You are looking for Mommy, aren't you?" She asked, smiling and wiping the blood from her hands, "Huh? What's the matter? Are you cold? Want something warm? Don't you want to see her?" Cloe asked, "I can arrange that if you want to see your Mommy. Come with me. I can make it so that you will see your Mommy." She said, turning away from the shivering Kierra.

"Wa-Wait a minute..." She begun, "You... You not my friend... and you are not a friend of Lundgren nd this Ephidel guy... So what do you want from me... Why do you want to help me?" She asked, remembering how that woman killed her friends and how she fought against this strange man...

However, Kierra's question was not the reason why she stopped. She stopped because of the reason that from both sides the last of the male mercenaries stormed at them.

"You want to know why I'm here?" Cloe begun to explain, ignoring the onrushing men. "The reason why I'm in Caelin is that someone told my that WE Arcana's would met a person that would change the flow of time, and you should better hold on tight." She said and Kierra's scream was the last thing to be heard before those man reached them in a terrible attack.

However, Kierra didn't scream from fear of those weapon, she screamed because Cloe grabbed her and jumped to the ceiling.

"I hate men, really..." She said, hanging down with one arm from the ceiling beams, catching the astonished look from them and Kierra. "Always only thinking with their dicks. I know that I'm beautiful and wear less clothes, but I also have other characteristics as my body." She said, falling down, stepping on their head into freedom of their killer.

Leaping from the last head into a safe distance from them now bursting open heads. Only a disgusting sound fiilled the room as Cloe put Kierra on her feet, so that she wouldn't see those man dying a painful dead.

"To make it short, my aim is this time much different then it was when we last met. Now let's going, shall we?" She said, brushing the dust from Kierra's shoulder.

"To where...?" She asked

"To meet the Aunt of the last member, most beautiful and strongest woman of Sacean."

* * *

"Why so mad?" Joido asked, still looking at an angry Kaithlyn. "Is it because you are jealous? Do I feel a hint of a brother-complex?"

And still, Kaithlyn kept her stern expression.

"Geez, what a luck I have." Joido sighed, "Why does the Magician always send me on those missions in which I would end up meeting people like you. Don't get me wrong I'm a great supporter of the forbidden love, between siblings, since the Magician's daughter is also in love with her own brother."

"Are you finally done with your talking about forbidden love and your other nonsense?" She asked, catching a surprised glance from Joido and one of worried from Sain behind her. "I do not give words against, because it is true that I love my own brother..."

"I know that I'm just a simple underling, so I can't lecture you about wrong and right. So stop glaring at me already and turn around."

"Turn you around and get lost. I have to go and stop my stupid brother from killing himself." Kaithlyn respond with dry voice.

"Tch, my bad missy... But you can't say that I gave you both a chance, because now I can't just let you both go and continue looking down on me."

And with that said was the room filled with the strong tension of violence, neither Kaithlyn nor Joido wanted to lose.

"K-Kaithlyn... you joking. She is really charging in." Sain respond after he saw that Kaithlyn dashed at her opponent.

Charging in, Kaithlyn swung her Naginata with mighty force and her weapon smashed against Joido's magical weapon. Pulling back she begun to thrust her weapon at him in a almost invisible speed, however, each of her hits was dodged by Joido's speed, it was as could Joido moving trough her weapon. Pulling one more time back, she decided to slice him vertical. Striking down her weapon she missed again and Joido step onto it, breaking her weapon in two. Gasping in shock, Kaithlyn saw suddenly that his foot was about to hit her face. Letting hit herself from Joido's foot, she jumped synchronously with the speed of his foot in the air, faking a hit from him. Smashing with the ceiling, Kaithlyn used her hands to stop her jump and to use the ceiling as a board for kick jump. Her attack connected, causing a serious wound on Joido's head, however, was Kaithlyn now without a defence and Joido grabbed straightway her leg, throwing her into a wall, ended in the darkness of the underground city.

"KAITHLYN!?" Sain cried out in agony

Joido was sure that he won and turned to Sain, however, Kaithlyn walked out of the dust as nothing happened, causing Sain to gasp.

"Hmm..." Joido respond feeling something wet dripping down his head and saw that Kaithlyn was chewing on something. He realized that as he grabbed her and throw her out, she bite up his ear.

Even though Kaithlyn's head was bleeding, she was relaxed and chewing on his ear with a disappointed facial expression.

"Hehehe...Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Joido begun to chuckle and then into laughter as would he find pleasure in this battle.

However, this laughter from Joido and the relaxed expression from Kaithlyn, caused Sain to gasp in terror. He couldn't believe what was happening in front of his eyes. It was nearly exactly the same as with this Sadric Deamond.

"This can't be real. This must be a dream. Are those both even human!? This fight is like watching two feral beasts rip and claw at each other!" Sain gulped in fear.

" I have to admit it, it is a pleasure to be in a battle that is like being between a cliff and a battlefield. I would have never thought that you are the girl that was mentioned by Ripley... You are one brutal little lady. And you instinct for battle is just as good as she said."

"I don't know who you mean with Magician or Ripley, so don't put me with you or them in the same boot. I'm only here to help my brother. He is my World." Kaithlyn respond, still angry.

"My bad, I'll watch what I say around you from now on. Although I can understand why you are falling for your own brother. I mean he is a cute and adorable person which looks like a girl. But I'm certain you also know that he will never respond to those feelings of your for him, right? So why not taking that guy over there and turning around?"

Kaithlyn kept silent, letting only her leg speaking for her with a fast kick into the chest of Joido, which he could not dodge. Sliding backwards on the ground he begun again to smile.

"As if I would lower myself and listen to someone like you who has fun on killing and fooling innocent girls. I know that he sees me only as his little sister. But I still love him. Maybe my blood is in the way, then I will love him with my soul. Besides to tell you finally the difference in my love for my brother and your forbidden romance. I love him, because he takes the role of my Mother, my Father and my brother in the same time. That's why I'll decide over what battles I want to fight and where I'll fight them. For protecting what I want to protect, I'll stand up on the battle field and beat the crap out of anything that is in my way!" She begun to run, "I don't care who this Magician is, I don't care who this Ripley is and I don't care who you are... I WILL KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!?" leaping at him with several kicks and punches.

Joido begun to smile as he was dodging every of her attacks. "The brother who fights because of the blood that flows within him and the sister who fights because of the soul within her... is that what you meant, Ripley?" Joido thought and continued to muse, "Either way, you two are some pretty violent kids. And no matter how much I talk to you, it seems it doesn't make any difference, you are still here and strikes on me as to ignore me and run after your stupid brother."

He then got suddenly hit. "Guess you got me..." He said coldy, "However, I'm sorry to tell you this now, but you aren't going to be able to touch your stupid brother. And do you know why?" He asked, catching Kaithlyn's suprised face, "Because the problem is the difference in your punches and mine. A punch to defeat, like yours, and a punch to kill... You don't seem to know which one has more weight." He said after Kaithlyn's fist stuck on his cheek, "For example..." He balled his fist and raised his arm, however, he used his leg to kick Kaithlyn straight into her abdomen, sending her crying out in pain on the hard ground. "This was a killing blow." He explained, watching Kaithlyn in pain.

This time Kaithlyn couldn't endure the pain. Joido's kick was so intense that she felt how her rips were broken. He hit the only spot on her body which was still not healed. First she thought her broken rips pierced her lungs, because she couldn't breath anymore and could taste blood in her mouth. She was scared, her earlier resolution and courage were gone. She didn't wanted to die, but couldn't move anymore. Each time she tried, she caught up blood and the pain become stronger...

"Between physical strength, and walking strength... one is of course stronger than the other." He said, walking slowly towards Kaithlyn. "Huh? nothing to say? Where is that sharp tongue of yours? Quit acting like you would know all the answers to my quiz." He continued and turned her around on her back with his foot. "You still don't get it..." He begun, fixing her arm with his foot, "You just a human girl. And I assume that you can feel it, right? Your body is dying." he then raised his foot and with one strong move, he broke Kaithlyn's arm in two.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

Joido stared down on Kaithlyn, crying out in pain and how tears run down her face. It seemed him somehow to give him pleasure to torture her like this. "You might be his sister, but it seems that you don't have the same blood in your veins. That blood which flew through your brother's veins is called the Valentine Blood, which is an instinct that seeks out battle. And you seems to lack in it. You said you going to kick everyone's ass, but your fists won't reach me if they are filled with less than killing intent. You said you will protect your brother, but I can see it in your eyes that you don't want to kill anyone, and you don't want to hurt anyone. I have to say that is a pretty nice ideal to have... But it won't get you anywhere... That lukewarm way of thinking."

He then put his foot on Kaithlyn's head, pushing it with a low pressure into the ground.

"But it seems that you can't be too choosy about what battlefield your on..."He said, increasing the pressure of his foot. "Because the battelfield is simply were we end up after so much wandering, you could say it serves as a grave. It is really simple, those who have that killer insticnt will live on and leave that battlefield alive. That is the justice of every warrior. It is so obvious who will be the winner of this fight." He ended his speech and increased the pressure more, so that Kaithlyn begun to scream...

Until he suddenly felt something sharp piercing his abdomen. As he turned around he saw Sain, standing behind him.

"LET HER GO!" Sain cried out, "I'M TELLING YOU, GET YOUR FOOT OFF OF KAITHLYN!"

However, Joido just turned back his head at Kaithlyn and begun to laugh. "Hehehehehe... You know you ain't too bad kid. Just now your killing intent reached me... This is how a battle supposed to be is. But..." He said, grabbing the blade of Sain's Naginate and drew it straight through his own body and stabbing Sain with the blunt side of it. "But it is a crying shame... That you both are in the wrong place at the wrong time." He sighed, as Sain was pressed against the ceiling, "Decisions, over decisions... Who should I kill first?"

"S-Sain... Let Sain go..." Kaithlyn spoke, enduring the whole pain in her body...

"Huh? Sorry but I can't accept that choice anymore. I told you before didn't I? Life is all about choosing the right path and you both choose the wrong path as you refused to go."

"T-Then... I... c-choose... for you to die." Sain said, feeling that the staff was about to break his chest.

"You're just the same as her... For that answer you will die first."

* * *

Cloe could finally guide Kierra to her mother, after a lot more killing some guards. All corridors were painted with their blood, organs and body parts. Kierra, herself, couldn't believe how cruel this woman was. So she was hiding behind a pillar.

"St... STOP IT ALREADY! DO YOU THINK THAT KILLING PEOPLE IS FUN OR SOMETHING? YOU CAN'T KEEP HURTING PEOPLE LIKE THAT!"

"That is rather rude of you..." Cloe begun, faking some tears of sadness, "I even promised to take you to your mommy. And you still want to complain about my methods? These men are what stands between you and a tearful reunion."

"I DON'T RECALL THAT I ASKED YOU TO HELP ME!?"

"How persistent you are." Cloe muttered, "It is not like it enjoy killing these people. It is just that they are coming at me with no real strength. Well... maybe I sometimes lose myself and not only kill my victims and you maybe sees me as a cruel and crazy bitch, but this is not some kind of a kids game, you know. Either way, those men were coming at us to kill us. It is a proper etiquette to respond in the same fashion, even if I do happen to kill a few of them in the process. Though on the other hand, I suppose if you are going to make me feel bad about it, maybe I should do something with you?" She turned around with a cheeky smile on her face.

Kierra hid herself behind a pillar and begun to tremble in fear.

"I was kidding!" She begun to chuckle, "As if I would kill a child. I may like fighting and killing, but I would never kill a child. Now come along. I would like to see you happy." She said moving over the corpse.

Kierra was shocked about this woman, she didn't know what was wrong with her. On the first glance you would judge her as a pervert killing machine, but by a closer look you could see a kind, vulnerable and lonely girl.

"If you want to see your Mommy, you will have to open this door and cross it." Clou said, pointing on a huge door that was closed with a larger lock.

"M-My mother is behind that door?" Kierra asked naively, still shaking from that what Cloe said.

"Yes." Cloe begun, "8 years ago, your mother tried to run away with you from Caelin and Lundgren. But because she wanted to protect you, she went back to him. She also lost her freedom in that process. She once was the sister of Hassar the chieftain of the Lorca Tribe, and is now a simple concubine of Lundgren. The whole 'Escort' title is a lie and was attached to her as a chain and to bring money in the hands of Lundgren. In reality all those woman that live her are remains of the Lorca Tribe that escaped dead six months ago and sworn to protect Hinowa for any danger. Lundgren saw his chance and came up with this red-light district idea. He used those women as prostitutes and to keep them loyal, he decided to lock her up with Lord Hausen. Also to break her, Lundgren told her that you are dead." Cloe made a break and turned around to Kierra, "To not have died while in bondage here would mean that Hinowa is quite willful. Or rather that she has choosen to keep her spirit high... And before you ask why, I will give you the answer. For you... Mizuki. Yes, I know your real name. All this did she for you, for the sake of protection you. With that, you finally have made it to her." Cloe finished her explaination and turned to the wall, but glanced one last time to Mizuki, before leaning against the wall. "Your Mother, Hinowa, has been protecting you by staying silent here for so many years. Forsaking any kind of happiness, accepting the lies of your dead. However..." She interrupted briefly her speech. "However you have still come to see her. I hope you have prepaired yourself for that moment, because from her it is your job and there is a slight possibility for that she will turn you down. Because she thinks you are dead."

Leaving Kierra, no Mizuki, standing in the front of the giant door, she hesitantly extendet her arm and knocked on the door, "Go Home." was the only thing she recieved from a female adult woman, that was behind the door. "I have no interest in seeing you, nor is this a place where you belong. So, go home!" She said again, knowing that her daughter was in front of the door.

However, Mizuki didn't thought on turning back, everyone gave their live to made it possible for her to see her mother. "MAMA IS THAT YOU?!" She cried out, removing the large balk that locked the door, "MAMA!?" she cried again. "OPEN UP! IT'S ME, YOU KNOW! YOUR DAUGHTER KIERRA!"

"You could never be my daughter, because she is dead and I don't recall that name Kierra." Hinowa respond from behind the door. "As if I would give birth to a dirty looking child like you."

"What do you mean you don't know a dirty looking child like me with the name Kierra?" She asked, "I have seen you, when you where looking down at me once in a while. I know that you could see me down there looking at you. But no matter how much I yelled up at you, you never said a word... But I know now why... I know it was because you didn't wanted me to get in trouble! YOU NOW THAT I MIGHT GET KILLED IF YOU WOULD SAY A WORD TO ME. SO YOU JUST ACTED LIKE YOU COULDN'T HEAR ME!" She yelled at the door, hoping she could convince her mother to open the door, but only received silence. "Reissmann told me everything about you and that you come from the Sacean Plains and that my real name Mizuki of the Lorca is. I know everything... Mama. That is what I thought... in reality I didn't know anything..." Mizuki let her head hung, "That you were up in here and so sad. I thought I had it the worst, down there on the streets... Gramps has passed away, and I had nobody. I had begun to steal for a long time... I thought it was because you throw me away... I didn't know anything..." She whimpered, the tears near as she put her small hand against the door. "That you were up here... wore off than me..."

But Hinowa kept silence.

"Mama... you were looking out for me over the whole time, exactly like Bro, Kai, Sain and Karin, weren't you?" She said, moving away from the door, causing Cloe to watch astonish on the gate. "BUT NOW IT'S MY TURN!" She cried out, slamming with her small body against the gate, "I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE MAMA! I WON'T LET THEIR DEATHS BE WORTHLESS! THIS TIME..." she stepped back and slammed again against the door. "I'M GONNA DO THE PROTECTING! I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU! THIS TIME WE ARE GOING TO WALK OUT OF HERE TOGETHER! I'LL BE YOUR DAUGHTER, AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY MOTHER, FFROM TOP TO BOTTOM! THATS WHY MAMA..." She screamed, smashing with her small body against the door over and over again, hoping that the door would give in. "YOU HAVE TO OPEN THAT DOOR!? I'M BEGGING YOU MAMA! MAMA!"

"ST-STOP IT RIGHT NOW!?" Her voice respond to the beggings from Mizuki.

Shocked, Mizuki took a step back and starred with dull eyes at the door. "Bu-But Ma..."

"Your Mother isn't here anymore. That is what she tries to tell you, Mizuki." A harsh male voice suddenly appeared behind her, causing her to turn shocked around. "If you really must meet someone... I'll allow you a meeting with me. Your Father, Mizuki." Lundgren said, looking calm and threatening on Cloe.

"Lundgren...!?"

"Whooops! Cat is out of the bag." Cloe respond.

"If you need something to take home with you... Take this." He said, throwing a new set of noble clothse at her.

Mizuki stared down on the clothes, but there was something off with them. First the clothes were much to big for her and there were all bloody.

"This, my child is all what is left from your dear mother."

"What do you mean..."

"8 years ago, your mother tried to run away with you, using Hinowa as a decoy. However before I could realize it that she tricked me, she already gave you to Reissmann and accepted death. I agree with you, to have such a flower as mother would might be nice. But I'm here to tell you that dreams like that will never come true. That woman behind you in the room is not better as the one that stands there against the wall. Misguided and easy to break." Ludgren said to his daughter.

Mizuki looked shocked with wide open eyes on Lundgren, Cloe and back to the door.

"Why..." He begun to hear her sad voice. "Why would you come to a place like this? What did you hope to find here? I'm really grateful that you would come all of this way just for me... But should know that I'm responsible for the dead of your mother, there is no way that a women like me can life we the child of another woman. For a murder, like myself, is it good enough down here. Your life... is something that I have never once protected. I actually wanted to take it..."

"She is right. Hinowa is the one who killed your mother, also she tried to take your life. Your mother is already free of her worldy chains. If you understand this, you should come with me. I will give you everything you want. I can let you have so many mummies that you think you never lost one."

Mizuki didn't know anymore what was truth or lie, she didn't wanted to listen anymore or to think. So she decided to listen on her heart. She turned around and begun again to slam against the door, causing everyone to stare at her.

"NO! My Mama is here, right here! My Mama can't be anywhere else... BUT HERE!" She begun to cry out, "AND I'M GOING TO SAVE HER FROM THIS HELL, AND TAKE HER SOMEWHERE BETTER! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'M GOING TO FREE YOU, MAMA!?" she cried out again, slamming over and over against the door. She didn't care anymore if she would break her own shoulder or her arm, she just wanted to her mother.

"If you refuse to give up... You will force me to use violence, Mizuki!" Lundgren said, moving slowly towards her to force her to come with him.

However, in the moment he stepped one foot forward, he heard something dashing at him. It was a Naginata that flow at him, unfortunately it missed him and slammed straight into the door, cutting the lock on the other side of the door. Mizuki screamed as she fall to the ground before the Naginata hit her. Mizuki looked up and saw the same Naginata that one of the blooms carried and that the door was open.

"Hey..." She could here his voice. "didn't you hear what Kierra said, Lundgren? You are in the presence of one strong girl that will take her mother back." Ingo said, looking straight at Hinowa and Kierra. "Besides, if I didn't know any better, I would think was a bad play. We people from Sacae are bad liars, so quit trying to hide it, your tears are more than proof of the truth, dear Aunt." Ingo said, as everyone stared at him. "Though, I have to say it is a shame that I missed you, Granduncle. You move pretty quickly for an old man."

"Granducnle...?" Lundgren asked perplex, "Who the hell are you?"

"You mean me?" The white-haired respond disappointed, "Huh... now I'm a little disappointed from you. I know that your men were dense for misjudging me as a girl, but that you are the same is really a shame. To make clear if you still don't get it who I am, I'm here to see my Grandfather."

"I-INGOOOOOO!?" Mizuki cried out in tears, happy to see him unhurt.

"What the heck are you calling me you idiot?" Ingo respond, waving on Mizuki. "Ingo is in front of the Castle and prepares an attack. So don't worry about him, just go already. Shoo! Shoo!"

"But where...?" Mizuki asked, wavering her view to Ingo, Lundgren, Cloe and her crying Mama, which is not her mother. "She just thinks of me as a dirty brat... She said that she killed my mother... I don't want to Lundgren or to Cloe, either." She whimpered

"Don't space out on me now. Don't you get it. Don't you here her weeping? Don't you get that she was lying to protect you even now? Though, I admit it, it is very rare for a prideful Sacaen tribes woman to lie. So call out to her already. This woman, behind you, is your mother and you came from her womb, Mizuki."

Mizuki was surprised by those mature and calm words and to the fact that Ingo know her real name, nonetheless Mizuki turned to her weeping mother and slowly walked up to her. First there was silence between the two, but Mizuki saw that her mother was trembling and so she decided to break the silence.

"M-Mama..." She begun to speak with a trembling voice

"Are you sure? Even though we don't have the same blood bounds..." She said, trying again to convince Mizuki to turn around, "Do you really want a liar and a weakling, like me, as your Mother?"

And again, there was silence, but not because Mizuki was hurt of this question. No, she was determined to take her away. She was fighting against her own tears.

"Mama..."

"Are you sure?" She asked again, now clearly to hear that she was crying too. "I can't say what will happen to you after this... if you continue to call me Mama..."

"Mama..."

"Is this really what do you want? Are you really sure that I will be your mother?"

Mizuki had enough of those question, she couldn't endure them anymore. She begun to cry and to run at her, crying out to her mother. "MAAAAMMMMAAAAAA!"

Turning around, Hinowa caught her daughter and hug her tight. "Mizuki..."

"Mama..."

Watching those both united filled Ingo's heart with warmth and reminded him on the time as his mother was still alive, but now he wasn't facing his mother. He stood as fake Lyn in front of Cloe and William von Lundgren, The King of the Night and younger brother of Samual von Lundgren.

However, Ingo's view was more fixed on the tanned beauty Cloe as on Lundgren. "You are..." Cloe begun, noticing the tense air between Lundgren and this boy. "Well, I'm glad you have survived."

"So you're the child that claims kinship with my brother and that accompanied Mizuki there? Don't think that I will let you off so easily for doing as you please in my city."

"Do as I please? Don't make me laugh. Do you really want to play this farce to the end, will you, Lundgren?"

"Don't make you laugh? It seems you don't understand this, but the royal house of Caelin has no need of a Sacaen mongrel! I'll put an end to this foolishness here and now, and have a festival! One with blood raining down."

"Try not to get too upset old man, I'm grateful that you would actually go this far in making a nice place like this. However, in one thing I'm sure and that is that you just build this place to further your own black ambitions, you've harmed my grandfather and the very land you ought to serve. Also though, I owe you my thanks for gathering my dead believed fellow tribe members in a place like this, which is only good for drinking and having fun... But I don't think that anyone is happy. I'm sure of it. And seeing them all chained up here and so unhappy really stifles my mood. I don't see how anyone could celebrate here earnestly, except from the thugs and the Taliver Bandits, which corpse are lying here." He pointed at the corpse, seeing the same wyvern tattoo that he saw earlier on his journey. "You use Lyn's tribe for your own goal. Making them to serve booze and tears together... I really don't see how any honorable man could think about having a party here. You don't need booze and woman for that. All what you need are friends. Even when it is a mixed group of different people from different countries. You can have fun with them and have no worries at all... However..." Ingo moved his hand in the inside of his clothes and took a small wolf out of it, putting it on the ground.

As Lundgren saw this small animal he know that the person in front of him wasn't Madelyn's child. It was that Demon Child that accompanied his stupid niece.

"However, you made all those souls of those woman cry. And a woman's tears angers me a lot." He said angry as patting Neah's head and unsheating his Katana.

"So, the Demon Child has come? Have you come here to liberate all the woman here? Or did my mongrel of Niece send you to kill me? Is she that of a cowards that she send a Demon Child?"

"Sorry, my goal isn't anything of that. And no Lyn didn't send me, she don't even know that I'm here. I just came to help a good friend of mine."

"How interesting." Cloe respond cheeky, as she saw that the Demon Child stood in front of Lundgren with a unsheated Katana. "He really wants to fight the mighty King of the Night. I haven't seen a guy this interesting since I left Ilia and came to Caelin. Right, Lord Lundgren?"

However, Lundgren reached out and slapped after Cloe, causing the pillar on which she stood to fall apart. Ingo instead was shocked. He didn't know that Lundgren had that much strength.

"Oh my! How scary! Please don't frighten me like that! If you are worried about me getting in your way then listen carefully now. I won't!" Cloe respond, sitting with crossed legs on a statue in a large hall.

"Cloe... I warn you. Why are you actually here? What are you planning?" Lundgren turned to Cloe, "You came her at first to serve me as a guard, then you leave and comes back, standing now in my way. Could it be that you grew some interest in me? Or that looking upon Mizuki and Hinowa triggered some old memory's?"

"You are spouting nonsense. You just sickens me, thats all. I don't like weak people. Weaklings don't deserve any mercy, thats why I killed all those guards of yours."

"So your name is Cloe, huh?" Ingo begun, "You don't like weaklings so you kill them? Aren't we a little sadistic?"

"Not really. I just try to stay alive. It is the same with the dustcloth and her daughter... Why are they so important for each other."

"You don't understand it? Then stay were you are and I will teach you what it means to be a big brother or to have a family."

She turned her view at Ingo, "I'm not sure what a real family is, but it seems like I'm not gonna find out from you." She respond codly.

"How interesting." Lundgen spoke and drew the attention from both at him. "These BONDS you talk about. I would like to see just how strong they are. Do you really think that you, the follower of that stupid niece of mine, can cut the chain linking Mizuki and Hinowa and this land to me? I'm the one who holds their bonds."

Ingo ignored him and walked over to the door. Both drew their weapon. Lundgren a large Halberd from the wall and Ingo his Naginata out of the door, causing Mizuki, Hinowa and Cloe to watch them.

"Shell we have a match then?" Lundgren begun, glaring at Ingo. "Let me see if the pet of my Niece will cut or be cut by me William von Lundgren, The King of the Night."

"I will win and cut you down. I have come to cut down the chains and the sorrow that you have created with one slash." Ingo said, glaring with determined eyes on Lundgren. "You are just an old power-hungry pervert. You won't keep those people imprisoned. I will free them and show them the Flame of the Sun." Ingo said and jumped suddenly at Lundgren. "SO FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE... I WILL CUT YOU DOWN, THAT IS THE ONLY WAY TO PAY HER KINDNESS TO ME BACK!"

* * *

Did you know Igi in japanese is Objection? And that Objection means in German, Einspruch? So I hope you could guess why Ingo is ready to put himself between everyone. Also Kami means from Japanese to English, God. Random trivia of the day ;)

Little message for everyone. This is until now my longest and a chapter in which I really screw the script and played Hitman with my brain. So to make it short, please make a review. There is only one chapter coming, also her my question do you want to see the chafter afterwards or should I jump straight to Sacred Stone. I only ask, because you would miss a lot of background information and how Lyn and Ingo part ways. Also for Lemons, should I write them or not. I'm fine with and I already got 2 confirmations for making one.

Until next chap :D


	19. Chapter 19

I'm truly sorry and know you would probaly kill me for that, but right now I don't have the time to continue such a long fic from begin like Fire Emblem 7 and conect them in a realistic way with each other.

But I continue with the Arc where my heros would met the heros from FE 13.

Of course there will be a little summary of that what happened and all. So please give your wishes and suggestions for chars and pairings.


End file.
